The Reign Chronicles, Part I: The Glee Project
by Guyana Rose
Summary: Women are being attacked in Lima. The FBI tasks a team of young agents to go undercover at McKinley High School to protect the female population & find the person behind the attacks. Girl!peen. Multi-fandom crossover. Pairings include Santana/OC, Faberry, & many more.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is an AU story & some characters will be OOC.  
>Time lines don't mean much to me. In other words, I took canon &amp; shot it out of a canon. You will see some of the storyline &amp; songs that were on the show, but they will most likely be in a different order.<br>Songs written by Kahless Productions will also be out of time from when they were actually released.  
>Glee Club was established during freshman year &amp; Quinn never got pregnant.<br>**Trigger Warning:** Talks of physical & sexual abuse to children & spousal abuse.  
><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>** I own only the story itself, &: Reign & Roxana de la Pica, Carla & Marco Adams, Rahdlia Pierce, Alejandro Lopez, Santos Lopez, & a few other random students at McKinley High.  
>I am in no way affiliated with Lupe Fiasco.<br>Glee belongs to R.I.B.; Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron; Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis; Sanctuary belongs to Damian Kindler; Doctor Who belongs to Sydney Newman, C.E. Webber, & Donald Wilson; Buffy The Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, C.S.I. Miami belongs to Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn, & Ann Donahue; Leverage belongs to John Rogers & Chris Downey; Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Please read & review  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

Gillette, Wyoming

"The X-5 mothers will be ready to give birth soon," Dr. Renfro informed her boss.

"Have there been any complications?" she hesitated a moment before answering, Sandeman didn't like problems.

Sighing she replied, "Only one….a few of the mothers tried to escape."

The Doctor held her breath as she waited for her boss' reply. To her surprise she heard him chuckle.

"I…I take it you already knew sir."

"No. I did not. But I think I can guess which ones they were and I must confess I would have been disappointed if they had not," Sandeman replied.

"Why is that?" Doctor Renfro was quite curious at the moment.

"Simply put, they have spirit. And I have expectations for the children they are carrying. You can follow the military's orders for the rest of the kids; include the Guevara girl in that group. For the children of the other failed escapees, I want them handled like the Ambassador's daughter. They are to be released a year after birth and sent home to their parents. Operatives will already be in place to watch them and train them where needed. They will be activated when the time comes," Sandeman concluded.

"There may be one security issue as well; an intern is responsible for the escape attempt," Dr. Renfro stated.

"Ahhh, Alexx Woods no doubt. Yes, I was aware that she was close to Roxana de la Pica before we brought them in. That too was to be expected. She is not a security risk, let her be. She will be a guardian to the de la Pica child," Sandeman replied.

"The young Mossad officer will act as handler to his own seed. David I believe is the name," the man continued.

"Eli? He's a bit arrogant for such work don't you think?" Dr. Renfro asked.

"True, but that arrogance will get him to a powerful position soon enough. I'll send you a list of what to do with the others. What of the Ambassador's child? She too is a … special case," Sandeman inquired.

"She is doing quite well actually. Her learning capabilities are far higher than we expected. She'll be turning two next week. I'm sure the Ambassador will be looking for her return soon," Dr. Renfro said.

"Perhaps, release her in a year and three weeks' time with our thanks to Ambassador Prentiss for her sacrifice. Make sure the Haitian does his part with all involved. Keep me apprised of any other developments," Sandeman ordered before the line went dead.

"Yes sir," Dr. Renfro said to no one as she placed her phone back on her desk. She picked up the files on her desk and started going through them. She wondered what her boss had in mind for these children. Dr. Renfro was definitely suspicious and was already starting to form her own agenda. An evil smirk spread across her face, but was replaced quickly by a look of shock and slight fear.

Her office window broke with a loud crash and a heavy thud as something hit the floor in front of her desk. She grabbed her gun and rounded her desk with caution. She could clearly see the thing that had crashed through her window was actually a person. A man wearing black cargo pants, a matching tank top, heavy black boots, and several weapons. As he rose groaning from the floor she could see he was well built with light tan skin and a mohawk.

"Who the hell are you?" the doctor asked.

"Urgh … sorry my coordinator was off a bit," he answered as he held his head and tried to focus. Once he did he looked at her and jumped back a bit holding his hands up to signify he was not a threat.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on lady that's completely unnecessary," the tan man stated.

"You bust into my office looking like you're ready for war and you're telling me it's unnecessary for me to want to shoot you right now? How the hell did you get on this base anyway?" the doctor asked.

"Trust me when I say that's a long story and I ain't gots the time to tell right now. But what you do need to know is that whatever stupid agenda you had in your mind that had you creaming in your pants a minute ago needs to get squashed right now," he replied. Dr. Renfro stared at the man like a fish out of water, mouth opening and closing several times before she replied.

"Who the hell are you?" was all she could muster.

"I go by Puck," he stated simply, giving her a good look for the first time with a smirk forming on his lips. His eyes trailed her shapely legs, to the soft curves of her hips, up to the swell of her breasts and stopped at her brown eyes.

"But a hot milf like you, you can call me Puckasaurus," he stated with a wink.

"But, seriously Doc, I don't got a lot of time here…" he started, but was cut off by the brown eyed doctor.

"Speaking of time…when are you from?" she asked slyly as she sat back behind her desk, finally putting away her 9mm. Puck froze for just a second and decided that it was to his advantage that she already knew he was from the future. Less talking in circles he'd have to do to cover up.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"I've seen that device on your arm before. Unfortunately where others have had success, my organization has not been able to make one work," she admitted. Puck looked at her with an arched eyebrow. _Others?_ He didn't know there was more than Manticore, however he should have known. He was gonna have a talk with his crew when he got back to his time. He was always down for the cause, but they were going to have to tell him everything. They always made jokes about themselves only being half human, even though their parents were all very much human. So he knew most of his crew had been engineered with all types of different DNA. But he thought the organization that made them was the only one. Now he wondered how many people really had a hand in his friends' lives.

"Fair enough Doc. Now back to the matter at hand, I'm almost out of time. I could give you a whole list of shit but all I'm gonna say is keep these kids together, especially my girl Dela and Max. That's all you need to know," Puck said.

"I'm going to need you to elaborate on that," was the Doctor's reply. Before Puck could say another word the device on his arm started beeping.

"No can do Doc, catch you on the flip side." And with that he knelt down on one knee and hoped this time when he landed he wouldn't crash into anything. Doctor Renfro stood quickly from her desk, but he was already gone.

Renfro made the arrangements she deemed necessary, using Sandeman's instructions as more of an outline than an order. She ignored Puck's advice altogether. The children were advanced, not surprising, because that's what they were made to be. Fast reflexes, exceptionally strong, and they were all highly intelligent, some beyond genius level. Renfro decided to keep the children for longer amounts of time than she was commanded. Exactly what her agenda was none of her underlings could decipher.

* * *

><p>Emily Prentiss was released to her mother's care when she was six, never having had any contact with any of her younger counter parts. With the exception of walking by a few of them as she was leaving.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry and Brittany Pierce were paired together with three other children. The two girls became best friends early on. Rachel being the most skilled became team leader. It wasn't until a failed night training drill when they were nine that they were separated. A dark skinned bald man came and took Brittany away. Rachel's handlers told her that she should now be better able to concentrate on her missions. A year later a friend of Rachel's dads pulled some strings and got her onto a team away from Manticore. She never stopped searching for Brittany.<p>

* * *

><p>Ziva David was sent back to Israel on her fourth birthday and started her training as a soldier and assassin shortly after. Her father was so ruthless at times some would say she would have been better off staying at Manticore. She killed her first mark when she was seven.<p>

* * *

><p>Reign de la Pica would have been held at Manticore well into her teenage years (to keep her safe according to Doctor Renfro) if not for Spencer Reid. When the children turned three Dr. Diana Sylvester, Spencer's mother, got some information from an old friend about Manticore and she demanded to have her son released to her care immediately. Doctor Renfro argued with her of course, sighting her failing mental state as reason enough for Spencer to stay. How the good Doctor found out about her schizophrenia diagnosis she was unsure and quite frankly did not care. She was a well-connected and very resourceful woman, who always got her way. Besides, there were pills for almost everything nowadays. So she knew she could take care of her boy.<p>

After showing Doctor Renfro the dirt she had on Manticore they were walking through the halls to get Spencer. However, the boy refused to leave without his best friend. To which Doctor Renfro promptly said no. The Doctor ordered a pair of guards to remove the boy, but they found that to be a mistake. They were outnumbered five to two against super soldiers in training, even though they were children; it wasn't hard to see who would win. Diana had had enough. She pulled out her phone and hit number one on her speed dial, then handed the phone to the brown-eyed doctor that had seriously annoyed her. After a few rings Dr. Renfro heard a voice with an English accent.

"Hello," the voice said.

"Who is this?" Doctor Renfro asked impatiently.

She heard the voice chuckle and respond saying, "Ah the infamous Madame X. This is Doctor Magnus."

Doctor Renfro should have caught whiplash with how fast her head spun to look at Spencer's mother. She shut the phone and all but threw it back at her.

She narrowed her eyes while addressing the other blond woman, "Take them and leave."

Twenty minutes later both Spencer and Reign were being strapped in the back seat of Dr. Diana's car. The first stop was taking Reign home, which almost broke her heart because Reign didn't want to leave Spencer's side. She also wasn't too sure about Roxana de la Pica either, but she did try to leave Manticore before Reign was born, so the doctor gave her the benefit of the doubt. She promised Reign that the two would see each other again and with that they were gone.

The next stop was Vegas, where she stayed until Spencer graduated high school. Didn't take the kid long though, even without the Manticore upgrade Spencer would have been a genius, the doctor was sure of it. He graduated when he was twelve. She already had plans to leave Vegas, but put them into effect when she saw two men she knew to work for Manticore at Spencer's graduation. She knew her old friend Doctor Magnus had special projects going on, so she sent Spencer to stay with her. He'd be able to continue his studies and training. Doctor Magnus could teach him things about other aspects of this world that not too many people were privy to. That's when he met Rachel Berry, Emily Prentiss and Ziva David.

Thanks to Spencer's eidetic memory, he was able to point out the few times they had all crossed paths at Manticore. The one time he saw Emily in the hallway walking with her suitcase. The few times he saw Rachel in the yard with her team. The times he spent with Ziva and her team holding their breath for minutes at a time underwater. He felt at home with Doctor Magnus and these girls, but he was saddened that he hadn't ever heard from his best friend Reign.

After making sure that her son was safe Dr. Sylvester decided to fade to black. She dropped the Doctor title and started going by her middle name. She ended up in a small town in Ohio coaching a cheerleading squad. She kept a strict schedule when it came to taking her meds. The girls on her squad still thought she was a deranged task master, but it didn't matter. They were the best and she made them that way. So they followed her commands without question.

* * *

><p><span>New York<span>

The young girl sat in her room listening to her parents yelling, yet again. Her mother was telling her father to go back to his other family. That he didn't love them anymore so she didn't want him around. The girl didn't understand it, her dad loved her, she was certain. She grew tired of listening and climbed out her bedroom window, shimmied down the drain pipe, and ran across the street.

She knocked on her friend's bedroom window and after what seemed like forever a light went on and she saw her friend walking to the window.

"What are you doing here Reign, its boys night."

"I know, but they're fighting again, I can't sleep," she replied.

"Come on Ryan let her in," one of the boys in the room said.

"Alright come on then." Ryan moved out the way to allow Reign to come inside.

"You have to be quiet though, we almost didn't have the sleep over," Ryan stated.

"Why not?" Reign asked. She looked at her friend and noticed a new bruise on his cheek.

"Your Pop been drinking again?" Reign asked.

"Yeah, it was my fault," Lupe explained.

"No it wasn't!" Nick exclaimed. "It's nobody's fault but Mr. Wolfe's, he's out of control," Nick continued.

"Shut up he'll hear you," Ryan said like the voice of a prophet.

"Damn it you kids shut the hell up and go to bed!" They heard from down the hall.

"Lay down next to me," Ryan said as he shifted his bedding around. The next thing they knew the door blasted open.

Looking at Reign Mr. Wolfe yelled, "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing, we were going to sleep and Reign came over to give me something I forgot at school—oooowww!" Ryan sank to the floor as his father back handed him.

"Leave him alone!" Reign yelled as she ran toward Mr. Wolfe and jumped, kicking him in the gut making him stumble back and groan in pain.

"Top of your class indeed," Mr. Wolfe sneered as he leered at Reign.

"Fine, you want me to leave him alone, get out of this room now." Reign turned to leave out the window when she felt the neck of her shirt being grabbed. "This way!" Mr. Wolfe said with a harsh voice.

The children were all frozen, they knew what that meant. Ryan knew well the payment for protecting his mother and his friends knew all too well the payment for protecting him. If they stood together maybe, just maybe, they could beat Mr. Wolfe. But they were only seven and they were scared. So they opted, what seemed like so long ago, to take turns. Reign walked out of the room and Mr. Wolfe slammed the door behind them. Nick and Lupe ran to Ryan and placed a tissue to his bleeding lip and nose.

They passed time huddled in a corner crying for their friend hearing Mr. Wolfe's sadistic sounds down the hall. Reign never made a sound, no matter how much it hurt her; she never gave Mr. Wolfe the satisfaction of hearing her pain. Whenever it was her turn, unlike the boys, she never made a sound. Two hours later she walked back into the room with a tear stricken face. The boys ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Let's just go to sleep, I don't want to talk," Reign said. So they went to sleep.

The next day Reign found herself crying on her porch.

"Mami where's Papi going?" she asked. When her Mom didn't answer Reign looked up at her.

"Se va," (_He's leaving_) her mother said, her accent sounding a bit deeper to her daughter. Reign remembered the fight she'd heard last night.

"Reign, si hace algo, no le confies a ningún hombre que te diga que ten a que escaper de otra vida. Siempre regresar a esa vida," (_If you do anything, trust no man who says he had to get away from another life. He will always go back to it_.) her mother stated. Unknown to her mother, Reign knew a while ago she wasn't interested in men in that way. Girls were much more appealing to her.

Amidst her mom's spiel she saw Lupe and Nick coming down the block. She could also hear the whimpers of Ryan and his mother across the street. She instantly steeled herself and filed her own feelings of dread away. It was times like now that she really missed Spencer. Her friends needed her and she wouldn't let them down like she did her father. She had to have done something wrong to make him leave.

"Mami…" Reign began to ask.

"I don't have time right now Reign, go play with your friends." And with that her mother walked inside and left her on the porch. Her father kissed her on the forehead and drove off. Lupe and Nick had walked up to her by then. Lupe sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"So your Dad's gone now too huh." It wasn't a question, it was simple fact.

"Yeah," she answered with a sigh.

Seconds later the children heard what sounded like large firecrackers exploding in the air. They jumped to their feet as they looked towards Ryan's house. Mr. Wolfe lay splayed out on the steps. Ryan's mom was over him holding a gun. Nick made a sound that almost sounded like laughter, but his face remained serious.

"It's over," he stated. Ryan came running across the street as best he could. They could all tell he was limping, his lip was bleeding again, and blood was dripping down his cheek from his eyebrow.

They could hear the sirens as Reign's mom and several other neighbors came outside. Whenever Roxana got very upset or overly excited, for whatever reason, she would always slip back to her native tongue. After seeing Ryan's face and looking across the street, she started talking so fast as she walked toward Ryan's mom Reign couldn't even translate everything she said. The kids were in a fair bit of shock, all except Nick. Reign didn't really have words for the look she saw in her friend's eyes. She didn't recognize him for a minute. Somewhere inside her mind she knew Mr. Wolfe had taken a part of Nick with him.

* * *

><p>It was happening again. It started when she was nine and now three years later it was still happening. She felt hot and sick to her stomach. She had a restlessness she couldn't explain. Normal girls got their period once a month, thus far she was completely bed ridden for a week each month. Her mom had called her tia (<em>aunt<em>) Alexx to check her out per the norm. She could hear them whispering outside her door. Something about telling her how she was made. She heard her mother say okay and then watched them as they walked into her room.

After they were done explaining it to her, she felt oddly relieved. It explained a lot and answered questions she'd been too scared to ask before. She didn't really remember too much of her early childhood anymore, except for Spencer. Her tia Alexx said it was repressed memories that would come back to her when she was ready. She was engineered from birth. Manticore had gotten their hands on many different types of DNA and used Reign and several other kids as test subjects. Because of all the different strands of DNA she had in her blood she could do many things the average girl couldn't. For starters she could see perfectly in the dark and she was incredibly intelligent. She was told many times by her teachers that she could skip a few grades, but she never wanted to leave her friends behind.

She could read minds and imprint the ability to others if she wanted. She'd only done it fully with Ryan and Lupe. They'd been her best friends since Spencer. She'd done a mild imprint at football camp with two boys she got close to, but that was it. She was also strong, very strong for a child her age, especially for a girl.

She was the only girl in her middle school that the boys had gotten their parents to petition the school board to let her on the football team, she was their best blocker. She loved going to football camp in the summer. She'd meet a bunch of different boys from around the States. She became very good friends with two boys from Lima, Ohio. For the four weeks that they were together they ran that camp. One of them used to joke that she had pheromones that the cheerleaders across the lake could smell. She was an exceptionally hot chick magnet. But she didn't attribute being a chick magnet to Manticore, she knew she had game.

She was exceptional at martial arts and fighting in general. She'd taken classes along with her childhood friends since they were four. She was always the fastest, strongest, best at executing offensive attacks, and counteracting them. Now that was definitely courtesy of Manticore.

She was also very gifted in the arts. She loved music and often wrote songs and composed music on her laptop to go with the lyrics. Her tia Alexx was helping her, Ryan, and Lupe obtain a special grant to start a music company. She was nothing short of ambitious.

She got better at dealing with her monthly "illness" and when she returned from football camp that summer her tia told her that the grant had come through. Since they needed an adult to take care of official paperwork Alexx, at Reign's request, took care of that. Thus was born Kahless Productions. With the trio's talent it didn't take long for them to get some major clients.

Sure they were young, but their clients couldn't deny their talent. To ensure anonymity they were all asked to sign disclosure agreements. If stars were asked about their producers/writers, they simply referred to them as the entity Kahless Productions. Even with disclosure agreements things got out, but somehow the children's names were never leaked.

The year she turned thirteen, Reign would say, was when her life really got interesting. Sure she was making tons of money in her young age, but that was nothing compared to this. Alexx sat her down for a talk one day. Before the dark-skinned woman got started Reign wanted to take the opportunity to thank her.

"Hey Tia before you start I need to tell you, thank you. I don't even know where you find the time to help me. You've been great," Reign said.

"You're welcome baby girl. I'll always be around for you, although, distance will make it hard for me to be here physically anymore," Alexx started. "There's a few things going on, so just let me finish before you reply." Alexx looked at the raven haired girl and continued when she received a small nod.

"First let me start with you mother, since she's too much of a chicken to tell you. You already know she's been seeing someone. What you didn't know is that Antonio and his two sons, Ramon and Clavo, will be moving in with you two very soon. The boys are a few years older than you, but beyond that I couldn't tell you much about them." Reign honestly didn't care much about that. Antonio had been spending a lot of time at her house lately; it was almost like he lived there already.

"The second thing is that your body is going to be changing again. Whether or not that change will be permanent is unclear. Some of the girls that were made with DNA sequences similar to yours have been able to umm…" Alexx wasn't quite sure how to tell her surrogate niece about this new development. "They've been able to…grow certain body parts that normally belong to boys. It will automatically happen in place of your period every month, but after the first change, you'll also be able to control it on any other day."

"So you mean if I want it to appear, it will?"

"That's pretty much the gist of it. And I know you're maturing and will probably be doing more than making out with girls pretty soon. But this is not cause for you to go crazy. Do you understand me?" Alexx added after seeing the mischievous look in her niece's light brown eyes. Reign couldn't do anything more than giggle. Alexx knew her very well.

"Yes, I understand," was her reply. "So when is this going to start happening?" Reign inquired.

"Around the next full moon. I'm guessing you never noticed that you were always sick around that time," Alexx replied. Reign shook her head with a slight grin on her face.

"Full moon huh, so did Manticore mix some werewolf DNA into my cocktail?" Reign joked. Alexx just looked at her. Reign's grin slowly faded. "You've got to be kidding me right?"

"Not at all."

"Umm…o-okay then. Sorry for interrupting."

"The last two things kind of go together. I'll be moving in a month or two to Miami," Alexx paused for a second as she saw the frown appear on Reign's tanned face and held her hand up signaling for the young musician to let her finish. "I've made arrangements as an option for you…"

"Yes I want to come with you," Reign cut her off.

"That's not an option baby girl. Just listen. A friend of mine houses a few kids like you. Houses and employs. There are cases that the FBI feels a younger person may be able to get closer or dig deeper to catch the bad guy, they call my friend and she sends her kids to deal with the problem. She's been secretly running this program with the FBI for a very long time and she is very trustworthy and can help you with your changes. You don't have to live there, but when you're on a case you do have to stay until it's over," Alexx explained.

"Why are you leaving me?" Reign asked. She couldn't help but be reminded of her father.

"I'm only ever a phone call away and believe me baby girl, this is not about you. I'll always be around for you, you know that," Alexx replied.

"Yeah Tia I know, I'll just miss you. A lot. Soo, when do I get my secret decoder ring?" Reign asked.

Alexx chuckled. "I thought you'd want to go. The kids are actually going undercover at a school in Nevada soon. I'll call Helen and we'll get you there soon. I've already talked to your Mami about all this, so she knows what's going on."

"Football playing goddess, to millionaire musical genius, to badass with a badge and gun. The ladies are going to love me."

"Rumor has it they already do."

"Wait, speaking of which, what about our company?"

"We'll operate remotely like you guys do with most of your clients."

"Thank goodness for the internet."

"Come on, let's go make some calls."

Alexx called Helen and they set up travel arrangements for Reign and got everything squared away with her school. The football team would miss her and she would miss them when she was away, but they were a tough squad. They'd hold their own for a few games.

Instead of calling Reign decided to walk over to Ryan's since she knew Lupe was already over there. She let them know what was happening, minus the new appendage she'd be growing. She didn't have to worry about them spilling her secrets; outside of new developments she'd already told them everything. They set up how they were going to stay in contact with each other so they could continue to work on their current projects.

* * *

><p>A few days later Antonio Cruz and his sons moved in. Reign's abuelo (<em>grandfather<em>) had left the big house they lived in to her mom when he died, so there was more than enough room. The huge attic was Reign's domain, and she made sure to let her new stepbrothers know that. She had her own separate security system installed awhile back to make sure no one could get in there without her.

She decided very quickly she didn't like this new family that her mami had put together very much. About a week after they moved in Nick started coming around again.

They had a falling out awhile back because Nick was increasingly going to the dark side, so to speak. He'd started running with a bad crowd and now he was a lackey to Clavo and Ramon, who in turn were dealers for their Father.

Reign couldn't believe her mother had let Antonio set up a drug farm in their basement. But then again, her mother had always liked flashy things. And since Reign wouldn't let her touch any of her money, it kind of made sense.

* * *

><p>Soon enough she was in Chicago stepping out of a dark town car and staring at a massive stone building. Before she could even knock on the door it opened and she was greeted with a smile from a stunning tanned raven haired girl.<p>

"You must be Reign. Please come in and follow me. My name is Ziva." The girl offered her hand after she locked the door.

"Yeah I'm Reign. Nice to meet you," the new agent replied as she shook the hand offered her.

"Israeli?" she asked.

"Yes I am. That is a very lucky guess." Reign shrugged as they walked down the hallway. Her bags left at the door.

"I have a few Israeli friends at my school. None of them as beautiful as you though." She couldn't help but flirt; it's what she did when she met a pretty girl. Ziva chuckled and blushed a bit, but they were interrupted before she could reply.

"Wow, smooth talker indeed. He was right about you." Reign turned around to see who the voice belonged to. She was again pleasantly surprised to see a small in stature brunette with a smile that could light up Times Square on New Year's Eve. Next to her was a taller slightly paler dark haired girl with a cute smile. Reign had a thing for girls with pretty smiles. _Damn, this place is ch__o__ck__-__full of hot girls, thank you Tia Alexx. _Reign thought to herself.

"Um, who is 'he' and you two seem to know who I am, but I don't have the pleasure of knowing your names." As the two girls caught up to the pair they continued walking.

"I'm Emily and the half-pint is our fearless leader Rachel. As for who 'he' is, you'll find out soon." They turned down another three corridors and entered a large meeting room. _How big is this place?_ Reign wondered.

In one corner of the room was a set of different monitors with a woman clicking away at a keyboard. Reign started to wonder if she was looking at clips for some new monster movie once she got closer and saw some of what was on the screens.

Before she could start asking questions Emily asked, "So I remember hearing a story about you supposedly flirting with a nurse and convincing her to bring you and your team ice cream after hours when you were still on base. Is that true?" Reign looked at her like she'd grown an extra head.

"What base are you talking about, do you mean Manticore?" Reign asked.

"Guys she was given suppressants, she won't remember much about that time." The woman by the monitors finally turned around and addressed the group.

"Reign, I'm Doctor Helen Magnus. I believe Alexx told you that you have suppressed memories from your time at Manticore. In actuality you were given something to suppress those memories. But Rachel can help you regain them," Dr. Magnus explained.

Rachel walked over to Reign and came to a stop directly in front of the girl, staring into her light brown eyes. After a few seconds Reign figured out what the brunette was trying to do and she blocked her.

"You're pretty good at that," Rachel said as she giggled. "But for this to work, you're going to have to let me in," the small girl continued.

"Are you going to do some type of Vulcan mind meld on me?" Reign joked.

"No, but I did learn a few tricks when I was in PSYOPS at Manticore. I can track the chemicals in your brain that are blocking your memories and then remove the blockage," Rachel replied.

"Make it so number one," Reign said in her best Captain Picard voice. A series of giggles were heard throughout the room and Rachel proceeded.

"This will only take a minute, hold still." Rachel put her fingertips on the musician's temples and searched her brain chemistry. Finding what she was looking for she dissipated the chemical that was causing Reign's memory block.

No one noticed the figure that had snuck into the room during the exchange. Reign's neck twitched a bit as the early years of her life came into focus in her mind's eye: walking with Spencer and seeing Emily leaving Manticore; the underwater drills where she would see Ziva; the training in the yard with Rachel. She giggled a bit before opening her light brown eyes. She did remember talking that nurse into bringing her team some ice cream one night.

"Does that mean you remember the nurse thing?" the new room occupant asked. Reign felt her throat constrict a little as she turned around. She was scared she'd only imagined the familiar voice pattern she heard.

They were still the same height, standing at just a little over 5'5''. His clear skin was a bit tanned now. His brown wavy hair hung down just past his ears. He was deceptively slight in his appearance. But Reign could see his hidden muscle tone. He only gave her about a minute to size him up before he lunged at her, bringing her into a bone crushing hug that she returned with equal intensity.

"Missed you hermana (_sister_)," Spencer said as they pulled apart slightly.

"Missed you too, this where you been hiding out?" Reign asked.

"Yeah, you'll love it here," the brown haired boy replied.

Reign turned around to face Doctor Magnus and asked, "Um, not to be rude, but what exactly is here and seriously what's with the monster movie collection you were just looking at?"

"Aren't you the sharp one? It took your comrades here about a week to ask me," the Doctor chuckled as she replied. Reign decided she definitely liked this Doctor Magnus. She was tall, with beautiful legs and long brown hair. And she was English; Reign loved hearing that accent.

"However," the brown haired woman continued, "that is a story for another day. We have a case to solve."

It sounded simple enough. Go undercover and expose a teacher that was suspected of dealing drugs to students. Once the briefing was over Doctor Magnus moved to go back to her monitors and the kids all headed toward the door. As she was about to step into the hallway Reign heard her name called so she turned around to address her beautiful new employer, who she had to admit she had a bit of a crush on.

"Welcome to the Sanctuary," Doctor Magnus said with a brilliant smile.

"Thank you," Reign replied and left the room.

* * *

><p>The case was wrapped in about two and a half weeks. It wasn't hard to catch the guy. He got greedy, which made him less careful in his cover up. Soon enough Reign had to get home.<p>

It wasn't too long before she was back in Chicago getting ready for another undercover case. And so it went on for a few months. Eventually she had to stop playing football, which made her sad, but she loved her new job and there wasn't room for both. She was overjoyed to be around Spencer again, it was almost like no time had passed between them at all. She'd also gotten close to Rachel. They even somewhat dated for a bit, but both decided they worked best as friends.

At certain times she'd find the tiny brunette looking uncharacteristically sad. Rachel shared with her what happened at Manticore with her friend Brittany. She told Reign that she was still searching for her and getting close to finding her.

The summer before high school started found Reign back in Chicago for another case. The only difference was this time Rachel was gone and the musician was made leader of the team. Rachel had found Brittany and left. No forwarding address, just a note saying she loved them and would be in contact when she could. The team, Doctor Magnus included, hoped all worked out the way Rachel wanted it to. But they couldn't dwell on it; there were bad guys to be brought down.

* * *

><p>It seemed Fate was set on bringing Doctor Magnus' original team back together. The last month of summer vacation was spent going through case files at the Sanctuary.<p>

Women were being abducted in a small town in Ohio. Some were found wandering around later in blood-stained clothes. Others were found dead. The Sanctuary kids were being brought in because an age pattern had been discovered.

The first woman to be abducted was in her early forties. The age had been increasingly going down. The last two girls to be taken were freshmen attending a community college in the small town. It was only logical to think that high school age girls would be next.

The team looked over the crime scene photos and studied the notes made by local detectives and FBI agents. After getting all the information that they could they started packing to leave for a very long trip. This criminal was smart. He'd been doing this for the better part of eight months, so there was no telling how long this case would take. The victims list was still growing as older cases were being connected.

A week before they were to leave Dr. Magnus informed Reign that she would be spending the first week undercover at the local high school by herself. The brown haired doctor wanted her to get the lay of the land so to speak. She gave her a set of keys and a plane ticket and told her she'd be leaving for Lima, Ohio in just under an hour.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is an AU story & some characters will be OOC.  
>This chapter turned out to be longer than I thought it would be, hope you guys enjoy.<br>Time lines don't mean much to me. In other words, I took canon & shot it out of a canon. You will see some of the storyline & songs that were on the show, but they will most likely be in a different order.  
>Songs written by Kahless Productions will also be out of time from when they were actually released.<br>Glee Club was established during freshman year & Quinn never got pregnant.  
><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>** I own only the story itself, &: Reign & Roxana de la Pica, Carla & Marco Adams, Rahdlia Pierce, Alejandro Lopez, Santos Lopez, & a few other random students at McKinley High.  
>I am in no way affiliated with Lupe Fiasco.<br>Glee belongs to R.I.B.; Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron; Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis; Sanctuary belongs to Damian Kindler; Doctor Who belongs to Sydney Newman, C.E. Webber, & Donald Wilson; Buffy The Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, C.S.I. Miami belongs to Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn, & Ann Donahue; Leverage belongs to John Rogers & Chris Downey; Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Please read & review  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

Reign walked through the Columbus Airport. She'd just left baggage claim and was headed to the COTA bus stop to get to the Greyhound station. A few hours later she was getting off the Greyhound in Lima.

It was raining but she didn't mind, she liked the rain. Her friends at football camp had once taken to calling her Reign-drop, or just Drop for short. But since they were all called by their surnames at camp, it was easier for them and their coaches to call her Dela. They all thought 'de la Pica' was too long of a last name.

Once inside the station she pulled out her phone to send a text to Doctor Magnus.

'Just arrived' – Dela

'Brilliant. The keys I gave you are for your car & the  
>house you'll be staying in. Henry will be coming next<br>week with the team' – Doc. M.

'We don't need a babysitter Doc' – Dela

'Maybe not, but it wouldn't do to have you lot by yourself  
>in a big house in that small town' – Doc. M.<p>

'Point taken, there are a few cars in this parking lot.  
>Nice ones actually :) Which one is mine? – Dela<p>

'Well, I know you & Ziva like flashy  
>muscle cars. So which one do you<br>think is yours ;)' – Doc. M.

Reign pressed the button on her keypad to disable a car alarm and damn near pissed her pants.

'YOU ARE MY FAV PERSON IN THE  
>WORLD RIGHT NOW! :)' – Dela<p>

'I know red is your favorite color so, I figured  
>you'd like it on the 2011 Dodge Challenger. When you<br>get to the house you'll find there is a blue 2011 Dodge  
>Charger for Ziva. And Em &amp; Spenc can fight about<br>which color Audi they want. Henry will take  
>the Lexus.' – Doc. M.<p>

'Good looking Doc :) I'm in the driver seat now,  
>so I'll hit you up midweek &amp; let you know<br>how things are.' – Dela

Reign slid her phone into her jeans pocket and got acquainted with her new ride. Even though she could afford it, she would never think of having this car in Queens. It would so get stolen.

Since her Tia Alexx had moved to Miami she had gotten closer to Doctor Magnus, Helen as she insisted on being called. Reign and the other kids respected her too much; they couldn't bring themselves to use her first name. So as a compromise they called her Magnus or simply Doc.

This car Doc had got her was choice. State of the art sound system, leather bucket seats, excellent handling, wicked under the hood, and it was black with red trim; Reign's favorite colors. She was going to get so much pussy in this car, she just knew it.

She pulled out of the Greyhound parking lot and all but sped to the house she would be calling home for the next several months. She hoped the time would be shorter, but she had a feeling she and her team were going to be here for a long time.

She only had a weekend before school started for the fall semester. So she kept to herself and simply set up the house, which she really liked. Helen had sent a bunch of boxes with their belongings ahead of time.

It was a three story six bedroom house with a full basement…well, could be converted to a six bedroom house, which she promptly took care of. There was one bedroom on the main floor with an en suite bathroom; she figured this would be Henry's room. So she put all the boxes with his name on them in there. Also on the main floor there was a living room, den, kitchen, dining room, laundry room, and half bathroom.

The second story consisted of three nice sized bedrooms, a spare room, and a double bathroom. The double bathroom had entrances on either side connecting it to two bedrooms. She put Ziva and Emily's things in those rooms and put Spencer's things across the hall. His room also had an en suite bathroom. The last room on that floor was set up as a base of operations.

She was glad to see that the house had a very large attic. Out of habit, and wanting the most privacy that she could have, she took this room as her own. And she wouldn't have to go downstairs to shower because she had her own full bathroom too. She did miss being in her own home at times. But she loved, loved, loved, her job. She often wondered what things may have been like if a team like hers had been after Mr. Wolfe when she was younger. As good as her team was she didn't think that case would have been one to take long to wrap up.

Reign made a few technical modifications to all their cars. She linked their sound systems and tinted their windows. She also added in a few things that were probably illegal, but she didn't care. Reign didn't know about Spencer and Emily but she knew for sure she and Ziva were going to be doing some very reckless things with their cars.

She chuckled when she came up with the idea. If it had to do with knives or anything behind a wheel, Ziva was her ace of spades in the deck. Earlier in the summer Reign let her two lives meet when she invited her team to stay at her house for a week. Her friends hit it off pretty well, which she was very happy about.

She, Ziva, and Ryan had stumbled into a racing circuit in the Bronx. They couldn't help themselves. They entered three races and won all of them.

Reign didn't know Ziva could drive so well. Ever since then; it's been cars, knives, and girls with them.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the first day of school came. She decided to arrive very early so she could sit back and scope out the student body. She'd managed to find a year book for the school and was flipping through it. Even though the hour was early, cars started showing up. All the passengers were cheerleaders, or Cheerios as Reign learned they were called. She'd happened to get to their section just as she noticed the girls.<p>

_What! _Reign exclaimed to herself. On the third page of the Cheerios spread in the yearbook was none other than Doctor Diana Sylvester. She obviously wasn't a doctor anymore. _Coach Sue Sylvester._ _So this is where you've been_. Spencer never had direct contact with his mom since he moved to the Sanctuary. Only messages passed through Dr. Magnus. Coach Sylvester wanted her son safe and she didn't want anyone to be able to track their communications. _Extra low profile this week,_

Reign thought. Coach Sylvester had kept her word. Even though Reign never knew where she or Spencer was, the blonde coach had kept in touch with her through the years.

She continued through the yearbook and found another person she knew. Ryan's cousin, Becky Jackson. Becky has Down syndrome, but was considered highly functional. The blonde's only real defects were the shape of her face, as with many people that have Down syndrome, and a slight lisp. They'd played around in the studio a few times; Reign learned that the girl's appearance could seriously fool you. She could dance her tail off and she was smart as a whip. She met Becky when they were six. Reign and the boys always made sure to keep Becky away from her Uncle. She was one of the sweetest people Reign knew.

As she continued to flip back and forth through the yearbook she couldn't stop the broad smile that came to her face. As unplanned as it was, she had found their lost diva. There on the page with that thousand watt smile that the team missed so much. Protocol is to stay under the radar and blend in. As happy as she was to know Rachel was here, they'd have to try to stay away from the diva until the case was over. She skipped to the back of the book to check out the clubs in the school and wasn't surprised to see Rachel smiling in many of the pictures. The brunette had always been an over achiever.

When she looked at the picture of the Glee club she saw two more familiar faces smiling at her. They were her old friends from football camp, Mike Chang and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. Reign smiled at a few memories she had of the boys and put the book away sighing. This was going to be an interesting time.

As more students and teachers started showing up Reign watched the crowds. There seemed to be quite a few different types of people at this school which was good in Reign's eyes, because she loved diversity. But then she looked a bit closer. There were a bunch of jocks at the dumpster throwing some of the geeky looking kids in it. There was one boy that was being pushed over to the dumpster that stood out from the geeks. He had great skin and hair with very stylish clothes and a bit of femininity in his movements. Reign's gaydar was always on point. The geeks were being thrown in the dumpster for not being jocks. But this boy was getting this treatment because he was gay. Reign had to stop herself from getting out the car and teaching the jocks a lesson. Her jaw dropped when one of the boys moved out of the way and her old friend Puck came into view.

"What the hell Puckerman?" Reign said to herself.

There was another group of jocks across the lot tossing someone's book bag around. Other kids were just standing around watching. They looked too scared to interfere. One of the boys decided to kick the book bag a few feet away before he and his friends walked into the school. Reign damn near lost it when she saw Becky's crying face. She grabbed her own book bag and locked her car. She ran over to where Becky was picking up the contents of her bag. She picked up a few of Becky's things and handed them to her. The blond kept her head down as she took her items from Reign, mumbling a thank you and running into the school before Reign had a chance to speak.

"I'm gonna have to find a way to quietly beat those jerks down," Reign said to herself.

"You shouldn't do that you know," a voice behind her said.

She turned around to see who was speaking to her. The boy instantly reminded her of Neil Goldman. If The Family Guy was ever made into a real live show, they should definitely call this kid.

"Why is that?" Reign asked.

"Because you're new here. They're already going to pick on you and if you associate yourself with the lower class, you'll get it even worse," the boy answered in a nasal sounding voice.

"Lower class?"

"You know, the not cool kids. Like me, I'm in the A/V club and as you can see my hair isn't one of my best features. Or at least that's what they tell me. It really pisses me off some of the antics the jocks and cheerios get away with," the boy explained.

"What's your name?" Reign asked the boy.

"Jacob. But they all call me Jewfro."

"You shouldn't define yourself the way they see you Jacob. My name's Reign," she said to the boy. "Nice camera, I'm guessing you're with the school newspaper too."

"Yeah I am. I just got this one actually. Hudson pushed me off the bleachers on the last day of school last year and my old one broke when I landed."

"Who's Hudson?"

"Captain of the football team. He and his now ex-girlfriend Quinn Fabray run this hell hole of a school. They're at the top of the food chain. You might want to buy a rain coat to wear. Quinn likes to give orders to throw slushies at people, especially new kids."

"Slushies? Like 7-Eleven slushies?" Reign asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Yeah, a bunch of us keep extra clothes in our lockers because at some point during the day we always get got," Jacob explained.

"Bullshit son, that's not gonna fly with me. Look I'll tell you what, I'm good at blending. Stay close to me and find me for lunch. I guarantee you they won't mess with you when you're near me. But I need something in return," Reign said to him. Being good at blending was an understatement. It was another "gift" from Manticore. She was easily forgettable if she wanted to be and could slip by unnoticed in any situation.

Jacob bit the inside of his cheek as he considered Reign's proposition, leery about what her angle would be. But still, the journalist in him was curious. How could he say no to such a gorgeous girl who had stood and spoke to him in full view of anyone who cared to see without insulting him?

"O-okay. What do you want?" Jacob asked nervously.

"Information. Just keep your eyes open around school and let me know if you see anything or anyone suspect," Reign said simply.

Jacob was a quick boy. His mind started racing, wondering why Reign would ask for such a specific thing. And then it clicked. An online gamer friend of his in Nevada told him about a group of kids that caught a teacher in their school dealing drugs a few years ago.

He didn't believe it at first, but something in his mind kept nagging at him. Being the accomplished journalist that he was, he started scouring the net to see what he could find. The more he dug, the more stories he found about this elite group of kids. And now, now he was damn near speechless. He was face to face with one of them, he was sure of it.

"Hey, earth to Jacob," Reign said as she snapped her fingers in his face.

Jacob jumped back a bit as he was quite literally snapped out of his thoughts. And before he could stop himself…"You're real," he said.

"Last I checked." Reign thought about looking into his mind to see what just got him so loopy, but she decided to simply ask. "Why'd you zone out?"

"I heard a story a while back. Some kids at a friend of mine's school arrested a teacher. I didn't think it was real, but I started checking out blogs and other stuff online. And…and, I don't know, all these women are being abducted in Lima of all places, the FBI has been in and out of this town and you show up asking me to keep my eyes open for anyone suspect. I-I just know you're one of those kids. Right?"

Reign simply nodded her head as she tapped into Jacob's mind. He was scared that she was going to do something to him.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, but you do need to not spread that around. I'll protect you when I can and you'll be my inside man. Deal?"

"Alright, deal. But how is walking next to you going to keep me from getting beat up?"

"Let's walk and you'll see for yourself."

They started walking towards the school and then up the stairs leading into the main hallway. Jacob was walking so close to Reign it looked like they were joined at the hip. Reign watched him cringe every time they passed a jock with a slushie and was amused when they continued walking by without throwing it at him. They stopped walking once they got to Jacob's locker.

"So, believe me now?"

"How'd you do that? Nobody even glanced at us."

"It's one of my super powers," she replied with a cheeky grin on her face. Jacob chuckled, but he had a feeling there was more than meets the eye with the new girl.

"I like how your voice sounds. Where are you from? Do you need me to show you around?" he asked, hoping he'd be able to free himself of the slushie showers all day.

"No I'm good. I broke in yesterday and scoped out the place. Oh and I'm from New York. Anyway…"

"Wait, look." Jacob cut her off. She followed his eyes down the hallway and saw her diva walking towards them. The agent was a bit torn. She didn't want Rachel to know she was there yet, but she also wanted to run to her and give her a big hug. She also wanted to ask her how things worked out with Brittany.

She looked over at Jacob and almost busted out laughing. He was sporting a semi hard on and had all types of different sexual positions with Rachel going through his head. _If he only knew,_ the tanned girl thought as she shook her head.

She had to make a decision, walk away or let herself be discovered. She knew the Jacob boy would find something to say to the diva as she walked by. Unfortunately, she found that she didn't need to make a decision at all.

The diva only got a few feet when two jocks hit her right in the face with slushies. Reign's jaw almost hit the floor. Everyone in the hallway was laughing, except her and the boy next to her. Jacob had warned her but she wasn't prepared to see it happen, especially to one of her friends. Rachel ran right past them and into the nearest girl's rest room. Even though the diva's head was down and dripping with the icy drink Reign could see the tears in her eyes.

_What the hell has this place done to you Rachel_? Reign thought. The Rachel Berry that she knew wouldn't stand around and just let someone bully her. And she would never take a slushie, of all things, to the face and not break the hand of the person that threw it. Something had to be going on. She recognized the idiots that did it. They were part of the group that was messing with Becky outside.

"Jacob who are those jerks?" the dark-haired musician asked.

"Azimo Adams and Dave Karofsky. They're the worst ones out of all the football players," he answered. _Two more for my list, _Reign thought.

"Alright, find me for lunch and keep your specs up. Try to stay dry son." Reign walked away headed to her first class. Before she turned the corner the hallway again erupted with laughter. She turned around to see Jacob wiping his face of the blue icy liquid that was thrown at him. _Going to have to take care of that, _she thought as she continued on her way.

* * *

><p>Most of Reign's classes were AP. The team would be joining her in them once they arrived. Emily's schedule would differ a bit, simply because she was a senior. She was happy to see she had Rachel in all her classes, and a few with Becky. The diva and blonde always sat up front so Reign would always sit in the back. She was glad to see they seemed to be friends.<p>

She watched the Rachel from afar all week. All week, Reign's rage grew. She saw countless slushies thrown at people. Faculty members would walk past the parking lot where the dumpster was like they didn't see students being thrown into it.

She saw Becky have to pick up the pages of her homework every day because some jock decided to throw her book bag around. It seemed like kids were beat up here on a regular basis for just being themselves or not moving out of some ponytail wearing Cheerio's way fast enough. She lost count of the times she saw Rachel crying. Every time she and Jacob met up for lunch he was wearing different clothes than he started the day off in.

She definitely didn't like so called HBIC Quinn Fabray, who also happened to be in most of her classes, or her two lackeys. Quinn was pretty much the mastermind behind everything bad that happened to the diva. Santana Lopez, being Quinn's second in command, was known for being the female badass of the school and roughing up anybody who got in her way. And Brittany Pierce, Reign was saddened when she made the connection that she was the Brittany Pierce that Rachel had been looking for.

From what Jacob told her these three girls were pretty much the bane of the diva's existence. They were always insulting her with names like man-hands or Rupaul. The brunette diva's hands were nowhere near manly and Reign knew from many a heated make out session that the diva was all woman. Jacob had also told Reign about Brittany's headaches. He told her that he was never able to find any information about why she got them, but the headaches always seemed to be worse when around Rachel. Jacob had seen Brittany get nose bleeds in the middle of watching Quinn insult the diva and had even passed out once. That was something the agent found to be very odd, her sharp mind told her there had to be something to it.

* * *

><p>When Friday came about Reign couldn't be happier. She'd forgotten to get in touch with Magnus on Wednesday, so she made sure to call her as soon as she got back to her house. Once she got off the phone with her boss she sent a text to Spencer to see how far away they were.<p>

'Yo Spence how far away are you kid?' – Dela

'We should be getting to the Lima Station in about  
>twenty. We were about to call you.' – Spence<p>

'Cool, don't think I've ever been so happy to see you  
>guys. This bloody school is so damn jank it's not<br>funny. And…you won't believe who's here ;)' – Dela

'Who?' – Spence

'A couple people you & I know and a few of  
>my old friends.' – Dela<p>

'That's not very specific.' – Spence

'I'll tell you when you get here.' – Dela

'Tease.' – Spence

'Yes, yes I am.' – Dela

Reign giggled and sent one last message to Jacob and headed out to meet her crew. Needless to say Ziva was all kinds of jealous when she saw the ride that Reign had. The musician let her sulk all the way back to the house without telling her about her Dodge that was waiting in the garage just begging to be raced around Lima. Once they got to the house Reign showed them all their rooms. They all got settled and Henry ordered pizzas for dinner. While everyone was in the living room Reign pulled Henry aside.

Henry was an abnormal, the Sanctuary's resident computer geek and werewolf. Reign didn't know anything about abnormals until she started working for Doctor Magnus at the Sanctuary. There were all types of mystical creatures in the world. Some abnormals were animal form, some human. All had different powers. Doctor Magnus herself was an abnormal. The only difference between abnormals and the kids from Manticore was that abnormals were born the way they are. Manticore kids were engineered.

Henry was a born werewolf. Reign's wolf DNA had always been dormant. But she had been noticing the past week that it'd been getting restless. She hadn't had those feelings before so she decided Henry was the person to ask.

"What can I do you for Dela?" Henry asked.

"It's about my condition, the werewolf that's been laying dormant in me," she paused for a moment, "until recently that is."

"Really? I've been wondering when she would make herself known," the computer geek replied excitedly.

"I don't know what it is about this school. I mean, I know we're here for a specific purpose but she's been…distracting a bit lately," Reign explained.

"How so?" Henry was curious now. He'd been helping Reign understand some of what she was, where her wolf was concerned.

"She's been getting restless. The feeling is strongest when I'm at McKinley. I don't know why. I hooked up with one of the girls there last week ... during um ... during my time of month. But I couldn't … you know … perform like I should be able to during that time. I didn't let her touch me so she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary but, it was weird," Reign explained.

Henry thought for a moment and then a small smile grew on his scruffy bearded face. Reign watched him, a frown growing on her face.

"What does that mean?" she questioned. But she really wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"I think, and I could be wrong, but I think your wolf may have found her mate," Henry said.

"My what?" Reign anxiously questioned with wide eyes. Henry laughed out loud at her expression. He promptly stopped when she started to glare at him.

"Let me explain. I get that you're a playgirl and this is hard for you, but it is what it is. You can bed as many girls as you want, but you're not going to get "stiff" for any of them. Wolves mate for life, and your wolf wants what it wants. My diagnosis is she's sensed who she, and in turn you, are supposed to be with."

Henry paused and chuckled as Reign started hitting her head on the table.

"You should be happy chica, look at me, I'm still searching," he tried to point out.

"Ugh, yeah I get it mate, but I'm bloody sixteen right, all I think about are; weapons, my music, cars, and a good shag!" the musician argued as she held her head in her hands.

Henry's laughter was riotous. All the kids had a tendency to slip into Magnus' English slang when they were excited. Neither of them had heard the door bell. When the rest of the team joined them in the dining room with a couple boxes of pizza the computer expert was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Are we missing all the fun?" Emily asked. Reign made a frustrated noise as she made to leave the room, but Henry stopped her before she could fully get up.

"Come on; stop sulking we got a job to do right? You need to brief us and now's as good a time as any."

Reign agreed and stayed in her seat. She told them about Spencer's mom and Rachel being there, which they were all happy about. She also told them about her new friend Jacob and her old friends that were at the school. She hadn't gotten any leads on their case, but she added another assignment anyway. The dark-haired musician told them about how she saw Rachel and other kids being treated. She told them about the bullies and that Brittany was one of them.

"We're going to have to change some things at this school while we're working," Reign ordered.

"Do I get to place a hurt in this Quinn Fabray?" Ziva asked. She always had issues with English slang.

"You mean 'put a hurting on' Quinn Fabray," Emily corrected the Israeli.

"Yes, that is what I said," Ziva replied.

"That remains to be seen Z, I'll keep you posted on that thought. Nobody but Jacob and the school principle really knows I'm there, so when we walk in Monday morning, we have to be LOUD. And we're going to have to knock out a jock or two not too long after. That slushie shit has got to stop. And, I'm sorry Spence you're going to get hit." She looked at her friend apologetically.

"Hmm, what's your full entrance plan?" he asked, knowing that the musician had some elaborate scheme in her head. She and Rachel were always up to something when the diva was still working with them. Reign simply smirked and looked at Ziva. Ziva in turn arched her eyebrow as she chewed her food.

"Care for a spin?" she asked her.

"'ere are e oing?" Ziva asked as she took another bite of her slice. Reign shook her head.

"Oh God no." Emily shook her head as she comprehended what Reign was asking. Spencer and Henry simply chuckled.

"No Z, do you want to go for a 'drive'?" Reign asked again.

Ziva slowly swallowed her food and Reign saw the light bulb go off as the girl smiled at her.

"Yes, I believe I would enjoy that."

Shortly after dinner was finished and everything cleaned up, Reign took them to the garage. She relayed the message from Doctor Magnus about the Audis to Emily and Spencer. Spencer took the blue, while Emily took the black. Ziva was having a complete eye orgasm while checking out her Dodge Charger. Henry had keys to the silver Lexus that was in the large garage, but he was kind of jealous of the Dodges that the two gear heads had.

Reign let them know about the 'Introductions' plan. They'd only take two cars the first day. She and Ziva would race around town ending up at the school where they would drift through the parking lot with the sound system blaring. Spencer being the badass walking google that he was, would wear some geeky looking clothes to make himself a target. Once he got slushied, it'd be on. They would just wing it from there.

They spent the rest of the weekend getting ready for Monday. Henry was in constant contact with Dr. Magnus and setting up security around the house. The kids spent a lot of time at the mall, under Spencer's insistence. Something about the Armani and Dolce & Gabbana fall line. As nerdy as Spencer could be sometimes, he loved fashion. He made Ziva and Emily buy more than just cargo pants, whether it was an expensive name brand or not. The two ladies believed in dressing for practicality, not fashion. Reign could do nothing but laugh, not many people knew but she liked fashion too.

They ate at Breadsticks, which seemed to be the number one hangout and date spot for the kids at McKinley high. Now that they had officially started their case they had no need to stay under the radar. Whispers and text messages were already being sent around to the so called elite of McKinley about the new kids in town.

On Sunday Reign and Ziva drove the route they would take to school in the morning. They kept to the speed limit, but come morning they were sure to be going around ninety. Reign also apologized to Ziva. Part of the plan was to have eyes in all the major student organizations. While she hated it, she had to ask Ziva to become a Cheerio. At least until she found a way to convince Rachel to do so.

Reign had gotten the okay from Dr. Magnus to have Rachel assist them. Outside of being a very talented singer, one of Rachel's other talents was gymnastics. In the old days, when their team was five strong, Reign would go home to her music and Rachel would go home to her singing and gymnastics. She'd won several trophies in the Junior Olympics.

Reign knew it would be hard to convince the diva to do it, but she needed eyes on the Cheerios. She also figured Ziva would like being close enough to Fabray to put hands on her if she needed to. That was Reign's saving grace in the situation, Ziva was not a fan of cheerleaders. She liked looking at them well enough, and had even had a tryst or two, but she did not want to be one. However she was a professional so for the good of the mission, and the fact that she'd be able to put the smack down on Quinn if necessary, she would do it.

Emily was assigned to the schools Hockey team. She was magic on the ice. Never mind she'd be the only girl on the team, Reign was going to be the only girl on the football team. Spencer would join her. Dr. Magnus had made a sizeable donation to the school's Principle, Mr. Figgins. The bald Indian man knew what the kids were there for, but he still insisted on having a say in what they did. Once the check cleared he shut up and stayed out of it.

Reign thought that if they were into the major sports teams in the school, they could start to crack down on the jocks internally. Once she convinced Rachel to join the Cheerios Ziva would move to the soccer team. One thing Reign noticed was that outside of the Cheerios, there weren't any girls sports teams.

Most of the female population was not too happy about this, but only one girl was doing something about it. Lauren Zizes. Lauren's mom threatened to sue the school if Figgins didn't let Lauren on the wrestling team. Lauren's first two matches were last week, she pinned both of the saps she was put against in less than thirty seconds.

Lauren wasn't one of the popular kids. She was a big girl too, with big rimmed glasses. She was also in the A/V club with Jacob. Reign really liked the girl's attitude. She didn't care about the hierarchy; she kicked tail on the wrestling team and walked the halls of McKinley like she owned it. She could give two shits about what any of the Cheerios said about her. Reign had a feeling Lauren would make a great friend and ally.

* * *

><p>Reign's alarm went off at six a.m. sharp. Her phone was already blinking with messages. Even though it was very early she was the last one to awake, the messages were from her team trying to get her out of bed. They were excited, even though they were there primarily to work, in just a few hours they'd be seeing their favorite diva again. And Spencer would be reunited with his mother.<p>

Showers taken, breakfast eaten, book bags loaded. Spencer rode with Ziva and Emily with Reign. Both drivers had huge smiles on their faces. Lima was small, so there would be minimum traffic. Most of the cars they would dodge would be students on their way to school. The more students they passed the more the rumor mill would fill with talks of them.

Reign and Ziva pulled out of the driveway into the street. Windows came down and Reign clicked the button to connect their sound system, driving music was going to be necessary. She pressed play on her iTouch and smiled as the music started.

_Uh oh, you already know  
><em>_So So, what the name what the name what the name be?  
><em>_My. Name. Is. Bow. Wow. Check me out now._

The girls backed their cars up slowly about two blocks as they listened to the intro.

_I'm outside tryna bribe the bouncer,  
><em>_you gotta let me in this,  
><em>_I'm tryna tell you me and Kelly got some serious business  
><em>_now say the price, I'ma drop just let a kid slide  
><em>_cause a party ain't a party if I ain't inside_

_Shorty you too young you ain't even twenty one…_

_Playa stop it,  
><em>_where your list at for them young cats with grown pockets  
><em>_Beyonce just hit my two-way and said it's Jumpin'  
><em>_So stop frontin' and do a little something oww_

_Boy you say you got a girl, yeah it's true you got a man  
><em>_But the party ain't gon' stop so let's make it hot hot._

And they floored it. Henry was waiting on the porch to see them off and all he could do was shake his head. "God help the town of Lima," he chuckled to himself as he went back inside. It was too early for him and there was still sleeping to be done.

_All you ladies leave your man at home,  
><em>_The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown.  
><em>_And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends,  
><em>_Cause it's 11:30 and the club is Jumpin' Jumpin'_

_Ladies leave your man at home,  
><em>_The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown.  
><em>_And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends,  
><em>_Cause it's 11:30 and the club is Jumpin' Jumpin'_

_Oh you say you got a girl, yeah it's true you got a man  
><em>_But the party ain't gon' stop so let's make it hot hot._

They sped around the corner, laughing loud at the looks on people's faces that were getting their morning paper.

_Call your boys cause tonight you're not gon' stay at home,  
><em>_tell your girl she ain't comin' tonight you going solo.  
><em>_cut her off when she talks some noise, you know you,  
><em>_got the right to get your party on.  
><em>_So get your hair cut and your car washed too,  
><em>_Looking like a star, your Armani suit, you need to,  
><em>_look your best cause you're turning heads tonight ya gonna,  
><em>_Find a sexy chica that's gon dance all night if you wanna_

_Oh you say you got a girl, (oh)  
><em>_yeah it's true you got a man (oh)  
><em>_But the party ain't gon' stop so let's make it hot hot.  
><em>_(oh oh oh oh oooh)_

_Ladies leave your man at home,  
><em>_The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown. (grown grown grown)  
><em>_And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends,  
><em>_Cause it's 11:30 and the club is Jumpin' Jumpin' (Jumpin')_

_Ladies leave your man at home, (oh oo yeah)  
><em>_The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown. (grown)  
><em>_And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends, (friends, oh oh yeah)  
><em>_Cause it's 11:30 and the club is Jumpin' Jumpin' (yeah!)_

They were taking the scenic route to school. Tearing up asphalt and leaving skid marks everywhere. Lucky for them they out ranked the local police, so they didn't have to worry about getting caught. They sped past a few school busses whose windows were filled of admiring faces wondering who the hell they were. As the rap hook started up Reign spotted the SUV she'd seen traveling down this road last week. She smiled even bigger.

_Sexy women do your dance (oh)  
>Fly ladies work yo man (oh)<br>All the fellas time to clown (come on)  
>We can get down now<em>

She used their telepathic link to tell Ziva to pass her and the SUV in front of them. She needed Ziva to give her some room, but told her not to go too far. Reign closed all her tinted windows and pulled up right alongside the grey SUV. Keeping speed with the driver, who Emily could see had a 'what the fuck?' look on his tanned face, but it quickly changed to a sly smirk as he checked her out.

_Usually you could find me  
>posted up in the corner with JD beside me<br>most likely I'm high_

_Well every girl that look hot I'm on the eye spit spit  
>grenadine in my corona talking shit shit<em>

_Every dude that got a phat knot  
>huh I'm on him<br>and if he ain't got the dough stack  
>why would I want him (Yeah)<br>I need things, know that  
>if you can't supply, picture me gone<br>make this a moment for Kodak  
>Bye<em>

Emily rolled her window down and looked into the boy's eyes. He didn't know this dark-haired girl, but he definitely thought she was hot. Emily smiled at him then repeated the words Reign had told her to say.

"Puckerman you drive like a fucking old lady!" the mohawk wearing boy's facial expression changed immediately.

"Who the fuck are you?" he yelled.

Reign sped up just a bit, switched gears and jerked her steering wheel to the right, putting her Dodge nose to nose with Puck's SUV. She continued to speed while driving backwards in front of him. Puck still couldn't see the driver because of the frost tint that Reign had installed last week. But she and Emily could see him and the passenger he was with. They both laughed when they read the other boy's lips.

"What the hell Puckerman, whose girlfriend did you sleep with now?"

"Don't start with me right now Finn, as you can see I got shit to deal with." Reign let him sweat for another few verses.

_Don't trip ya'll cats know I'm still the williest  
>and when it comes to doin' a remix So So Def be killin' it<em>

_I left my man at home_  
><em>cause the club is full of ballas i'ma come up on<em>

_Well Brat I met about two or three_  
><em>that's talkin' right and tryin' to leave with me<em>  
><em>and go cut something something<em>

_We came from making tracks in the basement_  
><em>to a five million dollar spot<em>  
><em>and rockin' platinum charm bracelets<em>

_Been buying Benzes and Cadillac trucks,_  
><em>got chicks in every city backin' it up,<em>  
><em>JD and Brat that's what's up<em>

Reign turned off the frost tint. The driver and passenger of the SUV could see she was wearing a tight tan tank top with D & G across the front. It showed off her very nice chest and well sculpted arms, she was also wearing tan tinted shades to match. Her dark hair was cascading down her bronze shoulders and she was smiling at them.

Finn's eyes were wide and his mouth was open. He couldn't believe a chick was driving the car. Emily watched this exchange with amused interest. The girls saw Puck's brow furrow, something about her smile was familiar.

Then his eyes went wide and he mouthed, "Dela?"

Reign made a V with the index and middle fingers of her left hand, placed them over the corners of her mouth and made some lewd movements with her tongue. The boys' chins were in their laps. Emily couldn't stop laughing. Reign quickly did an about face and sped off to catch up with Ziva. When Puck snapped out of it he pulled out his phone and hit number two on his speed dial.

"What up?" a boy answered.

"Chang! You will not believe who just took the mickey out of me on the way to school," Puck all but yelled.

"Okay, I'm guessing you're going to tell me who it was at some point during this phone call," Mike chuckled at his friend's excitement.

"Drop is in Lima and on her way to McKinley High School," Mike could hear the smirk on Puck's face.

"Drop? Drop!" Mike exclaimed as realization hit him. "Are you shitting me dude; Reign-drop's a New Yorker why would she be in boring ass Lima?" Mike questioned, not fully believing his team mate. Neither of them knew about Reign's other life.

"I don't know bro, but get your ass to school now," Puck said as he hung up the phone.

"Who the hell is Drop?" Finn asked.

"The girl all the boys wanna be like." Puck smirked. He couldn't believe his barrio sista from another motha was in his town at his school. It was so on this year, the three musketeers would be united once again. Daddies promptly lock up your daughters; Puck's smile grew as he drove.

The team was half a block from school by now. _Perfect timing,_ Reign thought. She jumped in front of Ziva as they sped into the driveway that would lead around the building, past students and faculty, to the student parking lot.

_All you ladies leave your man at home (ladies ladies)  
>the club is full of ballas<br>and their pockets full grown (ballas ballas)  
>and all you fellas leave your girl with her friends (fellas fellas)<br>Cuz it's 11:30 (Uh huh)  
><em>_and the club is jumpin' jumpin' (uh huh oh)_

_All you ladies leave your man at home (ladies ladies)  
>the club is full of ballas<br>and their pockets full grown (ballas ballas)  
>and all you fellas leave your girl with her friends (fellas fellas)<br>Cuz it's 11:30 (Uh huh)  
><em>_and the club is jumpin' jumpin' (uh huh oh)_

_I ain't thinking 'bout my man tonight  
><em>_Uh huh, I ain't worried 'bout my girl aight_

_All you ladies leave your man at home  
>the club is full of ballas<br>and their pockets full grown  
>and all you fellas leave your girl with her friends<br>Cuz it's 11:30  
><em>_and the club is jumpin' jumpin'_

They sped down the path and made sure to drift past the football field where the cheerleaders were practicing. All eyes were on them. Spencer shook his head at this tactic but he couldn't disagree with it. Two things that make young girls hot? Money and fast cars.

_Ladies leave your man at home  
>the club is full of ballas<br>and their pockets full grown  
>and all you fellas leave your girl with her friends<br>cuz it's 11:30  
><em>_and the club is jumpin' jumpin'_

As the last measures of the song played out they both came to a screeching halt. Stopping perfectly side by side in their parking spaces. They exited their cars laughing, Ziva and Reign giving each other high fives. Jacob ran over to them and Reign surprised him with a hug. She knew everyone was watching and she needed to be seen with Jacob. Despite their awesome entrance this would ensure that some stupid jock would try to mess with them. And that's exactly what the musician wanted. She made introductions so Jacob would know who everyone was.

"Everyone, this is my eyes in the sky Jacob."

"Jacob this is my good twin Emily." Reign pointed to the older dark haired beauty who was wearing a pair of Armani boy cut ripped jeans and a black tank top to match.

"This is my portable walking talking Google Spencer." She pointed to her best friend who was wearing cream Versace loafers with matching color dress pants, a simple red polo shirt, and long off white Dolce & Gabbana cardigan.

"And lastly, but not least, this is my evil twin, Ziva." She in turn pointed to the olive-colored girl who was wearing a pair of D & G boot cut jeans and a low cut grey short tunic. On this rare occasion the girl's wavy hair was falling around her shoulders and down her back.

Jacob was captivated with Ziva, Reign could tell, but she put him in his place.

"Slow down those dirty thoughts Jacob, Ziva plays for the all girls team, just like another Jewish bombshell we know." Reign winked at him as they all started walking.

"Whoa, wait a minute, you don't … you ... don't mean Rachel do you?" he asked. The musician chuckled as she patted his shoulder.

"The one and only my friend trust me." The afroed boy didn't believe her.

"How are you so sure?" he questioned.

"We used to date," Reign said confidently.

"Oh," Jacob stated his voice full of disappointment.

"Hate to interrupt this banter, but where are we going?" Spencer asked.

"Straight ahead. You see that boy walking with the short blonde?" Reign asked him. Spencer nodded.

"He's your special project. He gets as much protection as you can give him, after we make our introduction to McKinley." Reign had to stop Spencer from walking off as several jocks picked Kurt up and ran with him to the dumpster.

Reign continued to lead the group over to Becky who was now standing against a wall with her head down as her bag was tossed around. Emily picked up the speed of her steps and caught Becky's bag before another jock could catch it. The raven- haired girl didn't wait for them to ask questions, she punched the first boy that dared to lay a hand on her for stopping their so called fun. He and his friend scampered off pretty quickly.

Becky had lifted her head when she heard the boy hit the ground. When Emily stepped aside she saw the smiling sunglass wearing face of her surrogate cousin. Excitement was on her face as she called Reign's name and ran to her. Reign met her halfway and wrapped her in a protective hug.

"These kids aren't going to be messing with you much longer Becks."

"I knew you'd come, I knew it. I knew they'd send the best." Becky gushed. Just like her cousin Ryan, Becky knew Reign's secret.

"Here's your things, get inside and keep your head up. We'll have these losers sorted soon enough." Becky did as she was told and smiled as she ran inside with a wave to Reign and her friends.

The group proceeded to walk to the front stairs of the building. People were staring as they walked by wondering who Jewfro's new friends were.

"This will be an interesting case," Ziva told her.

"Statistically speaking, from what you told me Reign, I'm surprised we haven't been slushied yet," Spencer said.

"They may reconsider since I busted that kid's lip," Emily stated.

"No, you don't know these kids like I do. The top of the food chain is relentless. It's going to take more than just a busted lip," Jacob said.

Reign took a breath. This would be an interesting case, especially with the added task of fixing this school.

"You guys ready?" the raven-haired musician asked as she looked at her friends. They all nodded. "Let's do this," she said simply and they proceeded to walk up the stairs and into the school.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Song Disclaimer:<span>**  
>Jumpin' Jumpin' (So So Def Remix) – belongs to Destiny's Child, Lil' Bow Wow, Jermaine Dupri, &amp; Da Brat<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This chapter turned out to be longer than I thought it would be, hope you guys enjoy.  
>This is an AU story &amp; some characters will be OOC.<br>Time lines don't mean much to me. In other words, I took canon & shot it out of a canon. You will see some of the storyline & songs that were on the show, but they will most likely be in a different order.  
>Songs written by Kahless Productions will also be out of time from when they were actually released.<br>Glee Club was established during freshman year & Quinn never got pregnant.  
>And I have to say after watching the season finale, I'm glad the writers have formed another couple that I actually like. I saw Mercedes &amp; Sam getting together coming &amp; I'm glad it happened.<br>**Trigger Warning:** Rape scene; not very graphic.  
><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>** I own only the story itself, &: Reign & Roxana de la Pica, Carla & Marco Adams, Rahdlia Pierce, Alejandro Lopez, Santos Lopez, & a few other random students at McKinley High.  
>I am in no way affiliated with Lupe Fiasco.<br>Glee belongs to R.I.B.; Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron; Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis; Sanctuary belongs to Damian Kindler; Doctor Who belongs to Sydney Newman, C.E. Webber, & Donald Wilson; Buffy The Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, C.S.I. Miami belongs to Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn, & Ann Donahue; Leverage belongs to John Rogers & Chris Downey; Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Please read & review  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

No one ever thinks to look up. It seemed to be typical human nature. No one thinks to look up, unless they're given a reason to. No one outside of McKinley was given a reason. So no one saw the tanned man watching everything from the roof. Renfro didn't listen to him, he wasn't surprised. But his team was coming together anyway, faster than they did before. Max and the Captain were geniuses for making this plan. He hoped it worked; otherwise he'd lose his best friend for a second time.

* * *

><p><em>The stage is set<em>, Reign thought to herself as they climbed the stairs into McKinley High.

It was like the calm before the storm. Everyone could feel the energy in the air. Jacob went in first, followed by Spencer, then Reign, Ziva, and Emily.

They walked into the main hallway, chatting about nothing in particular. Heads turned to watch them and pretty much everyone wondered how Jacob and his jewfro had become friends with the quartet.

Spencer sensed it coming and he had to fight himself to not move out of the way. He'd just bought this outfit and damn it if he didn't look good in it. He even had a smart looking messenger bag to match. And it was all about to go. Straight. To. Hell.

It hit him right in the middle of his chest. The cold of the purple drink didn't surprise him. But the irritating sting of the few drops that got in his eyes, he wasn't really expecting. There was some laughter in the hallway from spectators. Those that weren't laughing were staring, waiting to see what would happen next. Spencer wiped the drops out of his eyes as Karofsky started to speak.

"Welcome to loserville population you fresh meat." He high fived Azimo and started to push past Spencer, but Spencer shoved him hard in the chest stopping his movement.

To say everyone was surprised would be an understatement. Karofsky was a big guy and easily had Spencer by an inch or two and about a hundred pounds. What everyone found out was that the boy's smaller size was not to be underestimated.

"Hey!" the smaller boy yelled in disgust. He brought his right foot up and connected it sharply between Karofsky's legs. The football player dropped to his knees with a yelp.

"This is Dolce bitch," Spencer said pointing to his chest. "Does your corn husking brain even comprehend what that means? And I just bought this outfit!"

With that said, the wavy haired boy punched Karofsky square in the jaw. He made sure not to use his full strength though because he didn't want the football player in the hospital. He wanted the boy in just enough pain to know not to fuck with him.

A collective gasp was heard in the hallway as they watched Karofsky crawl to the side. He hadn't regained the use of his legs yet and was now trying to nurse his swelling jaw. Ziva started to walk over to Spencer to comfort him. The Israeli knew how he felt about his clothes.

Azimo grabbed her arm thinking she was going to do something to his now injured friend. A gentleman he was not. He didn't care who he bullied. It could be some nerdy freshman boy, or some new foreign chick that obviously didn't know her place. Ziva reached her hand inside his letterman jacket and placed it over a spot close to his spine and pushed.

"Aahh!" the dark-skinned boy tried not to yell too loudly.

"Remove your hand, or I will rip it off and beat you with it," the assassin in training told the boy through clenched teeth. He promptly complied, hoping she would relieve the painful pressure on his back.

"Thank you," Ziva said with a smile. She let him go and told him to get lost. He hobbled down the hallway trying his best to still look cool.

McKinley's HBIC had seen enough. She looked at her best friend and second in command, silently telling Santana to clear the hall.

"What are you losers standing around for? Get moving!" the dark-haired cheerleader yelled. It snapped a lot of the spectators out of their trance, including Jacob. He said quick goodbyes to the group and moved off. He had new material for his blog that needed to hit the net stat. Lockers started closing and kids were on their way to where they needed to be. Some of the braver students, however, still lingered.

The rumor mill was already on fire with people texting their friends filling them in on what they had missed. Reign smirked as she watched The Unholy Trio approaching her group. She also made note of the return of that feeling that she'd been getting from her wolf. But she filed it away; there were bigger fish to fry at the moment. Quinn stopped directly in front of her, arms folded across her chest.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but we have rules here. You got lucky, that is not going to happen again." The blond nodded towards Karofsky who was still struggling to get up from the floor. "I run this show and you WILL know your place by the end of the day," she threatened.

"Maybe you should've picked a better tour guide than Jewfro, your bad," Santana chimed in.

"His name, is Jacob," Ziva stated, pointedly looking Santana in the eye.

"Do you think somebody is supposed to be afraid of you perra (_bitch_)?" Reign asked the head Cheerio, as she stepped into the girl's personal space. Quinn was shocked for a moment, while Santana and Brittany shared a look. They couldn't believe it. Nobody ever talked back to Quinn, except them. And calling her names, that was unheard of. "You need a wake-up call Fabrat. And it starts today."

Coach Sylvester walked out into the hall wondering what all the yelling she heard was about. Nobody screamed down these halls but her. She turned a corner and saw her favorite trio addressing a group of students. She pushed some students out of the way that weren't moving fast enough for her liking.

"What seems to be the issue here Fabray?" the blonde coach yelled from down the hall. Quinn looked behind Reign at the face of her coach and smirked at the girl in front of her.

"Guess it's time for your wake up call. Our coach doesn't like some of the seniors that have been here for four years," she stated.

"She hates new kids even more. Somebody told me they saw Jacob talking to some new girl last week, but then Coach put a hit on her and nobody's seen her since," Brittany said. The group of young agents chuckled inwardly at that. Reign smiled widely at the blonde. She'd been hoping that Coach Sylvester would make an appearance.

"Again, you think I'm supposed to be scared. You never fight your own battles do you." she wasn't asking questions, she was stating facts. All last week she watched Quinn yell insults at people, but she never got her hands dirty. That was for her minions to take care of.

Reign turned her head and looked at Spencer, giving her own silent order. Spencer looked at the cheerleaders in front of him, a slow smile forming on his lips.

"Watch this," the boy stated.

He was nervous and excited as he turned around and took a few steps. The woman approaching them stopped about an arm's length away from him.

"Hey Mom," he wasn't loud when he spoke, but he wasn't quiet either. Almost everyone had heard. The female agents watched the reactions of everyone in the hallway with amusement.

The blonde coach stared at the boy in surprise. The students had never seen any emotion but anger and contempt on her face. They were shocked to see that the woman could feel anything besides that.

"Spencer?" Coach Sylvester asked with a shaky voice. She didn't give him time to answer. She crushed the boy to her chest in a back breaking hug, which he fully returned. "Oh my boy," she whispered into his hair. His hair. She pulled back to look at him fully. He had a nice trim the last time she saw him, but that was years ago. The older woman spun the boy around properly sizing him up. She ran her hand through his hair to double check and breathed a sigh of relief. She'd forgotten his hair was naturally wavy when grown out.

"Mo-om," he whined. "You're messing up the do," he said, swatting her hands away.

"I'm sorry I just had to make sure you didn't have any slave labor elves living in that mane of yours greasing your scalp with inhuman amounts of product."

Emily and Ziva had both turned around by now and were giggling at the comment. Spencer did spend a lot of time on his hair, but unlike most people his wavy locks only needed shampoo and conditioner then a comb for styling. They'd never met Spencer's mother, but they liked her already. Spencer waved them over to introduce them to his mom. Coach Sylvester wrapped her arms proudly around her boy's shoulders as he introduced his team members. She wasn't ready to let him go just yet.

Like many in the hallway Quinn stood dumbfounded, but she tried to cover it.

"Am I supposed to be impressed? So Coach has a son, lot's of teachers do. Doesn't mean she'll like you cause you're friends with him," Quinn said to Reign.

"And who's that one?" Coach asked pointing at Reign's back. Spencer whispered in her ear.

"No!" the Coach exclaimed. She'd been out of touch with Reign for the last few months. She hadn't heard from anyone that Reign was now working for Doctor Magnus.

"Watch this, Fabrat. She loves me almost as much as she loves her son," Reign said cockily.

"De la Pica you ingrate front and center," Coach said as she playfully grabbed the girl's hair and turned her around.

"Hey Doc," Reign said as she winked at Coach Sylvester. The older woman clicked her tongue and looked at the girl with a smirk on her face.

"'Hey Doc' she says," Coach replied as she rolled her eyes and hugged the girl. Coach pulled away, finally remembering where they are.

"Why the hell didn't you make him cut his hair?" the older woman asked.

"Mom, stop hatin' on the hair." Spencer didn't even give Reign a chance to reply.

"Oh calm down SpongeBob Whiny Pants I'm just saying," Coach said as she winked at Reign.

Emily and Ziva looked at each other trying to not giggle too loudly. Spencer for his part was a bit sulky, but he still smiled at his mom's joke. Even when he was younger he always fussed over his hair. Quinn couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing, no one could for that matter. Coach Sue Sylvester was hugging people and telling jokes on top of that.

"Twilight Zone much," Santana whispered to Quinn and Brittany.

"Quinn you truly do have an eye for greatness," Coach said, finally addressing her Cheerios.

"These kids aren't even here ten minutes and you've already spotted them." Sue was totally misinterpreting the situation and of course Quinn was going to run with it.

"I simply wanted to make our new students feel welcome Coach," the girl said with her brightest fake smile. Coach Sylvester rambled on about a few more things then she turned her head back to her son.

"What happened to your clothes?" she asked the boy.

"That," Spencer replied pointing at Karofsky who had finally managed to get to his feet. Sue's head snapped to the jock.

"You slushied MY son?" she asked the football player with squinted eyes.

"I … uh … I didn't … I didn't know … uh..." the boy stammered.

Sue started to stalk towards the boy when she felt a pressure on her arm, effectively holding her back.

"Let me save you from jail time for abusing a minor," Reign began, "it's handled, hopefully he learned his lesson."

"For his sake I hope so," the coach replied.

"Count yourself lucky that she stopped me and there are laws that protect you," she said pointing at Karofsky. The boy visibly gulped.

"_We're here because of the women going missing. But there's a few other things we need to take care of too." _

"_I should've known Helen would be contacted for this one,"_ Sue answered her telepathically. Reign had imprinted the ability to her years ago when they met.

"_These other things you speak of, you going to get these students in line? Don't think I haven't noticed. I at times may encourage it, but a lot of them do need to get some perspective so to speak."_

"_That's exactly what we're going to do. And I know you like them, but I'm going to have to break you trio…or at least two of them, especially Fabrat. Brittany I'll leave to Rachel,"_ Reign told the coach.

"_Fabrat huh? Clever, I kind of like that. Do what you need to do, but make sure they can all make it to practice and compete."_

"_Yes ma'am."_

"So de la Pica, you going to be my secret weapon while you're here?" Sue asked with a bit of controlled excitement.

"Come on Doc you know I'm a jock through and through. But I'd never leave you hanging. You want a secret weapon, Ziva's your girl," the team leader replied.

Sue looked over at Ziva and asked, "And what can you do for my Cheerios David?"

Reign stepped out of the way and Ziva pulled her hair back into a pony tail and stepped in front of Sue, about an arm's length away. She bent her knees just a bit for some leverage and jumped straight up. Her head passing about two inches over Sue's as she bent her knees and twisted her body at the waist landing perfectly behind the blonde coach. A small amount of whistles and applause was heard in the hallway. No one was even trying to hide the fact that they were all staring intently at the group now.

"Well, well. Secret weapon indeed," Coach said as she turned to look at Ziva.

"And I have more where that came from," Reign said to Sue. Sue turned and looked at Emily.

"Oh no, I'm a jock just like Reign," the girl said.

"You been sleeping Doc, looking over some serious talent," Reign stated.

Quinn was about to interrupt when a petite brunette caught her eye. She turned her head and looked at a football player, giving another silent order. The boy started making his way toward the petite girl, but he didn't move quick enough.

Emily stepped to the side directly in front of Rachel. Causing the petite girl to bump into her back and look up from her sheet music. Emily quickly raised her hand and knocked the drink into the boy's face then shoved him out of the way. Before any of the Cheerios could open their mouths the dark-haired girl turned around and smiled at her friend. Rachel's eyes grew twice their size.

"Emily!"

"Don't just stand there, hug me diva!" That was all the petite girl needed to hear to get her out of her shock, and she jumped into Emily's arms.

Reign kept her eyes on Quinn the whole time. When Emily's arms wrapped around Rachel's slim waist Reign saw what she was looking for. Last week she theorized that there was something more to Quinn's actions. She thought she'd seen a flash of something in the blonde's eyes. And now she was certain.

"_Spence you seeing this?"_ she telepathically asked her fellow agent.

"_If I hadn't seen it myself, I would not believe you in a million years," _the boy replied.

"_This is going to be so much fun."_ The smirk on her face grew as she continued to stare at Quinn.

"_Am I seeing what I think I am?"_ Sue asked Reign.

"_Yes indeed. You know I have to capitalize on it," _Reign replied.

"_I know and I won't stop you. I know you're going to __be pretty much poking her with a stick until she gets right__, but don't go too far. You may not see it but Q's a good girl,"_ Sue told Reign.

"_I got you Doc. Just trust me."_ Reign glanced at Sue.

"_With my life,"_ Sue replied.

Quinn was oblivious, Rachel taking all her attention. Brittany was starting to rub her temple, a throbbing having started in her head. Santana though, saw everything. She wouldn't admit it to the head Cheerio, but she was really starting to like this Reign chick. Spencer moved around Reign so he could get his hug from the team's ex-leader.

"_Rach?"_

"_I'm getting there chica wait your turn."_

"_When you do get over here, o great one, kiss me."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_And make it dramatic, trust me please, just do this."_

"_Okay, but you better give me a good explanation later."_

"_No doubt."_

Rachel stepped away from Spencer and ran her hand down Reign's arm until their fingers intertwined, pulling the girl slightly away from Coach Sylvester and Quinn. The blonde's eyes narrowed at this exchange and her eyes snapped up to meet Reign's. Reign simply smiled as she turned to look at the girl holding her hand.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Reign tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ex-girlfriend's ear and cupped her cheek. Rachel placed her hand on the agent's hip and pulled her close.

"I missed you."

"Missed you too poco estrella." (_little star_)

When their lips met, it was familiar territory. No sparks of romance though, just calculated movements for show. Emily and Ziva looked at Spencer with questioning eyes. He simply smiled and used their link to say they would explain later.

Quinn's arms slowly dropped to her sides. She couldn't believe the audacity of this bitch. Reign had her hands and lips all over HER girl. She had to do something … except she knew she couldn't do anything, unless she wanted to out herself and that was a no-no in her family.

The kiss ended and Reign put her arm around Rachel's shoulders and turned back to Sue.

"You know Doc; as far as secret weapons go I'm surprised my lady's not a Cheerio."

"I don't want to be a Cheerio," Rachel said looking at Reign wondering what her ex was up to.

"Why would we let manhands on our squad?" Quinn asked.

"I'm pretty sure we have a height requirement. Hobbits need not apply," Santana chimed in.

Rachel felt Reign tense so she tightened her hold on the girl.

"What makes you think she's good enough to be on my team de la Pica?" Coach Sylvester asked.

"Coach you really don't need to worry about me being good enough, I don't want to join. I think it would make everyone happy if I didn't." Rachel stared at Reign to emphasize how much she really didn't want to be a Cheerio.

"Come on Rach, you're a very well trained Junior Olympic gold medal winning gymnast. I think you can handle a few cheer routines," Reign said with a smile that was really making Rachel sick at the moment.

"Hmm, gold medal winning gymnast huh. We'll see about that Diva." Coach said with raised eyebrows as she started to take her leave.

"David with me. You three follow suit," she addressed her three Cheerios.

"What are you mouth breathers all standing around for, move!" Sue yelled at the students in the hallway. They got moving with the quickness as Sue and Ziva rounded a corner. Brittany wasn't too far behind them; she was hoping Coach would have something for her headache.

The two remaining Cheerios watched as their coach turned the corner then turned their full attention back to Reign.

"This isn't over you know," Quinn said through clenched teeth.

"Oh most definitely, it's not over." Reign kissed the tiny brunette on the forehead just to see what Quinn would do. To her amusement Quinn's jaw tightened even more and she clenched her fists.

"Come on Q, you know Coach hates it when we're late," Santana said. She felt bad for her friend. She knew exactly how the blonde felt about Rachel. What was really starting to bother her was that she was starting to feel something too. She didn't know exactly what, but Santana Lopez didn't do feelings. She needed to pull Q out of this stare off with Reign so they could both get their heads clear. She pulled Quinn away, looking back only once into light-brown eyes that seemed to be following her as they turned the corner.

* * *

><p>Santana pulled Quinn into a girl's restroom and locked the door. She knew her bestie needed to calm down before going to see Coach.<p>

"Fuck! Who the fuck does that bitch think she is?!" Quinn yelled as she slammed the bottom of her fists on a wall.

"Why don't you just tell the hobbit how you feel then you can run off to the Shire and live happily ever after," Santana said, trying to lighten her friend's mood.

"Yeah that'll go over really well with my parents Santana. Ugh, like Rachel would even believe me," Quinn sighed.

Santana thought about it for a minute. And yeah Quinn's bible thumping parents probably wouldn't like it but so what. If Quinn really wanted to she could show Rachel how she felt. She went over to her friend and hugged the girl. It's not something they did often, showing emotion. Not in public anyway. Quinn tried to resist, but she sighed in her friend's arms and hugged her back.

"Come on, Coach'll kill us if we don't show soon," Quinn said as she pulled away.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Emily asked.<p>

"I was just trying to…" Reign began.

"No. I get the kiss. Fabray's got a thing for Rachel; anybody can see that a mile away," Emily cut her off.

"What we want to know is what's with the goo-goo eyes you and Quinn's bestie were giving each other?" Spencer asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up," Rachel interjected.

_Thank you God, _Reign thought to herself. That was not a conversation she cared to have yet. She needed to talk to Henry first.

"Since when does Quinn have a thing for me? Are you joking, I've been tortured damn near every day since I've been here. Most of it by her," Rachel said as she looked incredulously at her friends.

"Yeah by the way Rach what the hell? Since when do you let people push you around?" Reign asked, hoping to permanently change the subject.

"Emm emm." They all heard. They turned around out of the small circle they had made. Reign smiled as she looked at the wrestler in front of them.

"Good morning Lauren," Rachel said to the girl.

"'Sup Rach. So, I must congratulate your new friends. I've never seen such an upset in the hierarchy. Fabray really doesn't like you," the wrestler said, looking at Reign as she said the last part.

"I have a question though. No offense Rachel, but out of all the sheep here why pick her to protect?" the wrestler inquired.

"Rach doesn't need protecting," Emily answered.

"Maybe just a reminder of who she is. We know a … different Rachel Berry than you guys seem to," Spencer added.

"Hmm, indeed. I'm Lauren by the way," the wrestler said.

"I know who you are. I saw your matches last week. Brilliant work by the way, I'm Reign," the agent replied as she extended her hand. Introductions to Emily and Spencer were made as well and they chatted with the girl for a few short moments.

"Well, I take my leave. I'll be watching your future exploits with great interest." And with that she was off.

There was still time before homeroom, but Emily decided she'd head to hers. Rachel, Spencer, and Reign were about to head to their lockers so Spencer could change his shirt but they got distracted.

"Move, move damn it!" came a familiar male voice through the hall.

"Important people to see freshman beat it," came another familiar male voice.

"Who are you guys looking for?" another boy asked.

"Holy shit!" the second boy said.

"I told you man, I told you," the first boy stated with a huge smile on his face.

"My sons!" Reign said with an even bigger smile as she started to walk towards the boys.

"What up Reign-drop?" Mike said as he hugged the girl.

"My favorite lesbro, what the hell are you doing here? And who was that hottie with you this morning?" Puck asked as he high fived his old friend and gave her a fierce hug lifting her up off the ground.

"And how do you know my Jewish princess here?" he said as he noticed Rachel standing with Spencer.

"Damn twenty questions with you, calm it down," Reign smiled and said.

"Good morning Noah. This is Spencer. Spence this is Noah, Mike, and Finn. We're in Glee Club together." Rachel made introductions. "How do you guys know Reign?"

"I don't know Reign," Finn said. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable after the musician's driving fiasco with Puck earlier. And now he could see that Reign had moved next to Rachel with her arm protectively around her waist. After being co-captains of Glee Club for a year he had really started to like Rachel. Since he and Quinn weren't together anymore he wanted to ask her out.

"Wait, wait, wait. When did this happen?" Puck asked looking at Reign and Rachel with a sly grin on his face.

"A while ago actually. We've known Rachel much longer than you guys have," Reign answered.

"Rachel weren't you dating Puck last year?" Finn asked. He was hoping this was some kind of joke. Rachel couldn't be gay.

"We didn't date goofball. Don't you know a rumor when you hear one? We're Jewish and we're hot. And all hot Jews stick together. She was helping me with my History class so I could stay eligible to play ball doofus Puck told the boy.

"Oh. Rachel can I talk to you for a second?" Finn asked as he motioned for them to walk away from the group. Rachel started to move but felt Reign's hand tighten around her waist.

"_Calm down."_ Rachel looked at Reign.

"_I don't like him."_ Reign replied.

"_You don't know him,"_ Rachel countered.

"_I know. I just get a bad vibe from him."_ Finn was a bit of an anomaly to Reign; she couldn't read him. There were two other people at McKinley that she couldn't read, Dave Karofsky and Santana Lopez. But the feeling she got from Santana was completely different from the football players. _"Just be careful around him Rach." _

"_If it means that much to you I will,"_ Rachel said as she walked a few feet away with Finn.

"So Rach can do the Jedi thing too huh?" Mike asked.

"How come she's never done it with us?" Puck asked. Spencer looked at Reign, questioning what the boys knew.

"Rach can read minds, but she can't imprint like I can. And I doubt she would have even thought to ask you guys about it at all. She didn't know you guys knew me," Reign explained. "And I don't need to tell you mum's the word right?"

"You know your secret's safe with us. We always got your back," Puck said.

"Good, because we may need your help before this is over," Spencer replied. He had a feeling this case was going to be tricky. If Reign trusted these boys then he would too.

"No Finn. No if, ands, or buts!" they all heard Rachel saying as she walked away from Finn and wrapped her hands around Reign's waist, burying her face in her 'girlfriend's' neck.

"What'd you do Hudson?" Puck questioned. Finn was a good friend of his, but if he was making his princess unhappy he could get a beat down like anybody else.

"Noah, its fine, I think Finn understands now that I'm clearly not romantically interested in him," Rachel said as she quickly grabbed Puck's arm to stop him from doing anything to Finn.

"I was just asking a question," Finn mumbled as he walked off by himself glaring at Reign.

"Man that kid's been weird since end of school last year when Quinn broke up with him," Mike said.

"Whatever, he needs to get over it," Puck said as the warning bell rang.

"I'll meet you guys in class; I want to change my shirt," Spencer said.

"I'll walk with you Spence I don't want to be late." Rachel pecked Reign's cheek and walked off with the boy.

"I know you're trying out for the football team," Puck stated.

"Of course. Spencer will too," Reign replied with a smile.

"Cool, you guys should try out for Glee too," Mike said.

"I'll think on that one, I'll see you guys for lunch yeah?" Reign asked as she started to walk away.

"Most definitely," the boys answered in unison.

* * *

><p>It was dark and hot. By the sunrises she had seen out the small window in the room she knew another week had passed. She complained about her dorm room and her roommate and now…now she wished she was in that cramped room with the annoying girl again.<p>

They'd come out of nowhere. She was going back to her dorm room from a party when they grabbed her. There were three of them she remembered. The two bigger ones had thrown her into the van and carried her into this room. She'd screamed to the top of her lungs. The third one, the smallest one, laughed at her and mocked her by screaming with her. She'd gotten the point after awhile. No one could hear her.

So she did all she could do. She cried. She hadn't seen any of them since they put her in here. Besides the bed she sat on there was a toilet, sink, and a small shower in the room. Someone would bring her food and water twice a day, but she didn't know who. She heard a noise that snapped her out of her musings. It sounded like heavy footsteps. She curled into a ball in a corner as the footsteps got closer. She heard a key turn in the lock and watched as the door opened. It was the smaller one, the one that scared her the most.

"What do you want from me?" the girl cried. "My parents have money; they'll pay you whatever you want. Please just let me go, PLEASE!" she begged.

"You'll be home soon enough," her captor said, "after we're done."

"You wanted to know what I want from you." The scared girl nodded her head. "Take off your clothes. And we'll have a bit of sinful fun," the captor said with an evil tone. The girl started sobbing even harder and shook her head.

"Please just let me go." She started to stand and inch further against the wall trying to put more distance between her and her kidnapper. "No, no…NOO AHHH!" The girl screamed and used what strength she had to fight, but it was no use. Her attacker was much stronger.

What seemed like hours later she watched as her attacker got dressed. She gingerly pulled at the bindings that held her wrists in place as her attacker removed the bindings from her ankles. She felt fingertips trailing up her body to her wrists, the bindings removed shortly after. She curled her naked form into the fetal position, willing herself to stop shaking. She gasped as she heard whispering right next to her ear.

"If you play nice with my friends, you just might make it home to that rich family of yours. But if you act like you did today…" the whispering stopped. Next thing she knew she was being held against a wall, hovering a few inches above the floor with a hand wrapped around her throat. "You will learn to behave, or you will not be going home." She hit the ground hard gasping for air.

"Be seeing you soon." Then she heard the door lock and footsteps retreating back to wherever they came from. She wanted to vomit. She sat for hours in the small shower stall crying, letting the water wash away what her attacker had done. She finally made it back to the bed and hugged her knees to her chest whispering to herself.

"Someone please help me."

"Please help me."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you for all the follows & alerts you guys sent.  
>This is an AU story &amp; some characters will be OOC.<br>Time lines don't mean much to me. In other words, I took canon & shot it out of a canon. You will see some of the storyline & songs that were on the show, but they will most likely be in a different order.  
>Songs written by Kahless Productions will also be out of time from when they were actually released.<br>Glee Club was established during freshman year & Quinn never got pregnant.  
>Warning to all you Finn fans, if you can't tell already I can't stand the kid so you may want to stop reading.<br>**Shout Outs:** Sending love cookies to NemesisRose & BlissfulCloud for letting me bounce ideas off you from time to time, especially you Bliss :)  
><strong><span>Trigger Warning:<span>** Rape scene; not very graphic.  
><strong><span>Songs:<span>** Spencer's audition: Italic-Spencer. Bold-Puck & Mike. Underline/Italic-Ziva, Emily, Rachel. Italic/Bold-Spencer, Puck, Mike, Ziva, Emily, & Rachel.  
>Emily &amp; Ziva's audition: Italic-Ziva. Bold-Emily. Bold &amp; Italic is both singing. BoldItalic/Underline-Ziva, Emily, Becky, Kurt, & Rachel.  
><strong>*<strong>If anyone wants to see the dance sequence that is briefly described go here: http-:-/-/-video-mail-ru/mail/gianiro/cats/5085-html  
>(Replace the - with .)<br>Cafeteria song: Italic-Rachel. Bold-Reign.  
>Break up song: Italic-Ziva. Bold-Rachel, Becky, Emily. ItalicBold-Ziva, Emily, Becky, & Rachel  
><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>** I own only the story itself, &: Reign & Roxana de la Pica, Carla & Marco Adams, Rahdlia Pierce, Alejandro Lopez, Santos Lopez, & a few other random students at McKinley High.  
>I am in no way affiliated with Lupe Fiasco.<br>Glee belongs to R.I.B.; Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron; Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis; Sanctuary belongs to Damian Kindler; Doctor Who belongs to Sydney Newman, C.E. Webber, & Donald Wilson; Buffy The Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, C.S.I. Miami belongs to Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn, & Ann Donahue; Leverage belongs to John Rogers & Chris Downey; Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Please read & review  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**

'So Becks tells me ur making waves already :)' – Ry

'Yeah well u know me, gotta bring some type  
>of life to this town' – Dela<p>

'Hold whatev thought ur typing' – Dela

Reign was sitting in third period Spanish class with Spencer waiting for it to begin as students trickled into the room. Ziva walked in wearing her brand new Cheerios uniform followed by Santana, Quinn, and Brittany. Reign stopped texting Ryan and snuck a quick picture of Ziva to send to him.

'Check ur girl out' – Dela

'Can Z be any hotter? Unf!' – Ry

'Lol, you know you have 0 chances with her right.' – Dela

'Doesn't mean I don't enjoy lookin. Seriously she makes me  
>wish I was a girl, smh' – Ry<p>

'LMAO!' - Dela

Who's that behind her?' – Ry

'Santana Lopez' – Dela

'HOT! That ur new flava of the week?' – Ry

'Not hardly, she's a B-I-T-C-H! I wanna punch  
>her &amp; the 2 chicks she hangs with in the throat' – Dela<p>

'Anybody ever tell you that you should take  
>some anger management classes ;)<br>She must be bad for you to pass  
>her up. She's smokin hot man. Anyway we<br>need to talk shop' – Ry

'Shoot' – Dela

'A few things. 1-Busta's supposed to be doin sumthin  
>w2 otha artists but he's mad busy so he wants  
>you to write a verse for him. I'll email the beats 2<br>you in a bit. 2-Kan' & Luda are lookin  
>for 2 songs each at some point. &amp; 3-Missy wants a<br>break up song for a new artist she's bringin out.  
>There's a few other things but me &amp; Lupe<br>can handle em' – Ry

'K, i'll put some stuff together & send it to  
>u as it gets done. My girl's here now, gotta go' – Dela<p>

'One week & you're tied down with a girl already?' – Ry

'Lol, all part of my master plan. Latas' – Dela

K, get at you lata' – Ry

Reign closed her phone and tucked it in her pocket just as Rachel and Becky walked into the class.

"Hi Reign." Becky said.

"Hey prima_(cousin)_." Reign smiled at the blonde.

"Hey beautiful," Rachel said as she sat on Reign's lap. Reign whispered something in the girl's ear that made her giggle.

"Ziva tell your friend and Manhands to take their make out sessions somewhere else," Quinn all but commanded the Israeli.

"I am not your messenger girl Quinn nor is Reign deaf. You can tell her yourself," Ziva replied without even looking at the blonde.

"I suggest you learn to start listening to your captain David or you'll be out of that uniform," Quinn said narrowing her eyes at the Israeli girl. Ziva turned her head to look at the blonde.

"Do you really think Coach Sylvester will let you kick her secret weapon off the team? Save your threats for someone that is actually scared of you Quinn Fabray," Ziva replied with as much venom as Quinn had, rolling her eyes at the cheerleader as she turned back to her friends.

Quinn stood up and walked over to stand right beside Ziva's chair, capturing the girl's attention. She bent down a bit so she was face to face with her and spoke at a low volume, "Look here you little terrorist when I tell you to jump you ask how high, just like everybody else around here. Don't think Coach will be able to protect you forever."

She walked back to her seat not missing the fact that Reign had been quick to grab Ziva's hands and hold them in place while she was talking to her. She knew calling the girl a terrorist was out of line, but she was Quinn Fabray, she didn't take shit from anybody.

Ziva took a few deep calming breaths as she watched the head Cheerio walk back to her seat and then turned her attention back to her friends.

"So, how do you like the uniform?" Ziva asked.

"Super sexy on you Z," Rachel said to her.

"Yeah, I definitely agree. I snuck a pic and sent it to Ryan he said you make him wish he was a girl," Reign said, laughing with her friends at Ryan's statement.

"I think we should have a party this weekend," Ziva contemplated.

"Ooo that'd be fun," Becky said excitedly. Reign felt her phone buzz so she pulled it out of her pocket.

"What the hell?" She looked at the text message a bit confused. Rachel looked at her and giggled.

"I bet that's from Noah asking about the party." Reign looked up at the diva.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she asked.

"Noah makes it his business to know anything about a party the second the word is uttered. And he has many accomplices."

"Hmm, I should've known that. Oh well, party it is then," Reign stated as she sent a reply back to Puck.

Mr. Schuester had finally come into the room and got everyone to settle down. Oblivious as he was to school gossip he felt it necessary to introduce Reign, Ziva, and Spencer to the rest of the class. He asked them to say a bit about themselves using as much Spanish as they could, which was a serious joke to all of them especially Reign. She already knew the language, better than their teacher in fact. But none the less, they did as they were asked. The teacher was a bit surprised that all three of them executed a flawless use of the language.

They listened to Schuester drone on the rest of the class until the bell rang. Forth period was a free period for the agents and Becky. Becky usually went to the library but she decided this day, along with the young agents, to go with Rachel to the Choir room so they could check out the Glee Club. There was a tall blonde woman writing on the board. Reign recognized her as Holly Holliday, one of McKinley's History teachers.

"You think it'd be inappropriate if I sang 'Hot For Teacher'?" Emily whispered as she met up with the group by the Choir room door.

Reign giggled and replied, "I don't think it would be, but Teach might have a different opinion. She does have legs for days though damn."

They made their way to the seats in the back left corner, passing Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones along the way. They seemed to be whispering about something but stopped as Spencer got closer to them.

"Hey handsome," Spencer said to Kurt, winking at the blushing boy as he passed him.

The next few minutes were spent chatting and watching to see who else would walk in. Reign and Emily would frequently catch themselves staring at Ms. Holliday's legs. Puck and Mike walked in and sat with the group talking excitedly about the upcoming party. Reign pretended not to notice when the Unholy Trinity walked in. They walked to the other side of the risers in the classroom and sat at the desks on the top riser.

Reign started counting the number of times Kurt and Mercedes would turn around, whisper something to each other, giggle and start all over again, not knowing that the agents could hear them. It was quite easy to see Kurt was definitely crushing on Spencer. Finn, Artie Abrams, and Tina Cohen-Chang were the last students to arrive. Artie waved to Reign as he wheeled himself next to Tina's chair. Finn took a seat in front of the Unholy Trinity.

"Glad you guys could make it, we'll start once Will gets here," Ms. Holliday stated.

Reign had met Artie the previous week by accident. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going as she rounded a corner and ran into him. She apologized profusely even though the boy said he was used to it. She nicknamed him Hot Rod because of the gloves he wore all the time. He looked like he was always ready for a race. The dark-haired boy was another kid that got picked on all the time, so Reign made a point to befriend him.

"Is Shuester always late?" Reign asked Puck.

"Always."

"Hey Reign, you remember our favorite game?" Mike asked.

"How could I forget, you wanna play?" Reign asked.

"Hell yeah, why didn't I think of that?" Puck answered. "Oh wait, aren't you tied down now? Is your girlfriend gonna _let_ you play?"

A series of oo's from their small group broke out as they all looked between Rachel and Reign. Rachel made a big show of turning around and looking directly into Puck's eyes then cleared her throat to get them to stop the jeering.

"I'll have you know Noah, me and my girl like to share our toys," the Diva said as she winked at Reign.

Spencer just smiled and shook his head. The diva they knew was definitely on a comeback. Emily and Ziva barely contained their laughter. Mike and Puck just stared at the Diva, quite surprised with her answer. Who'd have thought Rachel Berry had a freaky side. Reign and her friends were obviously privy to some knowledge the boys didn't have. Reign blew a kiss at the girl for giving such a perfect answer.

"I love you baby," the musician stated. It was a deliberate jab at Quinn that she was sure the cheerleader heard.

"I know," Rachel replied. Reign couldn't help but giggle at the diva's cold-blooded answer. "Are we starting this from right now or from the first day of school?"

"First day of school, so that means we're up by one," Puck proudly answered.

"Uh uh new notches Noah, old flames don't count," Rachel said with a slight nod towards Santana. "If they did, Reign and I could count ourselves and then we'd be up by three. But as the rules stand, we're the ones up by one." Mike and Puck started whispering to each other about what girls to approach later.

"And that reminds me," Rachel said as she pulled Reign closer to whisper in her ear. She tended to get loud when she was excited so she spoke in Yiddish just in case she went above whisper mode. That way only Puck and the agents would know what she said. As she was talking Coach Sylvester and two Cheerios walked in. The girls went to sit with the Unholy Trinity while Coach Sylvester went to talk to Ms. Holliday. Everyone always wondered why the two blondes were friends. It didn't seem to make sense. The Cheerios' eyes stayed on Rachel and Reign as the diva continued to speak.

Puck started choking on his bottled water and Spencer started chanting something about horrible images in his head. Ziva and Emily started asking the Diva if she forgot about them and why they weren't invited. Reign sat back when Rachel was done and looked over at the girls that had walked in with Coach Sylvester then looked back at Rachel.

"Rachel?" Reign began.

"Yes dear."

"You sweat awesome sauce."

"Back at you," the tiny brunette giggled and turned back around.

None of the students noticed Sue and Holly giggling to themselves at Holly's desk. Holly had called her girlfriend and put the call on speaker. The woman on the other end had texted a translation of what the young brunette was saying. Puck whispered a quick translation into Mike's ear and the dancer started banging his head lightly on the desk.

"Why, why, why did I bring this up? She always freaking wins. Stupid, stupid," he chanted to himself.

"What game are you guys talking about?" The group heard from across the room. Finn had the dopiest look on his face. He was trying to figure out what toys Rachel was talking about.

"It's called first to ten," Mike answered him.

"Ten what?" Finn was still very confused.

"Ten girls Hudson. Each of us competes, well I guess in this case we tag team, to see who can get ten notches on the bed post first," Reign explained.

She had no qualms at all about telling the details of the game with two faculty members in the room. Holly and Sue were watching and listening to their banter with great amusement. Holly was just that type of free spirit and Sue knew this was Reign simply being flashy. All a means to an end. At this point they'd taken the call off speaker phone and started to text Holly's girlfriend a play by play of what was going on.

"Why are you such a guy and how did you manage to corrupt Rachel in half a day? Seriously, I know I don't know you so I don't mean to judge, but you're not going to get any intelligent girls with this ridiculous game," Mercedes interjected.

Reign stared at the girl for just a moment before leaning forward with her hands folded on her desk. She bit her bottom lip and smiled at the girl.

"Are you sure about that brown sugar? And I didn't corrupt Rachel the Diva is who she is. You all just choose not to see the whole picture," she replied, staring intently at Mercedes.

"You know what they say hot mama, the blacker the berry…" Puck started.

"The sweeter the juice," Rachel finished for him. Raising her hand behind her and getting a fist bump from her fellow Jew. Puck was starting to enjoy seeing this side of Rachel. He got to know the diva last year, but she had clearly held things back.

Reign had a very seductive smile on her face as she continued to lock eyes with Mercedes. Okay maybe she was cheating by reading the girl's secret thoughts about the test she and Kurt had taken, but when you have an edge like that, why wouldn't you use it. For some reason Mercedes and Kurt decided to take the Kinsey Test last weekend. The dark-skinned girl scored a two and it showed, Reign could tell that Mercedes was very much enjoying the show of cleavage she was putting on.

"I-I'm straight," Mercedes stuttered out.

"Honey, most girls are straight. Until they're not," Reign said with a cocky smirk on her face.

"Or until they meet you," Mike said with a smile.

"Yeah that too," Reign laughed with him.

The musician looked back towards Mercedes and saw that she was whispering with Kurt again. The rest of the class couldn't hear them, but the young agents could.

"So I guess the test was right?" Kurt whispered.

"Yeah, I gotta say she's hot. I'd totally go full gay for her," Mercedes replied.

"Are you going to talk to her friend?"

"I want to but … I don't know what to say," Kurt replied nervously.

Just then Mr. Shuester walked in apologizing for his tardiness. He was surprised to see new faces on the risers and even more surprised to see Sue sitting with Holly.

"Sue, is there something we can help you with?" he asked.

"You and your hair elves can help me with nothing. Two more of my girls were thinking of trying out for your lame squad and I was hoping _Holly_ would let them," the blonde coach replied.

Before an argument could get started Holly cut into the conversation, "Now that we're all here," she began, "let's talk about 'Tryouts'."

She underlined the word she had written on the board. "Right, we were going to ask you all to try and find one friend to join this year. I'm happy to see that some of you have already done so. Without wasting any more time, who would like to go first?" Holly asked.

"I will," Spencer volunteered. The wavy-haired boy reached into his bag, pulled out a basketball, and asked Reign to play for him. He also asked the other agents to sing back up.

"You don't need any male backups?" Puck asked.

"Yeah but you don't know the moves and I doubt you know the song," Spencer replied.

Puck looked at Reign who was now seated at the piano.

"_Do the Jedi thing."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah, Mike will help too." _Reign looked at Mike and the boy nodded his head.

"_Hallway." _

"Excuse us a moment Ms. Holliday, Mr. Shuester." Reign followed the boys into the hallway signaling Becky to follow and dragging Rachel with her.

Imprinting was easy for the agent, it was targeting the specific memories of what they were about to perform and transferring them to the others that Rachel would make go faster. The whole process was short, only about two minutes, and the group walked back in the room. Reign went over to the piano and everyone else got into position. Spencer standing alone in front of the class holding a basketball would be joined by his backup singers/dancers during the second verse.

_You don't know me, but you will. Let me introduce myself._

_Submitted for your approval_  
><em>A picture of basketball<em>  
><em>The man with the muscle<em>  
><em>And the man with the moves<em>

Spencer started dancing around bouncing the basketball between his legs and doing a few tricks with his arms.

_Submitted for your approval  
>The man who's too fast to fall<br>The man who can hustle  
>And the man who can fly<br>Who always is hot  
>When it's time for the shot<br>_

Spencer did a jump shot tossing the ball to Reign who reached up with one hand caught it and passed the ball to Puck who was still waiting on the sidelines with everyone else.

_'Cause at any time you want me at all  
>Any rhyme or reason<br>Brother, I'm the brother you call to play  
>Spring or summer,<br>Winter or fall  
>Any time or season<br>Catch the boy who's moving the ball away_

_It's called a steam train_  
><em>Coming down the track<em>  
><em>Better watch your step<em>  
><em>Better watch your back<em>  
><em>Can't you see the shadow<em>  
><em>Fast and black<em>  
><em>And the steam train's rolling by<em>

_Steam train chuggin' down the hill_  
><em>If you don't move now then you never will<em>  
><em>He's on your tail and he's in for the kill<em>  
><em>Then the Steam Train's rolling by.<em>

Everyone waiting on the sidelines started to take places with Spencer in front of the class.

_He's better than Magic Johnson__  
><em>

**The man's all talk, no action**

_My subjects agree_

_Toot, toot!  
><span>Here comes the Steam Train.<span>_

_Bigger than Michael Jordan_

**Yeah, yeah.**_  
><em>_  
>Prepare for attack<br>When the train's on the track_

Puck and Mike were in character seemingly disapproving of Spencer's basketball skills as they sang with him.

_Listen, I have got my hands on the wheel_

_Someone's got to meet him_  
><em><span>Taking all, the train's gonna steal your fame!<span>_

_Watch me as I line up a deal_  
><em>With Nike and Adidas<em>

_**All the world is starting to feel the weight**_

_**Of the Steam Train coming down the track  
>Better watch your step<br>Better watch your back**_

_Better keep your eyeballs open, Jack  
><em>_**When the Steam Train's rolling by  
><strong>__Steam Train chuggin' down the hill  
><em>_**If you want to live, better don't stand still**_

_**He's on the move  
><strong>__**And he's in for the kill  
><strong>__**And the steam train's rolling by**_

By this point in the performance the boys had accepted Spencer into their group. They were now moving about setting up for the final dance sequence.

_You don't know me. The last time I saw my father I was five years old. He hadn't been home for two months. He came into the apartment at 3 o'clock in the morning, set fire to the drapes and carpets and then woke up me and my sister, carried us outside, then walked away while we watched the building burn down. You don't know me, but you will._

_A new world just across the river_

_**Just across the river there's**_

_**A new world where I'll have it all **_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**__**  
><strong>_

_**A new world just around the corner  
><strong>_

_Here it comes**  
><strong>_

_**Here it comes**_

_**Gotta win, gotta run, gotta move, gotta go  
>Gotta leave all thoughts behind him<br>He's gotta fly,**_

_**Gotta fly  
><strong>_

_**Steam Train, he's got places to go  
>No one ever finds him<br>Steam Train's movin' on with the show  
><strong>_

_**Good-bye**_

_**Good-bye**__  
><em>

_**Look out! Here comes the Steam Train  
>Chugging down the track<br>Better watch your step  
>Better watch your back<br>Can't you see the shadow  
>Fast and black<br>And the Steam Train's rolling by**_

_Steam Train chugging down the hill_  
><em>If you don't move now then you never will!<em>

_**He's on the move and he's in for the kill  
>Then the Steam Train's rolling<strong>__  
><em>

Spencer moved with ease dancing solo in front of the group behind him.

_**Steam Train's rolling**_

Spencer did a few more complicated looking moves as backup cheered him on._  
><em>

_**Steam-Train's-rolling**_

_**By...**_

Spencer was now holding the basketball that had stayed in play being tossed all through the performance.

_You don't know me. There were twelve boys in my fifth grade class at Sojourner Truth. Six of them are in jail, four of them are dead, and Gordon Conners works at Twin Donut on 125th Street. _

Spencer paused for a second catching Kurt's eyes.

_You don't know me,_

He tossed the ball at the boy.

_but you will._

"Hello new male lead," Mercedes said as everyone but Kurt and Finn started clapping. Kurt was in a slight bit of shock to have a boy openly flirting with him and Finn didn't like the fact that Mercedes was probably right.

"Damn straight, that's how it's done Gigantor," Sue said taking a jab at Finn. She had to put her two cents in as she cheered for her boy. She was no fan of Glee Club, well no fan of William Schuester, but she would always support her son in whatever he did.

"You guys put that together so quickly and executed it perfectly, great job. Welcome to Glee Spencer," Mr. Shuester said.

"Who's next?" Holly asked.

Emily and Ziva had a quick conversation and they asked Reign to play for them as well. Becky and Rachel would join them towards the end of the song as backups. Reign started playing the intro to the song the girls had chosen as they got into character. Emily climbed up on top of the piano and struck a very sleek and sexy pose laying on her side and holding her head on her fist. Ziva pulled her ponytail out and crouched down in front of the class, leaning slightly to the side on one knee and forming her hands to mimic claws lightly scraping across the floor.

_Macavity's a mystery cat, he's called the hidden paw  
>For he's the master criminal who can defy the law<br>He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard, the Flying Squad's despair  
>For when they reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there! <em>

Ziva impressed Holly greatly only one verse into the song. Not only was her voice commanding, but she had the moves to go with them. _Cats_ was one of Holly's favorite musicals. She knew every line and every step by heart. And Ziva was hitting it right on the money.

_Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity_  
><em>He's broken every human law, he breaks the law of gravity<em>  
><em>His powers of levitation would make a fakir stare<em>  
><em>And when you reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there!<em>

_You may seek him in the basement, you may look up in the air_

_But I tell you once and once again Macavity's not there! _

Emily had started to do small movements on top of the piano before standing up to her full height. She knew that Puck and Mike were now in her team's telepathic link so she used it to ask them to act as stairs for her. As she began singing she very sexily walked down from the piano, stepping first on Puck's back then on Mike's before reaching the floor.

**Macavity's a ginger cat, he's very tall and thin  
>You would know him if you saw him for his eyes are sunken in<br>His brow is deeply lined with thought, his head is highly domed  
>His coat is dusty from neglect, his whiskers are uncombed<strong>_  
><em>

The girls did small snake movements as Emily sang, Ziva partly kneeling on one knee and Emily standing slightly to her left.

**He sways his head from side to side with movements like a snake  
>And when you think he's half asleep, he's always wide awake<br>**

Kurt made his way over to Rachel as quietly as he could. "Are you and Becky gonna dance with them at the last part?" he whispered to her and she nodded.

"Can I please dance with you, I love this song, I promise I know all the steps," he asked excitedly. The brunette diva just smiled at him and nodded again before both turned their attention back to the girls currently in the spotlight.

**Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity  
>For he's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity<br>You may meet him in a by-street, you may see him in the square  
>But when a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!<strong>

Ziva started to rise as she sang in tune with Emily.

_He's outwardly respectable, _**I know he cheats at cards**

_And his footprints are not found in any files of Scotland Yard's_

The girls were standing side by side now, doing a slow circle turn with their hips. Rachel, Becky, and Kurt started making their way behind the duo and all three crouched down mimicking various feline poses.

**And when the larder's looted**_ or the jewel case is rifled  
><em>**Or when the milk is missing**_ or another peke's been stifled  
><em>**Or the greenhouse glass is broken**_ and the trellis past repair  
><em>_**There's the wonder of the thing Macavity's not there!**_

Rachel, Becky, and Kurt started dancing in time with the girls as they sang back up.

**_Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity  
><span>There never was a cat of such deceitfulness and suavity<span>  
><span>He always has an alibi and one or two to spare<span>  
><span>Whatever time the deed took place Macavity wasn't there<span>!_**

_**And they say that all the cats whose wicked deeds are widely known**__  
><em>

_I might mention Mungojerrie, _**I might mention Griddlebone**_  
><em>

_**Are nothing more than agents for the cat who all the time  
>Just controls the operations: the Napoleon of crime!<strong>__  
><em>

Quinn's eyes more than once watched Reign's hands as they moved across the ebony and ivory keys, wondering what she could do to break them. If they were that talented on an instrument, she didn't want to think what they could do to her Rachel. Santana's eyes had strayed to Reign's hands more than once also, but her thoughts were slightly different. But just like her best friend she didn't want to think about those hands touching Rachel either.

**_Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Ma-cav-i-ty_**  
><strong><em><span>He's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>You may meet him in a by-street, you may see him in the square<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>But when a crime's discovered then Macavity<span>_**

**_Macavity, _**

**_Macavity,_**

**_Macavity_**

The girls and Kurt all danced in sync together for the last part of the song._  
><em>

_**When a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there! **_

After the applause Mercedes asked Rachel why she couldn't have brought some friends that couldn't sing so as to not have more competition for solos. Ziva and Emily both laughed and stated they were happy to simply be in the background, no competition necessary. As light conversation broke out Sue was having a silent discussion with Reign as the raven-haired girl worked on her laptop.

"_So who's your mini me?"_

"_Uh, Rachel?"_

"_Not Streisand, I know who she is. The other small one."_

"_Oh, Becky. You could probably use her too, she's a great dancer."_

"_I'm beginning to see that."_

"_I'm very sure she would join the Cheerios, but her spirit is kind of down cause of the idiot bullies at this school."_

"_So what's it going to take to get her?"_

"_Let me talk to her. If I tell her she has an audition she'll worry herself sick and not get her steps right because she'll be too nervous. I'll set something up, maybe just some fun time with me and the crew messing around. I'll tell you where and when and you can observe from the shadows."_

"_I'll be waiting. Now tell me, why exactly did dumb and dumber follow me in here? Because I know for a fact they can't carry a tune."_

"_Well, apparently Rachel had some words with them earlier. Um, they may not make it to practice in the morning. I'll make it up to you later."_

Reign had a smirk on her face as she looked across the room at Sue. Knowing the girl as well as she did the coach could only shake her head. They were only baby Cheerios, she could sacrifice them easily.

"_When did Streisand become your pimp?"_

Reign chuckled in her seat.

"_She's not my pimp. She just likes to win and I'm thinking she had a feeling we would end up playing this game with the boys so she made preparations. Like I said, we know a different Rachel than all of you. Yes she's bossy as hell, she can be the most annoyingly loud perfectionist you've ever met in your life but, she's so much more than that Coach. Who do you think led the team before she decided to leave and come here? Seriously you want an evil mastermind, put her on your squad. She's a little monster."_

Sue slowly nodded her head observing Rachel from her seat at Holly's desk.

"_I'll keep that in mind."_

"Hey," Puck interrupted her talk with Sue.

"What's up?" Reign asked.

"What's going on with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't act dumb Dela, she's been staring at you when she thinks no one is paying attention and you've been trying to act like you don't see it." Puck laughed then lowered his voice. "You don't even remember me telling you about her do you? I damn near gift wrapped her for you once and you ran then too. You both did."

Reign was starting to get annoyed. "Puckerman what the hell…"

Puck held up a hand to shut her up and simply tapped his temple. He was telling her that she had forgotten something and she should search his memory. She had a feeling this was not going to make her happy, but she really wanted to shut him up.

***Flashback*  
><strong>**Reign had told Puck and Mike at the beginning of the month that this would be her last time at football camp. She'd already stopped playing football, but her Coach granted her this last trip to say bye to her friends. It was the second to last day, which meant free time all day and a dance with the cheerleaders across the lake later that night. Unbeknownst to the adults at the camps, there was almost always a separate party in the woods away from both camps. It was small compared to the sanctioned camp dance. Only about ten teens from both groups were invited. The three friends were headed there now.**

"**So I got somebody I want you to meet," Puck started, "I think you two belong together or some shit." **

**Reign didn't really know what to make of that. **

"**Why do you think that?" ****s****he asked cautiously. **

"**We dreamed about it****,****" ****h****er other friend said. **

**Reign stopped walking at that.**

"**What do you mean 'we'? You both had the same dream?" ****t****he ****raven-haired girl**** asked. **

"**Well, we think it was a dream. I was talking to myself, but, I was older. Like super badass looking too. Scar on my face ****and**** shit****,****" Puck said with a smirk on his face. **

"**Yeah, his older self was telling us to hook you up with this girl****,****" Mike ****said****added****. **

"**You know, strange shit tends to happen with you Reign. And we take it at face value ****because**** it's cool man. NOTHING cool happens in Lima. That's one of the many reasons we love hanging around you. I mean that cool Jedi mind shit you do? It's awesome!" Puck was truly trying to reassure his friend. **

"**True story girl****,****" Mike said putting his hands on his friend's shoulders. **

"**It was kinda fuzzy, we really don't know if we were dreaming or if Puck was really sending a message back to us from the future. What I do know…the stuff we saw…" Mike shook his head smiling. "There's some epic shit that's going to happen to you ****and**** our girl's your counterpart. Like when shit gets real she holds you down. It's not gonna be easy though." Mike finished.**

**Puck started laughing. "Hell no it won't be easy. You two are so much alike. You're both hardheaded, sexy, too proud, hot blooded Latin badasses. Fighting is inevitable."  
><strong>***End Flashback***

"_You know more than I think you do."_

"_I only know what he … I, showed me and Mike. I was totally clueless this morning, but now that I'm thinking about it, I know why you're here. We'll help you with whatever we can Lesbro. Like I said, we got your back."_

Puck raised his fist to the girl. She smiled at him and gave him the bump he was looking for as the bell rang.

"Alright guys, that was great. We have our first official meeting tomorrow after school and I hope to see some more auditions," Mr. Shue said dismissing the class.

* * *

><p>"Everything okay?" Rachel asked Reign as their small entourage entered the cafeteria.<p>

"Yeah, just got two more recruits for the cause," the musician replied.

They grabbed their lunches and sat at an empty table that happened to be next to the jocks and cheerleaders' table. Artie brought his cousin, Sam Evans, to their table as more of their friends joined them. Reign was working on some music on her laptop when she heard Azimio behind her spouting the most ridiculous freestyle she'd ever heard.

Puck, Mike and Rachel had also noticed and turned slightly in their seats to look at the boy. The cheerleaders at the table all looked bored while the other football players were egging the boy on clapping when he was finished. One the players signaled for Azimio to look behind him so he turned around to see all the faces staring at him.

"The fuck are you nerds staring at?" Azimio asked.

"Lima's own MC Such and Such," Rachel said before turning back to her plate. Snickers and giggles broke out among the girl's friends. Quinn even had a small smile on her face at the diva's witty remark.

"What the hell was that? Seriously the worst rhyme I've ever heard in my life son. I think my ears are starting to bleed," Reign said.

"Are you bitches fucking kidding me, who the hell do you think you are? LesBerry you can stand on your tippy toes and kiss my ass and you bitch, need to go the fuck back to whatever bullshit town you came from. I got better rhymes than you or anybody in this place." The football player had obviously forgotten the events of the morning, or he wouldn't have been running his mouth.

"Oh you really think so?" Reign asked.

"What you trying to say, is the Jew bitch and a fucking Spic gonna out rhyme me?" The boy looked at her incredulously.

"What the hell did you just say? Don't make me pull my razors out on your monkey looking ass," Santana told the boy.

"Can it Lopez I wasn't fucking talking to you. I was talking to this Spic right here and her fucking midget sidekick," the boy said standing up pointing at Reign. He walked about two steps away from them and loudly challenged them, quieting the whole cafeteria.

Jacob didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew he had to film it. He couldn't believe it. Rachel Berry just got challenged to a freestyle contest. If by some chance she showed some skill then he'd have his camera out to memorialize it. If she didn't, he would still have his camera ready. He was a journalist first and foremost and no matter how much he liked the girl, he could totally appreciate the drama of the humiliation.

Spencer grabbed Reign's laptop as she and Rachel were having a silent conversation. He saw a smirk appear on the diva's face that was duplicated on Reign's. She obviously hadn't noticed him taking her laptop so he smiled to himself at his stealth and hit the record button as his ex-team captain pulled off her animal sweater revealing a very form fitting spaghetti strap tank top and stood up facing the rude boy that had challenged her.

_'Cause I'm feeling like I'm running and I'm feeling like I gotta  
><em>_Get away, get away, get away  
><em>_Better know that I don't and I won't ever stop 'cause  
><em>_You know I gotta win every day day_

Spencer, Reign, and Emily laughed to themselves as they looked around at the shocked faces in the cafeteria. If the kids at this school should have known anything about Rachel Berry, they should have known she was a walking breathing iPod constantly set to shuffle. She loved Broadway show tunes yes, but she was a true music connoisseur. From Mozart to Guns-N-Roses if you named an artist or band, chances are she could tell you something about them.

_She didn't really really wanna pop me  
><em>_Just know that you will never flop me  
><em>_And I know that I can be a little cocky_

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and pointed at Azimio.

_You ain't never gonna stop me  
><em>_Every time I come a chick gotta __set, __then I gotta__go and then I get __it  
><em>_Then I blow it and then I gotta shred __it  
><em>_Any little thing a chick think that she be doing  
><em>_'Cause it doesn't matter 'cause I'm gonna dada dada_

_Then I'm gonna murder everything and anything  
><em>_A bada __boom __a bada bing I gotta do a lot of things  
><em>_And make it clearer to a couple chicks that I always win  
><em>_And I gotta get __it __again and again and again_

Rachel stopped there folding her hands across her chest staring at the boy in front of her and letting Reign take over. The agent quickly stood not missing a beat walking past Rachel and towards the boy as she spoke.

**And I be doing it to death  
>And now I move a little foul, a chick better call a ref<br>Everybody know my style and kids know that I'm the best  
>When I come to doing this and I'm banging on my chest<strong>

Reign struck a Tarzan pose beating her chest with her fists then pointed to her left and her right.

**And I bang in the east and I bang in the west  
>And I come to give you more and I never give you less<br>You will hear it in the street or you can read it in the press  
>Do you really wanna know what's next?<strong>

Reign stood in the boy's personal space now looking him up and down.

**See the way we all in it, we all up in the race  
>And you know we gotta go, now try to keep up with the pace<br>And we struggling and hustling, I said it and I get it  
>And always gotta do her take her to another place<strong>

The agent started nudging the boy in his chest pushing him backwards.

**Gotta taste it and I gotta grab it  
>And I gotta cut all through this traffic<br>Just to be at the top of the dome**

Reign pushed the boy harder now with a look daring him to do something.

**And you know I gotta have it!**

Faster than he could move out of the way Reign swung back with her left hand and slapped the boy so hard across his face that a small gash was now trickling blood down his cheek. The boy was now holding his bloodied cheek looking up at Reign from an empty chair that he had fallen on to.

The sound of the musician's hand hitting the boy's cheek echoed loudly throughout the cafeteria. When it faded away you could hear a pin drop in the room.

"First of all, don't ever doubt our skills," she said pointing between herself and Rachel. "And secondly, if I was walking around here calling every black kid a nigga you'd be thinking up the quickest way to lynch me, you should fucking know better son." And with that said she walked away wrapping her arm around Rachel's waist and leading the diva back to their seats. She glanced at Santana and gave her the slightest of nods.

"Yo Adams you just got served bitch!" was heard from the back of the cafeteria followed by applause and whistles.

"Badass," Santana whispered to Quinn.

"Totally, who knew Rachel had it in her," Quinn said.

"I would think you did, since you've been crushing on her for a year now," Santana teased.

Before Quinn could reply Azimio made a big show of kicking a chair across the cafeteria and stomped towards the girls that had embarrassed him in front of half the school. Reign signaled her team to stay put as she started to stand, but Rachel was faster. The tiny brunette grabbed the boy's right wrist stopping the punch he was going to deliver.

She twisted the wrist making him yelp in pain. She flung his wrist back at him and kicked him in the stomach, making him fall into the chair he had vacated when he challenged the girls. Reign quickly spun the diva around and encased her in her arms. She had Rachel's front pinned against her chest with her hands locked at her sides. From the angle Ziva was sitting she could see why her Captain had restrained the girl. Rachel's face was flushed red and her eyes were coal black.

"_Coach, cafeteria. I need you here now." _

"_I'm two steps away."_

"_Henry, I need you at school. Rach needs a shot." _

"_Yeah Dela got the word from Z. Almost there."_

"You're lucky she's holding you back, I was just about to lay into your ass," the boy said as he stood back up looking at Reign.

He couldn't help himself, he had to try and save face somehow. Even as he held his stomach where the diva had kicked him, he knew there was a bruise forming.

"No Adams, actually…" Rachel had gotten her arms loose and was trying to push away from the body pressed against her. Reign tightened her hold and let out a barely audible hiss. When she pulled the diva back into her the girl's nails ripped through her shirt and cut into her abdomen. "…you're lucky I'm holding her back." The agent glared at the boy.

"Haven't you had your ass handed to you enough today mouth breather?" Coach Sylvester rhetorically asked Azimio as she shoved him out the way wrapping her jacket around Rachel's shoulders and along with Emily leading the small girl out of the cafeteria.

Reign quickly turned around and bent down gathering her things, holding her bag in front of her so no one could see her torn shirt.

"_Finish lunch, Henry's already on the way. See you next period._" Reign looked at her team then walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Henry got to the school in record time. Doctor Magnus had expressed her concerns about Rachel to him before he left. Ever since the agents went through puberty, there were a few times a year when their bodies went into overdrive. For lack of a better word, they went into heat. If left unchecked, it was dangerous to those around them. Magnus knew that when Rachel focused on a task she had a tendency to neglect herself. And judging from her reaction to Azimio in the cafeteria, Henry knew this to be the case.<p>

When he got to the school he found the diva in Coach Sylvester's office drenched in sweat shivering in Emily's arms. The shot was instantaneous. It was a compound that Magnus had developed a while back. Rachel thanked Coach Sylvester for her assistance and hugged Henry once she was able to stand. Emily went with her to get a change of clothes.

* * *

><p>Reign walked quickly to her locker then to the nearest rest room. She pulled her shirt off and stared at her scratches in the mirror then looked at her shirt.<p>

"Damn it Rachel, messing up my cute shit," she said to herself.

She reached over to pull out some paper towels to clean her wounds. When she turned back to the mirror she saw she was no longer alone.

"Do you have a fetish or is there something I can actually help you with." She wasn't really asking a question, she just wanted to get rid of her unwanted viewer.

"I may have fetishes, but none of them include blood."

Reign finished cleaning her wounds then turned to face the girl. "Blondie send you in here to give me a message or something?"

The girl uncrossed her arms and pushed off the wall she was leaning on and walked towards Reign. When they stood only a few inches apart she raised her hand and traced alongside the right most scratch, feeling soft skin and hard muscle under her fingers. Reign tried to keep her breathing calm as she felt soft fingers on her skin.

"Do they hurt?" she asked.

"Why do you care Santana?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," was her only reply.

"I heal fast, I'll be fine. Can you … stop touching me now."

Reign's breathing was now slightly hitched and her forehead was forming small beads of sweat. Henry's words echoed in her mind. 'The wolf wants what it wants.'

Both girls heard the bathroom door open. Santana already knew who was about to come around the corner. She looked at Reign as her mask reformed on her face, but her eyes were apologetic as she pushed the musician roughly away.

"You're way too full of yourself de la Pica, Santana Lopez doesn't do second class."

Santana turned to walk towards the door, just as Quinn came around the corner. The head cheerleader looked between the two girls silently asking her friend if she was okay. Santana simply nodded and pulled the blonde back into the hallway with her.

Emily and Rachel were just about to walk into the same restroom as the two Cheerios were coming out.

"Hey Manhands, tell your girlfriend to keep her grimy hands off my friends. She's not the universe's fucking gift to women," Quinn said as she pushed passed the two girls.

"Ditto," Santana added.

Emily and Rachel simply looked at each other in confusion then entered the restroom. They found Reign putting the final touches on her cuts and sliding on a new tank top.

"Having fun with the leaders of McKinley again?" Emily asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah well, they make it easy, can't be helped," Reign shrugged as she replied.

Rachel could tell there was more to the story, but she'd let her friend tell her in her own time. She quickly changed her clothes and left the restroom with her friends.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Soon enough the school day was over. Reign and Spencer had some time before football practice so they watched Emily try out for the hockey team. The Coach wanted to see how talented the young agent was so he tested her in different positions, the last two of which were Center and Defense, more specifically he wanted to see if he could use Emily as an Enforcer. It may have been wrong for the man to listen to the gossip that he had heard all day. However, if Emily proved to have as much muscle as he heard her friends did, then having a girl on the team, especially a girl that could score points and knock guys twice her size down, would prove to be a great advantage.<p>

He watched as the students lined up on the ice. When he blew his whistle they started moving in the familiar dance of the game. The puck was dropped back to Emily and she handled it with ease. As she moved up the ice a defender tried to stop her. She bent her body at the waist and caught the hulking boy, throwing him over her back in a smooth fluid motion never losing possession of the puck. She smirked as she skated away when she heard him hit the ice and hiss in pain.

She had one more guy to go through before she'd be clear to take her shot. She saw the boy start to duck low so she scooped up the puck, bouncing it on the end of her stick and jumped clean over the boy. As soon as she landed she swung hard and launched the puck at the goal. It sailed right past the goalie's glove and busted through the net of the goal hitting the backside of the rink. The goalie pulled off his mask and looked between Emily and the hole she had created thanking goodness that he hadn't caught it. Reign and Spencer were in the stands clapping and yelling, happy at their friend's performance, knowing that she just made the team.

"Prentiss!" the Coach started, "I don't know what they feed girls where you're from but you better have somebody mail you those meals because you're going to need them. Welcome to the team."

The Coach was pleased with her skills and even more pleased to see that the team of all boys received her so well. He had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with the team's rivalry with the football players. The boys wanted all the talent they could get on the ice, and the Coach was just fine with that.

After watching Emily make the hockey team Reign and Spencer made their way to the football field. Puck ran up to them as they approached and pointed them over to the coach. Both agents had heard about the old coach having a nervous breakdown and were a bit excited to meet the new female coach. Introductions were made and Coach Beiste asked what positions the agents played.

"Wherever you need us Coach. We can do offense or defense," Spencer replied.

"If we're on defense we specialize in tackling. If you want us on offense Spencer is the best running back you'll have on the team and as long as him he or whoever is running the ball can keep up with me, I'll blaze a path for him to the end zone. If I can't keep everybody out the way I'll simply toss whoever is running with the ball into the end zone. You can check my credentials with my old coach in New York this is very familiar territory for me Coach," Reign stated.

"I've seen this girl in action Coach Beiste, she speaks the truth," Puck added, hoping that his Coach wouldn't hesitate to let the two agents try out.

"Alright, let's see what you got. I'll put you on line with the other new kid. Evans! Get over here," the Coach replied.

She told them what play she wanted them to run. Much to Finn's annoyance Sam would take on the role of quarterback, passing the ball up field for Spencer to run with. Reign would be knocking down the defense with Puck to make sure Spencer made the touchdown. Before they walked onto the field Sam pulled the two agents aside.

"What's up Sam?" Spencer asked.

"This isn't anything to worry about, but I saw you and Rachel today Reign," the blonde started.

"Um, okay. Care to elaborate?" Reign was a bit confused.

"I saw you guys in the cafeteria," Sam explained.

"Approximately 48% of the school saw their show in the cafeteria Sam. The other percentage either heard about it by word of mouth or watched it on Jacob's website," Spencer said.

"Yeah, they saw you guys rapping. But _I _saw you _talking_," the boy stated. Reign was still a bit confused, but Spencer got his drift. Puck had walked up by now and heard what Sam had just said.

"Look Evans if you know what's good for you…" Puck started to say.

"Chill Puckerman, let me explain," Sam cut him off.

"I'm from Sunnydale. My older sister is a witch. I know that sounds weird but she's really powerful. I don't know exactly what you are, but I'm only telling you because I want you to know I can keep a secret, you can trust me. You won't believe the amount of crazy shit that happens in my town. My parents died a few years back and my sister's been taking care of me ever since. Things were getting kind of wild so she sent me out here to live with our uncle to try to get me away from it, but I got a feeling there's some hinky things going on here too," Sam finished.

"You're from the Hellmouth? Interesting," Spencer said.

"What's the Hellmouth?" Puck's curiosity was peaked now.

"Later. We got a play to run," Reign said as she started walking towards the field.

Doctor Magnus had told her about the Hellmouth before. She was actually okay with Sam knowing about the team. One thing she had learned from Doctor Magnus about the magical world is that it had a lot to do with bloodlines. If Sam's sister was a witch, there was a possibility that he was too. He probably just didn't know it yet.

"Hey, what's up with Spencer?" Puck asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"He's calculating. It won't take long," Reign replied.

Puck and Sam both looked confused. They didn't know what Spencer was calculating. Spencer's IQ was well above genius. He could see statistics and probabilities in a way no one else could. On the football field he could predict what each person would do. The precise angle that Sam would through the ball, where he needed to be to catch it, who would try to tackle him in different spots on the field, and where Puck and Reign needed to be to clear the path for him.

"Wait wait wait am I seeing correctly?" Azimio, again. Reign was having serious thoughts of simply putting the boy in the hospital for the next six months so she didn't have to deal with him.

"Is McNerdy Pants, the Dyke, and the Ken doll really trying out for our team?" Azimio asked Karofsky.

"Hey Ken I didn't know they made you with a kung fu grip, can you even hold on to the ball?" Dave high fived Azimio as the boys laughed.

Both Puck and Sam made to move towards the boys but a hand on their shoulders from Spencer and Reign stopped them.

"_Hut one, hut two. Finn passes the ball to Sam. Sam runs back ten yards to give himself enough room. Mike will tackle Henry, stopping him from getting to Sam. I'll break away from the line before anybody can touch me. Sam throws the pass and I'll catch it mid air. Puck and Reign run in front. Blocking Sanderson and Liner first, then easily passing Matthews and Caine. The rest of the line has things behind us handled. Only Adams and Karofsky are left. To many chili dogs and burgers for Adams have piled onto his baby fat, makes him slow. His aggression makes him mindless. Karofsky has an unnoticeable to the naked eye limp on his right side. Childhood accident, makes him lean more heavily to his left, unbalancing him will be easy. Puck takes down Adams, picking him up and body slamming him on the twenty yard line. Karofsky starts to fake left in an attempt to get around Reign. She yells for my hand and tosses me high. Distracted by me coasting over his head, he neglects to get out of Reign's way and gets the wind knocked out of him. I land on my feet on the four yard line and moonwalk to the end zone. Thus punishment for the offensive name calling is duly served."_

The trio standing with Spencer could see the images of his mind as clear as day. Sam shook his head roughly when the images stopped.

"That was freaky," he said. Puck just chuckled as he put his helmet on, he was used to it.

"Come on ladies let's move!" Coach Beist yelled.

"Hut one, hut two," Sam yelled.

On three Finn snapped the ball into Sam's waiting hands. Sam immediately ran back a few yards, chased by Henry who had jumped over Finn. Sam heard the boy hit the ground as Mike tackled him. He searched the field for Spencer and threw a perfect pass when he found him. He smiled at the Cheerios that were in the stands cheering on the offense. Spencer jumped up to catch the ball and started running as soon as his feet hit the ground.

Puck and Reign were already positioned a few yards in front of him. Puck had a few seconds of trouble with Liner, but put him to the ground quickly enough. Sanderson was no trouble at all. Matthews and Caine were easily shoved out the way, so all that was left was Adams and Karofsky. Puck had a smile on his face as he lifted the boy up and slammed him to the ground.

"How's that for a kung fu grip punk," he yelled at the choking boy.

"Spencer!" Reign ran with one hand behind her.

When she felt the boy grip her hand she pulled and swung him once in a circle before letting him go. Karofsky had plans of getting around the girl but slowed his running when he saw Spencer waving at him over his head. He clearly had forgotten about Reign, but he remembered quickly enough when he felt a hard body slam into him and knock him to the ground. He felt tears come to his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

"Say something else about this dyke and you won't be getting up next time," she told the boy.

When she turned her head to look at Spencer, sure enough he was moonwalking to the end zone. He even did a spin and struck a Michael Jackson pose when he dropped the ball. Coach Beist shook her head but couldn't stop a small smile at the boy's antics. However, that smile did fade a bit when she saw Coach Sylvester walking towards her. The woman had been nothing but vile to her since they met.

Reign picked up the ball and high fived her friend. Puck ran over to them and picked the boy up shaking him playfully. As they walked down the field Azimio had made it back to his feet and was standing still trying to get his breathing under control.

"McNerdy Pants that bitch," Spencer said as he passed him. Reign couldn't help herself. She slammed the ball into the boy's gut knocking him down again, a smirk on her face as she stepped over him.

"Something I can help you with Sue?"

"Calm the attitude sister of Boy George, just a quick word of advice. Regardless of me hating you I suggest you give my son a fair shake at your team. No matter how beneath him your bunch of rug rats is, he chooses to be here and I expect him to be treated with the utmost professionalism or you will incur the full wrath that is Sue Sylvester."

"Who's your son?" the football coach asked, not that it really mattered to her.

"How inept are you, you haven't heard?" Sue said shaking her head. "He's the one that just made the touchdown."

"Well to put it in your own words, regardless of how much I don't care for you, everyone on my team is always treated fairly. Your boy has already proven his skill and I'd already decided to put him on the team. Your so called show of power is unnecessary," Coach Beiste replied.

"And what about de la Pica?" Sue continued to inquire.

"Oh what are you going to tell me she's your adopted daughter or something? I would never presume to tell you what girls to pick for your precious Cheerios squad so show me the same professional courtesy. Now your Cheerios aren't due their time out here yet so kindly get off my field," Coach Beiste said as she rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"Hey!" Sue said grabbing the other coach's arm and spinning her back around.

"You watch your mouth talking to me Ms. Man…" Sue started to say.

"Mom? What are you doing?" Spencer interrupted.

"Simply having a few words Spencer, you looked good out there kid." Sue said as she walked away.

Coach Beiste simply shook her head as she watched her fellow coach walk back to the Cheerios in the stands.

"How'd we do Coach?" Sam asked.

"Very well, impressive all of you, you're all three on the team. Fall in with the others for the remainder of practice then hit the showers."

A series of thanks to Coach Beiste were issued as they did what they were told.

* * *

><p>After speaking to Coach Beiste Sue had all the Cheerios go to their locker room to wait out their time for practice. Some were slower to walk in than others, Ziva was one of them. As she entered she heard crying. She walked to her locker quietly listening to the girl that was talking in the other aisle. Apparently an upperclassman that she had lost her virginity to over the summer had broken her heart. She thought they were a couple, only to find him making out with one of the older Cheerios ten minutes ago. As Ziva listened she pinpointed the accent she was hearing from the girl to the northern part of her homeland. She walked around the aisle to see a group of Cheerios with the girl, the Unholy Trinity included. When the girl noticed her she paused in her talking. Now that Ziva could see her face she recognized her as Ashira Aviv, a fellow sophomore.<p>

"Can we help you with something terrorist?" one of the girls snapped at Ziva.

Quinn smirked with the knowledge that her nickname was already in use and then felt bad again when Ashira spoke.

"Jasmine! She's from the same country I am." Ashira said wiping the last of her tears away and sending the evil eye to her friend.

"Sorry Ash. Sorry … um Ziva right?" Jasmine said with a blushed face.

Ziva simply nodded her head and walked towards the group, sitting directly in front of Ashira.

"This boy you are speaking of, he drives a blue Escalade yes?" Ziva inquired.

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"He grabbed my ass earlier when I was walking from my car and I shoved him into his door. He was mad because he thought the door was dented. You are well rid of him, I am sure you can do better. But he should be taught a lesson," the young agent replied. Ashira was quiet for a moment staring at Ziva.

"You don't remember me do you?" Ashira asked.

"No. Where would I know you from?" The agent was quite confused.

"Your older brother is Ari and his best friend's name is Sagi, my older brother." There was another moment of confusion and then it hit her.

"That is right, you moved a few years ago."

"Yes, and Sagi stayed. I believe he now works…" Ashira started to reply.

"For my Father." Ziva cut her off through a clenched jaw. She forced herself to take a few calming breaths as the girl nodded at her.

"All the more reason for me to take care of this for you." She patted her fellow countryman on the knee then walked to her locker. _As payment for the atrocities I'm sure my Father is putting your brother through_, she thought to herself.

Ashira had a brief look of absolute terror on her face before rising and all but running to Ziva's locker followed closely by the small group of girls around her. The young girl was very aware of the training Ziva had gotten from her father.

"Ziva, what are you going to do?"

"Do not worry I will not harm him, only his ego," Ziva said with a smirk on her face as she pulled a crow bar out of her locker and started walking towards the door. She hid the crow bar by sliding it inside the back of her uniform top, letting it hang by its hook on the top of her shirt.

"Um Ash … why does she have a crowbar in her locker?" Quinn asked.

"Oh this I gots to see," Santana laughed as she started to walk out the locker room to find Ziva.

* * *

><p>After football practice was over the players walked back to the locker room. Puck, Mike, Spencer, Sam, and Reign all took lockers next to each other. They were enjoying pointless banter before the mood was again broken by none other than Azimio Adams.<p>

"Uh uh, hold up. This is a _men's _locker room, you need to roll the hell up out of here," the boy said, looking pointedly at Reign.

At this point the raven-haired musician was sick to death of his mouth. She tilted her head back staring up at the ceiling for a moment while taking a deep breath. When she was ready she walked toward the boy.

"Look, I don't have time to be running back and forth to the Cheerios locker room. All my equipment and gear are here, so this is where I'm staying whether you like it or not," she stated.

She stopped and thought for a moment about how much more she should say since she would be taking showers in here also. It was inevitable that someone would find out. And she figured the shock value would be worth it in the end.

"And just an fyi, unlike most girls I don't get a period every month…" she started.

"Good we don't have to see you bleeding all over the place, ugh," Karofsky cut her off.

"I wasn't finished jackass. You won't see me bleeding but you will see me with the same equipment you have. Try not to stare or be too jealous that mine is bigger than yours," she finished then went back to talking with her friends. Puck gave her a fist bump while Mike and Spencer chuckled. Sam was speechless for all of a minute then shrugged his shoulders not caring about it.

"Okay wait, hold on. Did…did you just say that you have…boy…parts?" Finn asked.

"Goodness you are slow. Yes, that's what she said try to keep up with the conversation," Mike said.

"What the fuck ever man, that shit only happens in pornos." Azimio would think that.

"Whatever you say dude, I don't need to justify anything about myself to you. I just wanted you all to know upfront so I didn't have to hear any bullshit later," Reign stated.

She proceeded to strip down to her boxers with her other friends, wrapped a towel around her waist and walked to the showers. She and her group were all talking to each other from their separate stalls. Reign knew it would happen. She just didn't know who it would be. The boy thought he was being stealthy, but she noticed her stall door being opened. She let him get close. When she felt hands on her breasts she reacted quickly.

All the laughing of her friends stopped when they heard a loud cry. Reign had grabbed the hands that assaulted her and spun the boy around slamming his chest and the side of his face into the wall of the shower stall and held his right arm straight out behind him.

"You think you got jokes right?" she asked rhetorically.

She threw the boy out of her stall and he crashed to the floor. She wrapped her towel around her waist as she walked towards the boy who was scrambling to get to his feet. Puck made to dive on the boy but Reign stopped him. She needed to make a point.

The boy finally got to his feet just in time for the lady football player to punch him in the face. He swayed to the side from the force of the hit and she grabbed him twisting his arm behind his back again and making him yell in pain as she marched him into the main locker room.

"Z!" the boy yelled.

Azimio made to move towards her but stopped when Reign slammed the boy face down on a bench and tightened her hold on his arm.

"Do you want me to break his arm off?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Come on man, that's my little brother and that's his throwing arm ease up," the dark-skinned boy said. Hearing all the commotion Coach Beiste entered the locker room to investigate.

"What the hell is going on in here?" the coach asked.

"She's ripping my brother's arm off Coach do something." Azimio pleaded.

"Your brother shouldn't have put his hands on me. And guaranteed after today, he and all you other sad excuses for wannabe men will know to keep your hands to yourself." Reign looked at Coach Beiste almost daring her to say something.

It wasn't the girl's intention to be disrespectful, but she needed to get the point across. Growing up being the only girl on the boy's sports teams Coach Beiste understood exactly what was going on. She didn't encourage violence but if she didn't let the young girl finish this, it would continue to be a problem. This football team had enough issues for her to fix, she didn't need any more. So she resolved to let the girl handle this her own way, just like her coach did when she was Reign's age.

Coach Beiste caught the crying boy's eyes and asked if he had in fact touched the musician. When he said yes she simply shook her head and told him that he deserved what he got and she walked out the locker room. Reign turned her attention back to Azimio and the rest of the team. She hadn't noticed until then that most of the team was scowling at the boy in question. That was a good sign, maybe some of them did know how not to be mindless jerks.

"It was just a joke de la Pica, let him go," Finn said.

"I'm sorry ... i-it was st-tupid please let me up," the boy pleaded.

"Let this be a lesson for all of you. You can stare all the hell you want to but if you put your hands on me, I will fucking break them," Reign said, never taking her eyes away from Azimio.

"Here's a news flash kid, your brother is a small minded bigoted jackass. His man boob having ass probably couldn't find his dick if it wasn't attached to him. He thinks he runs shit around here. But I bet if you asked when he wasn't around damn near every guy in this locker room would tell you how much they can't stand his stank ass," the musician said as she let the boy go.

"If you're so curious about my goods Azimio go ask your girlfriend about it." She walked away to go finish her shower after that. Her friends followed her. Reign had slept with his girlfriend a few times over the past week. But unbeknownst to the boy she only used her mouth and fingers. She may have imprinted a thought in the girl's mind to brag about getting her back blown out if Azimio ever asked her about it. She knew it would come up later.

"Not cool Adams," Puck said as he walked pass the boy.

"Not cool at all douche," Mike added.

Azimio watched the group walk away shocked and mad that Reign had one-upped him again. He really didn't appreciate that crack about his girlfriend either. He'd have to ask the girl about Reign later. He turned his attention back to his brother who was still silently crying on the floor nursing his shoulder.

"Suck it up Marco, it couldn't have hurt that bad," he said.

"Fuck you Z, you're an ass. It hurt like hell and still hurts. I don't even know why I listen to you. Carla was right, just like Reign is. Why do you think she chose to go to Carmel and not here. She didn't want to be around you," the boy replied as he got up and went to take his shower.

That was a slight blow to Azimio. Carla is another of the boy's younger siblings, Marco's twin. They used to be really close growing up, until she came out to her older brother. Their parents were actually okay with it, they loved their children unconditionally. But her beloved older brother started ignoring and avoiding her after that and they naturally drifted apart. She knew about her brother's reputation at McKinley, so she opted to go to another school instead. Marco had always tried to stick up for him, telling her that their brother would come around. But he never did. The rest of the team were changing and Reign and her crew had also finished showering when Azimio came out of his thoughts.

"Yo Dave you ready to be out of here?" the dark-skinned boy asked.

"Dave." Finn caught Karofsky's attention before he could answer.

"Uh, no I got something to do Z I'll catch up with you later," Dave answered.

"Fine. Later," Azimio said as he walked out of the locker room.

Azimo hid his disappointment as he left. Dave had been busy with a lot of other things over the summer too. He missed his best friend, he felt like he was keeping something from him but he didn't know what. Every time he asked about it Dave would skirt around the question and change the subject. His girlfriend had become scarce last week also. Since Reign made that comment he now knew why. With all his antics he didn't even have his favorite sibling to talk to anymore.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Reign."<em>

"_Yeah Ziva."_

"_I think I may have a song for the music you let me listen to earlier. Can you get Jacob to play it on the speakers outside of the building?"_

"_Yeah I can do that but which song you talking about?"_

"_The break up song. Borrow Jacob's camera and meet me in the student parking lot to record the show. Emily, Rachel, and Becky are already making their way there."_

"_On the way."_

Reign sent a text to Jacob, including an audio file for him to play on the outside loud speaker. She didn't know what Ziva was planning, but she knew whatever it was it would be worthwhile. Ziva David didn't do anything without good reason.

Before she could leave the locker room Marco stopped her and apologized a second time for his behavior. Reign was quick to let it go because she knew the boy didn't truly mean her any harm. Peer pressure can be a bitch; especially when it comes from an older sibling. She liked the fact that he thought enough to speak to her without being coaxed to, so she invited him to hang out with her, Puck and the rest of their friends.

* * *

><p>Santana and the other Cheerios walked well behind Ziva, giving the girl room to do whatever it was she was about to do. When Ziva rounded a corner they ran to catch up, stopping and peering around a locker.<p>

Ziva spotted her target as she turned the corner. She knew the rest of her squad was following her and she was glad they did. The more witnesses the better. She remembered hearing his name was Shane and he was currently leaning up against a locker with his hand on the hip of Mandy Hammond, a senior Cheerio.

When she got close enough the Israeli agent grabbed the girl's ponytail and tossed her across the hallway. The girl hit the lockers hard and was about to retaliate. But Ziva silenced her with a single look, getting the message across that Mandy should leave and be thankful that Ziva was letting her walk away.

"Hey hot stuff. I knew you'd come around," Shane said as he ran his hand over Ziva's thigh. She grabbed the boy by his collar and kissed him roughly.

"You were just so charming I could not resist. Let's go outside to your truck," she suggested.

"My thoughts exactly," Shane said as he went to put his hand around Ziva's waist. She quickly caught his arm and shoved him towards the exit. "Oh you like it rough. Okay, I can work with that sexy lady."

"Turn around and walk Shane. If you stop walking or turn around to look at me you will regret it," she told the boy.

"Yes ma'am." Shane was all smiles. He liked it when a girl took control.

Ziva let the boy walk a few steps in front of her. She turned her head back slightly as she began to follow him, catching Santana's eyes. She smirked as she pulled the crowbar out of her shirt and started twirling it in her hand while she turned back around.

Santana couldn't help but smile at the girl. She had to admit it, Ziva David had skills. When the Israeli girl walked out the door the group of Cheerios gave chase. They stopped once they got to the outside steps and sat down to enjoy the show.

As Shane viewed the parking lot he wondered how his Escalade had gotten to the position it was in right now. It was just a few yards from the entrance with the rear facing him.

"How did my ride get here?" he asked Ziva turning around to look at her. Ziva gave him a mean left hook clocking him at the corner of his eye in answer. The boy fell to the ground holding his face.

"What the hell is your problem?" he yelled.

"I told you not to turn around stupid boy. Jacob! Becky!" Ziva yelled her signal for Jacob to get ready. Becky suddenly appeared. She had climbed on top of Shane's Escalade from the front and was now walking across the top. She positioned herself on her knees right above the rear window, holding a crowbar at her side. The blonde girl smiled at Shane. Several times last week he had picked up trash cans from the cafeteria and dumped them on her. She could see it in his face that he knew payback was going to be a bitch.

"I have a message for you Shane. Start treating women like you do your precious Escalade. Or you may not get off so easy next time." Ziva snapped her fingers and the music started.

By the third beat Becky had raised her crowbar above her head, Rachel and Emily were on both sides of the Escalade, and Reign along with Puck, Mike, Spencer, Sam and Marco were seated a few steps in front of the Cheerios camera at the ready. By the fourth beat Becky's arms were lowering. On the fifth beat Becky's crowbar smashed into Shane's rear window. The girls started dancing around the SUV as Becky danced on top.

_I bust the windows out your car  
>And no it didn't mend my broken heart<br>I'll probably always have these ugly scars  
>But right now I don't care about that part<em>

_I bust the windows out your car_  
><em>After I saw you laying next to her<em>  
><em>I didn't wanna but I took my turn<em>  
><em>I'm glad I did it cause you had to learn<em>

Rachel and Emily slammed the end of their crowbars into Shane's tires on their respective sides of the SUV, while Becky continued to stomp on top of it.

_I must admit it helped a little bit_  
><em>To think of how you feel when you saw it<em>  
><em>I didn't know that I had that much strength<em>  
><em>But I'm glad you see what happens when<em>

_**You see you can't just play with people's feelings**  
><strong>Tell them you love them and don't mean it<strong>  
><strong>You'll probably say that it was juvenile<strong>  
><strong>But I think that I deserve to smile<strong>  
><em>

_Ha Ha Ha Ha  
><em>

Shane heard laughing behind him and turned around. He looked in disgust at the Cheerios that were on the steps and then to the football players. He glared at the camera before turning back to his ride. All he could do was hope that too much damage wasn't done. Where the hell were his friends when he needed them?

_I bust the windows out your car  
><strong>You know I did it cause I left my mark<strong>  
>Wrote my initials with the crowbar<br>**And then I drove off into the dark**_

Ziva turned around while singing and carved Ashira's name into the rear door then underlined it. Shane's face crumbled, now he truly understood.

_I bust the windows out your car  
><em>_Hey you should feel lucky that that's all I did  
><em>_After five whole years of this bullshit  
><em>_Gave you all of me and you played with it_

"I think he's starting to cry," Marco said.

Reign zoomed in on his face and sure enough there were tears. Shane turned to look at the camera and scowled.

"Fuck you bitch!" he yelled. It only made everyone laugh harder.

"Don't be mad at us cause you fucked up and got caught. Take your licks like a man chump," Puck yelled back.

_Oh I must admit it helped a little bit  
><em>_**To think of how you feel when you saw it**  
><em>_I didn't know that I had that much strength  
><em>**_But I'm glad you see what happens when_**

_You see you can't just play with people's feelings  
>Tell them you love them and don't mean it<br>You'll probably say that it was juvenile  
>But I think that I deserve to smile<em>

**_Bust windows out ya car_**  
><strong><em>But it don't compare to my broken heart<em>**  
><strong><em>You could never feel how I felt that day<em>**  
><strong><em>Until that happens baby you don't know pai<em>n**

The girls were doing as much damage as possible now. Becky had worked her way to the front hood stomping and smashing her little heart out. Rachel and Emily were using their crowbars to poke quarter sized holes into the sides of the vehicle as they started singing back up with Ziva.

_Ohh Yeah I did it _**(yeah I did it)**_  
>You should know it <em>**(you should know it)**_  
>I ain't sorry <em>**(I ain't sorry)**_  
>You deserved it <em>**(you deserved it)**_  
>After what you did to me <em>**(after what you did)**_  
>You deserved it <em>**(you deserved it)**_  
>I ain't sorry<br>No, no, no, no_

_**You broke my heart**_  
><em><strong>So I broke your car<strong>_  
><strong>You caused me pain<strong> _(you caused me pain)_  
><strong><em>So I did the same<em>**

_Even though what you did to me was much worse  
>I had to do something to make it hurt yeah<em>

**_Oh but why am I still cryin'_**  
><strong><em>Why am I the one who's still cryin'<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, oh you really hurt me baby<em>**  
><strong><em>You really<em>**  
><strong><em>You really hurt me baby<em>**

Ziva signaled for Ashira to join her. When the girl was beside her she handed over her crowbar._  
><em>

_Hey,hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
><strong>Now watch me, you<strong>  
><em>_Now watch me_

Ashira took aim at the last piece of glass still intact on the rear of the car and smashed it.

_I bust the windows out your car_

Everyone on the steps gave a standing ovation to the ladies. Santana looked over to her best friend to see the blonde looking a bit off.

"Come on Q, you might not like her friend but that was cool shit Ziva just did," the Santana said.

"Yeah I know." Quinn answered.

"Then what gives?"

"It's nothing. Get the girls together I'll meet you on the field," Quinn said and walked away before Santana could ask any more questions.

The blonde was trying not to show it but she was getting more and more frustrated as she walked. Reign's voice was echoing in her head telling her over and over again how she never fought her own battles. She didn't listen to it this morning but now…now one of her own had been hurt and she didn't do anything to get the bastard back that did it. A girl who had only been at her school for one day handled it. Never mind it turned out that Ziva and Ashira knew each other, it was the whole principal of the thing.

She was the head cheerleader and it was her job to take care of her squad. _Can't stand that fucking bitch_, the blonde thought to herself. Reign was making her doubt herself and she couldn't have that. She needed to think of something to shut the pretty-eyed girl up and make her go away. As her squad neared the field she put all the thoughts out of her head. She had more important things to deal with at the moment than worry about Reign fucking de la Pica. Like running the two baby Cheerios that dared to look at her woman into the ground. _Gotta start somewhere, _she thought with a smirk on her face, they were so going to regret showing up in Glee today.

* * *

><p>Dave and Finn had watched Shane's Escalade get demolished before heading down to the basement of the school. They had just passed the AV room and were nearing the end of the hall.

"I think Z is getting suspicious or something," Dave said.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"He keeps asking questions. Boss told us to stick to routines and shit but we're always running around. I'm not around to hang with him like I used to be. It makes sense that he would ask questions."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. That kid has half a brain on his best days. He'll never figure it out, no one will man we're totally in the clear. Stop stressing," Finn chuckled as he talked.

"Hey hold up." Dave stopped walking and looked behind them.

"What?"

"I thought I heard something. Come on man let's hurry up and lock the door behind you this time, we'll take the back way out once we get there. It's dangerous for us to be seen hanging out down here after hours," Dave said, rushing Finn to the door at the end of the hall.

"Dangerous how? Nobody but Jewfro and his kind are down here this late. And even if they saw us we're kings of the school they know to keep their noses out of our business."

They reached an old door just around the corner that was supposed to be sealed off. Finn pulled the key out of his pocket and they entered closing the door behind them. The dopey boy almost walked off until Dave tapped him on the shoulder and told him to lock the door.

They walked through the dimly lit tunnels that were under the school. All these tunnels were abandoned long ago and connected all around the city. At some points there were cave-ins, others had flooded and were sealed off, or were unusable because of other health risks. But the boys knew exactly where they were going and didn't have to worry about any of those hazards. After about a half hour they turned their last corner coming to a stop in front of a steel door.

They entered the room and looked for any signs that their boss might be there. There were none. The room's dim overhead lighting was off and the door leading to the room where their latest captive was being held was locked.

Finn had been looking forward to this all day. Ever since that Miss de la Perfect bitch walked into his life and stole his girl before he'd even gotten a chance with her. The bitch was here for one day and had half the school eating out the palm of her hand. Finn would make the girl on the other side of the door he was leering at pay for it.

The boys entered the small room and found the girl huddled in the corner. She looked scared. Good. He thrived on her fear. Dave watched him stalk over to the girl, pick her up and throw her on the bed. She screamed in fear.

"You wanna go first Dave?" he asked.

"Naw I'm cool, you go ahead," the stocky boy replied.

"Man what the hell is with you lately?" Finn turned around to face the boy. "You're such a fucking baby all the time now. Oh I think Z may be suspicious. I heard a noise. Lock the door. You don't even help throw that fag Hummel into the dumpster anymore," Finn mocked the boy. Dave just stood there staring off into space. He hated when Finn got into these rants. It usually meant bad things for the girls they'd kidnapped.

After about the thirtieth girl Dave had lost count of the women they had stolen and hidden away here. But he knew that exactly fifteen women had died so far. His boss knew how to show restraint with the women. When Finn got worked up like this he was double the aggressive menace.

"Oh wait a minute, wait a fucking minute. I get it now, you're sweet on him aren't you. You're a fucking fagale now right?" Finn said. Dave had heard enough. He reached back with his fist and clocked the mocking boy, knocking him to the ground.

"I'm not a fucking fag you son of bitch!" Dave yelled. Finn's shoulders were silently shaking. Dave was worried for a moment that maybe he'd hit him too hard. Then he heard Finn's laughter.

"Welcome back Dave. I thought you were going soft for a minute," the tall boy said as he got back to his feet and wiped the blood from his lip. Dave noticed he had that look in his eyes again.

The shaking crying girl on the dingy bed looked at the stocky boy with pleading eyes. Truth be told he wanted to help her, but there wasn't anything he could do. He watched Finn walk over to the girl and roughly strip her of her clothes. He then took his own clothes off and grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head. Dave was frozen to the spot he was standing in. The girl struggled as best she could, but again it was no use.

When the stocky football player heard the girl scream as Finn roughly entered her, he almost threw up. He walked outside the room and tried to block out the sounds. After awhile he heard Finn yelp and then he heard her body hit the wall. He didn't have to see it to know, the heavy thud against the thin walls was all he needed to hear. He heard Finn yelling at the girl, telling her to take it, calling her a dirty whore as he heard blow after blow land onto her body. It seemed like an eternity before she stopped screaming.

Finn walked out of the room fully dressed five minutes later. Dave didn't say anything as he walked past his team mate to see what the damage was. The girl was on the bed, bloodied and bruised. Her unswollen eye was open, but glazed over. He could tell she was still breathing by the slight rise of her chest and the shaking of her shoulders as she silently cried. He wasn't at all happy, but he still took some relief in the knowledge that she was alive. Others before her had not been so lucky. The girl was tough. Perhaps he could help her get out of here. If she had the strength left for the journey. It was a half hour walk to the exit in the woods. He walked over to the girl and whispered in her ear. She flinched at first, but relaxed when he started speaking.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you. The doors will be unlocked, but you'll need to move quickly after we leave. Follow my trail."

He walked back out of the room to a waiting Finn who was smoking a cigarette and talking on his cell. He neglected to close the door all the way. He knew Finn wouldn't notice. The football players walked out the back door and started down another series of tunnels. Dave didn't remind Finn to lock the door this time. Half an hour later the boys exited the tunnels and made their way to their respective homes. Dave always had a sweet tooth. The taller boy never noticed his friend dropping Sweet Tarts along the way.

* * *

><p>The young college girl let the words play over and over in her mind. 'Follow my trail.' Her legs were wobbly and she was sure her left arm was dislocated. But it was a minor throb compared to what her kidnappers had done to her. She stood on her wobbly legs as best she could, moving slowly as she put on her torn and dirty clothes. Her right eye was swollen shut and her left eye was a bit blurry, but she could see well enough.<p>

She quietly tiptoed towards the door. The floor was cold and hard beneath her bare feet. She slowly opened the door and stepped into the room outside of her prison. It was empty. She felt like Gretel as she picked up her first breadcrumb. She put the sweet candy in her mouth and pressed on. Slowly making her way through the series of tunnels the boys had recently walked through. She got turned around a few times and lost the trail. But luck was on her side and she found the way out. She didn't know how far she had walked from the exit before she fell to the ground crying. She didn't know how long she had lay there. She froze when she heard a crunch of leaves and twigs being broken behind her.

* * *

><p>Across town Henry sat at the dinner table with the young agents and their friends, which consisted of Sam, Artie, Tina, Mike, Puck, Marco, Mercedes, Becky, and Kurt, listening to a recap of the day. He laughed heartily when he saw pictures of the Escalade the girls had helped demolish. Soon enough they all went home and he properly welcomed Rachel back to the team handing the tiny diva her old badge and gun. He congratulated them all on a job well done. He could feel his wolf itching for a run tonight, wanting to explore his new surroundings. So he bid them goodnight and left the house. He drove to the park and walked one of the trails then veered off into the woods.<p>

He took off his shirt and was about to lose his pants and shoes when he heard soft crying and whimpers. He moved closer, drawn to the sound. When he got to a small clearing he found a girl there in bloodied clothes cowering against a tree staring wide eyed at him through the messy hair covering her face.

"P-pl-please don't hurt me. Please d-don't take me back," she stuttered.

"I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay. I promise I only want to help," he reassured the girl. She still looked at him wearily as he got closer.

He knelt in front of her and pushed her hair away from her face. She flinched slightly but didn't move away from him. He recognized her face instantly. Michaela Harris, the last girl to be reported missing.

"My name is Henry. I work with the FBI Michaela. We've been looking for you," he said with a warm smile. More tears sprang from the girl's eye. She was no longer afraid of him. She wrapped her good arm tightly around his neck as he picked her up and proceeded to carry her out of the woods and back to his car. He sent a text to the team telling them he had found the missing girl. They all agreed to meet at the hospital. Reign notified the FBI agents that were serving as their back up of what was going on. Before leaving the house Spencer pulled her aside for a moment alone.

"What's wrong Spence?" Reign asked.

"How well do you know Becky?" the boy asked.

"I've known her since we were little kids. She's the cousin of one of my best friends. You remember Ryan right."

"Yes, I do. But I remember her from somewhere else," the boy cryptically replied.

"From where?"

"You remember when we snuck into the sublevels at Manticore?"

"Yes," she replied with growing concern.

"I think Becky's a nomaly."

"What?" The musician felt her stomach drop as she stared at her friend.

She and Spencer had only been to the sublevels of Manticore one time. They'd heard that it was where all the monsters that Manticore created were kept. Why Becky would be down there she couldn't guess. But she knew Spencer couldn't be wrong. His eidetic memory prohibited it. She'd have to talk to Becky's mother soon. She'd known Becky for most of their lives and could not ever recall a time…wait. There was one time where she, Ryan, Nick, and Lupe were at Coney Island for the day and Becky's mom had dropped her off at Ryan's. They'd forgotten she was coming that day, or they would never have left. They'd never wanted Mr. Wolfe to get to her.

When they returned to Ryan's house later in the evening, they found Becky hiding in Ryan's closet. Ryan's mom was fussing about with the first aid kit to bandage up Mr. Wolfe. Reign remembered Becky telling her that the man had hugged her and let his hands roam. Without thinking the girl had knocked the man senseless, spraining his wrist in the process. Reign didn't think much of it then, but now? Now that Spencer had pointed it out, she knew she needed to investigate.

They met up with Henry at the hospital and listened in as the girl gave her statement. She couldn't remember what any of her assailants looked like and the rape kit turned up negative for DNA. She was however able to give them one bit of detail that they had never thought to factor into the equation. She told them that the leader of the group that took her was a woman.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Song Disclaimer:<span>** Steam Train – from the musical Songs For A New World belongs to: Jason Robert Brown  
>Macavity The Mystery Cat – from the musical Cats belongs to: Andrew Lloyd Webber &amp; Trevor Nunn<br>Look At Me Now (clip) – belongs to: Chris Brown, Busta Rhymes, & Lil' Wayne  
>Bust Your Windows - belongs to: Jazmine Sullivan<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you for all the follows, reviews, & alerts you guys sent. They feed my soul :) Please keep them coming, especially the reviews.  
>This is an AU story &amp; some characters will be OOC.<br>Time lines don't mean much to me. In other words, I took canon & shot it out of a canon. You will see some of the storyline & songs that were on the show, but they will most likely be in a different order.  
>Songs written by Kahless Productions will also be out of time from when they were actually released.<br>Glee Club was established during freshman year & Quinn never got pregnant.  
>Warning to all you Finn fans, if you can't tell already I can't stand the kid so you may want to stop reading.<br>I totally took a cue from Mercedes when she said Glee doesn't do enough hip hop. Some of my music selections are my feeble attempt to remedy that.  
><strong><span>Songs:<span>** Opening song: Parts will be listed in story.  
>Marco's audition: Italic-Marco. ItalicBold-Marco & Puck.  
>Sam's audition: Italic-Sam. Bold-Puck, Marco, &amp; Spencer. ItalicBold-all the boys in unison. Words in () are being sang at the same time as the lines they're connected to.  
>Becky's audition: Italic-Becky. Bold-Emily, Ziva, &amp; Rachel. ItalicBold-all four girls. Underlined-Mike. Words in () are being sang at the same time as the lines they're connected to.  
>Lauren's audition: Italic-Lauren. Bold-Rachel, Reign, Emily, &amp; Ziva. ItalicBold-all the girls together. Words in () are being sang at the same time as the lines they're connected to.  
>Cafeteria song: Italic-Reign<br>Reign's audition: Italic-Reign. Bold-Sam, Puck, and Mike. Italic/Bold-Reign & the boys together. Words in () are being sang at the same time as the lines they're connected to.  
><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>** I own only the story itself, &: Reign & Roxana de la Pica, Carla & Marco Adams, Rahdlia Pierce, Alejandro Lopez, Santos Lopez, & a few other random students at McKinley High.  
>I am in no way affiliated with Lupe Fiasco.<br>Glee belongs to R.I.B.; Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron; Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis; Sanctuary belongs to Damian Kindler; Doctor Who belongs to Sydney Newman, C.E. Webber, & Donald Wilson; Buffy The Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, C.S.I. Miami belongs to Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn, & Ann Donahue; Leverage belongs to John Rogers & Chris Downey; Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Please read & review  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**

Henry and the team got back to the house around 9:30 that night. They had stopped by the Berry's to get Rachel some clothes and had a chat with her Dad's, who were happy to see her with her team again. They decided it would be best if Rachel stayed with the team while the case was open.

Rachel had sent a text to the baby Cheerios she and Reign were to meet up with telling them they'd need to reschedule. She received a reply saying the girls were too tired and sore to come over anyway. Reign giggled at that.

"Someone else's pain isn't funny Dela, why are you laughing?" the diva questioned.

"Because Fabray's growing some balls. And a lot sooner than I thought she would. I might grow to like her yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Rach seriously? She totally wants your bod and she was staring daggers at those two girls when we were in glee. They're sore because she gave them an extra hard practice to keep them from coming over. She can't stand the thought of anyone touching _her_ Rachel," the musician concluded.

"You obviously see a different Quinn Fabray than I do. If that really is the case, why hasn't she done anything to you yet?" Rachel rolled her eyes at the 'her Rachel' term her teammate used.

"Because she's not used to anyone going against her and she's smart enough to know I'm a whole different breed of chick than she's used to. Right now she's trying to figure out what my weaknesses are, assuming I have any," Reign cockily replied.

Having climbed the stairs to Reign's room and already changed her clothes the diva lay stretched out on Reign's bed, watching the other girl change as they talked.

"I bet Santana figures you out first," the tiny brunette said with a smirk. Her smirk turned into a full smile when she saw her friend slightly falter in her movements.

"Santana has nothing to do with it," Reign replied as she laid down next to Rachel.

"Bullshit. You want me to believe that Quinn Fabray has a crush on me but you can't admit that you and Santana are into each other. Well maybe it doesn't go that deep yet, but there's something there and you know it," the brunette said as she looked at her friend. Reign just looked back at her with a look that simply said 'whatever'.

"What happened in the restroom after lunch?" Rachel asked. She knew she was pushing, but she wouldn't get Reign to open up any other way.

"Tell me about Brittany," Reign tried to change the subject even though she knew it wouldn't work.

"Quid pro quo. Answer my question first," Rachel countered.

"She came into the restroom and asked me if I was okay. I guess she saw the rips in my shirt before I could cover them up," Reign said. "When we were in glee Puck reminded me that he'd introduced us awhile back at football camp."

"Why was Santana at a football camp?" Rachel asked confused.

"She wasn't, she was across the lake with the cheerleaders," Reign clarified.

"Oh, please continue."

"There's not much to tell. I don't know why, but my memory about the whole thing is foggy. I didn't remember us meeting until I talked to Puck and I don't think I have the whole story yet."

"Maybe you should ask Santana."

"I'd rather not be romantically associated with the biggest perra in school. And why are you defending her she's been nothing but evil to you?"

"I'm not defending her. But one thing I've learned about Santana Lopez is she only shows emotion when she's deeply vested in someone or something. Any other time it's all just a scheme or some silly game. Take Quinn for instance, it's not that she lets Quinn boss her around. She's just content to let people think she's the muscle. From what I could make out Quinn had it pretty rough as a kid. She and Santana have known each other forever and Santana's always looked out for her and still does. I'm just saying that if she thought enough of you to come and check on you Dela, there's something there."

Reign rolled onto her back with a sigh and stared out the large skylight above her bed, watching the rain fall. Rachel watched her closely, but she didn't give anything away.

"I'm still kind of wired do you want to go for a ride with me?" the musician asked.

"Sure," Rachel replied. She really wanted to figure out what the connection was between her friend and Santana, but she could tell Reign had done all the talking about it she was going to do tonight. Maybe if she asked Puck he'd talk. That'd definitely be the easier route, all she'd have to do is pout and the boy would do anything for her.

"So where are we off to?" the diva asked as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Becky's place, I need to talk to her mom. Spencer said he saw Becks in the basement at Manticore."

"That's not possible, that would mean…that would mean she's a nomaly. There's nothing…animal about her."

"I know but the kid's got an eidetic memory, if he said he saw her then he saw her. He's got no reason to make it up."

"I know, I'm not saying that he is, it's just…wow."

"Exactly, and I'd rather not wait until tomorrow night when Becks' mom gets home. We got too much going on and I need Becky on her A game for her Cheerios tryout tomorrow. If she senses anything off with me, which is something she's always been able to do, she won't perform well."

"What is it with you and wanting people on the bloody Cheerios squad? Coach Sylvester is a freaking maniac on her best days, okay maybe she gets some cool points now that I know she's Spencer's mom and she actually seemed like she had a friendly side in glee today but that's beside the point. Who the hell cares about pom poms and ponytails, I thought your goal was to put everybody on equal ground no matter what group they were with. Granted you may want Becky to feel better about herself and I suppose being on the Cheerios could help with that, especially since it seems that all the girls want to be Cheerios and they're lead by the hottest girl in school which pretty much sets the bar therefore making anything in a Cheerios uniform sexy. Regardless, you already have Ziva in place do you really need to sacrifice Becky too?"

Reign was glad she was at a stop sign when Rachel finished speaking. She was laughing so hard now that tears were coming out of her eyes. She really did miss the brunette's rants.

"Ugh again with the laughing, what the bloody hell is so fucking funny?" the diva demanded.

Reign only laughed harder. After a few moments of the tiny brunette glaring at her she said, "Oh my goodness, you don't even realize what you said do you?" The musician asked as she tried to compose herself.

"I know exactly what I said Dela what are you laughing at?" Rachel was starting to get a little more than frustrated.

"The Cheerios are lead by the hottest girl in school huh?" Reign questioned.

Rachel stared at her wide eyed before turning away with a blush rising to her face.

"Ohhooo, wait till I tell the crew. You sneaky little bastard, you really had us believing that you were oblivious to her liking you when lo and behold, you're into her too," the agent teased.

Rachel slowly shook her head before replying. "I didn't realize she liked me. Not until you started pointing things out. I was…"

"Too focused on getting to Brittany," Reign finished for her.

Rachel could only nod. Reign drove onward and parked her car outside of Becky's house. The rain had finally eased up. She knew it was getting late but she wanted to hear this story, and she figured Rachel probably needed to talk about it.

"Tell me about her. I thought she was one of the bullies. But she's friends with Becks so she can't be all bad."

"She's not. Even when we were at Manticore she wouldn't hurt a fly unless she was ordered to. That's always been her nature. I think that's why she tries to look out for Becky sometimes. I don't know what that man did to her when he took her, but that protective quality stayed with her. It's her intelligence and her memory that was taken from her. I know you may not want to hear it, given your general dislike for them, but I have to give credit to Santana and Quinn. Brittany would be failing all of her classes if they didn't help her. When we were at Manticore she was like a daredevil version of Spencer and now, she barely knows how to read a calendar. But I guess she didn't lose all of that either because she does motor cross racing with Becky."

"Why can't you get around whatever is blocking her true self, like you did with me?"

"I don't know. Every time we're near each other for too long she gets headaches. Unless she's distracted, like in glee. I thought I was getting close one time but she got a massive nose bleed and then passed out. I haven't tried again since then."

"I'm sorry Rach." Reign reached over and hugged her friend.

"Me too. She was my best friend."

"You'll get her back. I don't know how yet, but I've never seen you want something and not get it."

"Including you," the diva said trying to lighten the mood.

"Including me," Reign chuckled and kissed the girl on her forehead.

"Santana know what you're packing down there?"

"Not that she … it matters," Reign started with a groan, "but I'm sure the whole school will know tomorrow, had some words with the football team after practice."

"Go big or go home."

"That's how we roll."

"Why doesn't it matter though?"

The young musician took a deep breath and sighed. Not only was she quickly tiring of the conversation but this particular subject matter was quite distressing for her.

"Cause I can't use it. I didn't quite notice there was a problem until I wanted to use it, but I really can't remember the last time I had a full hard on. I barely even get morning wood anymore when it's that time of the month, it's fucking depressing. I'm probably the only girl in town that can actually sympathize with the idiots in those E.D. commercials."

"Hmm, have you talked to Magnus or Henry? It may have something to do with your wolf side."

"Yeah Henry thinks it does, but I'm really not trying to think about it. Come on let's get this over with. You might need to work your magic on Becks."

Rachel knew Reign was deflecting again so she let it go. Besides it was late enough and the subject of Santana Lopez needed more than just a few minutes. She was already formulating a list in her head for her new pet project. How To Make Two Stubborn Badasses Fall In Love.

"I figured as much. I'll be with her in her room while you talk to her mother."

They got out of the car and started walking to the house.

"Speaking of moms, you ever find yours?"

"Kind of, guess where."

"The mean streets of Lima?"

"Bingo," the diva laughed. "She's actually the coach for Glee's number one competition. I haven't tried to contact her yet, but once things are square with Brittany I'll work on it."

Rachel rang the bell and they waited. As Reign suspected both Becky and her mom were still awake. Becky was always a night owl.

"Reign, come in. Becky told me you were in town." Ms. Jackson greeted her with a hug like she always did. Reign introduced Rachel as Becky came walking into the living room.

"What are you doing here so late?" Ms. Jackson questioned.

"Hey Becky, can we go to your room while they talk?" Rachel asked.

"Okay," Becky replied, not thinking anything of the late visit.

Reign had her back to them as they ascended the stairs. She pulled her favorite throwing knife, a birthday gift from Ziva, out of her belt loop while staring Ms. Jackson dead in the eye. She didn't need to read the woman's mind to tell that she knew what was coming. She turned fast and threw the knife, aiming it at the back of Rachel's head. She expected her fellow agent to move herself and Becky out of harm's way. At least that's what she wanted to happen. To her surprise, Becky turned and wrapped her hand around Rachel's shoulders moving the diva to the side and caught the knife blade first and flipped it expertly to a safe holding position without cutting her delicate skin.

"What the hell Dela?" the blonde asked.

Reign turned around to look at Becky's mother.

"Yeah Ms. Jackson, what the hell?" she asked.

"Mom, what's going on? How did I know how to do that?" the young blonde asked as she began registering exactly what had just transpired.

"Becky doesn't have Down syndrome does she Ms. Jackson?" Rachel asked.

"Let's all sit down girls," Ms. Jackson said shakily.

"Mom?" Becky questioned after a few moments of silence.

"Did either of your mothers ever tell you about the night they…we tried to escape?" Ms. Jackson asked the two agents.

"I asked once but my Mami and my Tia never told me."

"I never met my mother and my fathers never mentioned it."

"I remember Alexx, she tried to help us. She saved me and Becky when we were brought back," Ms. Jackson said.

"Alexx? You know Tia Alexx?" Becky asked. She, Ryan, Lupe, and Nick had all called Alexx by the title Reign used. She always helped take care of them.

"Yes. The night we tried to escape we made it as far as the woods. I slipped and fell hard on my stomach. I started bleeding really bad and had terrible pains around my pelvis. The guards were after us and I told them all to leave me, but they didn't. We met the guards halfway as they carried me back. Alexx met us in one of the delivery rooms and delivered Becky. Her cord was wrapped around her neck. It took awhile to get her breathing. I don't remember it but Alexx said I passed out shortly after Becky finally started crying. She told me I flatlined twice before they got me stabilized."

Becky went to her mother and sat in her lap holding her tightly. The older woman held her close and kissed her forehead as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Becky was supposed to be a hybrid. Of what combination I don't know, I was never able to find out. But Alexx and Helen both thought she was meant specifically for night ops. The doctors had given me all types of pills, treatments, and serums. But Becky was born two months earlier than she was supposed to be. They kept her from me after the first week, I don't know where nor do I know what they were doing with her. It was only because of Helen and Alexx that I was able to bring her home. Alexx was charged with being one of her guardians."

"That's why you'd bring her to Ryan's over the summer," Reign interrupted.

"Yes. I was leery to do so the first time, but Becky was always so happy when she came back." The older blonde stopped and looked at Reign for a moment.

"Thank you for always protecting her." She saw Reign's jaw tighten. Ms. Jackson is Ryan's aunt on his mother's side. Even before Ryan was born the blonde woman knew the type of man her sister had married, but there was never anything she could do.

"Did you tell my Tia?" Reign asked.

"No. My sister swore me to secrecy when I found out how he was treating you kids. I tried to get her to leave that monster but she wouldn't. In retrospect I should have told Alexx."

"No, it played out the way it was supposed to. Don't blame yourself for his actions. Maybe he would've gone to jail, maybe not. As it turns out he's dead and that's exactly where he needs to be," Reign said. "I was given suppressants when I was younger, was Becky?"

"Yes. And she still gets them in smaller doses now that she's older, that's why she is the way she is. Her outward appearance and lisp are just side effects. However, I used to stop giving them to her over the summers she would spend in New York. To regular doctors, Becky is a highly functioning Down syndrome patient. The suppressants she's taking are specifically designed to mimic everything the disease does. A Manticore doctor would say she isn't meeting her full potential."

"Do I have to keep taking the pills Mom?"

"No, not if you don't want to," the woman replied.

"Come here Becky," Rachel said as she stood from the couch.

Becky stood in front of her and she placed her fingertips on Becky's temples. It only took her about a minute to clear Becky's system of the suppressants she'd been given. Rachel could swear she saw the blonde's eyes change before she closed them. Her pupils were almost cat like and the whites of her eyes took on a blue tinted scaly design. When the girl's eyes became visible again they were normal.

"Wow," the young blonde said as she opened her eyes. "That's why I'm so bendy. One of the traits they gave me was the ability to fit into really small places. I remember going in and out of different crawl spaces at weird angles in the basement at Manticore. It was like a rat maze."

"Which would be where Spencer saw you," Reign said.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you honey," Ms. Jackson said to her daughter.

"It's okay. Can I be a secret agent?" the young blonde asked.

"That's not really up to me, but I think we can work something out." Ms. Jackson smiled at the girl.

They spent another twenty minutes talking. Ms. Jackson decided that she would contact Doctor Magnus over the weekend.

The drive back to Reign's was quiet. The agents were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rachel, Spencer, and Reign got ready for school. Ziva and Emily had left early to practice with their teams. Spencer decided to drive separately from the girls since he hadn't tested his car yet. A few blocks from school he got an idea.<p>

_"You guys feel like putting on a show?" _Spencer asked.

_"Maybe," _Rachel replied.

_"Tell me more of this show you speak of," _Reign inquired.

_"Well, Mom always told me she wanted me to be a well rounded person. 'No son of mine is going to be pigeonholed into a neat little box' or some nonsense like that she'd say. It's one of the reasons we lived so close to the strip in Vegas, she wanted me around different types of people. So I think I can kill two birds with one stone."_

_"Hmmm, show off for mommy and mess around with McKinley's so called upper class?"_ Reign asked.

_"Something like that,"_ Spencer said.

_"What do you have in mind Spence?"_ Rachel asked.

_"Em and Z will be done with their practices by time we get there; they'll meet us in the parking lot. Nothing too flashy, just show the jocks how much pull we have after one day and let my Mom see I'm more than just a nerd with super strength. I can guarantee that 49.2 percent of the kids in the parking lot will flock to us."_

_".2 percent of a person, really?"_

_"Very funny Diva, you in or out?"_

_"In."_

_"In. And for the record hermano (_brother_), I highly doubt Doc thinks you're just a nerd with super strength."_

The boy smiled as they continued driving. He knew his captain was right, but showing off a bit wouldn't hurt a thing.

As they turned into the school Spencer linked their systems and picked a song. He kept driving to the student lot while Reign slowed her Dodge by the football field. The Cheerios had finished practice several minutes ago and some of the girls still lingered on the field. The agents stepped out of the car at the same time. Rachel moved to open the back passenger door and Reign walked around the front of the car to stand by the front passenger door. She made idle chit chat with Rachel while they waited for Kelsey and Mariah to notice them standing there.

Kelsey saw them first and got Mariah's attention. The head cheerleader had given them a reprieve with the morning practice but they were still feeling the effects of the work they put in yesterday. The two girls started walking slowly away from the group of girls they were with. Kelsey was trying to get Mariah to calm down.

"Are you sure we should still do this? Q totally flipped her shit yesterday," Mariah asked.

"Whatever, look at them. They are easily two of the hottest girls in school, stop being a punk. And stop worrying about Q, it's not our fault she doesn't want to go after Rachel. It's her loss for waiting."

"You still haven't told me where you heard that?"

"Kind of overheard her and Santana talking but that's beside the point. You really think Rachel's not worth a few sore muscles?" Kelsey asked.

The curly haired girl thought about that for a moment then smiled saying, "She's definitely worth it."

"Thought you'd see it that way."

The girls smiled as they got closer to the agents.

"Good morning ladies," both agents said.

Rachel gave Mariah a hug and a lingering kiss on the cheek while she snuck a quick glance at Quinn. The head Cheerio hadn't noticed them yet. Reign did the same and held Kelsey in her arms before allowing the girl to slide into the front seat. She glanced across the football field and saw that Quinn and several other Cheerios were now watching them. The blonde didn't look happy. She moved her vision to the farthest corner of the field and saw Santana talking to someone that had Puck's profile, but she knew Puck was already in the student lot waiting for them. She turned her head and didn't give it a second thought as she slid into her seat behind the wheel. She could tell Emily and Ziva had joined Spencer when the music started playing and her team's voices echoed throughout the parking lot.

_I got a fresh line-up  
>Yea<br>A fresh outfit  
>Bout to have the parking lot on smash<br>Plus I got a Chevy wit a fo'-fifty-fo' in the hood  
>That bitch got 125 on the dash <em>

_She like 'em gangsta cause...  
>I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far<br>I'm the I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far  
>Hey<br>I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far_

_Cause it's just another day in the life of the big damn boss_

As Reign was about to pull off a van drove past her and stopped. Sam jumped out of the passenger seat and waved at her as he opened the van's sliding door to help his uncle get Artie out. The boy was all smiles when he saw her.

"What up Latin princess?"

"It's all you Hot Rod, you want a ride?"

"Yeah come on Artie. Sam jump in," Rachel yelled from the backseat as Reign reached her hand out the window and grabbed the right handle of Artie's wheel chair.

"Wait a minute young lady what are you doing?" Mr. Abrams asked.

"It's cool Uncle, this is the girl we were telling you about."

"You know Dad I'm not quite sure what's going on around the corner, but I think you're about to be treated to an impromptu Glee show if you stick around."

The man still looked skeptical, until he saw Rachel's beaming smile. The diva always had a way of putting people at ease with her smile.

"Okay, I'll stick around. Let's see what you boys are actually learning in that Glee Club of yours," the man said as he got back into the driver's seat and made his way around the corner to the student parking lot. The only reason he stopped before is because Artie and Sam asked him to.

Reign let him go a distance before she hit the gas. She had one hand on the wheel and her other hand was holding tightly to Artie's wheelchair as she tilted him slightly to roll on his back wheels. His dad almost had a heart attack as he watched them come around the corner. But he settled when he saw his son's hands raised in the air with a look of carefree happiness on his face. Reign spotted a parking spot and slowed down so Artie wouldn't go flying to the cement.

Jacob, Marco, Lauren, most of the Glee club, a few football players, and most of the hockey team had already joined the agents and were dancing around to the music as Spencer took the first verse.

_I don't make love, baby we make magic  
>Come home with a thug, let's get shit crackin<br>Always wear a  
>Plastic<em>

Spencer saw Mercedes and Kurt get out of the Kurt's SUV and signaled them to come over.

_Baby cause shit happens  
>She leaked the back seat, just a freak and a Magnum<br>Hopped out the Magnum, hopped in the Tre'  
>Just to let the top back and thank God for the day<br>Hey!_

When they were close enough Spencer grabbed Kurt's hand and twirled him into his arms so the boys back was against his front. Then he wrapped his hands around the slim boy's waist holding him close as they danced.

_Who gives a fuck what a hater gotta say?  
>I made a couple million dollars last year dealin weight<br>Geah  
>Still in the streets, strapped with them thangs<em>  
><em>She in love with the G, so she tatted my name<em>  
><em>Ross!<em>  
><em>I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far<em>  
><em>Ten black Maybachs back to back in a lane<em>  
><em>I'ma make it rain<em>  
><em>Rain<em>  
><em>And I'ma make it back<em>  
><em>Back<em>  
><em>You are just a lame lil' homie, that's a fact<em>  
><em>Fact<em>  
><em>Workin wit the police, actin like you know me<em>  
><em>Fresh out of jail, already in yo' ho cheeks<em>

Marco stepped up after Spencer had finished and did the chorus. He was standing very close to Lauren as he began.

_I got a fresh line-up  
>Yea<br>A fresh outfit  
>Bout to have the parkin lot on smash<br>Plus I got a Chevy wit a fo'-fifty-fo' in the hood  
>That bitch got 125 on the dash <em>

_She like 'em gangsta cause...  
>I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far<br>I'm the I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far  
>Hey<br>I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far_

_Cause it's just another day in the life of the big damn boss_

Becky had arrived at school by now and was dancing with Lauren and Mercedes as the hook came up.

_The boss, boss-boss-boboss  
>Boss-boss-boboss, boss-boss-boboss<em>

_The boss, boss-boss-boboss_  
><em>Boss-boss-boboss, boss-boss-boboss<em>

Puck and Mike joined in with amused smiles as they watched the faces of the head Cheerio and her minions.

_And shawty straight diggin me, and I ain't even rich  
>I know you punks on the sideline like, "Ain't that a bitch?"<br>I'm ON my job  
>Ey<br>And I ain't gettin off  
>Cause it's just another day in the life of the big damn boss<em>

Artie rolled his chair in front of the group and smiled when he saw his Dad looking at him. Most parents would be surprised to see the glee kids in the group having fun with a rap song, but the man knew his son well, Artie had always been into that type of music. And he truly didn't care what type of music his son or nephew listened to as long as they kept their heads in the books and brought home good grades. All eyes were on the boy as he took lead and Sam did the secondary vocals.

_I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far_  
><em>Ross!<em>  
><em>Got the biggest cars, Spanish broads, no bra<em>  
><em>Yes<em>  
><em>Call that other lame for the walks in the parks<em>  
><em>Aye<em>  
><em>I ain't come to play games, I just wanna play my part<em>  
><em>Oh<em>  
><em>Tell ya girlfriend come talk with me, dog<em>  
><em>What<em>  
><em>We straight Gs' and we came here to ball<em>  
><em>Baller<em>  
><em>Bottle after bottle and I'm sure you'll count 'em all<em>  
><em>Then we off to that Chevy<em>  
><em>Fired up!<em>  
><em>And takin off<em>

Reign took over from Artie as she danced with Mercedes.

_Baby, slow it down cause you movin too fast  
>Hol' up!<br>Your ass too fine to be movin too fast  
>Hol' up!<br>Back to the thuggin  
>Thuggin<br>Now I'm sippin sizzurp  
>What<br>all my boys love it  
>Love it<br>Baby that's my wizzerd  
>ohm<br>Stack for the jeans, five bones for the shizzerts  
>I don't smoke twenties, eight hundred for the izzerds<br>I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far  
>You can tell by the shones that's standin by the car<em>

Artie started doing wheelies in his chair as Reign jumped and did a hand stand on the handle bars of the his wheel chair. She made sure to position herself so the boy wouldn't tip over. Artie tilted his chair on one wheel spinning in several circles as Reign bent her body backwards into a C while balancing on one hand. Their friends cheered and some of them joined the duo as they did some break dancing moves. Artie saw his dad smile and wave at him as he took over the chorus while his friend's danced behind them.

_I got a fresh line-up  
>Yea<br>A fresh outfit  
>Bout to have the parkin lot on smash<br>Plus I got a Chevy wit a fo'-fifty-fo' in the hood  
>That bitch got 125 on the dash<em>

_She like 'em gangsta cause...  
>I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far<br>I'm the I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far  
>Hey<br>I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far_

_Cause it's just another day in the life of the big damn boss_

The agents all exchanged glances in the midst of dancing around with their friends. They were all in agreement. Spencer's little impromptu show sent a message. McKinley's hierarchy of athletes and Cheerios that were standing opposite them were not happy. Some showed indifference but had a look that said they wanted to be themselves and not care about an image at school or be complete jackasses to people. They wanted to be as carefree as the agents were in that moment. But the ones that counted were absolutely pissed, mainly Azimio, Finn, and The Unholy Trinity; with the exception of Brittany who looked like she just wanted to dance. It's not like they hadn't all had their radios blaring in the parking lot at some point, trying to rally the troops so to speak. Finn had tried it last Thursday and failed.

Dave was standing in between Finn and Azimio but wasn't really paying attention to what was going on in the parking lot. He saw the late night news story that the girl he had helped kidnap was found in the woods. The reporter said that local Police and FBI searched the woods but due to the rain that had started shortly after the girl was brought to the hospital, they couldn't find any tracks leading to the entrance the girl came out of. He and Finn had received a page early this morning from the Boss. He wasn't looking forward to what the consequences might be for him and Finn. He took a small amount of solace in the fact that Finn was the one who was in charge of the keys. He really wanted out of this game.

_Ey-yea-yea-yea-yea-yeaaaaa-yea-YEA  
>Ey-yea-yea-yea-yea-yeaaaaa-yea-YEA<br>Eyyyy (YEAA) - uh-huh (Ha ha!) Yea-ea  
>Haaaah, yea-yea-yea-yea-YEAA...<em>

Puck climbed onto the hood of his SUV and started ad-libbing as Spencer accompanied by the crowd of students around them finished the last lines of the song.

_I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far..._

_I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far...Get loud McKinley!_

_I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far…Turn it up!_

_I'm the I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far…A little louder!_

_I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far…What!_

_I'm the I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far…Yeah!_

"Never let it be said that Spencer Reid is not a jack of all trades," Reign said as she hi-fived the wavy haired boy.

"Glee club bitches that's how we do it!" Puck yelled as he jumped down to the blacktop.

"You know your gleeks aren't so bad Emily," the captain of the hockey team said.

"Told you Trent, you just gotta get to know them," the agent replied.

Different topics of conversation broke out among the mix of students. Some departed to go inside, while others just wandered off. Across the parking lot unnoticed two sets of eyes were watching the tiny co-captain of the Glee club.

"When are you going to talk to her?"

"She looks happier this year."

"She is. You see the group that's standing with her? I don't know their history yet, but the girl in the Cheerio uniform, the girl she's hugging, the boy with the wavy hair, and the girl in the hockey jersey knew her before she moved here last year. They are by far the most interesting group of kids I've ever seen walk these halls."

"What do you know about the girl she has her arms around?"

"That would be Reign. Their little group's unspoken leader I think. I'm pretty sure she's hell bent on doing things to piss off Quinn Fabray."

"That's the head cheerleader right? What's her motivation?"

"Quinn's been nothing but bitchy and mean to Rachel since she moved here and I think Reign's just getting back at her for it. But, I'm not so sure that Quinn doesn't like Rachel. Actually I think she's damn near in love with her and I think Reign sees that too."

"Are you serious? How do you throw slushies, of all things, and damn near torture someone you're in love with for a year?"

"Because you're deep in the closet and too scared to come out, and you don't handle rejection well so the only thing you can come up with to get the object of your affection to notice you is to constantly find different ways to pull her metaphoric pig tails."

"Hmmm, well when you say it like that."

"You really should talk to her baby. She's so much like you. Hell I even think Will gives her a hard time in Glee sometimes because he's reminded of you."

"Ugh, I really can't stand that pitiful excuse for a man. He constantly tries to steal my girlfriend and he's a dick to my daughter. You really should've let me take care of him last year."

"And have you in jail while he still gets to walk around and be a jackass. No thank you. Who'd keep me warm at night? Now give me a kiss I have to go and so do you."

What started out as a few light pecks turned into a slow deeper lust filled kiss. Pale and tanned fingers intertwined as they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

"Mmmm, I'll never get tired of that."

"Me either. Try not to work the kids too hard today."

"I make no promises."

"Try or you don't get any tonight."

"Baby, I was joking why would you be so cruel?"

"Thought so."

"Yes, you totally have me whipped. Thank you for reminding me. Now leave before I pull you into the backseat and your students see more of you than they should Ms. Holliday."

Holly smiled at her girlfriend before exiting the car. She walked around to the driver's side window and placed another kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"I love you Holly."

"Love you too Shelby."

Shelby's eyes never left the blonde's hips as she walked away.

"You know I really love spending time with you baby, but I love watching you walk away."

The blonde turned around with a smile and blew a kiss at her lover then continued to walk with an extra sway of her hips into the school.

"That woman is going to be the death of me, but what a way to go," Shelby muttered as she left the school.

William Schuester wasn't a fan of Shelby Corcoran. He'd had bouts with the brunette since he met Holly and decided that he wanted to make the blonde his. He'd watched their whole exchange wondering how he was going to make Holly see that he was who she belonged with. He walked into the school and headed straight to Principal Figgins' office.

"William, I'm glad you both could make it," the man said as Schuester entered his office.

Will looked around and saw Coach Beiste sitting in the chair next to the one he was about to occupy.

"Good morning to both of you. Shannon I didn't know you'd be joining us."

"Neither did I."

"Let me explain. William you told me that you wanted to use Glee as a way to unify all of our students. While you have managed to get a decent mix of kids, it is not making the impact I had hoped for. However, this year I think you have found a star."

Schuester looked at the coach sitting next to him who just shrugged her shoulders. Neither had any idea what the Indian man was talking about.

"Are you talking about Finn?" Schuester asked.

"Not to speak ill of any of our students but Hudson would not be my star pick," Coach Beiste said.

"Quite right, no William I'm not speaking of Finn Hudson."

"He's the football team's quarterback and Glee Club's co-captain," Schuester replied.

"He's not quarterback this year. You should keep up on your current events. Sam Evans has that spot now. Hudson may be your golden boy but he's far from a team player in my book," Beiste stated.

Shuester was about to argue with her but was cut off by Coach Sylvester entering the room.

"Ah, Sue thank you for coming. Let us stay on track please. No William again, I was not talking about Finn Hudson. He's a nice boy but does not have the leadership skills necessary to unite a school as diverse as ours. However, one of Shannon's new recruits does. And I believe I saw her coming out of the choir room yesterday after glee, so naturally I believed she was also a part of Glee Club as well."

"The only new girls in Glee are a Cheerio and a girl that I heard made the hockey team. The other girl they're friends with didn't try out," Shuester said.

"Yet," Sue added.

"If you're talking about de la Pica, her I agree with," Beiste said.

"Well I don't see what's so special about her," Shuester said.

"Face it Shuester, your Gigantor is just that, a HUGE waste of space. He couldn't charm his way out of a wet paper bag. He reeks of failure. Just looking at his mediocre grades and far less than stellar leadership on the football team and your club makes me want to puke. He's had his feet in two worlds for a year and he couldn't do anything to control the masses or even grow balls enough to protect his friends. He's a sad excuse for a co-captain if you ask me," Sue said

"One day William. Did you notice the lack of color stained clothing being worn yesterday? I heard what happened when Sue's son got hit with a slushie. While I do not condone violence I have to say the way the situation was handled is certainly memorable. It was memorable enough for only two or three slushies to be thrown afterwards," Figgins said.

"So because she has kids scared that's progress?" Shuester asked.

"It's not about fear Will it's about respect and standing up for yourself and for your friends if necessary," Beiste answered.

"The way I see it Shuester you need two things to run this place, muscle and charm. And de la Pica has both by the bucket load," Sue added.

"What does she have to do with anything?" Schuester asked.

"Unity William, what I've been trying to tell you. I have found a way to have everyone working together. For the first time in years McKinley High will celebrate Spirit Week. Five themed days leading up to the Homecoming game and dance. And I want New Directions to put on a concert to help raise money for the school and perform the half time show at the game," Figgins excitedly explained.

"Uh, well that's great I've got tons of ideas already and I know Holly can come up with a few things…" Schuester began.

"No, no William you misunderstand me. You and Holly can help if you are asked, but I am going to turn this over to the students. Miss de la Pica will head the whole thing. I believe she and your Miss Berry will be able to get great participation for these events," Figgins continued.

"Rachel? No, as the faculty member in charge of Glee I think I should take the lead on this. As far as Rachel goes, she has no pull at all, she's public enemy number one for the Cheerios. Tell him Sue."

"You know under normal circumstances I might agree with you. But judging from what I saw in Glee yesterday, Streisand may be growing on me. I haven't quite decided yet," Sue stated.

"I thought you told me that Rachel was your club's greatest motivator Will, why aren't you supporting her now?" Beiste asked.

"A very good question Schuester, does she remind you of someone you don't like maybe? And for the record, you're only co-facilitator of the club." Sue had a feeling as to why the man didn't favor Rachel much anymore. He'd been showing signs of it since the club's Sectionals last year.

"Ladies please I do not like this arguing. If we as educators cannot get it together, how can we expect our students to? No, we let Miss Berry and Miss de la Pica take the lead. I am sure they will ask for help from their friends and that is why you Shannon and you Sue have been asked here. I want this to run smoothly and I want all potential helpers to have as much energy and time as possible to put towards this so please do not make their practices so vigorous that they can think of nothing else, especially you Sue," the Indian man explained.

"Why am I here then?" Schuester asked.

"Professional courtesy. Holly already knows about this plan. We spoke last night and she helped me come up with it. I did not want you to feel excluded since, as Sue pointed out, you are co-facilitator of the Glee Club. Now classes will start soon, I trust I can count on getting support from all of you, yes."

"You've got my support," Beiste said.

"Give back up to one of my favorite people in the world and annoy Schuester, I'm definitely in," Sue said.

"Can't wait," William replied with little enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>First period just ended and Reign was walking to her locker. She was trying to think of what song she wanted to do for her audition to New Directions. While she was at her locker Lauren approached her.<p>

"Hey Reign."

"Hey Lauren what's up?"

"I need your help with something."

"Yeah sure, what do you need?"

"A song to perform for Glee."

"Didn't think that was your style."

"Well, it's not the competition I'm used to but, I don't always want to fight with my team mates. And that's what happens on the wrestling team sometimes cause some of them are so damn sexist they still can't fathom a girl on the team, even though I can kick their asses all up and down these halls. Glee kids are like the land of the misfit dolls or something. And I know they don't always get on but they get it together when it counts, so I figured why the hell not."

"Ok, I got you. But don't worry about those dumbass team mates of yours, they'll come around. I mean, me and Em are following your footsteps here. You started the trend of girls competing in male dominated sports at this school. You're mad funny and your outlook on life in general gives one some things to think about. All that wrapped up in a sexy snuggable teddy bear body."

"Not that it really matters, but I don't think the boys here see that."

"Well, then we'll make them see it. I got the perfect song for you. Meet me in the auditorium third period. You don't mind skipping do you?"

"Not at all."

"Brilliant, see you then."

"Cool, thanks."

"No worries mate." Reign leaned over and gave the girl a quick peck on the cheek. She made a small mental note of a pair of eyes glaring at her down the hall. Lauren continued on to her second period class while Reign went to the auditorium where Becky was already waiting.

"Hey Becks."

"Hey. So what'd you have to show me?"

"Just a quick video to remind you of some things."

"Um, okay."

"Jacob hit it."

A large projection screen lowered from the ceiling to center stage and a video started to play. The first thing the girls saw was the title, 'Becky Jackson, This Is Your Life.'

The video playing showed Becky growing up through the years, mostly her summers in New York. The time she spent at the rec center learning martial arts, all the times she'd be in the studio with her cousin, Reign, and Lupe, to the many races she'd won in the various motor cross competitions. When it ended Reign looked at the girl and smiled.

"You're greater than what these kids have made you believe. Now how about we get on stage and start showing them who's boss."

"I think I can do that." Becky said with a smile.

Jacob raised the screen and Becky saw that Mike, Emily, and Ziva were standing on the stage. They spent the rest of the period singing and dancing on the stage. When third period rolled around Lauren and Rachel joined them. They practiced until the bell rang and everyone was comfortable with their steps.

When fourth period came around everyone in New Directions made their way to the choir room, with the exception of those that were in the auditorium. Reign had asked Holly to bring everyone to the auditorium half way through the period. The agent knew that Marco and Sam wanted to audition as well. Class started when Schuester showed up, late as always.

"Alright guys thanks for waiting, I see we have some more fresh faces so let's get started with the tryouts," he said.

"Who would like to go first?" Holly asked.

"I will," Marco said as he raised his hand.

"Great, take the floor," Schuester said to the boy.

Marco stood up and took hold of Sam's acoustic guitar while Puck took a seat at the drums. Sam picked up the electric guitar near the drum set and Spencer strapped on the bass guitar.

"Um, my name's Marco. I'm sure some of you know my older brother Azimio, so I'll ask that you please don't hold that against me. I picked this song because I want people to know I'm Marco, not lil' Z or baby Z or mini Z or any of that other crap I've heard since I got here." A series of giggles and chuckles broke out among the class. "I don't like being in my brother's shadow or feeling like I need to go with the herd to fit in. He's not somebody that I want to follow. Pretty sure most of you think he's a jerk and I agree with you, so here goes."

Marco started playing and after a few measures he was joined by Puck, Spencer, and Sam.

_Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear  
>And I can't help but ask myself how much I let the fear<br>Take the wheel and steer  
>It's driven me <em>_**before**__  
>And it seems to have a <em>_**vague**__, haunting mass appeal  
>But lately <em>_**I'm**__ beginning to find that __**I**__  
>Should be the one behind the wheel<em>

_Whatever tomorrow brings, **I'll be there**__  
>With open arms and open eyes yeah<em>

_Whatever tomorrow brings, **I'll be there**__  
>I'll be there<br>_

Marco was nervous, but as he looked at the class in front of him and saw that they seemed to be enjoying the song and his singing. So he relaxed a bit.

_So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive  
>Will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive?<br>Oh oh ohooo  
>It's driven me <em>_**before**__  
>And it seems to be the <em>_**way **__that everyone else gets __**around**__  
>But lately <em>_**I'm**__ beginning to find that  
><em>_**When I drive myself **__my light is found_

_Whatever tomorrow brings, **I'll be there**__  
>With open arms and open eyes yeah<em>

_Whatever tomorrow brings, **I'll be there**__  
>I'll be there<em>

All eyes switched to Sam as he played the small guitar solo near the end of the song, then went back to Marco as his smooth tenor voice began blending with Puck again.

_**Would you choose water over wine and  
>Hold the wheel and drive<strong>_

_Whatever tomorrow brings, **I'll be there**__  
>With open arms and open eyes yeah<em>

Whatever tomorrow brings, **I'll be there**

_I'll be there_

The boys played a few more measures and ended the song the same way it started, with Marco playing solo. He was met with applause at the end and walked over to Sam taking the electric guitar from the blonde boy. He took Sam's vacated seat with a smile becoming a member of New Directions while Sam took a seat at the piano.

"My name's Sam and I was going to do I Want To Be A Millionaire but a friend of mine told me Glee was a bit deeper than that so I picked something else. Hope you guys like it."

Spencer started off with the bass then was joined by Puck as the boys harmonized their voices. Marco and Sam came in with their instruments shortly after.

_**Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo  
>Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo<strong>_

_**Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo  
>Ooo ooo ooo ooo<br>Ooo Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo **_

_You can't run away forever  
>But there's nothing wrong<br>With getting a good head start  
>You want to shut out the night,<br>You want to shut down the sun  
>You want to shut away the pieces of a broken heart<em>

_Think of how we'd lay down together_ **(Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo)**_  
>We'd be listening to the radio so loud and so strong <em>**(Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo)**_  
>Every golden nugget coming like a gift of the gods<br>Someone must have blessed us when he gave us those songs_

_I treasure your love, I never want to lose it_  
><strong>Aahhh ahhh ahhh <strong>_  
>You've been through the fires of hell<br>And I know you've got the ashes to prove it _**(Aahhh ahhh ahhh)**_  
>I treasure your love, I want to show you how to use it<br>_**Aahhh ahhh ahhh**_  
>You've been through a lot of pain in the dirt<br>And I know you've got the scars to prove it _**Prove it**

_Remember everything that I told you,_  
><em>And I'm telling you again that it's true<em>  
><em>When you're alone and afraid, and you're completely amazed<em>  
><em>To find there's nothing anybody can do<em>  
><strong>Keep on believing, and you'll discover baby<strong>

_There's always something magic, _**There's always something magic**_  
>There's always something new <em>**Ooo ooo ooo**_  
>And when you really really <em>_**need it the most**__  
>That's when <em>_**rock and roll dreams come through**__  
>The beat is yours forever, <em>**The beat is yours forever  
><strong>_The beat is always true _**True ooo ooo**_  
>And when you really really <em>_**need it the most**__  
>That's when <em>_**rock and roll dreams come through  
><strong>For you_

Sam substituted the saxophone riff with the piano and did an impressive enough job to earn some applause midway through the song.

_Once upon a time was a backbeat,_  
><em>Once upon a time all the chords came to life<em> **(Ooo ooo ooo ooo)**_  
>And the angels had guitars even before they had wings<br>If you hold onto a chorus you can get through the night  
><em>**Get you through the night  
><strong>_I treasure your love,  
><em>**Treasure your love  
><strong>_I never want to lose it  
><em>**Aahhh ahhh ahhh **_  
>You've been through the fires of hell<br>And I know you've got the ashes to prove it _**(Aahhh ahhh ahhh)**_  
>I treasure your love,<br>_**Treasure your love  
><strong>_I want to show you how to use it _**(Aahhh ahhh ahhh)**_  
>You've been through a lot of pain in the dirt<br>And I know you've got the scars to __**prove it**_**(Prove it)**

_Remember everything that I told you,_ **(Aahh ahhh ahh ohh aahh aahh)**_  
>And I'm telling you again that it's true <em>**(Aahh ahhh ahh ohh aahh aahh)**_  
>You're never alone cause you can put on the phones<br>And let the drummer tell your heart what to do  
><em>**Keep on believing, and you'll discover baby**

_There's always something magic, _**There's always something magic**_  
>There's always something new <em>**Ooo ooo ooo**_  
>And when you really really <em>_**need it the most**__  
>That's when <em>_**rock and roll dreams come through**__  
>The beat is yours forever, <em>**The beat is yours forever  
><strong>_The beat is always true _**True ooo ooo**_  
>And when you really really <em>_**need it the most**__  
>That's when <em>_**rock and roll dreams come through  
><strong>Oohh  
>For yoooouuuu<em>

_Yeahhhh hey yeah_

Sam held the last note perfectly, earning more applause from the group and a scowl from the club's present co-captain.

**The beat is yours forever  
>That's when rock and roll dreams come through<strong>

_**The beat is yours forever  
>That's when rock and roll dreams come through<strong>_

**The beat is yours forever  
><strong>_**That's when rock and **__roll dreams come through_

"Well done boys, welcome to Glee Sam and Marco. Now, before we move to anything else I think we should take a field trip to the auditorium," Holly stated.

"What's in the auditorium?" Schuester asked.

"Our next two auditions. Follow me everyone," the blonde said with a smile.

Will trailed close behind Holly as the students followed them out of the room. McKinley had a large auditorium with entrances on all three floors and a few side entrances only used for lighting equipment on the second floor. When the group was halfway to the first floor entrance Coach Sylvester walked by and demanded that her three Cheerios follow her. Not wanting an argument Schuester quickly agreed, not that he really had a choice. The Coach led them to the second floor entrance and sat with them in the first row of the balcony.

"Why are we up here Coach?" Quinn asked.

"Because we have an audition to judge and I'd rather not have to smell the rancid stench of hair gel that oozes off of Schuester's mane," the blonde coach replied.

The girls looked at each other confused but silently took their seats as the lights dimmed.

Backstage Becky was a bit nervous. She knew well the song that Reign suggested she perform, the blonde had helped her write it. But she wasn't sure it would be accepted by the group. Rachel explained to her that it didn't matter what the song was. It's the spirit it's performed with. That seemed to ease the girl's worry as she took her place center stage.

"Hi, my name's Becky and this is my audition," the blonde said with a fresh air of confidence.

Becky took a few steps back as the spot light faded and the stage lights came up. When the music started Mike and Emily stepped into view from the left while Ziva and Rachel stepped in from the right. There was a series of somersaults done by all as they moved toward the front of the stage.

_**I'm what it is**__... _da-dah, dah-dah, dah-dah, da da_  
><em>_**I'm what it is**__... _da-dah, dah-dah, dah-dah, da da_  
><em>_**I'm what it is**__... _da-dah, dah-dah, dah-dah, da da

_Ha-hah, eh-hah, eh-hah, ha ha_ (da-dah, dah-dah, dah-dah, da da)_  
><em>

_I'm what it is… _**What it is**_ what it is _**what it is **(da-dah, dah-dah, dah-dah, da da)  
><em>What it is <em>**what it is**_ what it is _**what it is **(da-dah, dah-dah, dah-dah, da da)  
><em>What it is <em>**what it is**_ what it is _**what it is**(da-dah, dah-dah, dah-dah, da da)_  
>Ha, ha, ha-ha-ha I'm<em>_** WHAT IT ISSS**__! _

They were only at the beginning and Becky really hadn't started yet, but everyone in the audience was already bobbing their heads and Coach Sylvester was impressed with the flips she'd seen Becky do so far.

_Fresh for the block, Friday nights, party nights_  
><em>Fresh for the block, 'cause everybody in the party<em>  
><em>Straight from the block, but what they gon' stop?<em>

Becky stood in front of the group on stage as they all spread their legs a bit and bent their knees, winding their waists to the beat of the song.

_My dutty wine is sick, my heel toe with twist-a  
>360, this is <em>**NON-PLAYWITABLE!**_  
>My doo-wop is sick, hit that then hit the<br>360, this is _**FIVE STACKS CRITICAL!**_  
>And I ain't tryna brag to you <em>**naw!**_  
>And I ain't definitely tryna keep UP, 'cause I'm ahead of you<br>Walk, krump, and I murder you  
>Magic with a verse-a, dude<br>And that's just somethin that ain't changed yet, straight wreck  
>On anybody talkin material 'cause I take checks<br>So let's, make this a foreclosure  
>Been where you nev-ah, been real and the game's ov-ah!<br>Y'all mo' the, crust of these rap chicks _E-I-O_  
>Peep what it is, <em>**(hey hey)  
><strong>_But they not like this _**(hey hey)  
><strong>_I'm WHAT IT ISSS!_

Now she fine,** she fine,** she sexy, cool_  
><em>And don't nan dude know what to do with her **know what to do with her** _(I'm WHAT IT ISSS!)  
><em>All these chicks can keep hatin_  
><em>But they know that they can't fool with her **they can't fool with her **_(I'm WHAT IT ISSS!)  
><em>She hit the spot and shut it DOWN! **DOWN!**_  
><em>No messin around, strike a pose, girl_  
><em>**Aw yeah, **_**aw yeeeeaaaah  
><strong>_Strike a pose, girl!_  
><em>Now get off, GET OFF!

_**I'm WHAT IT ISSS!**_**WHOA**_ She's so aggressive, the girl pressin  
><em>_**I'm WHAT IT ISSS!**_**WHOA**_ But she's a wack adolescent  
><em>_**I'm WHAT IT ISSS!**_**WHOA**_ Successin is my only mission  
>It's impossible for anybody, come and get it<br>Definition of raw talent and I write all bars  
>Flay cars in the hood they call me No Holds Barred<br>Born star like my lil' brother Onstar  
>And I will, eat you rappers cause you candy, that's all<br>Lil' Mama nicka-nicknamed Dharma Passad  
>I'm a truth in the booth, Shawty Gets Loose<br>And they way I eat guys so mean Lil' Mama,  
><strong>YOU'RE SO MEAN!<strong> SO!_

Santana couldn't help but chuckle as she watched the tiny blonde on stage, she rather liked the attitude the girl was projecting at the moment.

"See something funny Lopez?" Coach Sylvester asked.

"No Coach. I think she's got spunk, never really noticed it before," the raven-haired cheerio replied.

"Told you so," Brittany chimed in.

_I like to rock the party and I like to rock the show  
>When they step into my league, I gotta use all force<br>When you START tryin to play with my brain like I'm crazy  
>Oh baby! That's when it's rock-a-bye baby!<em>

"So you mean to tell me that we've been sitting on a potential gold mine and my Captain and second in command knew about it and said nothing?" Coach Sylvester questioned.

"Well, Coach … honestly we didn't think you'd listen," Santana said.

"And it was on Britt's word, we just didn't think you'd find it relevant," Quinn added.

"I'm only ever saying this once so listen and listen good. If it's ever repeated, by all that makes me Sue Sylvester, I will end the lot of you," the blonde coach said as she turned to look at the girls, catching Brittany's eyes in particular. "Brittany, you may or may not be many things," the blonde coach started, "but a better judge of a person's character? One would be hard pressed to find someone better than you." The blonde coach turned her eyes back to the stage as Brittany smiled shyly ducking her head. Quinn and Santana were fairly shocked. The Sue Sylvester sitting next to them was showing different traits than they were used to. Last year they could count on one hand the amount of times they saw the woman genuinely smile, much less pay someone a compliment. Since her son and his friends showed up yesterday, the girls had lost count on the amount of smiles they'd seen on the woman's face.

Now she fine,** she fine,** she sexy, cool_  
><em>And don't nan dude know what to do with her **know what to do with her** _(I'm WHAT IT ISSS!)  
><em>All these chicks can keep hatin_  
><em>But they know that they can't fool with her **they can't fool with her **_(I'm WHAT IT ISSS!)  
><em>She hit the spot and shut it DOWN! **DOWN!**_  
><em>No messin around, strike a pose, girl_  
><em>**Aw yeah, **_**aw**** yeeeeaaaah**_ Strike a pose, girl!_  
><em>Now get off, GET OFF!

_Wish you'd come around here ballin'_  
><em>Look for me, type ease in bees we breeze<em>  
><em>Pass your team, 'cause I been to where you sightseen<em>  
><em>Nothing that you do or could ever do to excite me<em>  
><em>Can't see, like we do so maybes or more than likely<em>  
><em>Street, I have no sick disease<em>  
><em>Which means I have no sympathies, no antedote, y'all heard of me!<em>  
><em>Please, with these CB-4 chicks<em>  
><em>'fore I get up on some see mo', feed me mo' <em>(da-dah, dah-dah, dah-dah, da da)_  
>This is what I been sayin for some time now <em>**time now**_  
>If anybody got an object-ion, time's now!<br>Mo' fitted and mo' stroll 'cause she's ON  
>She's on <em>**what**_ SHE'S ON!  
>Wake up in the mornin, go to sleep at dawn<br>My mama shoulda named me Dawn, ah-uh-uh, ONNN!  
>Either way, I woulda been a trip, the way I flip <em>E-I-O_  
>The script and switch then get down like this <em>**(hey hey)  
><strong>_I'm WHAT IT ISSS! _**(hey hey)  
><strong>_  
><em>Now she fine,** she fine,** she sexy, cool_  
><em>And don't nan dude know what to do with her **know what to do with her** _(I'm WHAT IT ISSS!)  
><em>All these chicks can keep hatin_  
><em>But they know that they can't fool with her **they can't fool with her **_(I'm WHAT IT ISSS!)  
><em>She hit the spot and shut it DOWN! **DOWN!**_  
><em>No messin around, strike a pose, girl_  
><em>**Aw yeah, **_**aw yeeeeaaaah**_ Strike a pose, girl!_  
><em>Now get off, GET OFF!

Quinn knew she was supposed to be watching Becky, but she couldn't help but keep her eyes on Rachel and wonder how she was going to win the diva's heart. As the end of the song came up Becky did a series of high flips while being tossed back and forth between her friends on stage. Just before the final line of the song Ziva flipped her and tossed her over to Rachel who linked her fingers for the blonde to step into as she came down. With one final toss in the air Becky did a back flip and went into a split formation as she came down. Ziva and Rachel caught both her ankles in a perfect pose.

_I'M WHAT IT IS!_

"Damn," was all Puck could say as his team mates gave the girl a standing ovation. He'd never really noticed the girl before, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her now. Reign noticed the mohawk wearing boy zoning out next to her and chuckled to herself. She never thought she'd see that puppy dog look on Puck's face.

"So what do we think ladies?" Sue asked The Unholy Trinity.

"I think its unanimous Coach, she's on the squad," the head cheerleader answered.

"Damn right," Sue replied.

The applause was stopped by a loud voice from above by the time Puck noticed what was happening around him.

"DE LA PICA!"

She yelled down to Reign who was now on stage hugging Becky. Everyone turned their attention to the balcony as the agent answered.

"Yes Coach."

"Have your mini-me in my office at 3:30 sharp to pick up her uniform."

"Yes ma'am."

"Wha-what uniform? Was that Coach Sylvester?" Becky asked.

"Yes, and I believe you are now her newest Cheerio," Reign said as she smiled at the girl.

Becky jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly. Then smacked her on the arm for not telling her she was auditioning for the Cheerios.

"You'll get over it. Come on we gotta help Lauren," the musician said.

Mike walked down the stairs that led down to the main floor and sat in the seat to Marco's right. Reign ran back stage with Rachel, Ziva, and Emily. The latter two girls returned to the stage pulling out what looked like a vanity table with a mirror attached and a chair. The girls then returned walking with what looked like a piece of a cubicle wall in their hands. The audience could see high heeled feet walking behind the cubicle wall. As the girls set it down the feet moved in front of the vanity and the audience could see Lauren from head to just below her shoulders. The girls ran back stage one last time and returned moments later both wearing short dresses that clung to their curves with matching heals. They wheeled a small wardrobe rack with a few dresses hanging on them and set it just a small distance from the vanity.

Rachel and Reign seemed to have disappeared. Becky stood at the front of the stage waiting for the girls to signal her. When Emily caught her eye and gave her a slight nod, she turned towards the audience and spoke.

"We have one more audition to present to you. In her first stage appearance, please welcome Miss Lauren Zizes," the blonde said then walked off the stage to find a seat among her new club members.

The music started as the lights were dimmed down again.

_**To be or not to be  
><strong>_

_**Not**__  
><em>

Ziva had a small compact in her hand and started putting make-up on Lauren's face. Emily mimicked doing the wrestler's nails.

_Hold Up, bring the beat back_

_Stop, I ain't ready yet_

Ziva put the compact down having finished her task and pulled a dress off the rack. Emily did a few double checks of the wrestler's face and nails as Ziva returned to them with a dress picked out for the wrestler.

_Wait, let me fix my hair _**(ooh ohh)**

_Yes, yes_

Emily pulled of the bandana that was wrapped around Lauren's head revealing her dark locks. The wrestler's hair fell in small waves around her shoulders.

_Yes mam yes mam_

_Now pass me my dress _**(ooh ohh)**

_Yes_

Lauren raised her arms giving Ziva and Emily permission to slip the dress on. As the dress slid down her body she stood. She took in her appearance in the mirror and started to sing.

_I think I'm ready_  
><em>Been locked up in the house way too long,<em> **(ooh ohh)  
><strong>_It's time to get it,  
><em>_Cause once again he's out doing wrong, _**(ooh ohh)  
><strong>_And my girls are so real,_

The wrestler held up her hands palm out on either side of her for the girls to hi-five her. They started moving towards center stage as Lauren continued the song. From their view in the balcony the Cheerios and their coach could see movement on both sides of the upper level of the auditorium. Rachel and Reign had moved the lighting equipment out the way and grabbed hold of the small wooden bars that were dangling in front of the entrances. The girls were dressed similarly to the ladies currently on the stage.

_Said it's been a minute since I had some _**(ooh ohh)**_  
>He's been acting up, but he won't be the only one<br>_

Once Rachel and Reign were in mid air they flipped their bodies and were holding onto the bars upside down and started doing different movements with their legs in time with the song.

"How can someone so little have such long legs?" Quinn said to no one in particular. Santana might have said something but she was too wrapped up in watching another pair of legs. Brittany and Coach Sylvester shared a quick look then turned back to the stage.

_Cause when he acts wrong _**(Oh) (Oh)  
><strong>_That's when you put it on, _**(Ohho ohhoo)  
><strong>_Get him uptight  
><em>_This is your song _**(Ohho)  
><strong>_Hold out your back _**(Ohho ohho)  
><strong>_Time to impress  
><em>_Pull out your freakum dress _**(Oh)**

Lauren, Emily, and Ziva had everyone's attention with the sexy movements they were doing on stage. Becky tapped Kurt, who was sitting in front of her, on the shoulder and told him to look up. He exclaimed his surprise loudly causing everyone to follow his line of vision. Rachel and Reign were now visible to the audience on the main floor and hanging directly over the stage. Just before the chorus was about to start they let go of the bars they were expertly holding onto and dropped to the stage landing behind Lauren and in front of Ziva and Emily. The girls formed a V as they sang and danced.

**Oho oho  
><strong>_Put your freakum dress on  
><em>**Ohohoo  
><strong>_Put your freakum dress on  
><em>**Oho oho  
><strong>_Put your freakum dress on  
><em>**Ohohoo  
><strong>_Put your freakum dress on  
><em>**Oho oho  
><strong>_Every woman got one  
><em>**Ohohoo  
><strong>_Shut it down when the time comes  
><em>**Oho oho  
><strong>_Pull out the big gun  
><em>**Ohohoo  
><strong>_And put your freakum dress on_

Everyone was loving the performance so far, especially the boys in the group. Marco's eyes were lustfully trained on Lauren's full figure form.

"Damn Lauren's moves good for a big girl," Puck said.

"She's totally killing that dress," Mike added.

"No way dudes I got dibs," Marco said. The two boys looked at him with questioning eyes.

"What? You got a thing for Becky now and Mike you're crushing hard on Brittany so I don't want to hear it," Marco told them. "I'll just have to wait until her and Reign are done I guess," the boy said bitterly.

"Dude if you tell Dela you like her she won't go near her," Mike said.

"You sure about that? They looked pretty chummy to me this morning," Marco stated.

"Dela wouldn't do that to her friends, hell she wouldn't do that to anybody, just talk to her man," Mike replied.

"What about Azimio's girl then?" Marco questioned.

"You should talk to Brandy about that yourself. I don't know what your brother told you but she told me that she dropped him two weeks ago, specifically cause he's an asshat but mainly cause she wanted to explore the lady loving vibes she's been getting. Z just doesn't want to let it go. He was lightweight stalking her, showing up at her house at weird times and shit. That's why she hooked up with Dela. My girl's so smooth she convinced Brandy's parents to let her stay at her house all last week," Puck answered.

"Wait I thought she just started here this week," Marco said, the timelines weren't really adding up for him.

"That's what we thought too. She was here last week she just kept a low profile." Mike stated.

The boys kept their eyes on the freshman for a second longer then shrugged and turned their attention back to the stage.

_Soon as you saw me, turned on by how the dress was fitting right _**(ooh ohh)  
><strong>_Short and backless _**(backless, backless)  
><strong>_See my silhouette in the moonlight _**(ooh ohh)  
><strong>_Such an attraction, keep telling me how my outfit's so nice _**(ooh ohh)  
><strong>_Little did he know, Ha my man gon' take it off tonight  
><em>  
><em>Cause when he acts wrong <em>**(Oh) (Oh)  
><strong>_That's when you put it on, _**(Ohho ohhoo)  
><strong>_Get him uptight  
><em>_This is your song _**(Ohho)  
><strong>_Hold out your back _**(Ohho ohho)  
><strong>_Time to impress  
><em>_Pull out your freakum dress _**(Oh)**

The ladies on stage were now modeling, walking down an imaginary runway in the center of the stage.

**Oho oho  
><strong>_Put your freakum dress on  
><em>**Ohohoo  
><strong>_Put your freakum dress on  
><em>**Oho oho  
><strong>_Put your freakum dress on _**(yeah)  
><strong>**Ohohoo  
><strong>_Put your freakum dress on  
><em>**Oho oho  
><strong>_Every woman got one  
><em>**Ohohoo  
><strong>_Shut it down when the time comes  
><em>**Oho oho  
><strong>_Pull out the big gun  
><em>**Ohohoo  
><strong>_And put your freakum dress on_

Rachel, Ziva, Emily, and Reign bounced back and forth from one leg to the next while standing in a three-quarter profile pose as they moved their hands back and forth from their mouths to their hips. Lauren moved her hands from her hips to the air above her head.

_All the ladies _**(oohhoohhoo)  
><strong>_You with this _**(oohhoohhoo)  
><strong>_And you're dressed up _**(oohhoohhoo)  
><strong>_In your dresses _**(oohhoohhoo)  
><strong>_And you're bestest _**(oohhoohhoo)  
><strong>_With no reason _**(oohhoohhoo)  
><strong>_Get ready _**(oohhoohhoo)  
><strong>_**To freakum freakum em**_

The girls went into a fierce dance sequence as they sang the hook, twirling their bodies and hands in the air. When they got to the last line of the hook they dropped down putting most of their weight on the balls of their feet and pushed their chests in and out in time with the quick beat while returning to a standing position.

_**When you put it on it's an invitation, **_

_**When they play your the song get on up and shake it,**__ Yeahhh!  
><em>_**Work it out your back you don't have to waste it,  
>Spin it all around then take it to the ground and<strong>_

When the girls repeated the hook they did the same dance moves.

_**When you put it on it's an invitation, **__Heyyy!_

_**When they play your the song get on up and shake it,**__ Heyyy!  
><em>_**Work it out your back you don't have to waste it, **__Heyyy!__**  
>Spin it all around then take it to the ground and <strong>_

But at the end they all dropped down with their legs spread in a split. They placed their right hands palm down on the stage floor and pushed themselves up, seamlessly continuing the dance routine and walking towards the stairs in the front of the stage.

When they did that move Marco and the two boys sitting with him heard Finn chanting 'mailman mailman' behind them. Watching Rachel always got the boy overexcited.

Puck rolled his eyes at the dopey boy and poked Marco in the side. "All that grappling and rolling around on the mats have made your girl flexible as hell."

"You better get on that quick freshman before word gets out. Guaranteed Ben Israel's taping this for his blog's mid-day spotlight," Mike teased.

A simultaneous smack was delivered to the back of Puck and Mike's heads courtesy of Mercedes. Marco giggled and secretly thanked the girl.

"What'd we do?" Mike asked innocently.

"You know if you were up there Hot Mama we'd be saying the same thing," Puck declared.

"So not the point Puckerman," the dark-skinned diva replied as she rolled her eyes.

In the balcony a set of tanned and pale legs crossed in an attempt to block out the throbbing that had started when they saw Rachel and Reign lowered from the ceiling in the skimpy dresses they were wearing.

By the time they started singing the end chorus of the song the girls were walking down the stairs to the beat of the song. Ziva and Emily hung back on the first step while Lauren, Reign, and Rachel continued walking. Lauren ended up in front of Marco, Rachel was in front of Mike, and Reign was in front of Puck._  
><em>

**Cause when he acts wrong **_(Ooooo cause when he acts wrong)  
><em>**That's when you put it on,**_ (Heyyy!)  
><em>**Get him uptight**_ (Get him uptight)  
><em>**This is your song  
><strong>**Hold out your back**_ (Ohh)  
><em>**Time to impress**_ (Ohh)  
><em>**Pull out your **_**freakum dress**_

The girls put their left legs up on the arm rest attached to the chairs the boys were sitting in and leaned forward as they sang the last line leading up to the chorus. Needless to say the boys were all smiles. Marco and Mike couldn't help but stare down the ample cleavage of the ladies' breasts that were in front of them.

Puck of course had to take it one step further and he pressed his face firmly into Reign's chest and wiggled his face between her breasts. He knew his lesbro wouldn't care. They had that type of dynamic. She smiled and winked at him as she pulled away and walked back to Ziva and Emily at the bottom of the steps. If looks could kill, the glares coming from the balcony would've made Mike and Puck's heads explode.

**Oho oho  
><strong>_Put your freakum dress on  
><em>**Ohohoo **_(freakum yeah)  
><em>_Put your freakum dress on  
><em>**Oho oho**_ (heyy)  
><em>**Every woman got one **_(Every woman got one)  
><em>**Ohohoo  
><strong>**Shut it down when the time comes **_(Time has come)  
><em>**Oho oho  
><strong>_Pull out the big gun  
><em>**Ohohoo  
><strong>_And put your freakum dress on_

The girls still stood in a V formation at the bottom of the steps. They raised their hands in unison at placed it on the shoulder of the girl in front of them while moving their hips left to right in unison. Lauren ended up having Reign and Rachel's hands on her shoulders. She placed her own hands on her hips as they went into the end of the song.

_Ladies looky here,_  
><em>When you been with your man for a long time<br>_**Ohhoo  
><strong>_Every now and then you got to go back in the closet and pull out that freakum dress _**Ohhoo**_ (huh)  
><em>_I got my freakum dress on,  
><em>_I got my freakum dress on  
><em>**Ohhoo  
><strong>_I got my freakum dress on,  
><em>_I got my freakum dress on  
><em>**Ohhoo**

Lauren smiled at the applause she received and gladly accepted the hug that Becky gave her afterwards.

"Spectacular job ladies, welcome to New Directions," Schuester said.

"That's all the time we have for class. Don't forget our official first meeting is today at 2:30, don't be late," Holly said dismissing the class.

After the girls changed everyone went to the cafeteria for lunch. Most of the football players and cheerleaders were in the same spot they were in yesterday doing the same thing. Puck and Reign both shook their heads as they sat down with their friends. Azimio thought he was being funny when he started rhyming something about whores and pregnant teenagers and he used Becky and Rachel's names. Puck was about to get up and say something to the boy but Reign stopped him. She had a better idea. She looked at Puck and Mike telling them what to do and the boys smirked as they got up from the table with mischief twinkling in their eyes. They silently recruited a few others unnoticed to Azimio and the boys at his table.

"What de la Pica, you ain't got nothing to say today?" The dark-skinned boy taunted her.

She turned around and smiled at him a little too sweetly. "You make this way too easy, you know that? It'll only take a few lines, and I'll done you son. You sure you can handle a repeat?" she asked.

"Whatever bitch you ain't got shit, you and Jewberry got lucky yesterday, that's it. Period point blank," the boy replied.

She glanced quickly behind the dark-skinned boy's head and saw Puck signal her that they were ready. And she smiled again as she turned and repositioned herself so she was sitting backwards in her chair. She subtly pulled Becky and Rachel's chairs closer to hers as she continued to stare at the football player. Some of the tables that were close by got quiet when they heard Azimio challenge the lady football player. They were waiting to see what she would do.

_I'll cool your ass down if you think you're hot shit  
><em>_So rolex watch this  
><em>_I do it 4-5-6_

Reign raised her right hand and counted to five then waved her hand to the left quickly catching Brittany's eye. She remembered Rachel saying that there were some small things that stayed with the blonde from Manticore. She used a signal she hoped the blonde would recognize and smiled inwardly when Brittany jumped out of her chair into Santana's lap and used her long muscular legs to push the now double occupied chair and Quinn's quietly out of the way.

_My click clack goes the black hoe pimp  
><em>_And just like it I blow this shit  
><em>_Cause bitch I'm the bomb like_

The agent raised her right hand again holding up three fingers and started counting down.

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

When she got down to one finger she raised her left hand producing a small Tote umbrella and quickly pushed the button to open it while pulling Becky's small body close to hers and leaning into Rachel.

She didn't see it but she heard the screams and yells. Puck, Mike, Marco, and a few others had filled balloons with grape and blue slushie juice. Blue and purple always left the worst stains. The boys were bombarding the football players table right now. Some innocent cheerleaders got caught in the blitz, but Reign could do nothing but laugh with the tiny girls beside her behind her umbrella until she heard Puck's voice in her head.

"_All clear Dela." _

The musician pushed the button on her umbrella again to close it and survey the damage. She laughed when she saw Finn and Azimio's face. Finn got up and stalked off amidst the laughter from everyone in the cafeteria. Azimio continued to glare.

Rachel tossed a wad of napkins at the boy. "Wipe yourself off Azimio, you're dripping all over the place."

The football player looked like he wanted to say something, but the memory of the little diva's foot barreling into his gut was very fresh in his mind. He silently grabbed his things and left. Shortly after Puck, Mike, and Marco rolled a pair of buckets over to mop up the mess. Puck figured they couldn't get in too much trouble if they cleaned up after themselves. Rachel chanced a glance at Quinn as The Unholy Trinity stood to move out of the boys' way. The blonde met her eyes for a moment then turned away to say something to Brittany.

Nothing really exciting happened for the rest of the day. Jacob's website did get a significant number of hits once he posted Lauren's audition and the lunch room video clip he made. Soon enough it was the end of the day and time for Glee's first official meeting of the year. Reign had Becky meet up with Coach Sylvester earlier than she was supposed to, so the small blonde showed up wearing a blinding smile and her new uniform. Spencer was talking to Kurt and Mercedes while Reign talked to her friends about the number she'd be doing for her audition. She still wasn't really into the club, mainly because she didn't like Will Schuester very much. But the agent knew she wouldn't hear the end of it from Rachel if she didn't join. And she had to admit, she could do a lot with Glee, music is the universal language after all.

Everyone had trickled through the door with the exception of the ever late William Schuester. Sue sat stationed next to Holly, as was becoming the norm. After several minutes Mr. Figgins walked in with Mr. Schuester and got everyone's attention. He told them of his unity plan and that he wanted Reign and Rachel in charge of it. Finn of course wasn't happy with that. If he could replace Reign it'd give him a chance to spend time alone with the diva.

"Mr. Figgins maybe you didn't know, Rachel and I are co-captains of Glee Club, we should be in charge of this. I mean it's a great idea, why wouldn't you want both captains to take the lead?"

The principal had a feeling the football player would try to protest. Since he didn't want to just come out and say Finn wasn't good enough he decided to let Holly handle it. He thought to let Sue take care of it at first but Holly would be more delicate with the situation.

"Finn, the reason Reign was picked is simple. She's a fresh face and sometimes things like this require new blood to make them work," Holly stated.

"Yes, quite right. Your objections are noted Mr. Hudson, but my decision is final. And I trust you will all give Miss Berry and Miss de la Pica your full assistance and support," the principal said just before taking his leave and closing the door.

"This is ridiculous. Mr. Schue you have to do something," Finn said. The boy always seemed to be whining to Schuester about one thing or another whenever he didn't get his way.

"Holly maybe if we both talked to Principal Figgins we'd be able to fix this," Schuester said. He failed to notice the many eye rolls directed his way from the club members.

"What's to fix Will? I support Principal Figgins' decision and I think our ladies will do a great job," Holly answered sending a smile toward Rachel and Reign.

"Well can't we vote on it or something?" Finn asked sounding even more whiny than before.

"Dios, my ears are bleeding from the sound of your voice right now Finnept," Santana stated.

"Yeah seriously why you gotta cry about everything you don't get all the time? Figgins said the decision is final crybaby," Puck said as he glared at the boy.

"This is bullshit. Fucking de la bitch isn't even a member of the club," Finn said as he crossed his arms over his chest and sunk into his chair staring straight ahead.

"Watch your mouth Mr. Hudson," Holly told the sulking boy.

"Whatever!" the boy yelled as he kicked an empty chair that was close to him.

Reign was about to comment, but Rachel beat her to it, "You know Finn, maybe your attitude is why Principal Figgins didn't pick you for this. Your temper tantrums can be very off putting, not to mention the fact that you've never done anything to bring unity to our small group here, never mind the rest of the school. You yourself have slushied a few of us and instead of getting the football players to lay off, you encourage them by laughing at all of their antics. The best thing you've ever done for Glee is to bring us Puck, who unlike you has recently changed his bullying ways." Finn stared at her in surprise.

"Okay, that's enough Rachel. If we're going to talk about someone's short comings maybe you should look in the mirror before opening your mouth. Let's not forget about your little diva storm outs and how demanding you are to get solos and—" Schuester was cut off by Puck.

"And that's about the worst you can say about Rachel Mr. Schue. She's extremely competitive sure. And yeah maybe she's pushy and a drama queen sometimes but she just wants us to be the best. She does what she does for the betterment of the group, not for her own reputation which is something that not everybody in here can say. Your spoiled little golden boy can run off at the mouth anytime he wants and you just let it slide. But if anybody else says anything, especially Rachel, all of a sudden we're all wrong or out of line. I'm glad Figgins picked Rachel and Dela cause in case you missed the buzz about what happened at lunch yesterday or this morning, they get shit done."

"Congratulations Puckerman didn't think you could ever string that many words together. The truth of the matter Gigantor is that you reek of pitiful mediocrity and I'm going to have to leave soon because you and that dust mop sitting on Schuester's head turn my stomach. I watched you screw up on the football field left and right last year and thank the powers that be I'm not the only one that sees the epic failure and waste of space that you are. De la Pica, Streisand, give 'em hell." And with that Coach Sylvester took her leave.

"Will, I need to speak to you in the hallway please," Holly said as she walked out of the room. Schuester followed not looking forward to the upcoming conversation. Because he knew that when it was all said and done Puck was mostly right about Rachel. The young brunette was a natural talent, but not everybody was that lucky. He felt students like Finn deserved a bit of leeway and he didn't understand why everyone made such a big deal about it.

"Did … did Sue Sylvester just compliment me?" Rachel asked with confusion.

"That's about as good as it gets sometimes," Spencer chuckled as he answered.

"Thanks Noah," the diva smiled at her friend.

"Anytime Jewbabe," the boy said and kissed the brunette on her temple.

"_I think you're forgetting something Puckerman." _The football player looked at Reign with confusion. She nodded her head towards Kurt and watched her friend's face change as he got the picture. She had a not so gentle talk with him about bullying the boy for being gay. She had to remind him that she was one of his best friend's and he would never let anyone treat her so badly. And from some of the things they got into at football camp, there's no way Puck could say he was completely straight.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. You didn't deserve any of that bullshit for being who you are. Hell you're out and proud in Lima bumsfuck Ohio, you got more balls than half the dudes in this hellhole school. I'm sure me and Spencer can tag team to get the boys to leave you alone."

Kurt stared at the boy trying to discern if he was really being sincere in his apology. From the look he saw in Puck's eyes he knew that he was.

"Thank you, Puck. I ... I really appreciate that." Mercedes hugged her friend as he wiped away the stray tears that leaked from his eyes.

A small murmur of conversation broke out among the students as they waited for the faculty advisors to return. Finn continued to sulk by himself not speaking to anyone. He would occasionally glance in Rachel's direction only to turn his head quickly away when he was met with Puck's eyes. He was getting more frustrated by the minute. Everybody was getting to be close to Rachel but him. He completely ignored the fact that the tiny diva was gay, he was going to find a way to make her his. When his cell phone rang he frowned even more as he read the text message. It was from Her. _Fuck, _he thought.

Dave had told him about the girl escaping last night. He couldn't believe it. He thought he'd locked up after he had his fun with their captive. He didn't think she'd be moving anytime soon. But the fact still remained that the girl was gone, now he and Dave would have to face the consequences; he more than Dave because he had the keys. _But why the hell didn't Dave say something if I did forgot to lock up? He always reminds me. _He questioned himself. He thought on it a moment but concluded that Dave would have said something, so how the girl escaped was a total mystery to him. _Oh well, plenty more where she came from. We used condoms and kept the lights too dim for her to see us anyway. _He thought as a lopsided grin appeared on his face.

When Holly and Schuester reentered the room Artie asked if he could go to the restroom before they continued. Holly let him go and told him to hurry back. Once he had done his business he decided to make a run to his locker before heading back to the choir room.

"Hey Hot Rod."

Artie dropped his books in surprise. He didn't hear anybody walking up to him.

"Damn it Puckerman don't sneak up on…" he paused as he took in the appearance of the person in front of him. "Umm, why'd you change your clothes and what happened to your face? You didn't have that scar a minute ago when I saw you?" Artie asked. Something was off, but he couldn't tell what.

"Relax. You didn't see me a minute ago, at least not this me," Puck said with a laugh.

"Yeah no kidding. What's going on?" Artie asked nervously.

"So you know all that sci-fi stuff you and Sam are into?" Puck asked.

Artie nodded his head, unable to find his voice.

"Well, surprise!" Puck said as he laughed at the look on Artie's face.

"Wha … surprise? What are you talking about?" Artie was beyond confused at this point.

"Not all of it is made up. Hell some of it is actually based on real people. That's not me sitting in the choir room right now. Well, it is, but to me it's my past. For you, it's the present. For you, the me that you're looking at right now is from the future. Get it?"

Artie stared at him for a moment and actually pinched himself to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He let what Puck just said sink in. He was sure there were no hidden cameras around, and truth be told he'd always wanted something like this to happen to him.

"Big ball of wibbly-wobbly…" Artie had finally found his voice and he saw Puck smile at him as he completed the phrase with him.

"…timey-wimey stuff," they both said.

"That's right. And I need your help, but you gotta keep this under wraps. No telling anybody, no talking to anybody about it. Well … except Sam cause I'm pretty sure he's gonna come running around the corner soon, but besides him no one," Puck stated.

"Ok, I can do that. But aren't you going to like mess up the space time continuum or something? I mean how can there be two of you in the same space and time?"

"This takes care of that. Besides that whole ripping the universe in half stuff is just a myth anyway. There's always a way around that stuff," Puck answered as he pointed to the device on his arm.

"Huh, interesting. Okay, what'd you need me to do?"

"I need you to look out for Hot Mama. I know you know about all these women being abducted around town, and she's a target. She'll have a chance this time if you two are hanging out."

"What do you mean by that, what happened the first time?" Artie asked with worry.

"She didn't make it," Puck said as he leaned his back against the lockers.

Artie could see the sadness in his face.

"We lost a lot of people when this was all new to me. Quinn died cause someone couldn't deal with the fact that she was chosen over them. Brittany died trying to get help for Quinn. She'd been shot up with something that made her movements sluggish, and she got caught before she could escape. We lost Sam when he took a bullet that was meant for you." Puck didn't have the heart to tell the boy that Sam only blocked the first bullet. The second bullet pierced the brunette boy's head right between the eyes.

"Mike…" It was getting hard for Puck to speak now. He let himself slide to the floor as he recalled his best friend's final moments. It'd been awhile since he'd thought about it. He continued when he felt Artie's hand squeeze his shoulder.

"Mike … he got stabbed in the back. Someone was coming up behind me and he grabbed me and spun us around. They got him three times before I knew what was happening. He died in my arms. Dela…" Puck slammed his head against the locker. "She's always gotta fucking play hero."

"What happened?"

"She made a deal with the devil so all of us could get to safety. When it came time to split everyone that was able was gone, it was just me and San left. Her and Dela were so good together. Dela made me promise to get her out. That evil bitch always had some game up her sleeve and she planted something on San. When we were walking out Dela came running around the corner and we heard gunfire behind her. She ripped the bracelet that she had given San off her wrist, kissed her, and kept running. She could've just tossed the thing and came with us, but she said she wanted to be sure that she stopped the broad that we were running from and she yelled at me to get myself and San out. Carrying a kicking and screaming Santana Lopez is no easy fucking task, but I did it. Just in time for the whole place to blow. A few months later we found Santana in her bathroom with her wrists cut, but the day we ran out of that tunnel was the real day she died. She couldn't handle losing Dela and their kids. I can't really say I blame her."

"They had kids?"

"When we all got to the hospital we found out she was pregnant. WAS pregnant, the trauma to her body had cancelled it. She was gonna have twins."

"Damn."

"Yeah." Puck wiped his eyes and roughly raked his fingers through his mohawk as he got up from the floor.

"Alright that's enough spoilers for you, River's gonna kill me when she finds out, she hates that shit. Anyway, there's some serious shit going on in my time and that's why I'm here now. All our egg heads did some tracking and they figured if our people had survived then a lot could've been prevented. It's kind of funny actually. We all grew up thinking we were Lima losers, not knowing how our little insignificant lives could change the world. Anyway, two of my comrades came up with the clever idea of sending me back through the timelines to give a few people some nudges in the right direction. We need to take care of our family and make sure all of us survive this time around. I can't explain it fully but if we're all together at the end of the school year, the future I return to will be a lot brighter. And all of you will be there with me."

"That's fucking heavy Puckerman, cheesus no pressure at all."

* * *

><p>Back in the choir room Mike and Reign were staring at Sam. The boy had gone quiet in the middle of a sentence and was staring off into space. Reign tried to see what was going on in his head but she strangely found herself blocked. They didn't know that he was seeing the conversation his cousin was having with a much older Noah Puckerman. While in this trance like state he was immune to any mind probing.<p>

"Hey Sam?" Mike said as he lightly kicked the boy's chair.

"Sammy!" Reign yelled pulling the boys shoulder and managing to get his attention and inadvertently the rest of the classrooms. "You alright man?"

"I-I-I'll be right back," he said as he bolted out of his seat and to the door.

He ran down the hall as quick as he could. He could hear voices echoing just around the corner.

* * *

><p>"I know it's heavy, but you're part steel Hot Rod and you got a heart of gold. You can handle it. And besides, I know you been checking out Mercedes' ass so don't act like you're not trying to hit that."<p>

"Yeah well, I'll look out for her as best I can, but it doesn't mean she'll want me in that way. I mean, look at me."

Puck looked at his friend with a grin on his face. "I knew you'd be worried about that, but you should know our Glee girls have more character than that, even though some of them seem like they don't. So here's one last spoiler for the road. You'll get your legs back soon enough. When the time comes you just gotta remember to hang on."

Artie's jaw fell into his lap. Sam came around the corner milliseconds after Puck dropped the bomb on the boy.

"Puckerman wait!" he yelled.

"Catch you on the flip side Hot Rod." He pushed a button on his arm and disappeared just as Sam had caught up to them.

"Damn it, I wanted to ask him about Wil … cous you okay?" Sam paused in his sentence noticing the shocked look on his cousin's face.

"Um ... a ... yeah yeah I'm good."

"What did he say, I missed the last part."

"He said … wait what do you mean you missed the last part?"

"Boys is everything okay?" Schuester asked as he rounded the corner.

"Yeah."

"We're okay."

Both boys answered at the same time.

"Well come on let's go, we've lost half our time already," Schuester said as he turned to walk back to the choir room.

As they entered the room Artie's eyes immediately went to Puck. He compared his face to the Puck he had just seen. There weren't any worry lines, no scar, no sadness in his eyes. He noted that future Puck wore his mohawk closer to the skin than his present counterpart.

"You alright there Hot Rod?" Puck asked as he noticed the boy staring.

"Yeah I'm good, sorry for keeping everybody waiting," Artie said as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. Sam was thoughtful enough to wheel him right next to Mercedes before he reclaimed his own seat near Mike and Reign.

"Ok, Miss de la Pica, if you want to keep this unity project and continue to come to club meetings you're going to have to audition so I'm assuming you have something prepared," Schuester said.

No one missed the disdain that Schuester thought he had covered up. Holly was about two seconds from slapping the man upside his head when Reign started speaking.

"No Mr. Schuester, actually I have a free pass from Principal Figgins to audit any class or club during my free periods and after school. So you can't make me leave. And furthermore, you're not in charge of the unity project Principal Figgins is, that's who Rachel and I report to. So no matter how much Finnocence whines about it, you can't remove me from that either. I honestly would have been content to sit and wait for all my friends to be done whenever there was practice but, I love my Rachel and she wants me to sing. So, whatever, I'll sing for you."

Schuester showed some common sense and kept quiet as Reign stood after giving Rachel a kiss and walked to the front of the class. She pulled an empty chair to the middle of the front row and looked at Rachel silently asking her to relocate, which the diva happily did even though she didn't quite know what her ex was setting up. Marco sat on an empty stool near the instruments on the left side of the room after hooking his iTouch up to the stereo system. He and Reign would take care of the guitar playing and the iTouch would play the background instruments needed. Emily, Becky, and Ziva lined up in a semicircle behind Reign in various poses. Becky and Ziva were in their Cheerios uniforms and Emily was in a simple but cute black skirt and her hockey jersey. Rachel and Reign both wore skirts similar to Emily's, the difference in their outfits was Rachel had on a very form fitting tan colored tank top that blended well with her complexion, and Reign wore her football jersey pinned up in the back so it fit snuggly against her body. The lady football player had picked a song close to her heritage. She stared into Rachel's chocolate brown eyes as she started to play.

_Esta Noche Bailamos  
>De Noite da mi vida<br>_

_Quedate conmigo_

_Tonight we dance_  
><em>I leave my life in your hands<em>  
><em>We take the floor<em>  
><em>Nothing is forbidden anymore<em>

Emily, Ziva, and Becky had started to do small turns and movements across the floor in time to the music.

_Don't let the world in outside_  
><em>Don't let a moment go by<em>  
><em>Nothing can stop us tonight<em>

The girls stopped all movement and faced forward while Reign held the last note. When she started singing the chorus the girls started to salsa in sync with each other as Sam, Puck, and Mike sang with Reign from the sidelines where Marco was seated.

_**Bailamos  
><strong>__**Let the rhythm take you over Bailamos  
><strong>__**Te quiero amor mio  
><strong>__**Bailamos  
><strong>__**Wanna live this night forever bailamos  
><strong>__**Te quiero amor mio  
><strong>__**Te quiero**_

Reign knelt in front of Rachel, balancing the guitar on her left leg and sang directly to the diva. Effectively getting the reaction she was looking for from Quinn.

_Tonight I'm yours  
>We can make it happen I'm so sure<br>I won't let it go_

On impulse Reign decided she wanted some get back for Finn calling her out her name earlier. She turned and looked into the dopey boy's eyes.

_There is something I think you should know  
><em>

She turned her head back to Rachel and winked at the girl, making her giggle. Reign didn't miss Finn's glare in her side vision as she sang the next line.

_I won't be leaving your side  
>We're gonna dance through the night<br>I want to reach for the stars. _

Reign stood back and slipped the guitar strap off her shoulder as she continued to play. Sam, Puck, and Mike now stood with the girls as they sang the second chorus.

_**Bailamos  
><strong>__**Let the rhythm take you over bailamos  
><strong>__**Te quiero amor mio  
><strong>__**Bailamos  
><strong>__**Wanna live this night forever bailamos  
><strong>__**Te quiero amor mio  
><strong>__**Te quiero**_

Reign played a few more cords while still in an eye lock with Rachel, then tossed the guitar to the side right into Marco's waiting hands. The football player continued playing, leaving Reign's hands free for other things.

**Whoa oooaaoo  
><strong>_Tonight we dance_

Reign took the few steps in front of her until she stood directly in front of Rachel, touching the tips of their shoes together.

**Whoa oooaaoo  
><strong>_Like no tomorrow_

She offered her hand, which the brunette quickly took and allowed herself to be pulled flush against her ex. The diva felt a strong arm wrap around her waist as her body was led to the dance floor.

**Whoa oooaaoo  
><strong>_If you will stay with me  
><em>

_Te quiero mi amor_

The air shifted as Rachel and Reign started to salsa in time with their friends.

"_Do you feel that? Are you doing that?"_ the tiny diva asked.

"_Yeah I feel it too. But it's not me,"_ Reign replied.

_Quedate conmigo  
><em>

* * *

><p>Images started flashing through their minds. Rachel saw herself running happily through a park. When she looked back she saw two children chasing her with smiles on their faces. The boy had blonde hair and green eyes, the girl had dark brown hair with brown eyes. Further behind them was a woman with blonde hair. When the woman got closer Rachel could see it was Quinn.<p>

"Come on mommy," the boy said.

"Momma's getting away," the younger blonde stated.

Soon enough they caught up with the diva and tackled her. They lay on the grass giggling as they tickled their momma. The kids ran off to chase a butterfly after awhile and left the two adults lying on the grass. The blonde pulled the diva to her and kissed her softly, lovingly.

"I can't believe how long I waited to tell you I love you Rachel."

"All that matters now is that you finally did. I love you too Quinn."

* * *

><p><em>Esta noche<br>_

* * *

><p>Reign saw herself lying in bed with a woman. She was wearing ladies cut boy briefs and a sports bra. For some reason she was covered in bruises. The woman she lay with was in a black and pink bra with thongs to match. She could feel there was no sexual energy between them. They just wanted the closeness that they provided each other.<p>

"You need to talk to your baby mama."

"I don't need to be with Santana to take care of my kids Natalia."

"That train of thought may hold true for most people, but I don't think it works that way with you Wolfy."

"Yeah yeah."

"When are you going to talk to your sister?"

"Ugh, even more unwelcome subject. She's your girlfriend why don't you talk to her?"

"Ex-girlfriend, until she starts acting right. I know I have my own issues with her right now, but she really isn't a bad person. And it's not her fault your father is a jerk and didn't tell either of you about each other."

"I'll think about it."

She heard a doorbell and the woman she was laying with got up and put on a robe to go answer the door. After awhile she went to see who the woman was talking to. Reign found her in the entrance hallway talking to a blonde woman that she'd never seen before. She looked outside and saw another woman approaching the door with four children. When the woman got closer she could see that it was Santana. Two of the children were around ten years old, while the other two looked like they were four or five. The woman she was laying with went back to the bed that they had just recently vacated with the blonde right behind her. Reign took Santana and the kids with her up to the attic where her bedroom was.

Time seemed to flash forward and the agent saw herself lying next to Santana as the children surrounded them in the bed. They were all sleeping. Reign opened her eyes and saw Santana staring at her.

"Lo siento," she heard the Cheerio say.

"It's okay, I understand why you did it. But it wasn't necessary," the agent replied.

"I know that now. Te amo amor."

"Te amo precioso. Go back to sleep."

They snuggled closer together and felt the children do the same, as they drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Bailamos<em>

The girls felt their bodies continue to move, even though they weren't concentrating on what they were doing. It seemed they were on autopilot. Different images of a future with Santana and Quinn continued to flash through their minds.

_**Bailamos  
><strong>__**Let the rhythm take you over bailamos  
><strong>__**Te quiero amor mio**_

Reign and the boys spun their dance partners around and held the girls hands as they crouched down, sliding on the balls of their feet. When they came back up and completed the circle Reign and boys dropped to their knees and the girls placed one high heeled foot on their shoulders and slowly pushed them down.

_**Bailamos  
>Wanna live this night forever<br>**__**Bailamos  
><strong>__**Te quiero amor mio**_

As Reign and boys returned to a standing position their partners left their feet on their shoulders and dipped all the way back touching their finger tips to the floor.

**Bailamos **_(Como te quiero)  
><em>**Let the rhythm take you over bailamos **_(Como te quiero)  
><em>**Te quiero amor mio** _(Como te quiero)_

As the song neared its end the girls were now standing upright. The group was now again doing the salsa in sync with each other.

**Bailamos **_(Como te quiero)_**  
>Wanna live this night forever bailamos <strong>_(Como te quiero)_**  
>Te quiero amor mio <strong>_(Como te quiero)_

Reign and the boys spun their partners one last time and pulled the ladies into their arms then dipped them low. One of each girl's legs were in between the legs of their partners while the other was bent and held up at their side.

_Bailamooossss!_

Reign and Rachel came to at the sound of applause. They righted themselves and looked at each for a quick moment before smiling and walking back to their seats, trying to cover the look of confusion that had to be showing on their faces. They weren't even sure how they had gotten to the end of the song.

"Absolutely brilliant performance Reign, welcome to New Directions." Holly said.

"Since when is kiddie porn allowed to be performed." Finn said.

"You're just jealous that my moves are sexy enough to get the girl and yours aren't Finnept." Reign replied.

Holly reprimanded Finn because she knew that Schuester wouldn't. Afterwards she gave the group their assignment for the week. It was to pick three songs to do for Invitationals. The blonde went on to say that it would be a different style of competition this year. Due to budget cuts in the Arts Program the different sections of the arts were combining. Each team competing would have to incorporate song, dance, and an amount of theatrics. All the schools competing were already melding together their dance troupes with their choirs and theater clubs. So New Directions would have to be extra creative in the things they did this year to compete.

When the kids were dismissed they all went their different ways. Finn waited until he knew no one would see him walking to the basement. When he rounded the corner and got to the door he was looking for he saw that Dave was already there.

"What the hell happened man?" the taller boy asked.

"I don't know how she got out dude. Let's just get this over with," Dave replied.

They walked through the door and started their journey. Dave noted that he didn't have to tell Finn to lock the door this time. When they got to their destination they were met by an angry blonde.

"Start explaining now."

"We locked up ma'am, I don't know what happened," Finn said quickly, fear dripping in his voice.

"I swear we locked up. That broad couldn't even move when we left," Dave added.

"It's always something with you two. Finn, why is there so much blood in there? It didn't look like that when I left here last."

"Um…" He looked to Dave for help but the stocky boy was just staring at the floor.

"It just got a little out of hand that's all," the dopey boy said just before he doubled over in pain at the punch that landed just below his rib cage.

"I'm tired of hearing that excuse damnit! What part of don't beat them to a pulp do you not understand? If it happens again Finn I swear I will chop you up into little fucking pieces and mail parts of you to your mother every Christmas. Is that understood?"

"Yyyee … yes ma'am," Finn managed to groan out.

"Good, now leave."

Finn turned and walked out the door, but Dave lingered.

"Something you need Karofsky?"

"I was um … I was wondering how uh … like how much longer will we be doing this? I mean I like helping you but, you know I get bored easily and I was wondering if it was cool that I stopped. I won't say anything I swear, you know I'd never disrespect you like that. I just want to be home more and have time to hang with my friends, that's all," the boy shakily answered.

"Not enough excitement for you huh?" The woman smiled at him. But he took no comfort in that smile. It looked down right evil. "Okay, run along and play with your friends. I suppose I'll find someone else soon enough."

"Really? You're not mad at me?"

"No, I was young once. Go," she said as she nodded towards the door.

"O-okay, thanks."

The boy turned and left, but he could feel eyes boring into his back as he walked out the door. Even still he felt a sense of relief as he made his way home.

* * *

><p>It was just past two a.m. when Dave was awoken out of his sleep. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs. For a moment he thought it was his dad, but the man wouldn't be stupid enough to come to the house this late. He'd run out on them awhile back and even though he made his appearances every now and then, he'd been respectful enough to always call first and never just popped up in the middle of the night.<p>

Dave eased out of bed as quietly as he could and grabbed his baseball bat. He slowly opened his door a crack and peered down the hallway. His eyes widened in fear at what he saw. She was standing in his little sister's doorway. Upon further inspection he could see she had a beer in one hand and her other hand disappeared into her jeans.

Dave stepped into the hallway and walked silently towards her. As he got closer he heard her start to moan and he saw her eyes were trained on his sister. He was shakily holding onto the bat as he walked. When he was only a few steps away he saw her body stiffen then shake. When she finished she slumped against the doorway and brought her hand out of her jeans.

"Good morning David," she whispered just loud enough for the boy to hear and took a swig of her beer.

Dave swallowed in an attempt to moisten his now dry mouth and throat.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with fear in his voice.

"She's so pretty. I really couldn't help myself."

"But you said … you said if we helped you that you would never go after our family or friends."

"Yes well, your mother is too old for my taste nowadays. But your sister? She may be a bit young still, but I think I can make an exception."

"But you promised."

"Yes, but you're not helping me anymore now are you."

Dave could only shake his head. His stomach was in knots and his breath had quickened.

"Please, I'll do whatever you want," the boy pleaded.

She finally turned her eyes from the football player's sister and looked at him as she started chuckling.

"There's a good boy," she said as she patted the boy's face and smeared her fluids that still clung to her fingers over his lips.

"I've been craving some chocolate. So I want you and Finn to do some surveillance on this girl. Learn her every move and take your time with this one, I want it perfect," she said as she handed the boy a picture and walked out of the house.

He stayed rooted to his spot until her heard the front door close. He hastily wiped his mouth and ran downstairs to lock the door. He made sure to double check all the windows were locked as well. He climbed the stairs again walking to his sister's room. He stared at her for a moment before closing the door and walking back to his own room. He sat on his bed and stared at the picture of Mercedes Jones that his boss had given him. The picture became blurry as tears filled his eyes. He sunk into his bed and cried until he had no tears left. He hated what he had to do, but he was in too deep now. And he had to protect his sister.

Tomorrow would be a new day and he would have to explain to Finn that their next target was a member of his Glee Club. He knew Finn wouldn't care though. The boy was just as psycho as their boss was. He had to think of a way to end this. But he didn't know how or who he could tell. For some reason just before sleep took him Rachel Berry popped into his mind. The girl he always picked on was on the bottom rungs of the social ladder, but had seemed to move into popularity over the past couple of days. He'd noticed she had this knack for understanding people's actions and had a strong heart. After everything they threw at the girl last year she never let it get her down. And the friends she had this year were so different than he was used to. Maybe if he talked to the diva she could get her friends to do something about it. He didn't know why, but he thought they were more than what they seemed. He just really hoped this could all end soon and he could go back to being a normal teenager.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Song Disclaimer:<span>** The Boss belongs to: Rick Ross & T-Pain  
>Drive belongs to: Incubus<br>Rock 'n' Roll Dreams (Come Through) belongs to: Meatloaf  
>What It Is (Strike A Pose) belongs to: Lil' Mama &amp; T-Pain<br>Freakum Dress belongs to: Beyoncé  
>Got Money(clip) belongs to: Lil' Wayne &amp; T-Pain<br>Bailamos belongs to: Enrique Iglesias


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks again for the many follows, alerts, and reviews you've sent me. They make me :) Please keep them coming, especially the reviews.  
>This is an AU story &amp; some characters will be OOC.<br>Time lines don't mean much to me. In other words, I took canon & shot it out of a canon. You will see some of the storyline & songs that were on the show, but they will most likely be in a different order.  
>Songs written by Kahless Productions will also be out of time from when they were actually released.<br>Glee Club was established during freshman year & Quinn never got pregnant.  
>Warning to all you Finn fans, if you can't tell already I can't stand the kid so you may want to stop reading.<br>I'm gearing up for some time jumps soon, so be on the lookout for them.  
>Tad bit of smuttiness in this one, enjoy.<br>**Shout Outs:** Firstly to Ellowyntinuviel, thank you so much for the feedback, I love or Pezberry chats ~hugs~  
>ToastedMarshmellow because you always review or message me feedback and I really appreciate it, please do continue :)<br>My newly acquired beta, AirandWater, that's going through all my previous chapters, thank you.  
>And last but certainly not least, my anons: faberrydragon &amp; truc. I couldn't message you so I'll say it officially here. Thank you for your reviews, I hope you continue to follow the story.<br>**Disclaimer:** I own only the story itself, &: Reign & Roxana de la Pica, Carla & Marco Adams, Rahdlia Pierce, Alejandro Lopez, Santos Lopez, & a few other random students at McKinley High.  
>I am in no way affiliated with Lupe Fiasco.<br>Glee belongs to R.I.B.; Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron; Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis; Sanctuary belongs to Damian Kindler; Doctor Who belongs to Sydney Newman, C.E. Webber, & Donald Wilson; Buffy The Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, C.S.I. Miami belongs to Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn, & Ann Donahue; Leverage belongs to John Rogers & Chris Downey; Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Please read & review  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5<span>**

The drive to school for Reign and Rachel was mostly quiet the next morning. Until Rachel brought up what had happened during Reign's performance in Glee.

"What happened yesterday?" the diva questioned.

The agent didn't have to ask to know what she was being asked about.

"I don't know. It's like those images were coming from someone else. But I haven't been able to read her, so I'm guessing maybe that's where they were coming from. I just don't know how."

"From Quinn?"

"No, Santana. Why did you think they were from Quinn?"

"You said you haven't been able to read her."

"No, I can read Quinn just fine. I've never been able to read Santana. You can't read Quinn?"

"No. Every now and then I think I feel something, but it's gone so quick I can never really tell. Do you get that with anyone else?"

"Finn and Dave."

"That's why you don't trust them?"

"Finn more so than Dave. There's just something in his eyes when I look at him. He reminds me of someone."

"Who?"

"That person's been gone for awhile now, so it's not that important." The agent never told her team about her past with Ryan's father. And even though Rachel heard Becky's mother thank Reign for protecting her daughter, she didn't know the specifics of the situation. If Reign could help it, they'd never know.

"Dela?"

"Leave it alone Rachel."

"It's not that."

"What then?"

"We should tell the team about Finn and Dave."

"Why? So we can't read a few people, don't see how that would or could affect our case."

"Maybe, but … I haven't been able to read Finn since about halfway through last school year. About two months after that is when I stopped being able to read Dave."

Reign did a quick calculation in her head. The times seemed to fit the beginning of the crimes. She'd file that information away for later. She thought these crimes were a bit too sophisticated for the likes of Finn Hudson and Dave Karofsky. They couldn't have anything to do with it. But still, it was an odd coincidence.

"Jacob text you about the interview he wanted to do?" Reign asked.

"Yes. And there he is right now. Game face."

"You know it."

* * *

><p>"Good morning McKinley High! The ever vigilant Jacob Ben Israel here with McKinley's new power couple. For those of you that still don't know, let me introduce the always gorgeous Jewish princess known as Miss Rachel Berry and one half of our football team's new dynamic duo the sexy Miss Reign de la Pica. How is this fine morning treating you ladies?"<p>

Jacob was all smiles as he and his camera man walked through the parking lot with Reign and Rachel. He'd been getting a lot of questions on his blog over the past few days about the ladies so he figured he'd do a spotlight on them.

"What up Jac, hey McKinley." Reign smiled cockily at the camera as she slid her arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Hello Jacob, the morning is treating us quite well thank you," Rachel replied.

Jacob went on to ask the couple random questions as they walked to their lockers. When the interview was over the journalist asked if they had any parting words, and Reign did. She looked at the camera and officially announced that there would be a party at her place Friday night after the football team's scrimmage game. She went on to say that the party was invite only. All invitees would receive a stamp on their hands that they'd have to show at the door to get in. She listed the names of everyone that would be doing the stamping, besides her, and stated that anyone reported for throwing a slushie would not be on the guest list. When the interview was over she and Rachel headed to the choir room to meet Holly and Mr. Figgins. Jacob posted the interview with delight, having already received a stamp to his hand, and made his way to class.

By fourth period the school was abuzz with the official news of the party. Only one slushie had been thrown that day by Finn. He figured since his Glee Club co-captain was one of the people giving out the stamps for Friday's party he'd be exempt from the no slushie rule.

As everyone strolled into the choir room one by one Reign passed out stamps to her friends. Spencer, Mike, Marco, Sam, Emily, Artie, Ziva, Rachel, Becky, and Puck would be helping give out the invitation stamps. She had two rules. One; they were not allowed to take bribes of any kind, that rule was mainly for Puck who had the decency to look somewhat sheepish. And two; any football players and Cheerios that may approach them and ask for a stamp had to be cleared by her or sent to her directly. Once everyone was present and they were only waiting for Schuester to show up Mercedes decided to test the waters so to speak. She thought Reign considered her a friend, since the girl's best friend and her best friend were now in serious like with each other, but she had to be sure.

She turned to her left and looked behind her. "So de la Pica, we know what the rules are to be disqualified from getting an invite. But what do we do to merit getting invited?" the dark-skinned diva asked with a flirtatious smile.

Reign quickly glanced at Artie who was sitting on Mercedes' left side, signaling the boy to answer. Artie had talked to her last night about his feelings for the girl, taking care not to mention anything about the visit from future Puck even though he really wanted to. Reign told him that ultimately he'd have to take matters into his own hands. He had to let Mercedes see him, not other people helping him to woo her. But she'd promised the boy help from behind the scenes where she could.

"All you gotta do is keep that beautiful smile on your face and you won't have anything to worry about," the boy said as he took her hand a bit shakily in his and stamped it. "This'll stay pretty bold for the next few days but it'll wash right off after the party." He let his fingers linger on her soft skin for just a moment more than he should have. He wanted to make sure she was getting the picture.

Mercedes honestly wasn't sure how to take it, but Kurt got it right away and made a mental note not to mention it until the girl wised up and brought it up to him first.

"Thanks Artie," she said and on impulse kissed the blushing boy on his cheek before turning to compare her stamp to Kurt's now stamped hand that had a different color and slightly different design.

"How come I don't get kisses when I compliment you Hot Mama?" Puck asked, feigning offense.

"Because your reasons are always raunchy, Artie was just being sweet," Mercedes answered.

"Burn," Sam said and laughed with their friends.

"Yeah well, she does have a point," the mohawk wearing boy admitted with a shrug of his shoulders as he laughed too.

Amidst the conversations that broke out afterward Reign noticed Coach Sylvester come in to talk to Holly. Shortly after Ziva and Becky both caught Reign's eyes.

_"You know they are going to ask."_ Ziva said.

_"Can I at least invite Brittany?"_ Becky asked.

The agent knew Ziva was right as she glanced over at the trio in question. Brittany she was actually okay with, it was the other two-thirds of the Unholy Trinity she wasn't sure about. Everyone in the club had received stamps by now with the exception of the trio and Finn. Finn had the gall enough to act surprised when not only Rachel but his fellow ball players, Mike and Puck, turned him down. He got the same message from all of them, "Go see Reign."

_"You can stamp Brittany Becks, but I think you both know the answer to the other two,"_ was Reign's reply.

Becky smiled and walked over to Brittany and stamped her hand. When she turned to walk away the dancer stopped her.

"What about my friends?"

"I'm sorry Britt, they have to ask Reign," the blonde replied as she turned to go back to her seat. But then she got an idea. "If you two really want to come, you should have Britt ask Reign for you."

Santana cocked an eyebrow and a smirk started to form on her face. "That's a bit diabolical there Becky, you definitely do fit that uniform," the cheerleader said.

"I know," Becky said with a bit of attitude that didn't quite meet her eyes like the smile she was now wearing did.

"Isn't the point of us asking her personally is so she can flex her newly acquired power and shoot us down herself? How's Brittany going to change that?" Quinn asked.

Becky's good nature instantly fell away as she narrowed her eyes at the head cheerleader. "My prima's not a bitch Quinn. Well, she is, but only to people that deserve it unlike you, so watch your mouth talking about her. Don't think because I'm smaller than you I can't kick your ass. I'll let Santana explain since you haven't caught on yet." The small blonde walked back to her seat next to Ziva.

Santana couldn't help but giggle and shake her head. "Man I am really starting to like that girl." She stopped giggling when she turned and saw the look of murder on her best friend's face. "Calm down Q, what she meant, is for us to use the loophole that everyone that wants something from the Cheerios uses."

"What loophole? Either we like them or we don't and nine times out of ten, it's a no."

"True. But the one time that it is a yes, it's only because they got wise and had Brittany ask us for them."

Quinn still looked confused.

"Q, hello, nobody says no to Brittany. Ever."

"Oh, how could I forget that?" Both girls now turned to Brittany.

"So Britts, you gotta get de la Pica to invite us," Santana said.

"Or at least get her to have one of her minions stamp us, okay?" Quinn said to the girl.

"Okay." And with a smile she was off.

"Britt wait."

"Not now."

The girls said at the same time, but it was too late. Brittany was already across the room and jumping onto Reign's lap. The agent had a look of surprise on her face. Had she been paying attention she would've caught the conversation the trio had with ease. But all her attention had gone to her laptop as she worked on some music with her headphones on. Brittany closed the girl's laptop with a smile and handed it and Reign's headphones to Rachel. The blonde slid the chair's attached desktop to the side, sat on the agent's lap and placed her arms around her shoulders.

"Hi Reign."

"Um hi Brittany, how can I help you?"

"Becky gave me a stamp for your party. Look."

Reign looked at the gold and red coloring on the girl's hand and smiled at her simplicity. "Yes I see that Brittany, the colors look good on you."

"Thanks I thought so too," the blonde said with an impossibly bigger smile. "So I was wondering, can I bring my friends with me? I don't want to be all lonely at the party."

"_Dude twenty bucks says she caves,"_ Mike said to their inner circle.

"_No way man, Dela's got balls of steel,"_ Puck answered.

"_Fuck that, I've seen the power of Brittany. I'll bet you fifty that she says yes,"_ Emily says.

"_Naw man, I'm with Puck. No way she'll give in."_ Sam joined in.

"_Fine, you know what. We ain't scared are we Sammy?"_ the muscular boy asked the blonde football player.

"_Nope, not at all,"_ Sam answered as he pulled out three crispy bills from his pocket.

"_We could do with some extra ends, so we'll take that bet,"_ the tanned boy stated.

The four friends shook on the deal and waited to see what would happen. Their other friends just giggled with excitement to see what their fearless leader would do. Surprisingly she either wasn't paying attention to the conversation going on in her head or she just didn't hear them. Brittany was being very distracting. Especially considering the fact that Reign could smell a certain raven-haired cheerleader on her was not helping.

"Well, you know how people say they can feel lonely in a room full of people cause none of their friends are there and no one in the room really cares about them. That's how I'll feel if my friends aren't there and then I'll be all sad and I won't want to go feed the baby ducks and if I don't feed them then they won't get the energy they need to swim and then they'll drown and then I'll be depressed and I'll lock myself in a dark room and not even Lord Tubbington will be able to get me out," the blonde said with what the agent could truly say was the saddest pout she'd ever seen. Rachel was good at producing a pout when she wanted to, but she didn't have a damn thing on Brittany Pierce.

Reign looked to the front of the class and caught Holly and Sue's eyes.

"Her cat," Holly mouthed.

"_Don't look at me de la Pica. Even Sue Sylvester is not immune to thee Brittany S. Pierce."_

"Fear ultimately will lead me to the dark side of the force and I don't want to be a Mord'Sith." The dancer looked like she was near tears.

"Uh, Brittany I think you mean you don't want to be a Sith, just Sith. _Mord'Sith_ have nothing to do with the force, it's a totally different fandom," Spencer said.

The cheerleader looked at the boy confused for a moment but then what seemed to be realization came over her face. "Oh, yeah that's what I meant. Mord'Sith are actually kind of sexy, it's the other ones I don't like."

Reign turned her head to the right to look at Rachel. But the small diva hid her face with her hair and turned slightly away from her as she willed her shoulders not to shake. When she turned her head enough Quinn and Santana could see she had tears streaming out of her laughing eyes and she covered her mouth with a tiny hand so she didn't laugh out loud.

"_That's fucked up Rach, why the hell didn't you tell me the Unholy Trinity had baby fucking Yoda on their team."_ The agent all but scowled at the brunette.

Brittany had been squirming the whole time and Santana's scent was still wafting off of her. Reign needed to quickly defuse this situation or … she barely swallowed the gasp that came to her throat. The girl in her lap was now ghosting her lips ever so slowly over the shell of the agent's ear. She felt her cock twitching in her jeans, and by now she knew Brittany could feel it too.

"Please Reign? I know they've been bad so I promise I'll make them behave. And if they act up then I'll make them bend over and you and Rachel can spank them." And there it was. Full. Raging. Hard-on. Reign's face turned redder than the blonde's uniform and Rachel's silent giggling turned into coughing.

"_Yeah that shit's not so funny now, is it perra?"_ The diva heard in her head. A few gasps and several giggles were heard around the room.

"Fuck me," Puck whispered. If he knew his lesbro, and he knew her very well, even though she wouldn't admit to it if asked right now, the hottie known as Santana Lopez was her kryptonite. And the images he was sure that were going through her head right now were about to cost him money.

Ziva and Becky were the only ones brave enough to chance a glance at Quinn and Santana. They were staring wide eyed at each other, but the observant ladies didn't miss the glazed over look in the Cheerios' eyes. Nor did they miss that those looks matched Reign and Rachel's.

_Santana, bent over in front of me with that short ass Cheerios skirt on. Dios I know I'm going to hell for thinking it but, heavens bless the pedophile that came up with those uniforms. My hands pulling her spanks and panties down, wait, would Santana Lopez even be wearing panties? Would she tremble in anticipation as I stood behind her, bunched her skirt up around her waist and slid my hands over her ass? I bet her skin is softer than silk. Would she scream in pain or moan in pleasure as my palm connected with her luscious looking cinnamon colored behind? Would her sounds be a mixture of both? Would she be wet for me? Would she try to shrink away from me or would she sink into me? Would she grind her wet pussy on the front of my pants as my palms continued to connect with her skin? Would she want more?_

Reign blinked out of her thoughts as she felt Brittany slyly grind down on her hardness. What seemed like minutes of blanking out to the girl was really only a few short seconds. She'd never been so grateful for the ability to block off certain thoughts from her comrades.

"Your girls can come Brittany," the agent said a little too stiffly.

"Really, you mean it?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yeah, can't have you … going to the dark side."

"Aww damn!" Sam exclaimed.

"What the fuck lesbro?" Puck asked dejectedly.

"Ha, told you losers," Mike said as he hi-fived Emily.

"Pay us our money bitches," the raven haired agent said.

Before anyone knew what was happening Brittany was kissing Reign. She'd managed to get the agent to open her mouth and damn near had her tongue down her throat.

"Brittany!"

The blonde captured Reigns lower lip between her teeth as she pulled away.

"Sorry Rachel, I couldn't resist. You have really suckable lips Reign. Their full like Rachel's and Santana's but I like yours the best. Sorry San," the girl stage whispered an apology to her friend after complimenting the agent's lips. Reign was speechless. She really didn't know what to do with that so she just looked at Rachel.

"Uh, yeah, Brittany's pretty much made out or at least kissed all of us original gleeks and it's a running joke that whenever new people come in she'll kiss them so she has an untarnished record," the diva explained.

"Oh," was all Reign could manage.

"Wait, everybody?" Sam asked as he glanced at Kurt.

"Yup. Everybody," Kurt answered.

"There's a bunch of new people now so I had to start somewhere. How else am I gonna get everybody on my list? Thanks for letting my friends come Reign. I promise I'll keep them in line." She gave the now very nervous and stiffly sitting football player one last peck on the lips and started to rise but then sat back down quickly causing the girl's hips to slightly jerk. She leaned close to Reign's ear and covered her mouth with her hand to make sure only the agent heard her.

"You should show that to San," she whispered as she slyly ground her ass into the hard shaft hidden in the agent's jeans. "I think she wants to make lady babies with you."

The dancer had noticed how her fellow cheerleader kept staring at the agent when she thought no one was looking. Like Coach Sylvester said, Brittany was great at reading people. She hopped off the musician's lap and went back over to her friends. The agent quickly righted the desktop attached to her chair in an attempt to cover her massive hard-on. Luckily all eyes were on the giddy blonde as she watched Becky stamp her friends' hands for the party. Sue could tell something was wrong. Reign was starting to look like Rachel did after lunch earlier in the week.

Just as she was about to say something the classroom door opened and in walked Schuester followed by a man some of the students knew as Henry. In her haze Reign had managed to ask the werewolf to come get her.

It wasn't until this moment that Rachel turned to the girl next to her and saw the state she was in. She started to gather their things as Henry walked up the risers.

"_You have to carry me. I can't walk."_

"_Ok, but what's wrong with your legs."_

"_Hard-on. First I've had in months and it hurts like shit, get me the fuck out of here PLEASE."_

"Dela are you okay?" Becky asked.

"I'll be fine prima. Just need to lie down for a minute," she answered as she wrapped an arm around Henry's neck. She used her other hand to grab her letterman jacket and pull it into her lap as she slid out of the chair and into Henry's arms. Successfully hiding what was going on between her legs at the moment. Rachel and Sue followed them out of the room.

They kicked everyone out of the nurse's office as Henry administered a shot of the compound he had given Rachel days before. He became worried when he saw no change.

"It's not working," Reign all but growled.

Henry gave her two more shots and luckily it had the desired effect, with one drawback. She wasn't in pain anymore, but she still had a hard penis to deal with. Rachel told the adults to wait outside so she could talk to her teammate.

"I see only two solutions for this. One is the simplest thing; jerk off. I'll help you if solo doesn't work," the diva started. That's what the musician was going to suggest, hell it was the only option as far as she was concerned. What else could the diva be thinking?

"Two; you let me go get San…"

"Fuck no!" Reign didn't even let her finish as she got up off the medical bed.

"Look, you told me that Henry said you weren't getting hard anymore because of something with your wolf. You're not the only one with a keen sense of smell Dela. I could smell Santana across the room just like I'm sure you could and that scent got two hundred times stronger when Brittany sat on your lap. And I'm sure that comment Britt made about us spanking the other members of the Unholy Trinity sent damn near the same dirty images to your mind that they did mine. Maybe … maybe she's your mate."

"Get out. I'll deal with this myself."

"Why? What could be so wrong with that? Most wolves wait more than half their lives before they find their mates."

"If it's that fucking easy then go kiss Quinn, right now. Cause even though you're not a wolf you have to find a mate just like I do and I think blondie's yours."

Rachel just looked at her, speechless.

"Thought so, it's not so fucking easy to just give yourself over to someone is it?" Reign asked rhetorically.

The diva sighed and replied, "Especially since you don't really know how to feel about that person outside of what the beast inside you is telling you to feel."

"Exactly," the musician said.

The diva pulled her friend's laptop out of its case and placed it on the bed in front of them. She produced a flash drive from her own bag and plugged it in once the machine was started.

"What is that?" Reign asked.

"Pictures and some videos. Puck and I went to all the cheerleading competitions last year. Of course he didn't know I was feeding my inner voyeur and stocking up on spank material just like he was. There're three folders. One that's a mix and two that are … specific."

"Specific?"

When the tiny diva opened the flash drive Reign's question was answered. One folder was labeled 'All', another was labeled 'Q', and the last one was labeled 'S'. When Rachel opened the 'S' folder, Reign was reminded of how talented the diva was in photography.

"How did you manage to take all these? It looks like she's actually looking directly at you in some of them."

"Trust me, she never saw me. You know I got skills," the diva replied.

"Oh I've never doubted that. You're a little scary sometimes Rach. Bloody brilliant, but still scary," the musician replied. She couldn't help but squeeze her impossibly hard shaft through her jeans as Rachel continued to scroll through the pictures. The tiny brunette set the laptop to go through a slide show of a specific group of pictures within her 'S' folder. She placed the laptop directly in front of Reign and pulled on the girl's arm until she stood in front of her.

Both girls were facing the laptop screen as Rachel moved Reign's hands to her sides and unbuckled the musician's belt and jeans. She hooked her thumbs around the waist band of Reign's undergarments, but just as she was about to pull them down Reign stopped her.

"Rachel…"

"If the injections hadn't worked for me on Monday you'd have been doing this exact same thing for me and you know it. At this point we can both admit, at least to ourselves, that we're definitely into two very beautiful girls. But since neither of us is ready to fully accept everything that comes along with that yet, this is the only other alternative. Let me help you Dela."

Reign took a deep breath and let go of her ex's hands as she silently cursed the organization that made them. Her jeans and boxers dropped to her ankles and she felt small hands on her skin.

"I know this may not be the right time, but weren't you on your period last week? Why do you still have your schlong?"

"Yeah, wolfy's got a mind of her own nowadays. I've tried switching back but it's a no go. I guess it's like Henry said, the wolf wants what she wants."

"And since she pretty much wants to blow Santana's back out she's not letting you get rid of the sexual organs that will enable you both to do that."

"I don't think I really need it to do that but, that's about how I figure it." Reign gasped as smooth hands enclosed on her length. Thanks to Rachel's heels she could clearly see the laptop screen over Reign's shoulder as she moved her mouth right next to the musician's ear.

"Damn, I'm almost inclined to be jealous," the diva whispered. "You were big the last time I saw you, but I think you've grown since then. Do you think Santana will be able to handle you?" The diva flicked her thumb on the underside of the werewolf's dick, causing the girl to lean more into her and release a small and breathy moan.

"Let me tell you something about this series of pictures. All the stretches that she's doing are all part of their warm up. Santana was in a serious eye fucking session with one of the girls on an opposing squad. And I even got one snapshot where … there it is." Rachel smiled and clicked a button to freeze the picture that had come on to the screen. She sped up her strokes as Reign's breathing became more labored.

"Bloody hell," Reign moaned out.

"That one's my favorite. You can see why."

Santana was in a split position, with her legs spread out on each side of her body. She was leaning forward. The front of her body was flush against the mat lining the floor, making her ample cleavage very visible. She held both of her hands palms down. One arm was bent and she had her fingertips parallel with her shoulders. The other arm was held in a straight line in front of her. It looked like she was trying to climb up the mat. Her eyes had a look of pure animalistic hunger and the tip of her tongue was running over the middle of her top lip.

"You know, until recently I've never been a fan of Sue Sylvester. But God bless her for the shit she puts those girls through because they are so damn flexible as a result. Can you imagine her legs spread like that in your bed? Or would you want her on her back so she could wrap those toned legs around you?"

Reign's eyes were half closed and her jaw was slack as she continued to stare at the picture on the laptop screen. The images Rachel was putting in her head melded altogether in her mind's eye.

"Would you want to play with her first? Would you run your tongue up the backs of those legs? Would you continue the trail over her ass and up her spine? Or would you want her to go first? Using that sexy tongue of hers to circle the tip of your long shaft before closing those full lips around it. I bet she's really warm on the inside. Do you think she has the skills to fit your length in her mouth? Do you think she'd want you to cum down her throat?"

"Mierda," the musician managed to groan out as she reached forward with both her hands to grip on to the medical bed in front of them. Her hips had started to move in time with Rachel's ministrations and the knot in her stomach was getting tighter and tighter. Rachel knew Reign was almost there. She moved the hand that she had been holding still against the other girl's hip down to cup and massage her balls.

"Can you imagine how wet she'll be for you when you slide into her for the first time? Can you imagine how tight her pussy will feel stretched around your dick?"

That did it. Rachel's fast strokes between her legs, an image in front of her of Santana looking like she wanted to eat her, the mini fantasies going through her head of fucking the cheerleader until she couldn't remember her own name. It was too much. She made what sounded like a gurgling sound and her body stiffened for just a moment.

"AYE DIOS FUCK!" Her hips pistoned in the air as she released thick ropes of cum onto a piece of the medical bed's sheet Rachel had been quick enough to grab.

Reign's voice echoed into the front waiting area of the nurse's office where Coach Sylvester and Henry sat at the reception desk. Coach turned to Henry and looked at him with a cocked eye brow.

"What, how else did you expect them to get rid of it?"

"Just really didn't need to hear those sounds," Coach said as she shook her head and tried to erase what she heard from her memory.

Shortly after, Puck walked into the office. The boy stood with his head hanging out the door for a moment before fully entering.

"Something we can do for you Puckerman?" Coach asked.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if my lesbro and Jewbabe were okay."

"And everyone else in the hallway?" Henry asked.

"Most of us actually care, but there are a few that are just nosy," Puck said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And which are you?" Henry asked protectively. The werewolf had already met Puck, but right now he was on edge.

"Dude you don't know me," Puck countered.

"Cool it down boys. Admirable of you to come see about your fallen comrades, but they're fine. They just needed time to handle a delicate situation," the blonde coach said.

"Oh. Is it something with her wolf?"

"Look kid I don't know what the hell you think you know, but I'd be keeping my mouth shut if I were you," Henry said as he jumped out of his chair and growled at the football player. Before Puck knew what was happening the computer geek had him pinned against the wall. He tried to fight back but stopped when he met Henry's eyes. Something in his protective stare reminded him of his lesbro. It was the same look she got when she was upset about someone hurting her friends. That's when it snapped into place for him. Henry was a werewolf. An alpha by the looks of it, just like Reign. Even if the boy was a wolf himself he wouldn't have the strength to beat Henry. He lowered his gaze and dropped his hands.

"Down boy." Henry felt a hand on his shoulder and he released Puck from his grasp when he saw the boy's submission.

"Look, no disrespect intended. And like I said, you don't know me so I'll explain. With the exception of Rachel and her crew that came with her this year, nobody in Glee knows Dela better than me and Mike. We go way back. If something's wrong we just want to help. I figured I'd offer cause Dela's not the best at asking."

Henry thought it over for a moment as he stared at the boy.

"I guess you really do know her."

"Come on Wolf Boy back up give the kid some room to breathe," Coach Sylvester said just as Rachel and Reign came around the corner.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Puckerman needs a few lessons on the art of tact, but that's for another day. Everything come out okay?" Coach Sylvester needlessly asked with a slight smirk on her face.

"Yes," both girls answered with an eye roll.

"Good. I think they got it handled Wolfy let's go," the blonde said as she pulled Henry out into the hallway.

"What the hell just happened?" Reign asked.

"You guys are fucking scary when you're mad dude. That guy jumped me before I could even blink."

Reign started to go after Henry but was stopped by small strong arms wrapping around her waist.

"What'd you do Noah?"

"Why is it everybody always thinks I did something?" the boy asked playfully. He was fully aware that in most cases he definitely was to blame. "It's kind of like Coach said, I didn't choose my words carefully. I know something's up with you two, something that you're not telling anybody. Not your team or your friends here that you seem to forget know everything about you. Well I don't really know everything about you Rachel, but I know you're like Dela. I asked Coach and Henry if Dela was sick because of her wolf. And he didn't take kindly to the question."

"Noah, Henry's an easy going guy. He knows we can take care of ourselves, but to him we're just pups. It makes him very protective," the diva said.

"I know that now, but still. What's going on with you two?" The boy asked.

"It's nothing we can explain right now. But we'll talk about it later," Reign assured him.

"Alright, I'll let it go for now. But seriously whatever it is, you guys can talk to me," Puck said.

They walked into the hallway and were met by the Glee Club members. They all wanted an explanation but held back any questions when they saw Puck slightly shake his head. They all walked in silence to the cafeteria.

Santana was last in line of the group walking. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice that she'd lagged behind. A strong hand reached out and pulled her into an empty classroom. She was about to deliver some hurting when she was let go and noticed who had grabbed her.

"You again? Haven't we had this talk already?" she asked.

"Oh come on, we've only talked twice. That hurts San, right here," the man answered back placing his hands over his heart.

"What the fuck ever Puckerman what do you want? I listened to all that shit you told me at cheerleading camp and you damn near repeated it all yesterday. Your fucking mini-you has been ruining any semblance of a relationship I could have had since that fucking night in the woods and constantly reminding me. What more could you possibly have to say?"

"Always with the attitude, calm down jeez."

"Whatever."

"Why are you stalling?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you what you need to do. This isn't just my future I'm trying to save okay, it's yours too and the sooner you get her some stress relief the sooner she'll be able to focus better on the task that brought her here."

"I know damn it, I said I fucking heard you!"

"Then what the hell are you waiting on?"

"She doesn't like me okay. She doesn't want anything to do with me. I don't even know why I have this urge to be around her."

Puck watched the girl closely. Her last sentence came out much softer than he was used to hearing. Her feelings were hurt. He could see that she felt the same pull towards Reign that Reign was feeling towards her. But unlike the werewolf she wasn't fighting it as hard. The rejection was hurting her, much more than she was letting show. He slowly walked towards her and watched as she wiped a few tears off her cheeks.

"I told you why. Look, she already loves you. She just doesn't want to admit it yet. Hey?" He used his finger to lift her chin so he could look directly into her eyes. He needed her to believe him. "Trust me. She's just stubborn, just like you. Start small, but don't give up. She needs you as much as you need her."

"Okay."

"I need you to get Q in gear too."

"I already tried to tell her to elope to the Shire with her Halfling but she isn't listening."

Puck laughed for a few moments at the girl's phrasing.

"She really is like a hobbit isn't she. Fun sized, courageous when needed, cute as a button."

"If the shoe fits and all that."

"Yeah I get it. Q's making this so much harder than it needs to be. I got a feeling Dela's gonna push her to move soon enough though."

"Why?"

"The only reason she isn't with Rachel now is because she's scared. Once the fear of losing Rachel to someone else seriously sets in though, she'll make a decision. I'm just hoping you can get her to be more confident about it sooner rather than later."

"I'll see what I can do. Now seriously stop stalking me, dirty old man," the cheerleader said as she winked at the man and left the room.

* * *

><p>During the few minutes before the last period of the day Marco saw his brother coming toward his locker. He knew what the older boy wanted and he kind of felt good about having to tell him no.<p>

"Hey mini-me."

"I really don't like that nickname Azimio so I'd appreciate you not using it anymore."

"Man come on, you still mad about the locker room thing? I said sorry already, now hook me up."

"You only apologized because Dad made you. And what exactly am I supposed to hook you up with?"

"A stamp for the party."

"You don't even like Reign, what do you want to go to her party for?"

"A party's a party. And it's sounding like it'll be the official kick off of the new school year. Everybody's got a stamp. Even Jewfro and the gleeks are going, hell the gleeks are the ones giving out the stamps. And that reminds me, what's this I hear about you joining that dumbass club?"

"It's not dumb and I like singing, or did you forget me and Carla always perform at church during the holidays. And seriously lay off my friends, they didn't do anything to you and they don't deserve the shit you give them."

"Whatever man, just give me a stamp."

"No, you gotta ask Reign."

"Man I don't need to ask that tranny shit, you're standing right here. I mean what the fuck you're my brother."

"Don't talk about Reign like that! You're just mad cause she's the first girl that Brandy hooked up with after accepting that she was gay." Azimio stared at him with wide eyes. "Yeah I got the real story from her. What the hell is wrong with you anyway dude? So called just 'happening to be' at places where she was and sitting outside her house all night. You were smart enough to be gone before her dad woke up though weren't you. Why do you think you couldn't find her the first week of school? She didn't want to be fucking found you stalker. And yeah, I'm your brother. But only when you need something that you can't bully your way into getting."

Marco turned back to his locker and continued to gather the supplies he needed for his last class. Azimio stood there and eyed him quietly. He spied the stamp sitting on the locker's top shelf and made to grab it. Marco saw his brother's hand start to rise out of the corner of his eyes. He knew the boy would try something and he was happy to let him. Azimio moved with what he thought was quiet precision and he closed his stubby looking hands around the stamp but quickly dropped it with a loud hiss.

"What the fuck was that?" the older boy asked as he shook his hand trying to make the pain disappear.

"Hurts don't it? That's what you get for putting your hands on something that doesn't belong to you." Marco smiled as his brother glared at him. "You see, these stamps aren't all that special. But you know Rachel Berry right? Hot tiny girl with the huge voice, co-captain of the Glee Club. She's kind of an evil genius when it comes to chemistry. She had these stamps specially coated with something that will burn the skin of anyone unauthorized to touch it. If one of the stamps is stolen the person who took it gets the sting you just got. If you would've pushed through the pain and stamped yourself anyway, you'd have gotten some nasty oozing boils on your hand that would stay for a month. The chemical she used reacts with the DNA of the person handling it. Don't know how she did it but she made all of us immune. It's like the stuff can read our DNA so when we stamp somebody it's okay for them. I know you don't really get it so I'll just stop there."

Marco chuckled as his brother gaped at him. He put the stamp back in his bag and shut his locker. He turned away from the boy and walked a few steps before turning back around.

"One more thing. Mom and Dad were gonna tell you tonight but what the hell, I'll spoil the surprise. I told Carla how things were changing here and she decided to give it a shot. She'll be here next week. You know, according to Jacob's polls, I'm one of the most popular freshmen in school. One of the most popular people actually. I was a little put off by it at first. Imagine my surprise when I found out it wasn't because of you. It was because people can see I'm nothing like you. Wonder what the masses will say about you when Carla gets here. You think team Double Dragon is gonna be more popular than their older brother?"

The young football player turned and walked away leaving his brother leaning against the lockers. He knew it was a petty jab at the older boy but he didn't care. Azimio was too obsessed with popularity and power. Even though the older boy wouldn't admit it, he was on Jacob's site daily checking up on the latest school gossip and even voting on the boy's various polls. When he saw his name show up on one of those polls he wasn't happy. When he saw he was losing, he was downright pissed. And now another sibling would be walking the halls with him. If there was a poll made about that he knew he'd lose that too. Carla always got along with everyone. She was a great person like that. The boy shoved himself off the lockers and decided to skip his last class, opting to go to the weight room until football practice.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This is an AU story & some characters will be OOC.  
>Time lines don't mean much to me. In other words, I took canon &amp; shot it out of a canon. You will see some of the storyline &amp; songs that were on the show, but they will most likely be in a different order.<br>Songs written by Kahless Productions will also be out of time from when they were actually released.  
>Glee Club was established during freshman year &amp; Quinn never got pregnant.<br>Warning to all you Finn fans, if you can't tell already I can't stand the kid so you may want to stop reading.  
><strong><span>Trigger Warning:<span>** Rape scene.  
><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>** I own only the story itself, &: Reign & Roxana de la Pica, Carla & Marco Adams, Rahdlia Pierce, Alejandro Lopez, Santos Lopez, & a few other random students at McKinley High.  
>I am in no way affiliated with Lupe Fiasco.<br>Glee belongs to R.I.B.; Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron; Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis; Sanctuary belongs to Damian Kindler; Doctor Who belongs to Sydney Newman, C.E. Webber, & Donald Wilson; Buffy The Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, C.S.I. Miami belongs to Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn, & Ann Donahue; Leverage belongs to John Rogers & Chris Downey; Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Please read & review  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6<span>**

The week went on without too much fuss. Most of the kids from school would be attending the big party. Reign had even extended invitations to some of the Glee Clubs at other schools. She viewed it as a chance to check out the looks of the competition McKinley's Glee Club would face once Invitationals and Sectionals came around. She'd also invited some of the football players from other schools that she knew from football camp.

There were two games on Friday. The hockey team would have a season opener scrimmage about half an hour after the school day ended. At six the football game would start. Both teams won their games. Emily was the top scorer on the ice, pulling two hat tricks while four other goals were made by two of her team mates, smashing the opposing team. Reign, Puck, and Mike dominated the defense on the football field. Spencer, Sam, and a few others made several touchdowns. However, their opposition was not as easily beaten as the boys that played against their hockey team.

In the last few seconds of the game Sam got clipped and tossed into the air while trying to score. The blonde football player could have sworn Spencer was at the other end of the field but he caught the blonde and threw him to the end zone just as the buzzer sounded. The touchdown had tied the game. The coach on the other team yelled at the referee to disqualify the play, but the man said it was good. The ball never left Sam's possession and he never touched the ground after being hit. It was an unorthodox play, so to be fair the sandy haired referee told Coach Beiste they'd have to make the final field goal from the fifty yard line.

The game was now into overtime and in a surprise twist Coach Beiste sent one of the boys to the locker room to get the latest player she'd added to the roster without anyone knowing. The crowd on McKinley's side of the field stood shocked as Kurt Hummel made his way onto the field.

Coach Beiste had spied the boy at the country club playing soccer with his father. The first thing she wondered was how they could afford to be at the club since Burt Hummel was just a mechanic. It wasn't too big of a deal to her though, she was just curious. She found out later that Kurt's mother had left him a huge trust fund after her death. And Burt was actually the best mechanic in Lima.

Even though they lived humble lives the boy and his father were decently wealthy. She'd worked all summer trying to convince Kurt to join her team. She didn't need him to tryout, she'd already seen his skills as a kicker and she knew if he just gave it a try then he'd like it. Plus the promise of popularity being on the team would give him was quite appealing the young man.

Kurt set down the boom box he was carrying so he could finish hooking up his helmet as he got into position with the team.

"What the hell is going on?" Finn asked.

"I'm your new kicker," Kurt answered simply.

"Man if anymore homos get on this team I'm fucking out," Azimio said.

Sam turned and glared at the boy. Marco told him to shut his mouth and keep his head in the game.

"Kurt what are you doing with the radio, this is football not a glee performance," Finn said.

"This is how I warm up, deal with it Hudson. You know if our parents keep on the way they have been we're going to be stepbrothers soon so you might as well get used to it. Now shut up we have a game to win," Kurt answered.

"Alright boys keep it tight. All we need is the field goal and we win this. We just gotta hold them back long enough for Kurt to get his warm up on and make the kick," Puck said.

"It's the end of the damn game he should be warmed up already like the rest of us," Finn said.

"He's been on the bench all game, idiot, how could he be. Damn you are slow." Marco explained.

The football players finally formed a line in front of Sam and Kurt. The audience seemed to be holding their breaths as they waited to see what Kurt would do. When the whistle sounded the sultry voice of Beyonce echoed through the field.

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh_

Kurt started doing dance moves as his teammates held back the opposing players.

"Damn it how much longer is he gonna take?" Dave yelled at his team.

"Come on Barbie do something before I kick _you_ through the goal posts," Azimio threatened.

_Wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh_

As the last syllable sounded the music stopped and Kurt kicked the ball just as two members of the opposing team broke through the line and tackled him and Sam. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as the ball sailed through the air, going directly through the middle of the goal posts.

You could hear a pin drop in those few seconds. A loud roar was heard on McKinley's side of the field shortly after the ball dropped to the ground. They'd won the game. Members of both football teams stood in shock.

"Alright Hummel!" Puck yelled as he grabbed the boy and put him on his shoulders. Their team quickly followed suit. In the crowd Kurt's father was yelling and clapping louder than anyone there. He'd always supported his son in anything that he did. Even down to the tea parties in the backyard the boy would set up when he was younger. Burt had sat through tons of musicals, live and on video because his son loved watching them.

Kurt finally came out to him last year and the man couldn't have been prouder. He'd suspected for quite awhile that Kurt was gay, but he never wanted to push the issue, growing up without a mother was hard enough. So he waited and let the boy come into his own on his own terms. Kurt had never been into sports too much growing up, with the exception of soccer because his mother had played from elementary school through her college years. Burt had always hoped that his son would venture out and make himself more diverse. He was gay yes, but he was still a guy, and now the man was watching his dream happen.

Kurt looked through the crowd as he was carried off the field by his teammates. He found his father's eyes and smiled even wider when he saw the man giving him two thumbs up and clapping for him. Finn's mom was next to him and she was just as happy. They'd been dating for several months now and Burt was seriously considering marrying the woman. The man's smile faltered just a bit when he saw another football player kiss his son. He'd heard about this boy, Spencer he remembered was the boy's name. Kurt had been talking non-stop about the boy since he met him. Burt was very protective of his son. He'd be talking to this Spencer boy soon enough.

The stands cleared out pretty quickly after the game was over. Azimio and Finn tried to make an issue of Kurt showering in the locker room with them which made absolutely no sense since Spencer had already done so and it's been no secret from day one that Spencer was gay. Marco and Sam squashed the noise before it really got started though. Marco told the team that his twin sister was gay and she'd be attending McKinley starting Monday. Sam made it known that he was gay and dared anyone to make an issue out of it. He was their captain and new star quarterback after all. All the boys knew it was because of his leadership and skill that they'd been able to tie up the game and take it into overtime, so they stayed quiet about it. Most of them had a party to go home and get ready for anyway so they didn't linger very long.

Finn invited Azimio, Dave, and a few other players that didn't get stamped over to his place for pizza. He told himself it was so the boys didn't feel left out, but he knew deep down it was because he didn't want to feel lonely. Most of the people he considered to be friends would be at Reign's for the party, including the girl he wanted to be his girlfriend. But when he really thought about it, he didn't care too much about that. His boss' lust for 'chocolate' had infected him. He wanted to get closer to Mercedes. His and Dave's boss had said she wanted to take her time with the girl, learning her activities and such. The woman thought a month would be sufficient enough time, but he wanted to move sooner. He was going to talk to her about letting him go solo, he'd already proven that he could and he really hoped she'd let him.

Finn had a crush on his boss. Out of all the boys that she could have picked, she chose him first. There was another boy before Dave, but they had gotten rid of him. He was too skittish. He was good for helping with the abductions, but he never wanted to do anything with the girls after. They soon found out that he was a drug addict. The Boss said it made him unstable. The FBI was so focused on the missing girls, the boy never went to school, and his foster parents had long since given up on him. So no one even noticed when he went missing. His body had yet to be found.

***Flashback*  
><strong>**The boss was going to take care of the skittish boy herself, but Finn begged her to let him do it for her. The football player had received a call from the boy to get a ride home one night. He met him at a crack house. He was high and Finn took complete advantage of him. The boy had asked him for money and the football player asked what he would get in return.**

"**Anything you want man you're my boy. I'll suck your dick if you want me to," Was the boy's reply. The taller boy chuckled inside. This was going to be so easy.**

**Finn gave him some money and told him he'd drive him to the liquor store before it closed. An older friend of the boy worked the counter at the liquor store and she always let him slide. The boy was already high and the alcohol dulled his senses even more. Finn pretended to drink with him, only taking very miniscule sips out of the bottle they'd gotten. **

**After awhile they were parked at a cliff just at the edge of the city. A place all the teenagers went to make out with their boyfriends or girlfriends. Finn was happy to see it was deserted tonight. He pulled the boy out of the car and made him kneel down as he undid his belt and jeans. The boy sucked him off, it didn't take long. But Finn's adrenaline was high, gearing up for the task he needed to complete. He was hard again within seconds of cumming in the boy's mouth. He picked him up roughly, pulled his pants and boxer briefs down and bent him over the hood of his car.**

"**Hey man what are you doing? We're square dude, you can just leave. I got people that live not too far from here I'll walk the rest of the way," the boy said sluggishly as he tried to push Finn away. **

**Finn punched the boy when he tried to turn around then slammed his head against the hood of his car a few times. There was something about violence that always got him hot, and his cock was harder than ever. The boy had stopped struggling, but he was still aware. He screamed loudly as Finn barreled into him. It wasn't like he hadn't slept with guys before. He'd had plenty in his bed. It was why he never touched the girls they took. The difference between now and the times before was the fact that he was always properly stimulated and willing. What was happening right now was nothing he wanted.**

**He wanted to struggle but he didn't have the strength. His vision was blurry and he felt sick. He tried not to think about the searing pain in his rear end. All he could do was cry and beg the taller boy to stop. Finn came twice before pulling out of the boy, but his dick was still hard. Finn pulled the boy down on his knees and told the boy to suck. The football player pulled at his hair****roughly as he did, pulling fistfuls of wavy hair out as he shot his load in the boy's mouth. **

"**You really should've stayed off those drugs man," the tall boy said as he watched the other boy throw up. "She might have given you another chance if you would've been clean."**

"**Please, please just-just leave me here. I'll disappear I promise, p-pplease! She won't know that y-you left me," the boy pleaded. He could barely move. He lay on his side. Part of his face was in the vomit he just expelled from his body. His pants and underwear were still around his ankles and blood coated the backs of his thighs. His head was pounding, he was sure there were a few knots forming.**

**Finn laughed at him. "How stupid are you? She always knows Jesse. You brought this on yourself," Finn said as he hit the boy with a baseball bat he'd pulled out of his trunk. He swung repeatedly until the boy's body did nothing but twitch. He put his fingers to the bleeding boy's neck and found no pulse. His body was still twitching, but Finn had read enough in school to know that was just the final reactions of the now dead boy's nervous system. He pushed the boy over the cliff and watched as the limp body tumbled down. Jagged rocks beating and cutting his skin as it fell lower and lower. Finn changed into some gym clothes he had in his trunk. He burned his blood stained clothes and the bat he had used. He stayed and watched as they turned to ash. When the blaze died down he drove home. It was the weekend, and his mother had gone out on a date, so she wasn't too worried about where he was. He pulled into the driveway around two in the morning.**

**He showered, made himself a sandwich then called it a night. Just before laying down he sent a text to his boss that the job was done and he already had a replacement in mind. He smiled when he received a text back with a picture and two words.**

'**Good boy'**

**When he opened the attached picture his jaw dropped and he felt himself instantly get hard. The picture was of his boss sitting in a chair in front of a floor to ceiling mirror. The only thing she was wearing was a too small suit****jacket that did nothing to cover her ample breasts and a matching mini skirt that rode high up on her hips. She was wearing high heels and had one leg draped over an arm of the chair while the other stayed on the ground. The angle she was sitting in left nothing to the imagination.**

**Finn made a mess of his sheets for the next couple of hours. His sadistic mind replayed what happened with Jesse on the outskirts of town and melded the images together with the picture he received from his boss. He went to sleep with a smile on his face. Tomorrow was Saturday, a lazy day. He'd call Dave Karofsky in the morning.  
><strong>***End Flashback***

Unbeknownst to Finn, Jesse St. James was not dead. The boy's body had simply shut down to protect him. The bumbling football player didn't know it, but they were being tracked that night.

Unfortunately the person tracking them had lost Finn for awhile. If she hadn't, Jesse may have been able to get away unscathed. By the time she reached the cliff, Finn was dropping the boy's body and watching it fall. She wanted to rip his head off, but that wasn't why she was there. She simply wanted her son. She didn't know what had happened to make the football player do what he did she just knew her son was badly hurt and needed help.

She found a small path that led down the cliff and she made her way to the boy's body. Surprisingly he seemed to be already recovering, but he had lost a lot of blood and he was still very weak. She pulled his pants up and gathered him in her strong arms and cried as she held him. She pulled out her phone and hit number two on the speed dial.

"Hey Shelby we were trying to reach you," the voice on the other end greeted.

"Alexx! You're still in Lima right?"

"Just barely, we're almost to the city limit. Honey why are you crying what's wrong?"

"I found him. But he's hurt, I need your help."

"Helen turn around. Where are you?"

"At the bottom of a cliff on the edge of the city."

"We just passed that, we'll be right there."

Jesse was taken back to the Sanctuary and nursed back to health. Including taking the first steps to kicking his drug habit. It came to light once the boy was conscious that he wasn't really addicted. He told Doctor Magnus that while the drugs did get him high, he never felt a burning need to get them all the time. They were just the only thing that stopped the voices he'd hear in his head. She monitored him closely and when she saw no symptoms of withdrawal she believed him. She found out later that there were enzymes produced by the boy's body that allowed him to ingest any amount of barbiturates without developing a dependency on them.

The good Doctor explained his family lineage to him; how he and his twin Rachel were made, who their mother was, her theories on why they were separated, everything. She ran several tests and surmised that the voices in Jesse's head were simply him not knowing how to control his telepathy. So she trained the boy how to do so. She also trained him in combat, the sciences (one of her favorite things), and caught him up on where he should be in his education. His sharp mind absorbed it all and more at an astonishing rate. She did all of this in secret. The Sanctuary was so large that it was actually quite easy to keep the boy out of sight. Her young team of agents that floated in and out of the complex never knew what was happening.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Song Disclaimer:<span>** Single Ladies(clip) belongs to: Beyoncé


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thanks for the follows, alerts, & reviews you've sent me. Please keep them coming, especially the reviews.  
>This is an AU story &amp; some characters will be OOC.<br>Time lines don't mean much to me. In other words, I took canon & shot it out of a canon. You will see some of the storyline & songs that were on the show, but they will most likely be in a different order.  
>Songs written by Kahless Productions will also be out of time from when they were actually released.<br>Glee Club was established during freshman year & Quinn never got pregnant.  
>Warning to all you Finn fans, if you can't tell already I can't stand the kid so you may want to stop reading.<br>**Shout Outs:** To bowlofcereal for your anon review, much appreciated mate.  
><strong><span>Songs:<span>** Song 1: Italic-Rachel. Bold-Reign. Italic/Bold-Rachel, Reign, Ziva, Emily, Puck, & Mike.  
>Song 2: Italic-Mike &amp; Rachel. Bold-Puck &amp; Reign. Underlined-Special guest star. BoldItalic-Mike, Rachel, Puck, & Reign. Underlined/Bold/Italic-The audience.  
>Song 3: Italic-Reign. Bold-Mike. Underlined-Special guest star. ItalicBold-Mike & Reign. Italic/Bold/Underlined-Reign, Mike, & Special guest star. Italic/Underlined-Puck & Emily. Words in () are being said at the same time as the lines they're connected to.  
>Song 4: Italic-Special guest star 1. Bold-Special guest star 2. Underlined-Special guest star 3. BoldItalic-Special guest star 1 & the glee boys.  
>ItalicBold/Underlined-Marco, Puck, Mike, & Sam. Italic/Underlined-Emily, Rachel, Reign, Becky. Words in () are being said at the same time as the lines they're connected to.  
><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>** I own only the story itself, &: Reign & Roxana de la Pica, Carla & Marco Adams, Rahdlia Pierce, Alejandro Lopez, Santos Lopez, & a few other random students at McKinley High.  
>I am in no way affiliated with Lupe Fiasco.<br>Glee belongs to R.I.B.; Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron; Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis; Sanctuary belongs to Damian Kindler; Doctor Who belongs to Sydney Newman, C.E. Webber, & Donald Wilson; Buffy The Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, C.S.I. Miami belongs to Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn, & Ann Donahue; Leverage belongs to John Rogers & Chris Downey; Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Please read & review  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7<span>**

Henry had run around all day setting up the house for the big party. He had to shake his head when he thought about it. Only the kids in the house he currently occupied could have a party where FBI agents, flown in from Washington D.C. specifically for this event, would be acting as security. Granted they were all rookies, but still.

Sensors were set around the house. Scanners to read the stamps all the students would be wearing. The stamps would allow the three people in charge of all the alcohol at the bar to track how many drinks each person had already consumed. Each person could only get one drink at a time and their stamp would be scanned each time to minimize the drunkenness at the party. Henry would bide his time in the security room on the second floor watching the cameras and making sure not too many drunken issues got started. Rachel called it being responsibly irresponsible.

There were also restricted areas of the huge house that they didn't want people going to, like the upstairs bedrooms. Temporary sliding doors were placed at the bottom of the stairs and other places with sensors attached to them. If you had the right approval you scanned your hand and the door opened. If not, you moved on. One such door was also placed at the basement entrance with a sign that read 'V.I.P - Glee Club Only!' Emily asked Rachel how she was able to program the whole setup in such a short time. The diva simply said she had help from Henry and Spencer. Neither of which gave up the secret either.

The party would kick off between ten thirty and eleven. All of the glee club and Jacob were invited over early for dinner. Marco and Lauren decided to turn down dinner because they preferred to dine with each other at Breadsticks. As everyone else arrived they saw all the agents with casual but impressive looking outfits, except Reign and Rachel. The diva was wearing a pair of capri yoga pants while the musician wore a loose pair of sweat pants. Both girls were barefoot and wearing sports bras.

"Did we forget about the dinner party ladies?" Kurt asked.

"No, dinner's not quite ready yet and we have … other activities to take care of," Rachel answered.

Reign walked to the refrigerator as the doorbell rang. One of the agents from D.C. was already stationed at the door and opened it with his scanner at the ready. A group of ten girls were scanned and led into the foyer where Rachel was waiting.

"Good evening ladies," the brunette said with a smile. She ran her own stamped hand under the door scanner and held it open for the girls to go upstairs, telling them to wait at the door at the very end of the hall. The door that would lead to Reign's room.

Rachel smiled inwardly as she heard a quiet 'fuck my life' behind her. She knew it was Puck realizing he and Mike were about to lose the game. Once all the girls had passed through the door Rachel returned to the kitchen. Some of the glee club had wandered into the connecting dining room while some snacked on chips around the huge island countertop in the kitchen. Reign tossed a pallet of water bottles to Rachel which she easily caught and hoisted onto her shoulder with one hand. The movement of muscles under her skin was quite captivating to everyone that was watching.

"Damn Mighty Mouse, when'd you get that muscle?" Santana asked as she nudged Quinn.

"Always had it," Rachel answered simply and proceeded to walk upstairs.

Reign grabbed two unopened bags of chips and a large bucket of ice.

"What the hell do you need all that ice for?" Quinn asked with a scowl on her face that would have made anyone else shrink in fear.

"Because it's 'bout to get hot upstairs," the musician snarkily replied. She turned and headed down the hall pretending not to see Santana's intense eyes as she did so.

"I would love to be a fly on that wall," Mike said as he pulled out his wallet. He knew soon enough it'd be time to pay up. Puck followed suit.

"Thank goodness that girl's room is on the third floor and soundproofed," Emily said.

"What Em you don't like sound bytes?" Puck asked.

"I can neither confirm nor deny the validity of that statement. What I meant…" Emily was cut off by Spencer.

"Spoken like the daughter of an ambassador, she'd be proud," the wavy haired boy joked.

"Whatever!" The raven haired girl smiled as she threw some chips at her friend. "What I was saying before I was rudely interrupted is I used to have a room right next to Rachel's when they were in their cutesy honeymoon stage and humping like rabbits. They both tend to be very vocal."

Everyone in the room laughed except; Puck, Quinn, and Santana. The latter two choked on the chips they were eating. Puck just watched Santana closely and followed her out into the backyard. He stood slightly behind her as she gazed into the pool.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Noah go back inside," she answered trying to keep her voice steady. Now he knew something was wrong. Santana never called him Noah.

"I know you better than that San. If you were okay, you wouldn't be out here right now." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her back into his front. She gripped his forearms and leaned her head against his.

Everyone always thought they had wild sexcapades together, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Puck knew who Santana was meant to be with. His older self had already laid it out for him. Whenever a guy got too close or he thought the cheerleader might be getting too close, he'd step in like the jealous ex-boyfriend effectively ruining the relationship and reminding her that she was meant for someone better. For whatever reason the so-called drama of their relationship helped keep them at the height of popularity, so even though Santana hated it at times she rolled with it.

"She couldn't remember you at first. I tried to make her remember but I guess I didn't do a good enough job. I can't give you details, but she's got a lot of shit going on right now. Just give it time San."

The cheerleader silently nodded her head and pulled away from him as she wiped the few tears that had escaped from her eyes. _Don't give up._ That was twice in the same day two different Noah Puckermans had given her the same advice, she thought to herself.

"Can you tell me what's going on with Q?"

She hesitated for a moment. She knew Puck was friends with Rachel, it actually tended to make him very protective of the diva sometimes. She wasn't sure how he'd react to knowing that the girl that gave his 'Jewbabe' the most grief actually wanted in her pants. But that's how she decided to explain it to the football player. However, she did make sure to point out that Quinn wanted much more than that. She wanted the One ring and the whole of Bag End. Puck couldn't help but laugh.

"Rachel totally is an awesome hobbit. It's one of the things I love about her. That's the only nickname you guys have come up with that's actually cute," Puck said.

"You okay with her and Q knockin' boots?"

"I will be when Q stops being a pussy about it. Why is she still such a bitch to her?"

"She just doesn't know how to deal with the whole thing yet."

"Oh snap, I'm so stupid."

"What? Why?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Seriously it's nothing." He couldn't say anymore. It just clicked in his brain why Rachel and Reign were dating. Although he wasn't really sure they were actually dating anymore. He couldn't believe Santana hadn't worked it out yet.

They continued to talk about nothing at all really. He just wanted to make sure San had a smile on her face, because that was the true nature of their relationship. They weren't related by blood, but they had a very strong sibling like bond. He would always watch over Santana and vice versa.

Unnoticed by the two, two blondes were watching them. More accurately, one blonde was watching them while the other was quietly observing the spying girl.

"They're just friends you know," Brittany said.

"Not really my place to be concerned," the shorter blonde said.

"Come on Becky, I know he asked you out. You should've said yes," the dancer said.

Becky shook her head. "I'm not into being used."

"I know he has a reputation, but you have to view Puck like an M & M."

"Why?" Becky was honestly curious now. Her friend always had some crazy things flying out of her mouth, but if it was about people, Becky had learned to listen.

"It's simple. M & M's have that hard candy shell. But if you heat them up, or get them wet I suppose, the shell melts and you get the yummy chocolate that melts in your mouth. Puck's tough on the outside, but you just gotta warm him up. Then he'll melt for you. I think he got all gooey when he saw your glee audition. He can be really sweet when he wants to be and he's super cute too."

"I don't know Britt."

"You don't need to rush to a decision. I think he really likes you so he isn't gonna stop trying to convince you to go out with him. Let him chase you. And get to know him along the way. Oh yeah I forgot, dinner's ready," Brittany told the girl as she opened the door and yelled the same message to Puck and Santana.

By the time the quartet had walked back into the kitchen three girls were stumbling down the stairs and limping out the door.

"You gals not staying for the party?" Artie asked, receiving a smack from Tina.

"Tired," one girl said.

"Sore," the second girl stated.

"All partied out. See you guys Monday," the last girl managed to get out as she yawned.

Reign came into the kitchen just as Puck and Santana were walking in. The agent had her hair loosely tied up off her shoulders and she was now wearing a pair of basketball shorts that sat very low on her waist. She was still wearing her sports bra from earlier. Her current ensemble did nothing to hide the hickies on her neck and stomach. Nor did it cover the scratch marks on her back. She didn't pay attention to any of the stares being sent her way as she once again went to the fridge.

"_That's fucked up Lesbro."_

"_What?"_

"_Santana's standing right next to me man."_

"_Why is everybody telling me about fucking Santana Lopez there's nothing between us why the fuck would I care if she's standing next to you or not?"_

Reign completely ignored the vibes she was receiving from the girl in question. She felt Puck come up beside her. She'd purposely kept her back to everyone as she downed a bottle of Gatorade. The water she had upstairs wasn't doing anything to quench her thirst.

"_Just hear me out. Can we talk on the steps real quick? Please?" _he asked as he grabbed a bottle of Gatorade so his standing next to the agent not saying anything didn't look weird to the audience they had.

"_Fine." _They were almost to the stairs when Quinn's voice stopped them both.

"You lost three girls already de la Pica. Things must work out pretty quick for you."

Just as Reign had predicted the knowledge of her sexual organs was well known around McKinley by now. So it wasn't surprising for anyone to comment on it. But what Quinn had said was pretty low, and she meant it with all the malice dripping from her voice. Puck turned and looked at the head cheerleader with a 'what the fuck?' look on his face.

Jacob looked over at the blonde and said, "Not cool to insult the family jewels Quinn. Not cool at all."

"I second that sentiment," Kurt stated.

"Whatever. Not my fault she can't keep it up for long," Quinn replied.

"Q, stop being bad or I'll get Rachel to spank you," Brittany said.

The musician had yet to even move. But after Quinn's last remark she slowly turned around and locked eyes with her. Puck jumped in front of her and placed a hand on her abdomen.

"_You know she's just trying to rile you up, let it slide."_

"_Control your fucking friend cause she's seriously pissing me off."_

Reign turned around and started to walk away.

"You're a bigger manwhore than Puck is."

"Damn." Puck said shaking his head. He looked around and saw that Henry wasn't in the room anymore. This could turn very ugly for Quinn if she didn't shut her mouth.

Reign turned around, her light brown eyes locking with a pair of green eyes.

"First of all, you're only here as a favor to Brittany. I'd tread lightly if I were you. The only reason you're running your mouth right now, is because you think you're safe. You think one of the boys or maybe Santana is going to jump in front of me and hold me back if I decide to rearrange your face right now. But I'm also pretty sure that you know damn well none of them could stop me." The agent paused as a smirk formed on her face. The look on the cheerleader's face told her she had indeed recognized that fact. But the girl really couldn't help herself.

"While I really should knock out some of your teeth I'd much rather continue the workout I have waiting for me upstairs. And for the record, all my girls are still up there. The chicks that just left are lightweights. Rachel sexed them up too good and they couldn't handle anymore. I'll make sure to tell her you think she moves too fast though."

The musician walked away smiling as she saw tears form in the cheerleader's eyes. She heard footsteps going towards the backdoor. She surmised the blonde was going to have a good cry and her friends were going to comfort her, but she couldn't bring herself to feel bad.

"_You didn't have to go there Dela," _Puck's voice echoed in the agent's head.

"_Bitch shouldn't have insulted me."_

About an hour or so later all the girls were gone and people were starting to show up. Rachel and Reign lay panting on the floor of the musician's room. They'd given all the girls several screaming o's and had a few themselves. Yet here they lay. Rachel could still feel a pool of wetness between her legs. And Reign? She was frowning at the massive erection she had and was trying to grasp why she was hard at all.

"No matter how many girls there are it's never going to be enough is it?" the diva's voice broke into the musician's thoughts.

"I don't think so. I was just thinking, maybe it's because they're here."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. We both smell like pussy and whatever Henry made for dinner smells delicious but the strongest scent I get…"

"Is from Quinn."

"Yeah. Santana?"

"Same."

"Do you think the injections will help?"

"I have a feeling those aren't going to do much for us anymore."

"I think you're right," Rachel agreed. There was only one thing to do. The diva pulled herself and Reign off the floor and moved over to the bed. She tossed a condom at the musician and waited for her to put it on.

"Just … close your eyes and think about Lopez," the diva said as she straddled Reign.

"Way ahead of you chica."

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing and everyone was having a great time. In the backyard Reign, Rachel, and Puck were putting a hard cover over the pool and putting the finishing touches on the stage they had rigged up. The musician had invited some of her friends in the music world. Just as they finished a tour bus pulled up. The artists were led around the house to the backyard where they greeted Reign while Puck went inside to get everyone. Rachel and Reign would perform the first song then they'd introduce the surprise guests.<p>

"You know I did have a great introduction thought out, but who wants to waste time with all those words. Start the music!" Rachel said as she stood on stage with the band. The music started and everyone clapped their hands and swayed to the beat.

_The time has come to enjoy myself  
>I've left my problems up on the shelf<br>The school day's over and I got it made  
>Like Johnny Kemp said I just got paid<br>And I'm ready to mingle young girl single and free  
>Ready to get busy<br>__Down to party hardy and have a good time  
><em>_All I need is a partner in crime_

Rachel was joined on stage by Mike, Puck, Reign, Emily, and Ziva. They started dancing behind the diva as she continued.

_Call up the homies and hope they might  
>Say they down to paint the town red tonight<br>Look in the closet and pull out the hype gear  
>Hook up the fly hairdo and I'm outta here<br>To a disco or a party of some kind  
>Hope that I would find myself a good time<br>Before I'm through and the night is done  
>Man I'm gonna have fun<em>

Rachel joined her friends in the dance routine they were doing as they all sang the chorus.

_**Ain't gonna hurt nobody  
><strong>__**We're just dancin' ya'll  
><strong>__**Ain't gonna hurt nobody  
><strong>__**Out there on the floor  
><strong>__**Ain't gonna hurt nobody  
><strong>__**We're just dancin' baby  
><strong>__**Ain't gonna hurt nobody  
><strong>__**Gonna give you more  
><strong>__**Oh yeah yeah**_

Reign stepped to the front of the stage as she began the second verse.

**If you lookin' for more step on the dance floor  
>Check your coat and your troubles at the door<br>Cause we sure you gonna see us smile today  
>The problems of the world seem miles away<br>The only thing that matters is a good time  
>That can be had with the help of a good rhyme<br>The DJ's hype more than up to par  
>Uh-oh there goes a cutie at the bar<strong>

The agent jumped off the stage and grabbed the hand of a girl she knew to be a part of Vocal Adrenaline. She spun the girl around then moved on to another hot girl she spotted close by.

_So I_** stroll on over and say hi  
>And tell her I'm the P-L-A-Y<br>And would she like to dance awhile  
>I'll do anything to see your smile<br>You see, my job is to take you higher  
>After a couple of songs I'll inquire<strong>

The musician cast a seductive look at a cheerio before walking over to her and putting her mouth close to girl's ear.

**Having fun?  
><strong>**Well I ain't done  
><strong>**The best is yet to come**

The group on stage joined Reign in the crowd and prompted everyone to give them some room. The crowd formed a circle around them as they continued the song.

_**Ain't gonna hurt nobody  
><strong>__**We're just dancin' ya'll  
><strong>__**Ain't gonna hurt nobody  
><strong>__**Out there on the floor  
><strong>__**Ain't gonna hurt nobody  
><strong>__**We're just dancin' baby  
><strong>__**Ain't gonna hurt nobody  
><strong>__**Gonna give you more  
><strong>__**Oh yeah yeah**_

The small group started doing a line dance. After a few steps they noticed some of the crowd had learned the moves and they prompted them to join in. Reign and Rachel started to work the crowd, moving around from person to person as they performed the final verse.

_The music's hype and if it's alright with you  
>I wouldn't mind spending the rest of the night with you<em>  
><strong>No kidding babe we could make some noise<br>You and your girls me and my boys**  
><strong>Just<strong> _feelin' right, the night filled with pleasure_  
><strong>We could take it slow with no pressure<strong>  
><em>'nough respect<br>_**You won't regret  
><strong>_This will be a night you won't soon forget  
><em>**Yeah  
><strong>_And that's a promise from me to you  
><em>_Take my hand girl I'ma see you through  
><em>**You don't strike me as a woman that fronts  
><strong>**Here's your chance  
><strong>_You only live once  
><em>_I wanna here you say, oh what a blast Kid  
><em>_We sure had good fun while it lasted  
><em>_Hung out with friends  
><em>**And hit the skins  
><strong>_Next week we're gonna do it again_

_**Ain't nobody  
><strong>__**Gonna hurt you  
><strong>__**Ain't nobody  
><strong>__**Ain't nobody**_

_**Ain't nobody  
><strong>__**Gonna hurt you  
><strong>__**Ain't nobody  
><strong>__**We're just dancin'**_

_**Ain't gonna hurt nobody  
><strong>__**We're just dancin' ya'll  
><strong>__**Ain't gonna hurt nobody  
><strong>__**Out there on the floor  
><strong>__**Ain't gonna hurt nobody  
><strong>__**We're just dancin' baby  
><strong>__**Ain't gonna hurt nobody  
><strong>__**Gonna give you**_

_**Ain't gonna hurt nobody  
><strong>__**We're just dancin' ya'll  
><strong>__**Ain't gonna hurt nobody  
><strong>__**Out there on the floor  
><strong>__**Ain't gonna hurt nobody  
><strong>__**We're just dancin' baby  
><strong>__**Ain't gonna hurt nobody**_

_**Gonna give you more  
>Oh yeah yeah<strong>_

The group walked back on to the stage as the music faded and stopped. Applause was given by everyone in the crowd.

"Did you guys like that?" Puck asked. He received loud cheers in answer.

"Good because we're gonna keep it old school," Emily said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a damn minute. I know you're not about to try to do this next song without us on stage?"

A serious of 'Oh my Gods' and 'Holy shits' were heard from the audience before they all screamed and cheered as Joe Perry and Steven Tyler stepped from behind the curtain that was closed behind the band.

"Oh we'd never dream of it. Hit it!" Rachel said.

The drummer started playing and Ziva took up residence at the turn tables. After a few measures Joe joined in with his guitar and the rest of the band came in shortly after.

**There is a** _backseat _**lover**,  
><em>That's always under<em>**cover **  
><em>And I talked till my<em> **daddy** _say,_  
><em>"Said ya ain't seen<em> **nothin'** _till your down on a_ **muffin**,  
><em>And there's sure to be a<em> **change in** **way**"  
><em>Now there's a<em> **cheerleader**, _that's a real_ **big pleaser**  
><em>As far as I could reminisce<em>  
><em>And the best thing<em>** lovin'** _was ya sista and __ya_ **cousin**  
><em><strong>And it started with a little kiss<strong>_

Everyone on stage turned their microphones to the crowd.

**_Like this_**

The sound of the crowd got louder as Ziva did some clever scratches with the records on the turn table.

**She start** _swingin'_ **with the boys in** _school _  
><strong>And her feet are flyin' up in the air<strong>  
><strong>Singin' hey<strong> _diddle diddle_ **with the titty in the** _middle_,  
><strong>And you swingin' like you just don't care<strong>  
><strong>So I took a big<strong> _chance_ **at the high school** _dance_  
><strong>With a lady who was ready to play<strong>  
><strong>It wasn't me she was<strong> _foolin'_  
><strong>Cause<strong> **she knew what she was** _doin'_  
><em><strong>When she told me how to walk this way, she told me to<strong>_

Walk this way, talk this way  
><span>Walk this way, talk this way<span>  
><em><strong>She told me to<strong>_  
><span>Walk this way, talk this way<span>  
><span>Walk this way, talk this way<span>  
><span>Just give me a kiss<span>

Joe went into a small guitar solo as they neared the end of the chorus.

Like this

_School girl_ **sleazy** _with a classy_ **kinda sassy**  
><em>Little skirt hangin' way up her knee<em>  
><span>It was three young ladies<span> _in a school gym_ **locker**  
><em>And I find there were lookin' at D<em>  
><strong>I was a high school<strong> _loser _**never made it** with a lady   
><em>Till the<em> **boys** told me somethin' I miss  
><strong>Then my next door<strong> _neighbor_  
><span>Had a daughter, had a favor<span>

Everyone held their mics out again and they smiled as the audience finished the line.

**_And I gave the girl a little kiss, like this_**

The end of the song was nearing as Steve knelt down on one knee at the front of the stage shaking hands with some students as he belted the last verse.

She start _**swingin'**_ with the boys in the _**school,**_  
><span>With your feet flyin' up in the air<span>  
><span>Singin' hey diddle diddle<span>  
><span>With your kitty in the middle<span>  
><span>I was swingin' like I didn't care<span>  
><span>So I took a big<span> _**chance**_ at the high school _**dance**_  
><span>With the miss who was ready to play<span>  
><span>Wasn't me she was<span> _**foolin',**_  
><span>Cause she knew what she was<span> _**doin' **_  
><span>When she told me how to walk this way<span>  
><span>She told me to<span>

Walk this way, talk this way  
><span>Walk this way, talk this way<span>  
><em><strong>She told me to<strong>_  
><span>Walk this way, talk this way<span>  
><span>Walk this way, talk this way<span>

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haoowww

Joe wailed on the guitar as the end of the song neared. The rest of the group performing danced until the song faded.

"Woooo! I know ya'll liked that," Steven addressed the crowd.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted.

"Alright I think we should do one more. I might have been seeing things, but I think I saw my boy Shock G running around behind the curtain. Let's give him a warm welcome," the rocker said.

Everyone cheered as the music started up again and the rapper better known as Humpty Hump walked onto the stage.

_**Oh oh, do it baby  
><strong>__**Oh oh, do it baby**_

_All right!  
>Stop whatcha doin'<br>'cause I'm about to ruin  
>The image and the style that ya used to.<br>I look funny  
>But yo I'm makin' money see<br>So yo world I hope you're ready for me.  
>Now gather round<br>I'm the new fool in town  
>And my sound's laid down by the Underground.<em>  
><span>I drink up all the Hennessey ya got on ya shelf<span>  
><span>So just let me introduce myself<span>  
><span>My name is Humpty,<span> pronounced with a Umpty.  
><span>Yo ladies,<span> oh how I like to funk thee.  
><span>And all you rappers in the top ten?<span> Please allow me to bump thee.  
><span>I'm steppin' tall,<span> y'all,  
><span>And just like Humpty Dumpty<span>  
><span>You're gonna fall when the stereos pump me.<span>  
><span>I like to rhyme,<span>  
><span>I like my beats funky,<span>  
><span>I'm spunky.<span> I like my oatmeal lumpy.  
><span>I'm sick wit' this,<span> straight gangsta mack  
><strong>But sometimes I get ridiculous<br>I'll eat up all your crackers and your licorice  
>Hey yo fat girl, c'mere are ya ticklish?<br>Yeah, I called ya fat.  
>Look at me, I'm skinny<br>It never stopped me from gettin' busy  
>I'm a freak<br>I like the girls with the boom  
>I once got busy in a Burger King bathroom<strong>  
><span>I'm crazy.<span>  
><span>Allow me to amaze thee.<span>  
><span>They say I'm ugly but it just don't faze me.<span>  
><span>I'm still gettin' in the girls' pants<span>  
><span>And I even got my own dance<span>

The rapper was having a good time on stage. He'd been skeptical to do it, but he was glad he did.

_**The Humpty Dance it's your chance to do the hump  
>Oh oh do it baby<strong>_ (Come on)   
><strong><em><span>Do the Humpty Hump,<span>_** come on _**and do the Humpty Hump  
>Oh oh do it baby<strong>_ (Check me out ya'll)   
><em><strong>Do the Humpty Hump, <span>just watch me do the Humpty Hump<span>  
>Oh oh do it baby<strong>_  
><span>Do ya know what I'm doin',<span> _**I'm doin' the Humpty Hump  
>Oh oh do it baby<strong>_  
><strong><em><span>Do the Humpty Hump,<span>_** **_do the Humpty Hump_**

People say "Yo Humpty, you're really funny lookin'"  
><span>that's all right 'cause I get things cookin'<span>  
><span>Ya stare,<span> ya glare, ya constantly try to compare me  
><span>but ya can't get near me<span>  
><em>I'm giving more see, and on the floor B,<br>all the girls they adore me  
>Oh yes, ladies, I'm really bein' sincere<br>'cause in a 69 my humpty nose will tickle ya rear._  
><strong>My nose is big, uh-uh I'm not ashamed<br>Big like a pickle, I'm still gettin' paid  
>I get laid by the ladies, ya know I'm in charge,<br>Both how I'm livin' and my nose is large  
>I get stupid, I shoot an arrow like Cupid,<br>I use a word that don't mean nothin', like looptid**  
><span>I sang on Doowhutchalike,<span> and if ya missed it,  
><span>I'm the one who said just grab 'em in the biscuits<span>  
><span>Also told ya that I like to bite<span>  
><span>Well,<span> yeah, I guess it's obvious, I also like to write.  
><span>All ya had to do was give Humpty a chance<span>  
><span>and now I'm gonna do my dance.<span>

_**The Humpty Dance it's your chance to do the hump, **_come on  
><em><strong>Oh do it baby<strong>_ (yeah, sexy baby)   
><strong><em><span>Do the Humpty Hump,<span>_** come on _**and do the Humpty Hump  
>Oh oh do it baby<strong>_ (sexy baby)   
><em><strong>Do the Humpty Hump,<strong>_ come on and do the Humpty Hump  
><em><strong>Oh oh do it baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do the Humpty Hump, <strong>_(Do ya know what I'm doin'), **_I'm doin' the Humpty Hump_**  
><em><strong>Oh oh do it baby<strong>_  
><strong><em><span>Do the Humpty Hump,<span>_** watch me **_do the Humpty Hump_**

Oh, yeah, that's the break, y'all  
><span>Let me hear a little bit of that bass groove right here<span>

Oh, yeah!  
><span>Now that I told ya a little bit about myself<span>  
><span>let me tell ya a little bit about this dance<span>  
><span>it's real easy to do,<span> check it out

Everyone on stage stood in a straight line behind Shock G. as he called out the instructions for the dance. Many in the crowd followed along.

First I limp to the side like my leg was broken  
><span>Shakin' and twitchin' kinda like I was smokin'<span>  
><span>Crazy wack funky<span>  
><span>People say "ya look like M.C. Hammer on crack Humpty"<span>  
><span>That's all right 'cause my body's in motion<span>  
><span>It's supposed to look like a fit or a convulsion<span>  
><span>Anyone can play this game<span>  
><span>This is my dance,<span> y'all, Humpty Hump's my name  
><span>No two people will do it the same<span>  
><span>Ya got it down,<span> when you appear to be in pain  
><span>Humpin',<span> funkin', jumpin',  
><span>Jig around,<span> shakin' ya rump,  
><span>And when a dude or chump pump points a finger like a stump<span>  
><strong><em><span>Tell him step off,<span>_ _I'm doin' the Hump._**

_**The Humpty Dance it's your chance to do the hump, **_everybody  
><em><strong>Oh oh do it baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do the Humpty Hump<strong>_, come on _**and do the Humpty Hump  
>Oh oh do it baby<strong>_ (sexy baby)   
><em><strong>Do the Humpty Hump,<strong>_ do the Humpty Hump  
><em><strong>Oh oh do it baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do the Humpty Hump, <strong>_(Do ya know what I'm doin'), _**I'm doin' the Humpty Hump  
>Oh oh do it baby<strong>_  
><strong><em><span>Do the Humpty Hump,<span>_** watchme **_do the Humpty Hump_**

Black people, _**do the Humpty Hump,**_ _**do the Humpty Hump  
><strong>_Come on  
><span>White people,<span> _**do the Humpty Hump,**_ _**do the Humpty Hump  
><strong>_Puerto Ricans, _**do the Humpty Hump,**_ _**just keep on doin' the hump (Oh oh do it baby)**_  
><span>Samoans,<span> _**do the Humpty Hump,**_ _**do the-do the Humpty Hump**_  
><span>Let's get stupid!<span>

_(Gimme the music)_  
><em><strong>Do the Humpty Hump, <span>come on and do the Humpty Hump<span>** (Gimme gimme the music)_  
><em><span>Everybody do the Humpty Hump,<span> just watch me do the Humpty Hump_

Once again, the Underground is in the house  
><span>I'd like to send a shout out to everybody at this party,<span>  
><span>keep on doin' the Humpty Dance,<span>  
><span>and to the ladies,<span>  
><span>peace and humptiness forever<span>

The audience cheered loudly as the song ended. Many of them had recorded videos of the different performances on their cell phones and had already updated their Facebook pages. Marco decided he was feeling a bit facetious and sent two video texts to his brother.

Several streets over Finn, Azimio, and the other boys that weren't invited to the party were playing pool in Finn's basement. After Azimio's failed attempt to sink the eight ball he felt his phone vibrate. His eyes bugged out when he saw the file that Marco sent him.

"Yo, ya'll gotta look at this," he said to all the boys and they crowded around him.

"How the hell did she get Steven Tyler and Joe Perry at her party? She's such a bitch, we rule that damn school man, we should fucking be there," Finn said as he kicked a chair over.

"Who is that?" one of the boys asked.

"Dude are you serious, that's Shock G from Digital Underground," Azimio answered the boy.

The boys decided to drop their game of pool and settled down to watch a movie instead. They all tried not to think of the fun that they were missing.

Back at the party Shock G was introducing the next act.

"I gotta tell ya'll, it's been awhile since I performed that song. When my play cousin Reign called me up, I was a bit skeptical to come out here. I didn't think a bunch of youngsters would even know my music. But I was proven wrong. I can't think of a better crowd than all of you to have been in front of." The crowd's cheers got impossibly louder.

"So now that we've run through some old school hits, let's do a little something more recent. Yo yo where you at boys?"

The rapper looked to the curtain as Lil' John, Usher, and Ludacris stepped onto the stage. Lil' John had put in work for the past few years producing music for several artists. He'd met Reign and her boys at Kahless Productions when they first came onto the music scene. He was one of a very small amount of people in the music industry that had seen the trio in person and knew how young they were. Usher and Ludacris both had two albums under their belts. Ludacris, now in his mid twenties, was working on his third album at the moment while Usher, who was only a senior in high school, was also working on his third album. Both artists were now working with Kahless Productions.

"Hey hey how ya'll feelin' tonight?" Lil' John asked the crowd. Loud applause was his answer.

"A John, you gotta do it son," Reign said.

"You think I should do it?" he asked the young musician.

"It wouldn't be right if you didn't," she replied.

"Can I get a WHAT!" the rapper yelled to the audience.

"WHAT!"

"Somebody say OKAY!"

"OKAY!"

"And can I get a, YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"That's what I'm talkin' 'bout, ya'll are ready. Yo Usher, why don't we give 'em a little flava from your upcoming album," Ludacris' voice echoed through the crowd.

"I think that's a great idea. Ziva, start the music." the young artist said.

Marco sent off another video message to his brother and laughed at the look that he knew was going to be on the older boy's face.

"What the fuck!" Azimio exclaimed.

"What now Z?" Dave asked.

"Usher, Lil' John, and Ludacris are at that bitch's party," the boy answered.

"I need another beer," Finn said as he kicked over his chair.

Mike, Rachel, and Emily had sought out some of the glee club members in the crowd. They had quickly pulled them backstage where Rachel and Reign slyly imprinted the dance moves they were to perform into their minds. They would also be singing some backup vocals, but the stage now belonged to the superstars that had just taken residency in the spotlight.

_Peace up! A-town down!_

**Yeah! Okay!**

_Usher,_ _Usher,_ _Usher,_ _Usher_

**Lil' Jon!**

_Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, **yeah**_  
>Yeah, yeah yeah<br>**_Yeah yeah,_** _**yeah** (What it be shawty) _  
><strong>Let's go!<strong>

_In the club with my homies  
>Trying to get a little VI<br>Keep it down on the low key, **low key**_  
><em>Cause u know how it is,<em> **hey**  
><em>I saw this shorty she was checkin' up on me,<br>From the game she was spittin' in ear you would think that she knew me, **knew me**_  
><em>I decided to chill,<em> **okay  
><strong>_Conversation got heavy, _**hey**  
><em>She had me feelin' like she's ready to blow<em>, **watch out,** _oh,_ **watch out**  
><em>She was sayin come get me, <strong><span>come get me,<span>** so I got up and followed her to the floor_  
><em>She said baby lets go,<br>That's when I told her,_ **(let's go)  
><strong>_I said...  
><em>

Usher and the members of the glee club that were on stage started dancing in time with each other as they got to the chorus.

_Yeah, yeah shorty got down low and said come and get me, **yeah**_  
><em>Yeah, yeah I got so caught up I forgot she told me, <strong><span>yeah<span>**_  
><em>Yeah, yeah her and my girl used be the best of <strong><span>homies<span>  
><strong>__Yeah, yeah, next thing I knew she was all up on me screamin'  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, <strong><span>yeah<span>**_  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, <strong><span>yeah<span>**_

_So she's all up in my head now  
>Got my thinking that it might be a good idea to take her with me, <strong><span>with me<span>**_  
><em>Cause she ready to leave, <strong><span>ready to leave now,<span>**_ **(let's go)**  
><em>But I gotta keep it real now<br>Cause on a one to ten she's a certified twenty_  
><em>But that just ain't me,<em> **hey  
><strong>_'cause I don't know  
>If I take that chance just where its gonna lead but what I <strong><span>do know<span>**_  
><em>Is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me<em>  
><em>The way she <strong><span>get low<span>** I'm like yeah just work that out for me_  
><em>She asked for one more <strong><span>dance<span>** and I'm like **yeah,**_  
><em>How the hell am I supposed to leave?<em> **(Let's go, bring the beat back)  
><strong>_And I said_

The girls hung back as the boys stepped up and danced in time with Usher. Most of the ladies in the crowd seemed to appreciate it.

_Yeah, yeah shorty got down low and said come and get me, **yeah**_  
><em>Yeah, yeah I got so caught up I forgot she told me, <strong><span>yeah<span>**_  
><em>Yeah, yeah her and my girl used be the best of homies<br>Yeah, yeah, next thing I knew she was all up on me screamin'  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, <strong><span>yeah<span>  
><strong>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, **yeah**_

**Hey! Luda!**

Usher and the boys traded places with the glee club ladies in the background and let them take the lead as Ludacris started his verse. Becky, Emily, Reign, and Rachel went into a dance routine that had all the boys and some of the girls in the crowd cheering loudly.

Watch out!  
><span>My outfit's ridiculous<span>  
><span>In the club lookin' so conspicuous<span>  
><span>And rowl!<span>  
><span>These women are on the prowl<span>  
><span>If you hold the head steady I'ma milk the cow.<span>  
><span>Man forget about the game I'ma spit the truth<span>  
><span>I won't stop till I get 'em in they birthday suits<span>  
><span>So gimme the rhythm and it'll be off with they clothes<span>  
><span>Then bend over to the front and touch your toes<span>  
><span>I, left the Jag and I took the Rolls<span>

The girls were in a straight line across the stage as they bent over and touched their fingertips to the floor. Santana and many others in the crowd couldn't help but notice and appreciate that Reign had on the skimpiest outfit of the girls on stage. A simple pair of black boots, a Gucci stripped fedora, a shirt that stopped just below her butt, and what looked like a pair of white spanks. The spanks were risky for her to wear, due to her not so little friend, but she pulled it off.

If they ain't cutting then I put 'em on foot patrol  
><span>How you like me now<span>  
><span>When my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand<span>  
><span>Let's drink you the one to please, Ludacris fill cups like double ds<span>  
><span>Me and Usher once more and we leaves 'em dead<span>

The ladies bent their knees and dropped down, holding their bent legs perfectly parallel with the stage. As Ludacris rhymed the last sentence of his verse they lifted themselves up on one leg and popped their hips forward.

We want a lady in the street, but a freak in the bed to say

The girls were joined once again by Usher and the glee boys dancing on the stage.

_**Yeah, yeah**__ shorty got down low and said come and get me, **yeah**_  
><em><strong>Yeah, yeah<strong>__ I got so caught up I forgot she told me, **yeah**_  
><em><strong>Yeah, yeah<strong>__ her and my girl used be the best of homies_  
><em><strong>Yeah, yeah,<strong>__ next thing I knew she was all up on me screamin'  
><em>_**Yeah, yeah, yeah,**_ yeah, yeah, **_yeah_**  
><em><strong>Yeah, yeah, yeah,<strong>_ yeah, yeah, **_yeah_**  
><em><strong>Yeah, yeah, yeah,<strong>_ yeah, yeah , **_yeah_**

Take that and rewind it back, Lil Jon got the beat to make your booty go

Everyone on stage and in the crowd clapped their hands together loudly.

Take that and rewind it back, Usher got the voice to make your booty go

The girls on stage lined up in front of the boys with their backs to audience. The boys all raised their left hands and smacked the closest butt cheek of the girls in front of them.

Take that and rewind it back, Ludacris got the flow to make your booty go

The boys stepped away and the girls raised their own right hands, and ever so slightly bent their right knees and turned them out. Their heads were all turned facing right stage as their hands came down and smacked their own asses.

Take that and rewind it back, Lil Jon got the beat to make your booty go

The crowd once again joined in clapping their hands in time with Ludacris' lines. The glee kids jumped into the crowd and danced around showing everybody close to them the dance moves the rapper on stage was calling out.

**Let me see you do the A town star  
>Do the A town star<br>**

**Do the muscle  
>Do the muscle<br>Do the muscle  
>Do the muscle<br>**

Reign and Rachel were following Mike as they danced through the crowd. Not paying attention to where the boy was leading them, they ended up in close proximity to the Unholy Trinity. If asked later Mike could say it was his crush on a certain blonde dancer that drew him to that area, or he could be honest and say that he was trying to subtly push his girls in the right direction. He'd been quietly watching their interactions with each other and with Quinn and Santana over the past week. He already knew what needed to happen with his lesbro and the raven-haired cheerio. He wasn't completely sure yet, but it looked like Rachel had something similar to Reign and Santana's situation going on with Quinn.

**Then you clap hey  
>Then you clap hey<br>Then you clap hey  
>Then you clap hey<br>**

Mike grabbed Brittany's hand and spun her around so her back was to his front as he rocked back and forth with her. Not paying attention the two agents beside him grabbed the hands of the two closest girls and copied Mike's moves.

**Rock away  
>Rock away<br>Rock away  
>Rock away<br>**

**And cut**

When the music stopped everyone cheered. The artists on stage were talking about something but a tiny brunette wasn't paying attention. She'd just noticed who the blonde hair in her face belonged to. Quinn turned in her arms and smiled at the diva, but Rachel didn't see that. She immediately snatched her hands off the blonde's waist and took a step back, not noticing the head cheerleader's smile falter or the look of hurt reflected in her green eyes. The tiny brunette muttered a quick sorry then turned away. She could hear Reign screaming at her in her head.

The musician had made the same mistake the diva had, but she was finding it much harder to pull away as she stared into chocolate brown eyes. The best she could do was to scream bloody murder for Rachel to come get her. She felt small but strong arms wrap around her waist and pull. She didn't protest at all as the diva led her away.

* * *

><p>Everyone was back inside now enjoying the music and drinks. The older celebrities that performed earlier were upstairs in the control room hanging out with Henry. Usher was now in the basement with the Glee club playing a game of Truth or Dare.<p>

"Alright Puckerman, truth or dare?" Mercedes asked.

"Truth," the football player said, surprising everyone. Puck was known for always taking dares.

"Ok. Hmm, who swiped your V card?" the singer asked.

"Doesn't everybody already know the answer to that?" Kurt asked. Most everyone thought it was Santana.

"Nope," Mike chuckled in answer.

All eyes focused on Puck as a smirk formed on his face. Reign tried to keep the smile off her face as Puck looked at her but she really couldn't help herself. Mercedes was the first one to follow the boy's line of vision.

"Oh hell no! For real?"

"Yeah, for real," Reign said.

"I thought you were gay? Oh Streisand are you a closet bisexual?" Kurt asked.

"Not that there's anything wrong with being bi, but no Kurt, I'm as gay as the sky is blue, and dare I say, gayer than you. Just … I don't know. Hormones, football, alcohol, and weed; it's a dangerous combination," the musician said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Uh, who did who?" Usher asked.

Rachel went into a fit of giggles.

"Care to share the joke with the rest of the class Rach?" Lauren asked.

"Reign's a top. Always has been, always will be," the diva answered.

"Wow, Mr. Lady Killer actually bent over? Oh dear Gaga, what is this world coming to?" Kurt asked rhetorically as everyone laughed.

"You guys are acting like I'm supposed to be ashamed. Dela's a fucking stud I mean seriously, she's like the sexiest lesbian I know. And I for one am quite proud of the fact that I am hot enough to be one of only three, as far as I know, guys that have ever been invited to her bed. So there," Puck said as he stuck his tongue out at Kurt and winked at Usher.

"Wait, did I just see that right?" Sam asked as he looked between the celebrity and Puck.

"How'd you know?" Usher chuckled as he asked.

"You got that look," Puck replied.

"Enlighten us Puckerman, what look would that be?" Quinn asked.

"The look that half of your Cheerio squad is wearing now. The 'I got my shit blown out by de la Pica' look," the boy replied.

"Fuck my life," the musician said as everyone but Quinn and Santana laughed.

"Once you get it, you're stamped for life," Rachel added.

"See, Jewbabe knows what's up," Puck said as he gave the tiny girl a fist bump.

"Hmm … yeah, okay. So who's the third then?" Quinn asked.

Reign sat chuckling with her head down. Puck and Rachel were staring at each other like they were having a silent debate. Everyone was staring at the duo waiting for an answer, everyone, except Brittany.

"You're sexy when you blush Mike. Well, you're sexy anyway but it makes you look cuter," the blonde said. The boy blushed even harder as a smile formed on his face.

"Ha ha, I knew it," Usher said.

"What, Chang for real?" Santana asked.

"Like Rachel said, once you get it, you're stamped for life. Mike definitely has the look," Usher answered for the boy.

"Yeah, what he said," was all Mike could manage to say. Reign cleared her throat as she looked at the dancer.

"What?" he asked.

"Pay me bitch," the musician replied. The boy rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet.

"I don't know why the hell I make bets with you," he mumbled as he handed the musician the money he owed her.

"Pleasure doing business with you my good man."

"Yeah yeah."

"What was that bet about?" Marco asked.

"Nothing," Mike answered a little too quickly.

Reign knew Mike had a crush on Brittany. She told him to ask her out, but the boy could be a bit shy sometimes. Not that he was nervous talking to girls, he was just nervous talking to a girl that he really really liked. He didn't believe his friend when she told him that Brittany would say yes to dating him, all he had to do was ask. Now that he'd lost some more money to the musician he was inclined to think that she was right in the first place.

"Well now that I've been officially inducted into the most incestral like group of people I've ever met, I'm going outside," Reign announced.

"I will go with you," Ziva said.

She knew her friend would be going behind the garage. They had set up a small shooting range there. Not for guns though. Reign was a big fan of archery. She'd taught herself to shoot over the years and had gotten quite good at it, better than some professionals actually. Ziva used the range to practice with her knives and shurikens.

"Incestral?" both Usher and Sam asked at the same time.

"A lot of us have dated each other at some point in time," Mercedes answered with a chuckle.

"Gotcha," Sam said in understanding.

Another forty five minutes later the party was winding down. The crowd had thinned by half and more and more students were making their way home via the agents working security. The agents worked out a system for getting the kids and their vehicles to their respective homes. It was another one of Rachel's 'responsibly irresponsible' precautions. No drunken teenage driving on her watch.

The celebrities in attendance had also left by now. Each one stopped behind the garage to say goodbye to Reign and tell her that they'd be more than willing to do this again in the future. The musician also set up some video conference appointments with Usher and Ludacris so they could work out some kinks with the production of both of their upcoming releases. Ziva went inside shortly after the stars left. She was last seen walking to her room with a curly haired girl from Vocal Adrenaline.

Santana had walked outside in search of Reign when she saw Ziva starting her journey upstairs. She found the musician with a bow in her hands, arrow drawn back waiting for release. The cheerleader watched in awe as the musician shot three arrows in a row, all hitting the bullseye.

"And you call me a stalker," a voice said from behind the cheerleader. Santana swore she jumped three feet in the air as she spun around.

"Damn it Puckerman, you're fucking annoying at any age. I'm trying to flex my ninja skills here, shut up or she'll hear you," the cheerleader smacked the older man's arm as she tried to calm herself.

"A little too skittish to be a ninja aren't you?" the man chuckled, but stopped when he saw the glare Santana was giving him. "Calm down already she can't hear us, she has ear plugs in. She does that because she has exceptional hearing and wants to block out the background noise so she can concentrate, not that she really needs the plugs though she's a samurai with that thing. But she does probably already know you're here. She has a great sense of smell too, and trust me, she knows your scent."

"Sense of smell?" Santana looked at him incredulously.

"You heard me. Now stop bullshitting go talk to her," the older Puckerman pushed the cheerleader out of her hiding space with force enough to properly displace her, but not hurt her.

Reign saw movement out the corner of her eye and she turned just as Santana was hitting the ground. She dropped her bow and went to the girl to help her up.

"Alright there Lopez?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry to disturb you."

"No worries," the musician started to walk back to the spot where she dropped her bow and the cheerleader trailed her closely.

"You're really good with that."

"Thank you. I've had lots of practice."

The Cheerio stayed quiet as she watched the other girl shoot a few arrows. "Do you give lessons?" Santana was genuinely interested in the sport, but she also needed something to talk about.

"Not really. But I can maybe show you a little something right now, since you're out here and all."

"Okay." Not what Santana really wanted but she'd take it.

"This is how you should stand when you're drawing the arrow back. You have to have steady hands and a firm grip."

"I can do that."

Reign handed the bow and arrow to the cheerleader and watched her get into the proper formation.

"That's pretty good, but you're a little off," the musician stood close behind the Cheerio and placed a hand on the small of her back, while placing the other on Santana's shoulder. She pretended not to feel the sparks of electricity shoot through her body.

"Straighten your back," she commanded. Santana immediately followed her instructions. The musician removed her hand from the cheerleader's shoulder and placed it over the tanned hand that was holding the bow.

"Hold your index finger out. It'll help you keep the arrow steady. Hold your other hand parallel with your mouth." The cheerleader did as she was told, trying not to enjoy the other girl's touch too much. She held her breath as she aimed at the target.

"You have to account for distance and wind flow as well. Since there isn't much wind you don't need to worry about that. But the farther away your target is, the higher you should aim your hand." The musician adjusted the Santana's hand that was holding the bow, tilting it slightly upward and made sure the girl corrected the positioning of her other hand as well.

"Got it," the cheerleader said.

"Now here's the hard part. You have to feel the shot. One shot, one kill so to speak. Don't release unless you know you're going to hit your target." The musician removed her hands from the bow and arrow and placed them on Santana's hip. She knew she needed to walk away from the girl soon, but this felt so right to her. She couldn't bring herself to leave. The cheerleader released the arrow and watched it soar through the air. It didn't hit the bullseye, but it did land on one of the outer circles.

"Pretty good for a rookie Lopez."

"Start acting like you know, Santana Lopez can do anything," the raven-haired Cheerio said as she turned and returned the bow to its owner.

"Whatever keeps you going," the agent said.

Santana stood quietly for a moment before saying, "We need to talk."

"What about?" Reign picked up another arrow and prepared to shoot. She'd been doing okay so far, but she needed a distraction. She could already feel her wolf stirring and she was alone with Santana. Not a good idea if she wanted to work through this thing slowly. Every fiber of her being was telling her to claim the cheerleader, but she didn't want to. It wasn't that she didn't feel attracted to the cheerleader; she just didn't want their union to be because her Manticore given genes said it should be.

The cheerleader placed a hand on the musician's shoulder and the other over the musician's hand that was holding the bow. She gently coaxed Reign to lower the bow.

"We need to talk about us," the Santana stated, her voice sounding a bit too timid to her ears for her liking.

"There isn't an us. So come off it," the agent snapped. She really didn't want to deal with this right now. She'd given the cheerleader the lesson she asked for now she expected her to go away. But the cheerleader wasn't moving.

"I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but you know damn well there's something between us and it needs to get settled." Much better, there's the bitch she knows and loves.

"Wrong again Lopez. Whatever the hell you have going on with Puck, or whoever your flavor of the month is, go back to it. I'm not interested." The musician knew she had just told a bold faced lie, but it was the only thing she could think of. If she pissed the cheerleader off enough maybe she'd leave. Reign was starting to worry that she wouldn't be able to control herself much longer.

"Bullshit. For somebody who's supposed to be all big and fucking bad, you look like you're about to go running scared to your mommy right now." The agent wondered how the hell Santana had just read her that easily.

"You don't know a fucking thing about me and I don't have time to give you a resume. Now, I came out here to be by myself. If I were you I'd be going the fuck home right now."

Santana's back was now up against the wall of the garage, Reign was standing mere inches in front of her. They both stopped for a moment wondering when they'd even moved.

"You don't know a fucking thing about me either de la Pica. And no one tells Santana fucking Lopez what to do, so bite me," she said with a glare as she moved her hands up in an attempt to push the musician a few steps back.

The musician grabbed her hands and pinned them against the wall on either side of the cheerleader's head. Santana swore she heard a deep low growl reverberating in the musician's chest. It was the sexiest sound she'd ever heard.

"Those are not words that you want to use with me," the agent's voice was husky as she looked into the cheerleader's brown eyes.

Before either girl knew what was happening, their foreheads were touching and their breaths were mingling in the miniscule space between them. Reign's heart was pounding and she could feel beads of sweat forming on her skin. She really needed to back away from the cheerleader. But she couldn't move.

Santana felt dizzy. All of a sudden the girl in front of her smelled so good. She couldn't help herself. She tilted her head to the side and flattened her tongue against Reign's neck. Both girls shivered at the contact and their bodies melded together.

Somewhere in the back of her foggy mind Santana didn't think it was possible but Reign tasted exactly like fresh strawberries dipped in sugar, the cheerleader's number one snack of choice. She freed her hands from the other girl's grasp and wrapped them around her waist. Effectively pulling her closer as she sucked on the sweet tasting skin where the neck and shoulder met.

"You have to stop," Reign forced out. She could feel her wolf taking over.

"I can't," was Santana's whispered reply as she nipped the agent's neck.

Reign yelled in her head for Rachel as she clawed the wall above Santana's head. But it seemed the diva was in a similar situation herself.

* * *

><p>Rachel was in the first floor bathroom washing her hands when she heard the door open.<p>

"I'm pretty sure these things are meant to be one at a time Fabray, I'll be out in a minute," the diva said. Quinn's only move was to shut the door, shutting both her and Rachel away from the rest of the house.

Rachel decided not to make a big deal out of it as she dried her hands with a paper towel. She just wanted to be out of the room as soon as possible. She wasn't drunk but she was a bit buzzed and being in an enclosed space with the head cheerleader was not a good idea at the moment. Unfortunately for her, said cheerleader was blocking her exit.

"Can't find my girls," the blonde said.

"Last I saw of Brittany she was making googly eyes with Mike. You should probably ask Spencer to take you upstairs I think he let them slip into his room for some quiet time," the brunette replied.

Quinn had a momentary thought that she should go check on her fellow blonde but she knew if she could trust anyone to take care of Brittany, besides herself and Santana, Mike would be at the top of the list. The boy was a sweetheart. So instead she inquired about her other partner in crime.

"Where's Santana?"

"Obviously not in here. How the hell would I know anyway? She's your friend."

Quinn had to admit that the diva had a point there. Rachel would know Brittany's whereabouts because one; she and Mike were friends, and two; well, Brittany got along with everyone. Santana though? Not so much.

"You know this new attitude of yours is really starting to get on my nerves."

"Then I'll kindly take my attitude and leave."

Quinn still wasn't moving. The blonde was silently battling with herself. Santana had told her to just tell Rachel how she felt, and she wanted to, but she couldn't find the words. Insults were easier; it's what she was used to. She could hide behind them, but at this very moment she couldn't think of any of those either. That's what Rachel did to her, made her speechless.

That smooth looking lightly tanned skin that Quinn wanted to run her hands all over. Those plump lips that she longed to taste. That silky hair falling across her shoulders that begged for Quinn to run her hands through. And damn those fucking sexy ass legs. Quinn Fabray was never speechless, but here she stood. Alone in a bathroom, with the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen and she didn't have a damn thing to say. Then Reign popped into her head and she felt her jaw clench.

"Why are you with her?"

"What?"

"Why are you with de la Pica?"

"Have you looked at her?" Rachel gave the blonde an incredulous look.

Right about now Quinn thought she should tell Rachel she could do better, but she wasn't blind. Reign was gorgeous. Hell within a week she'd managed to cut down on the bullying in school by at least half. Nobody but Finn in his idiocy had thrown a slushie since Wednesday. And more importantly, she protected Rachel. In hindsight though, the Rachel Berry she'd seen this week didn't need protecting. Reign had said that no one at their school had seen the real Rachel. Which left Quinn to wonder if this is who the real Rachel was.

The blonde blinked as fingers were snapped close to her ear. She must have zoned out again because the object of her affection was looking at her with a confused look on her face.

"The bathroom's all yours. I'm going to leave now," the brunette said.

Rachel reached for the doorknob and found that to be a mistake. Her arm brushed against Quinn's and the skin to skin contact seemed to be having an effect on both girls. Neither was sure why but their bodies gravitated together. It was like all they needed was that one small touch to ignite a flame.

Quinn thought it felt like two pieces of a puzzle snapping into place. She thought the alcohol must be finally getting to her because she was starting to get dizzy and Rachel's lips were starting to look more and more tasty. The blonde leaned closer resting her forehead against the brunette's. Pale hands came up and ran through brown locks. The diva shivered at the contact. Her mind was foggy and she couldn't stop her hands from caressing and squeezing the taller girl's hips. Her eyes fluttered shut when she heard a whimper escape Quinn's lips.

"You don't want to do this with me Quinn. You need to let me leave," the brunette whispered, hoping the blonde would slip into HBIC mode and threaten her for having touched her or something like that. But that didn't happen. Quinn had a notion in her head that either of them leaving would be the wrong thing to do.

"I can't," the blonde whispered, just before kissing the diva. Both girls moaned at the contact. Rachel's hormones were raging. After a few minutes of lip locking with the blonde she pulled both their bodies off the door and lifted Quinn onto the sink counter. Despite the movement, their lips never disconnected.

_"Oh my God, oh my God what the fuck am I doing?"_ the brunette chastised herself.

_"Rachel! I need help!"_

_"Dela where the fuck are you? I need you, come and get me!"_

_"I can't move and I think I'm about to do something really fucking stupid."_

_"Fuck, me too."  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Henry."<em>

_"Henry."_

_"HENRY!"_

"Aahh, what, who's there?" The werewolf said as he crashed to the floor and tried to disentangle himself from his sheets.

_"Calm down please."_

_"Doc?"_

_"Expecting someone else?"_

_"No, just … not expecting you. What's up?" _The werewolf glanced at his clock and saw that it was quarter to three in the morning. He could still hear music so he guessed at least one of his pups had to still be awake or they'd have kicked everybody out by now.

_"Not to alarm you, but I believe two of our charges are in more trouble than they've led us to believe."_

_"Oh God where are they? Wait, where are you?" _he asked as he scrambled to find some pants to pull on.

_"Pulling into the driveway as we speak. Rachel is in the lou and I'm pretty sure she has her hands full with a certain blonde."_

_"Damn it, I knew something was up with those two. I'm on it. Where's Dela?"_

_"Behind the garage where I'm headed right now, meet you inside momentarily."_

_"Got it Doc."_

_"Spencer?" _The werewolf was guessing that the most responsible of the bunch would be the one still up and keeping an eye on things.

_"Yeah Hen, what's up?"_

Henry sent up a small prayer of thanks to whatever deities were listening that he had guessed correctly.

_"First floor bathroom. Need help with Rachel."_

_"On it."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Quinn's hazed mind was telling her to pull away and take a breath, but she couldn't get enough of the diva. With each second she was getting more and more drunk from the taste of the brunette's plump lips. She startled a bit and gasped when she felt a small hand under her shirt and nails raking up her back. The shock caused her to tilt her head back, exposing her neck to the diva. Rachel quickly latched on, sucking earnestly on the blonde's pulse point before letting her tongue slip into the girl's cleavage.<p>

The sounds the head cheerleader was making did nothing but spur Rachel on. The scent of the blonde's arousal filled her senses and the only thing she could think of was tasting it. She stealthily unbuttoned Quinn's shirt and let her tongue swirl around the newly revealed skin, taking special care when she got to the blonde's belly button.

At some point she registered her name being called and she heard banging on the door. Next thing she knew someone was pulling her away from Quinn. She pulled herself out of the person's grasp and delivered a mean left hook to their jaw. When she turned back to Quinn, the girl looked like she was passed out and someone was carrying her out of the room.

Before Rachel could go after her she was subdued again. She tried to fight but it was to no avail. She felt something sharp prick her hip, the sensation was followed by a slight burning feeling, then she was getting sleepy. She could barely move her limbs as she tumbled into darkness.

* * *

><p>The air felt unnaturally hot to Santana, she needed some space of her own to cool down. But she couldn't bring herself to push Reign away. The girl's body felt too good against her own. The cheerleader could feel the other girl was tense. Reign's hands were still on the garage wall as Santana licked the shell of her ear, causing the girl to moan and lean into her even more.<p>

"Deja de peliar este bebe. Deja de peliarme a mi." _(Stop fighting this baby. Stop fighting me.)_ Santana whispered.

It seemed like that's all the musician needed to hear. She ran a hand down Santana's side and just passed the cheerleader's hips. She pressed herself impossibly closer to the cheerio and captured the girl's earlobe between her teeth. A whimper escaped Santana's lips and Reign moved her mouth down and suckled her pulse point. Both girls moaned at the sensation. Santana's fingers tangled in Reign's hair.

Reign couldn't get enough, Santana tasted like brown sugar and cinnamon on her tongue. If the cheerleader's neck was so tasty, she couldn't wait to find out what the rest of her tasted like. She was turned on beyond belief. She could smell Santana's arousal and from the slight movement of the other girl's hips against her the musician knew the girl could feel her erection. She hoisted her up and strong legs wrapped around her waist as her tongue got better acquainted with the cheerleader's cleavage.

The agent was vaguely aware of the sound of footsteps in the distance and someone calling her name. She heard a small swooshing sound, like something flying through the air and felt a small prickling on her thigh but she couldn't be bothered with it. She had a tasty Santana in front of her, and that was much more appealing.

But then Santana was being pulled out of her arms and someone was holding her down. She twisted and punched, but only hit air each time. Her thigh was now burning a bit. All ability to move left her limbs as she looked over to see Santana passed out and being carried away by someone. They were taking her mate away from her, and she couldn't do anything about it. She felt herself being lifted into strong arms just before passing out.

* * *

><p>Luckily the kids left at the party were all in the den under Kurt's watchful eye. No one saw the four girls being carried upstairs.<p>

"I think we got to them just in time."

"Right you are Jesse."

"What is that smell?" Henry asked.

"I'll have to run some tests, but I'd say they're pheromones."

"Since when do they give off pheromones?"

"Excuse me, who are you?" Spencer looked suspiciously at the boy holding Santana. He seemed oddly familiar.

"Oh right, where are my manners? Spencer, Henry, this is Jesse," Helen said as she lay Reign in her bed next to Rachel. Jesse's eyes were focused on nothing but Rachel.

"Is that her?" the boy quietly asked.

"Yes, this is Rachel," Helen said as she moved the girl's hair out of her face so her brother could better see her.

"And who are you to her?" Spencer said with a protective edge in his voice.

"Be nice Spencer, he means her no harm. Jesse is Rachel's twin." Helen explained.

Both Spencer and Henry opened their mouths to ask questions but Helen raised her hands to stop them.

"I know, it's confusing, but let's wait until we're all awake before I explain."

Spencer and Henry got Mike to take the passed out Cheerios to Santana's for the night. Santana's older brother was working late, her younger siblings were at a sleepover, and her parents were out of town for the weekend. No one would have to explain why the two girls were passed out. Mike helped Brittany get them settled before kissing her goodnight. He drove away with a smile on his face. He'd be taking the dancer on a date tomorrow night.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>** I am in no way affiliated with Steven Tyler, Joe Perry, Shock G., Lil' John, Usher, or Ludacris.  
><strong><span>Song Disclaimer:<span>** Ain't Gonna Hurt Nobody belongs to: Kid'n'Play  
>Walk This Way belongs to: Run D.M.C. &amp; Aerosmith<br>The Humpty Dance belongs to: Digital Underground  
>Yeah! belongs to: Usher, Lil' John, &amp; Ludacris<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thanks for the follows, alerts, & reviews you've sent me. Please keep them coming, especially the reviews.  
>This is an AU story &amp; some characters will be OOC.<br>Time lines don't mean much to me. In other words, I took canon & shot it out of a canon. You will see some of the storyline & songs that were on the show, but they will most likely be in a different order.  
>Songs written by Kahless Productions will also be out of time from when they were actually released.<br>Glee Club was established during freshman year & Quinn never got pregnant.  
>Warning to all you Finn fans, if you can't tell already I can't stand the kid so you may want to stop reading.<br>**Trigger Warning:** Talks of child abuse.  
><strong><span>Songs:<span>** Warm up song: Italic-boys, Bold-girls, Italic/Bold-boys & girls.  
>Jesse's audition: Italic-Jesse. BoldItalic-Jesse, Puck, Sam, & Marco.  
>Blaine's audition: Italic-Blaine. Bold-Santana. ItalicBold-Blaine & Santana. Words in () are being said at the same time as the lines they're connected to.  
>Carla's audition: Italic-Carla. Bold-Marco. ItalicBold-Carla & Marco. Italic/Bold/Underlined-Carla, Marco, Puck, & Sam. Italic/Underlined-Puck & Sam. Words in () are being said at the same time as the lines they're connected to.  
>Invitationals practice: All parts are listed as the song progresses. Words in () are not actually sung, they are simply translations.<br>**Disclaimer:** I own only the story itself, &: Reign & Roxana de la Pica, Carla & Marco Adams, Rahdlia Pierce, Alejandro Lopez, Santos Lopez, & a few other random students at McKinley High.  
>I am in no way affiliated with Lupe Fiasco.<br>Glee belongs to R.I.B.; Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron; Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis; Sanctuary belongs to Damian Kindler; Doctor Who belongs to Sydney Newman, C.E. Webber, & Donald Wilson; Buffy The Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, C.S.I. Miami belongs to Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn, & Ann Donahue; Leverage belongs to John Rogers & Chris Downey; Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Please read & review  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8<span>**

Rachel and Reign awoke with a start. They both sat straight up and looked around the room before settling their gaze on each other. They silently went through each other's memories to quickly find out what happened last night. They were both pissed at themselves for not having better control. They were also grateful to whoever had stopped them. They showered and dressed then went downstairs. Henry was setting breakfast on plates in the kitchen which he handed to each of them and prompted the girls to go sit in the dining room where everyone else was.

Reign had tensed up when she got to the bottom of the stairs. There were new scents coming from the dining room. She had glanced at Rachel while Henry was plating their breakfast but the diva didn't seem to notice. They stopped just past the doorway.

"And how are we this morning ladies?" Helen asked.

"Fine," Rachel answered. Her eyes were glued to a brunette woman sitting next to Holly Holliday. The diva knew who the woman was, it made her nervous. With everything else going on, she wasn't quite ready to deal with this. She also wondered why her teacher was in the dining room.

"When did you get here and who are you two? Miss Holliday why are you here?" Reign asked. Reign's eyes were on the boy with the wavy hair sitting on the other side of the brunette that sat next to Holly.

"Straight to business then. Come on girls, sit down. Eat and I'll answer your questions," Helen replied.

The two girls sat at the end of the table and picked at their food. Once Henry sat down Doctor Magnus began speaking.

"Now, there's a lot I'm about to throw at you. I need you all to let me finish, before you ask more questions or comment." The doctor looked at her young agents, particularly Reign and Rachel. Once she received nods from all of them she continued.

"Right. You all know Holly from school. The woman beside her is her girlfriend, Shelby Corcoran. She's…" the doctor was cut off by Rachel.

"My birth mother."

"Our … birth mother," said the new boy.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Children, let me finish," Helen reprimanded. She received muttered apologies in return.

"Yes, Shelby is Rachel's birth mother. And this young man is Jesse St. James," the doctor stopped speaking at a groan the boy let out.

"I'm sorry, I want to change that. That's my foster parents' name. I want to be Jesse Corcoran," the boy explained.

"We'll look into that later sweetie," Shelby said.

"Jesse Corcoran then, is Rachel's twin brother. Some of the mother's that were in the program at Manticore gave birth to twins. The first borns were kept, while their twins were sent away. No, not all of you have twins. The Berry men never knew about Jesse, or I'm sure they would have taken him in as well. Manticore made Shelby keep that a secret. She spent years trying to track you both down. I was able to contact her once Rachel came to work for me. Then she found Jesse, not under happy circumstances mind you. I'll let Jesse tell that story himself in a moment. A few months after Rachel left, I sent Shelby a picture of her which she showed to Holly."

"Is that why you were around me so much last year?" Rachel asked Holly.

"Yes. I didn't tell you because it isn't me you should have found out from. And please don't be mad at your mother, she was scared," Holly answered.

Almost every time Rachel got slushied during her freshman year of high school, Holly was there to help her clean up. She even punished some of the kids that did it. If the young brunette didn't want to eat in the cafeteria she'd always find Holly and they'd eat together in the auditorium or the choir room.

Shelby got out of her seat and held Rachel's eyes until she was standing in front of her. She kneeled down and was a bit happy to see that Rachel turned her body fully towards her. She took that to mean the diva was receptive to listening to her. She was delighted when Rachel let her hold her hands for a moment before she started speaking.

"I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to speak to you before. I didn't quite know what to say and I was scared that you'd hate me or didn't want anything to do with me. I was just a surrogate for your fathers, but I always loved you. I saw all of your performances last year. You get that voice from me you know. Please don't think it was ever easy for me to give you or your brother up."

Rachel stopped her right there as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck. She squeezed even tighter when she felt Shelby's and then Jesse's arms around her. Reign turned her head to the left when she heard a sniffle.

"Dude, you're a freaking killer Hen, man up," she said to her fellow werewolf.

"It's a touching moment," he replied as he threw a piece of bacon at her.

"Yeah I know. And not to break up the family reunion, but I'd really like to hear your story Jesse," the musician said.

Jesse nodded his head and gave his sister one more quick squeeze before returning to his seat. Shelby kissed the tiny diva's forehead and also returned to her seat.

"Okay, firstly Doc I'm going to need to borrow the car when we're done here. I should've done this last night actually. I need to look for my brother."

"There's another one of us?" Rachel asked with a mouthful of food. She'd finally gotten her appetite back.

"No, he's my foster brother. I guess I can start with him. I stayed in an orphanage until I was about seven or eight. There was a fire and the place burned down so all the kids got shipped off to different people that were willing to take us in. I got sent to a home just two hours away from here in Columbus. There were two other boys there. One was named Alec and the other boy was named Blaine. My first night there Blaine had spilled some juice and the glass had broken on the floor near his seat at the dinner table. Before either of the adults could come in the room Alec switched places with Blaine so he could take the blame for it. I didn't understand why until the wife came into the room. She beat the crap out of Alec right in front of us. Blaine was so scared he just held onto my arm and cried the whole time, and all I could do was watch. She told me if I screwed up I'd get the same treatment, then she walked out of the room. Alec had a busted lip and a black eye. When I first saw him I remember thinking he has really nice skin; it's like a really smooth dark brown tone, but when she got done with him that night there were tones of blue, green, and black mixed in. I asked him why he did it, and he said Blaine's been through a lot. He knew he could handle the hits so he took them when he could. Turns out him and Blaine had been in another home together. The man in their other home did stuff to them that neither of them would talk about. Alec said the man was always worse with Blaine."

Reign had a momentary flashback. She thought of all the times she stepped in front of Ryan when his father was drunk. She didn't know this Alec kid, but she had mad respect for him already.

"Blaine really wasn't a clumsy kid he was just … scared all the time. That woman would beat the living hell out of us for the littlest things. And her husband was a lay about drunk. He didn't care that we were bleeding every other day as long as they got their check every month. It went on like that for a few years. Me and Alec would take turns if something happened that made our foster mom go on a rampage. After a year or so I started noticing that her hits and punches really didn't faze me much, so I tried to protect them both."

No one was paying more attention to the boy's story than Reign and Becky. With the exception of the foster home, everything Jesse was saying sounded way too familiar. The tiny blonde kept a watchful eye on her surrogate cousin. She knew hearing about situations like this got under the musician's skin. She was sure the girl was thinking of finding the foster home Jesse was talking about and putting a major hurting on the parents there.

"Blaine got sick one week and stayed home from school. Our foster mom actually had some type of job she went to during the day so we'd make sure he got his meds and food before we left for school because we knew lay-about dad wasn't going to do anything. That Friday we got home, the couch was empty. Our foster mom wasn't home yet and I swear both me and Alec knew something was up as soon as we walked into the living room. We just stood and stared at each other. We took off up the stairs when we heard some muffled yelling."

Jesse stopped, clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. He took a few calming breathes and relaxed a bit when Shelby wrapped one of his hands in between her own. Helen had a very thoughtful look on her face, like she was trying to piece something together. Jesse hadn't told her his full story yet, so this was the first she was hearing everything.

"That sick bastard had our brother naked and tied to the bed with duct tape over his mouth. He was lighting matches and watching them burn on Blaine's skin while he sat in a chair drinking his beer and watching like it was some damn television show. He didn't even notice us come in. Alec grabbed a baseball bat and cracked him in the head. I untied Blaine and looked back over to Alec. The bat had blood on it and the man wasn't moving anymore. We patched Blaine up as best we could, packed what we could carry and took anything we thought we could get money for and left. We got almost a grand for all the jewelry we sold. There was an old set of antique silverware that we pawned too. We got almost three grand for that. Alec's a computer genius so he hacked some ATMs and got us few thousand dollars more. We split all the money and he said he'd make his own way. I didn't doubt it one bit, the boy could seriously hack anything. He'd made us fake ID's and social security cards before he left. It was hard for us to see him leave but he had it right. If the cops came looking they'd be looking for all three of us together. Blaine and I ended up here. We bounced between the shelters for a bit. One of the volunteers called children services when they noticed we didn't have an adult with us. We'd cut our hair already and used the fake ID's Alec had made for us. We gave them some sob story about our parents abandoning us and they didn't suspect a thing when they put us in another home. It wasn't as bad as where we'd come from but they still had issues. I made sure they left Blaine alone though. They could hit me all they wanted, but I wasn't going to let him go through anything else. And it worked out, he was their good boy."

Jesse paused and took a sip of his orange juice then continued.

"I think it was around when Blaine and I turned thirteen that I started hearing voices. They were all jumbled and I didn't know why it was happening or how to stop it. I started drinking and they'd be quiet for awhile. But it got worse, so I started doing drugs. The heavier the drug, the quieter my mind was. I started bingeing a lot. Some of the dealers I'd met always asked me how I stayed functional. I never had an answer for them because I didn't know anything about how I was made. This is where it gets bad. I'll volunteer to take whatever punches and kicks you guys want to throw at me, just let me finish." Jesse looked at the young agents and received small nods from all of them.

"Okay…" he paused and took a deep breath. "I know who's responsible for all the women and girls being kidnapped. Sometime during what was supposed to be my freshman year I met this woman. I remember she used to watch me and Blaine feed the ducks at the park. She approached me when I was alone and said she'd give me all the drugs I wanted if I helped her with a project. I'm not a genius but I figured if she knew what to offer me to make me say yes, then she'd been watching me for awhile. She introduced me to this other boy that she'd already brought in. We took a few months building a list and learning schedules. When she gave the green light I'd help them with the grabbing, but nothing else. Until one of the women ended up dead cause fucking Jolly Giant Idiot couldn't control his temper and I had to help him clean up the mess."

"Wait, this may be a stupid question, but why did you call him that?" Reign asked.

"Just something I called him. Dude was like freakish tall." Jesse answered.

Rachel and Reign looked at each other remembering their conversation from a few days ago.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Nothing … yet. Maybe something we're not sure, please continue Jesse." Rachel said.

"When our boss asked about it later the jackass pinned it all on me. He told her I was an addict and she had nerve enough to look shocked, I mean at that point she was my main supplier. Anyway, a few weeks went by and we'd grabbed another woman. I thought the shit had blown over but, I was wrong. I called Jerkface to come get me one night. I had spent the day at this crack house and I'd run out of money. One of the dealers said if I gave him my brother he'd hook me up. I was high, but there was no way I'd ever put my brother in danger like that. I told him to go fuck himself and left. When I got picked up we drove by the liquor store. The lady at the counter used one of the same dealers I did so she'd always let me buy without an ID check. We drove up to the cliff near the end of town and drank. I didn't care too much about what I did to get money back then so I told Jackass I'd suck him off to pay him back for the bottle he'd bought me. When I was done … he raped me. Then he kicked my ass and I swear I thought I died. I wasn't conscious for it but I found out later that he threw me off the cliff. When I came to, somebody was holding me and I was in a car. Mom had found me just after my body had fallen to the bottom of the cliff. She got me help and here I am. I didn't tell you all that to make you feel sorry for me, I know I was wrong and I should've told that lady to go crawl in a hole and die, but I didn't. I just wanted you to know the whole story."

Jesse looked at the clock on the wall then looked to Reign. Doctor Magnus had told him that she was team leader.

"Is there any way that I can postpone my ass kicking until after I find my brother? Please?" he pleaded.

"Give the rest of the team some time to get properly dressed and we'll help you," the musician answered.

Rachel got up and took Jesse's hand and led him to the basement. Reign could have stopped her but she didn't. Jesse's licks would be dealt to him by his twin and her alone. The diva always had a flair for the dramatic.

Half an hour later the twins returned from the basement. Shelby made to comfort Jesse, but Helen held her back.

"Jesse what was Blaine's last name when you met him?" Helen asked.

"Michaels. But that was a foster name. He grew up in the system too, but he remembered the name he had before that was Anderson," the wavy haired boy answered.

"Okay, I'll see if I can track anything from here," Helen stated.

Without a word Reign tossed an ice pack at the boy and the team left to search for Blaine.

"Is there something you didn't tell them Helen?" Holly asked.

"I think I know who Blaine is."

"Is he like them?" Shelby asked.

"Not exactly. If he is who I think he is, then no he isn't Manticore made. But he isn't fully human either. In all the cases with twin pregnancies Manticore doctors had the ability to only fertilize one egg to be superhuman. And that's exactly what they did, but Alexx was always able to counteract them without anyone noticing. But there was one woman that she wasn't able to get to."

"Why?" Holly asked.

"Because her status as Ambassador gave her the best security money could buy," Helen answered.

"You think Blaine is Emily's twin?" Henry asked.

"That's exactly what I think," Helen said.

"Okay, but how does that make him only partially human?" Shelby asked.

"I'll leave it to Emily to explain her family lineage if Blaine is her brother and if she chooses to tell you," Helen said.

Santana and Quinn awoke to Brittany watching music videos. When the dancer saw the confused looks on her friends' sleepy faces she explained how they got to Santana's. The girls sat for a minute as memories of what happened before their blackout came back to them.

Quinn flopped back down on the bed, covered her face with a pillow, and screamed as loud as she could. It took the other two girls tickling her to get her to remove the pillow and talk to them. She told them what happened in the bathroom with Rachel. Santana told her it was a start but maybe she shouldn't try to jump the diva's bones so soon. When it came time for her to talk Santana refused to give details of what happened. Quinn tried to ask Brittany, but the dancer hadn't seen either of them before they passed out so she couldn't give Quinn any information at all.

They went downstairs to make breakfast. Santana noticed her older brother was home and since she wasn't sure if he ate or not she made extra for him. Brittany wanted to go to the park so they went with her like they always did. Before leaving Santana woke her brother up to tell him they were going and food was in the microwave for him.

"Gracias Ana, be careful," he said in a sleepy tone. That's what he always said to her when she was going anywhere. She kissed his forehead and left with her friends.

It was a dreary day in Lima, Ohio. Dark storm clouds blocked out all the light the sun could have been giving. The streets were slick with rain, but that would never stop Brittany Pierce from skipping down the path in her galoshes to the duck pond.

Santana and Quinn happily trailed a few steps behind the giddy blonde. They hurried to catch up with her when they noticed she had stopped.

"Britt are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"What's wrong B?" Santana asked.

There was a boy by the lake. He was on his knees and tapping the water with a stick.

"He's trying to hurt my duckies," Brittany said as she took off running. The other two girls ran after her. As they got closer they saw that the boy was dressed in all black. Black pants, black shirt, and a black trench coat. His dark hair was mussed and wild on his head. They started yelling at him when they were only a few steps away. He dropped the stick he was holding and quickly scrambled backwards.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I was just trying to get the babies to eat, please don't hit me!" He curled up in the fetal position and covered his head.

Santana stood in between the two blonde's and she immediately grabbed both their arms to stop them going near the boy. She'd seen that type of behavior before. Her parents were both doctors. Her father was a surgeon and her mother worked in the children's ward. The woman cared for a lot of abused children. When Santana would volunteer at the hospital she always worked closely with her mother.

"Stay here," Santana told her friends. Quinn gave her a questioning look and the raven-haired girl told her friend to trust her. She moved slowly towards the boy. He had calmed slightly and was looking at her warily. She knelt down slowly and placed her hands on her thighs.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked the boy.

"The ducklings. They're hungry. There was a boy here earlier, he was so mean. He threw rocks at the mom and she ran off. I thought she'd come back but she hasn't and they're hungry, I was just trying to get them to come eat."

Santana looked and saw a bag of bread near the boy. She concluded he must have dropped it when the girls startled him.

"It's okay. We like to feed the ducks too. Britt saw you with the stick and she thought you were going to try to hurt the babies. We were here when they were born."

"Really? That's cool."

Santana slowly reached her hand out to the boy as she stood.

"Come meet my friends. What's your name? Do you need some help?" she asked.

"Blaine, I'm Blaine. Um, I can't find my brothers." he said as he clasped her hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. He held onto her hand as she introduced the two blondes and then they all walked to the water's edge. They were delighted to see that the mother duck had returned to her chicks.

"Where do your brothers live?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know. We were in trouble … I was in trouble, and they saved me. Then we ran away. Alec left and then it was just me and Jesse. He always looked out for me, but he lost his way. Then that mean woman and that stupid boy used him and I lost him. I wanted to make sure he was okay, so I ran away to look for him. But I only found Jesse's coat," the boy finished as he hugged the trench coat tighter to his body.

"What does Jesse look like?" Brittany asked him.

He pulled out a picture of him, Alec, and Jesse and showed the girls.

"It's old, but that's the only one I have of us together," Blaine said. "Our old parents always used to tell me I was stupid even though I made straight A's in school. They'd think it was stupid for me to be looking for him. My parents now like me, but they didn't like Jesse. They told me it was better that he was gone, but they just didn't understand him. They used to care about him, but they stopped. I told them he wasn't bad like they said he was, but they didn't believe me. That's why I left. I wanted to find him and prove them wrong. We used to watch the ducks here and he always told me to meet him here if something was wrong. So I've come here every day since I left my foster parents' house. If I find him and bring him home, I can make him better. Then they'll see they were wrong about him. I know I sound really weird, I'm sorry, I'm just … tired."

"You don't sound weird Blaine. You're worried about your brother. I'd be the same way if my older brother went missing," Santana said. The cheerleader loved her younger siblings, but she and her brother Santos were as close as two siblings could be.

"I can help you prove them wrong," Brittany said as she pulled out her phone.

"Britt who are you calling?" Quinn asked.

"I'm texting Rachel. When me and Mike were taking us to San's last night the boy that carried San to the car was named Jesse. He looks like the boy in the picture."

Rachel sighed as she leaned her head against the passenger window. They'd been searching different places for a few hours now. She was in the car with Reign and Jesse and she was about to suggest they get on the freeway and drive to Columbus when her phone vibrated. She gasped as she read the text from Brittany.

"We have to get to the park. Brittany found Blaine."

Blaine and the girls spun around when they heard tires screeching into the parking lot. A boy was running out of the car before it even stopped. He was yelling Blaine's name as he ran towards them.

"Jesse!" Blaine took off and met Jesse halfway. The boys held each other tightly as tears came to both their eyes.

"I'm so sorry I left you."

"It's okay. Are you better now?" Blaine asked as he took in his brother's appearance.

"Yeah. I have so much to tell you. Come on I'll take you home."

"Home?"

"Yeah, home. We've got some cleaning to do though."

Blaine knew what that meant. That's what they called the incident with their old foster father after he burned Blaine.

"I can do that."

Rachel sent a text to the rest of the team telling them to head back to the house. They said their thank yous and goodbyes to the Unholy Trinity and left the park. When they were all together they found out Blaine had been living on the streets for about a month searching for Jesse. They also found out that Blaine was indeed Emily's twin. They got Blaine showered and made him some food.

Santana had told Rachel how Blaine reacted to her and her girls earlier, the Cheerio was worried that too many new people around him could spook the boy. But they found when the boy had relaxed a bit, he was fine. He was suffering from exhaustion from living on the streets. But now he was back with his brother and found he had family that he never knew about. The boy had missed his brother, but he stayed up all night talking to his twin. Emily had even been able to contact their mother, who surprisingly to Emily, was quite happy that the boy was found. Ambassador Prentiss was a hard woman to read sometimes.

Jesse gave them the identity of the boy that raped him. All the agents were shocked, with the exception of Reign and Rachel. They told the team why the name that Jesse called him had made them instantly think of Finn. The only problem was, they couldn't outright arrest the boy. They needed evidence and they needed Finn to lead them to the mastermind in charge. It didn't sit well with any of them that that meant they would most likely have to wait until another girl was taken, but it's what they had to do. Jesse couldn't remember how to navigate the tunnels much less remember where the entrances were. They had to catch Finn red handed. Blaine and Jesse would be joining them at McKinley High starting Monday morning.

When Monday came around Blaine and Jesse rode to the school with Holly and Shelby so they could get registered for the year. Thanks to Helen's and Ambassador Prentiss' connections papers were already being filed to change the boys' names and adoption papers were in the works as well. Blaine had had a long conversation with his mother. She told him some secrets about their family lineage, which Emily later explained to him in more detail. It had been decided that while he would now have his mother's family name he would stay with Jesse, who would be living with Shelby and Holly.

None of the girls talked to each other about their misadventures in the bathroom or behind the garage. Santana did decide to start shaking things up a bit though. Anytime she passed Reign in the hallway she'd knock the books out of the hands of whatever girl the musician was walking with. She'd even been bold enough to have a few of the girls slushied. The raven-haired Cheerio made it a point to walk by Reign's locker and slam the door shut.

The first few times it happened Reign was beyond confused. Then she caught Santana's eyes and saw the mischievous glint hidden within them. Santana was simply asking a question. 'Do you want to play?' As weird as it was, Reign decided that yes, she did want to play. The musician wouldn't slushie anyone, but if Santana happened to be walking with someone holding a slushie and they maybe tripped or possibly fell into a row of lockers and spilled said slushie, she couldn't be held accountable for that. People shouldn't be so clumsy. It was also the perfect cover. To everyone else it looked like they couldn't stand each other, they even managed to fool themselves for a time.

Quinn may have thought of taking a different approach as well, but she was still too scared. So she hid behind her insults, even though she now had Brittany chirping in one ear about cute green eyed brunette lady babies taking over Broadway and Santana in the other ear trying to give her mapped directions from Lima to Hobbiton, she couldn't bring herself to simply talk to Rachel or ask her out.

The agents had managed to keep Jesse and Blaine out of sight until the Glee club meeting after school. Everyone filtered into the choir room in the usual way. Marco's twin sister decided she'd join her brother and their new friends. She wasn't quite sure what song she would sing yet.

The only two people missing were Finn and Schuester. Reign and Puck got an idea for a warm up song. Puck sat at the drums and started hitting the rim of the snare drum. When everyone's attention was caught and they recognized the beat of the song he was starting, Reign came in on the acoustic guitar. It seemed like everyone was in sync as they started the lyrics. The boys and girls traded off lines and blended together perfectly.

**Where they at**_  
>Where they at<br>_**Where they at  
><strong>_Where they at  
><em>**Where they at  
><strong>_Where they at  
><em>**Where they at  
><strong>_**Come on now**_

_**If you wanna go and take a ride wit' me  
>We three-wheelin' in the four with the gold D's<br>**__Oh why do I live this way? _**(Hey, must be the money!)**

_**If you wanna go and get high wit' me  
>Smoke a L in the back of the Benzie<strong>__  
>Oh why must I feel this way? <em>**(Hey, must be the money!)**

_**In the club on a late night, feelin' right  
>Lookin' tryin' to spot somethin' real nice<br>Lookin' for a little shorty hot and horny so that I can take home**__  
>I can take home<br>_**She could be eighteen,**_ eighteen wit' an attitude  
><em>_**Or nineteen kinda snotty actin' real rude  
>But as long as you a thicky thicky thick girl you know that it's on<strong>__  
><em>**You know that it's on**_  
>I peep something comin' towards me up the dance floor<br>_**Sexy and real slow**_ (hey)  
><em>_**Sayin' she was peepin' and I dig the last video  
>So when Nelly, we can go; how could I tell her no?<br>measurements was thirty-six, twenty-five, thirty-four**__  
><em>**Yellin'**_ I like the way you brush your hair  
>And <em> **I** **like those stylish clothes you wear**_  
><em>_**I like the way the light hit the ice and glare  
>And I can see you moving way over there<strong>_

Everyone's Monday blues disappeared as they danced around the room. Mr. Schuester and Finn walked in towards the end of the verse. Schuester praised them for doing a warm up and getting things started. The man was going to continue speaking when he noticed Finn still standing by the door.

His face was pale and his eyes were wide and clearly tinted with fear. _There's no way, no fucking way_, the boy thought to himself. Jesse St. James was sitting at one of the desks on the risers talking with his fellow glee club members. When Rachel noticed the gawking boy at the door she opened her mouth to speak, but Jesse beat her to it.

"It's really not polite to stare Finn."

"I-I wasn't staring, I just remembered something I needed in my locker."

"Is it something you really need Finn, we need to discuss Invitationals. Come on, sit down," Schuester said. Finn sat down very uneasily. His forehead was starting to get sweaty and he felt sick.

"Well I see some more new faces. Before we get into business do any of you want to audition first?" Schuester asked.

"I think we can do something," Jesse said. He opted to go first so Blaine could take a little more time to pick a song. He asked Puck, Sam, and Marco to help him out with the band instruments and backup vocals. He'd be playing the acoustic guitar.

"Good afternoon everyone, my name is Jesse Corcoran. I'm sure you all will find out later so I'll get it out of the way now and tell you I'm Rachel's twin brother. I'd like to dedicate this song to an old friend."

Jesse played the intro to the song by himself and was joined by the rest of the band after the first verse.

_Just for the record let's get the story straight  
>Me and Uncle Tom were fishin' it was gettin' pretty late<br>Out on a cypress limb above the wishin' well  
>Where they say it got no bottom, say it take you down to Hell<br>_

_Over in the bushes and off to the right  
>Come two men talkin' in the pale moonlight<br>Sheriff John Brady and Deputy Hedge  
>Haulin' two limp bodies down to the water's edge<br>_

_I know a secret down at Uncle Tom's Cabin oh yeah  
>I know a secret that I just can't tell<br>_

Jesse had yet to look at Finn, but the football player was staring intently at him. His leg was bobbing up and down as he sat nervously listening to the song.

_They didn't see me and Tom in the trees  
>Neither one believin' what the other could see<br>Tossed in the bodies let 'em sink on down  
>To the bottom of the well, where they'd never be found<br>_

_I know a secret down at Uncle Tom's cabin oh yea  
>I know a secret that I just can't tell<em>

Quinn decided to take a video of Jesse singing to send to her father. She and the man didn't exactly have everything in common, but he had passed on his love of rock music to his daughter. Jesse was singing one of their favorite songs and doing a great job at it._  
><em>

_**I know a secret down at Uncle Tom's Cabin  
>I know a secret that I just can't tell<br>I know a secret down at Uncle Tom's Cabin**__  
>Know who put the bodies in the wishin' well<br>_

_Soon as they were gone me and Tom got down  
>Prayin' real hard that we wouldn't make a sound<br>Runnin' through the woods back to Uncle Tom's shack  
>Where the full moon shines through the roof tile cracks<em>

Quinn received a reply back from her father asking who the new kid was. She replied back telling the man Jesse's name. He sent a text back asking if he's always lived in Lima. Quinn replied that she didn't know and asked why he was so interested. She received a text back saying that her aunt thought he looked familiar. _  
><em>

_Oh my God Tom who are we gonna tell  
>The sheriff he belongs in a prison cell<br>Keep your mouth shut that's what we're gonna do  
>Unless you wanna wind up in the wishin' well too<br>_

_**I know a secret down at Uncle Tom's Cabin  
>I know a secret that I just can't tell<strong>__  
>I know a secret down at Uncle Tom's Cabin, oh yeah<br>I know a secret that I just can't tell_

Jesse dropped down to his knees as the final lines of the verse neared. He stared intently at the faces in the audience starting on his right and ending on the left.

_I know a secret down in Uncle Tom's cabin  
>I know who put the bodies<em>

When Jesse's eyes landed on Finn, the football player looked like he was about to soil his pants.

_I know who put the bodies  
>In the wishin' well<br>Oh yeeaahh_

Jesse stood and bowed at the applause he received.

"You have an amazingly powerful voice young man. Welcome to New Directions," Schuester said.

"Blaine would you like to go next?" Holly inquired.

"I can do that," the boy replied.

Blaine had thought hard while Jesse was performing. He tried to keep his eyes on his brother but the infernal things kept straying to blonde hair, green eyes, and smooth milky skin. _Stop it!_ He reprimanded himself more than once. Even with the distraction that his eyes kept straying to, he thought he'd picked the perfect song. If only he was brave enough to sing it to the person he kept staring at.

"Um, hello. My name is Blaine Prentiss-Corcoran, I'm Jesse's brother and I think you all know my twin sister Emily. And trust me before you say anything, don't ask or think about all that too hard. It's a long story that might make your head explode."

He paused for a moment as his eyes landed on Santana. He remembered how sweet she was to him at the park. He walked over to her and whispered in her ear. A few of the students were shocked when they saw her smile and nod her head. The sight of Santana Lopez genuinely smiling at someone was about as rare as seeing a Chinese River Dolphin.

"Santana you play the guitar?" Schuester asked when he saw her pick up the acoustic guitar and sit on a stool next to the piano.

"It's one of the very few stereotypes about my people I actually live up to and somewhat like," she replied as she tuned the guitar.

"What about being a bitchy whore?" Finn mumbled as he stared off into space. His voice was low but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Quinn fixed him with a swift and hard kick to the back of his head.

"What the fuck Quinn?" he yelled as he stood up and turned to face the blonde.

"Watch your mouth Finnept," she spat at the boy.

"Quinn that was completely uncalled for apologize now," Schuester said.

"Frankenteen breathing is uncalled for," Marco stated.

"Fabray will do no such thing. Schuester your Jolly Giant just insulted one of my Cheerios. What he said was more than out of line. What do you plan on doing about that?" Coach Sylvester asked.

"You don't have any say on what goes on in this club Sue."

"No she doesn't, but I do. Finn, apologize to Santana, now. Or you will have detention for the next two weeks and I'm sure once Coach Beiste hears about your behavior you'll be benched for the next month," Holly stated.

"Sorry that you're a whore Skanktana," Finn said as he rolled his eyes.

Santana was about to give the boy a piece of her mind, but stopped when Quinn and Brittany started yelling at him. Her attention was drawn to Blaine. The boy's face had a look of anger she'd never seen on anyone before. Being who she was, she knew anger. The look on Blaine's face was downright scary, and she didn't scare easily. Finn said something else directed at her and Blaine shot up from the piano bench, nearly knocking it over. His hands were closed so tightly in fists that the skin on his hands was now the color of her uniform.

"DON'T, talk about my friend like that," he said through clenched jaws.

Emily damn near jumped down from the risers, said a quick excuse us, and pulled her brother into the small office within the choir room.

Reign locked eyes with Holly and arched her eyebrow. The blonde nodded at her in response. She moved down the risers slowly and walked until she was standing directly in front of Finn. All eyes were on them.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Finn asked as he narrowed his eyes at the girl in front of him.

"You owe Quinn, Santana, and Miss Holliday an apology," Reign said.

"Since when do you stand up for them? What are you a knight in Latin armor?" Finn replied.

Reign and the rest of the club couldn't believe that had just come out of the boy's mouth. Reign turned her head and looked at Quinn for a moment.

"Why exactly did you date him?" she asked the blonde.

"Got bit by a stupid bug and lost my damn mind. But I'm all cured now," Quinn replied. The blonde smirked while the other students laughed.

"You know you really should think before you speak Finn, I think all of us just lost some brain cells hearing that ignorant line. I'm not standing up for them. But right is right and wrong is wrong, you're wrong here and you know it. And quite frankly, I'm tired of hearing your mouth. You're holding things up and the rest of us have lives. We don't want to be here all day watching you throw your little tantrum. Apologize like Miss Holliday asked so we can move on."

"And if I don't? Who the hell do you think you are anyway?" he said as he stepped closer to the musician.

"Start using the few brain cells you have left Finn. You don't want to do that," Puck said from the other side of the room. Although he was secretly hoping the boy would try something so he could see Reign knock him out.

"Why you gonna protect her?" Finn glanced up at the mohawk wearing boy.

"Dude she doesn't need protecting, I'm just not sure I can move fast enough to stop her from breaking your legs or something. Hell, I'm not even sure I want to," Puck replied.

"We're all waiting Mr. Hudson," Holly said.

"Whatever. Sorry," he mumbled.

Reign waited until he sat back down before turning to return to her seat.

"I'll thank you to stay in your seat next time Miss de la Pica," Schuester said.

"Oh sure, just do your job next time," Reign replied with a smile on her face and sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Excuse me?" Schuester asked.

"You heard what she said William can we please move on?" Holly urged.

Schuester turned and gawked at the woman, not believing she wasn't taking his side. Sue couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, it sucks when the shoe is on the other foot doesn't it William," Sue said.

Blaine and Emily had returned to the room by now so Schuester kept his mouth shut and reclaimed his seat. Blaine reclaimed his seat at the piano and smiled at Santana when he saw the look of concern on her face.

"_Is he okay Em?"_ Reign asked.

"_Yeah he is now, I'll explain later."_ the raven haired girl replied.

"Well, without further ado, here goes," Blaine said just before whispering to Santana. They both started to play their instruments at the same time. Santana almost thought the boy was psychic. She'd been thinking of this very song all day and she couldn't help but let her chocolate brown eyes look up at the risers and connect with the light brown eyes of the girl she could now fully admit, to herself at least, that she was in love with. It hurt her a lot more than she thought it would when those pretty eyes turned away from her. She couldn't say what she wanted to say to the musician, so she hoped the song would speak for her.

_**Mmhmn mmhmn**__  
><em>

**Lately when I look into your eyes I realize  
>You're the only one I need in my life<br>Baby I just don't know how to describe  
>How lovely you made me feel inside<strong>

_**You give me butterflies  
>Got me flying so high in the sky<br>I can't control the butterflies**_

_**You give me butterflies  
>Got me flying so high in the sky<br>I can't control the butterflies**_

Blaine made it a point to force himself to keep his eyes on his hands moving across the ebony and ivory keys as he sang.

_It seems like the light you give_  
><em>From the start you told me I would be your queen<em>  
><em>But never had I imagined such a feeling<em>  
><em>Joy is what you bring<em>  
><em>I want to give you everything<em>

_You give me butterflies_  
><em>Got me flying so high in the sky<em>  
><em>I can't control the butterflies<em>

_You give me butterflies_  
><em>Got me flying so high in the sky<em>  
><em>I can't control these butterflies<em>

Blaine tried, he really did. But he couldn't help it, the pull was too strong. He looked into the green eyes he'd been admiring throughout the day.

_You and I are destiny_  
><em>I know now you were made for me<em>

He only turned away because he heard his sister's voice in his head telling him to slow down.

**Oh oh ooh**_  
>I can't control it<br>_**It's driving me**_  
>Taking over me and I<em>

_Ooh you give me __**butterflies**__  
>Got me flying so high in the sky<br>I can't control the butterflies  
><em>_**You give me butterflies**__  
>Got me flying so high in the sky<br>I can't control the __**butterflies**_

_You give me butterflies _**(butterflies)  
><strong>_Got me flying so high in the sky _**(flies)  
><strong>_I can't control, I can't control it  
><em>_You give me butterflies _**(butterflies)  
><strong>_Got me flying so high in the sky _**(so high)  
><strong>_I can't control the butterflies, oh no, oh no_

_**You give something I just can't deny  
><strong>__**Somethin that's so real  
><strong>__**I just can't control the way I feel  
><strong>_**and I don't feel **_(oh no oh no)_

The whole room was in awe as Santana and Blaine's voices blended together. Rachel turned her head and looked towards Quinn. She felt her heart rate speed up when she saw Quinn was looking intensely, longingly back at her.

_**You give me something I just can't deny  
><strong>__**Something that's so real  
><strong>__**I just can't control the way I feel  
><strong>__Oh I never felt like this_

The duet ended with a few more notes played on the guitar and piano. There were a few moments of silence before they received applause.

"Well done Blaine. Welcome to New Directions," Schuester said. "And you, young lady?" He looked over to Marco's sister.

"Well, since today seems to be twin's day. I think I can do a little something." Carla turned to her brother and whispered in his ear. He smiled and turned to Puck and Sam to see if they knew the song his sister had picked. As luck would have it they did. Puck took residency behind the drums, while Sam picked up the bass guitar. Thankfully the choir room always seemed to have the extra instruments they needed. Both twins strapped on electric guitars.

"So, as I said today seems to be twin's day. You all know my twin Marco and, unfortunately, probably know our older brother Azimio. Please don't hold that against me."

"I said the same thing," Marco chuckled with the rest of the club.

"This song is by a famous set of twins and it happens to be one of the first songs Marco and I learned how to play. I hope you enjoy."

Puck played a few beats on the drums then everyone else joined in. A few of the kids were shocked that Carla picked a rock song. But then they remembered, this was Glee, anything goes. Marco had also chosen a rock song for his audition, it made sense that his twin would as well.

_Look in the mirror girl  
><em>_By now you should know  
><em>_You're living in a fantasy  
><em>_And you can't let go_

_**He never really loved **__you from the start__**  
>The only thing he ever gave you <strong>__was a broken heart  
><em>**Don't be afraid to lose  
><strong>_**What was never meant to be**_

**_Whooaa after the rain_**  
><strong><em><span>Washes away the tears<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>And all the pain<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Only after the rain<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Can you live again<span>_**

Carla was a lively girl it seemed and she knew how to work a crowd. And she was definitely a flirt. Santana didn't seem to like that so much as she noticed the girl making eyes at Reign.

_I know the emptiness  
><em>_You feel inside  
><em>_**You're thinking if you break away  
><strong>__You'll never survive_

Carla pulled Spencer and Kurt onto the floor. They both took a seat at the piano and Spencer easily started playing in tune with everyone else._  
><em>

_**I'm waiting as my heart beats just for you **_

Marco couldn't help but look towards Lauren as he sang the previous line. She was receptive to his shows of affections, but she was still very guarded about letting him get close to her.

_Come on and take my hand and I'll pull you through  
><em>_**But things will never change  
><strong>__**Until you want them to**_

_Ohooh **after the rain  
><span>Washes away the tears<span>**_  
><strong><em><span>And all the pain<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Only after the rain<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Can you live again<span>_**

_**Whoaooaooo after the rain  
><strong>__**You'll see the sun appear **__to light the_ _way (after the rain)  
><strong>Only after the rain<br>**__**Can you hope to find true love again**_

Carla completely ripped the guitar solo. Her energy was infectious. Everyone was up dancing around the room, with the exception of Finn._  
><em>

_He never really loved you from the start  
><em>**The only thing he ever gave you was a broken heart**_  
>Come on and take my hand and I'll pull you through<br>You know the time has come __**for you to face the truth**__  
><em>

**_After the rain_**  
><strong><em><span>Washes away the tears<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>And all the pain<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Only after the rain<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Can you live again<span>_**

_**Whooaaooo after the rain  
><strong>__**You'll see the sun appear**__ to light the way (after the rain)  
><strong><span>Only after the rain<span>**_  
><strong><em><span>Can you hope to find true love again<span>_**

_After the rain  
><strong>Whooaaooo after the rain<br>**__Can you love again_

_**After the rain  
><strong>__**Washes away the tears  
><strong>__**And all the pain **(after the rain)  
><em>_**Only after the rain  
><strong>__Can you love again  
><em>_**Whoooaaaoooo**_

The song ended with Carla playing the last few notes and everyone laughing and clapping to show appreciation of her performance.

"That is precisely the type of energy we need. Welcome to New Directions Carla," Holly said.

"Well done Carla, now on to Invitationals," Schuester started as everyone retook their seats. "We have to wow our audience. With theater being incorporated into the mix we have to go over the top with this. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

Everyone looked to Rachel first. But the diva informed them she really hadn't thought about Invitationals too much. Reign raised her hand after a few moments of silence from everyone.

"You have a suggestion Reign?" Holly asked.

"Why not do a Disney song?" the musician suggested.

"What are we five? Why would we do a Disney song?" Finn asked condescendingly.

"Easy, nothing says theatrics like a Disney song. Think about it, I know I'm not the only one that enjoys a good Disney movie. When those characters perform songs, your skin tingles and they pull you deeper into the story. So why not act like we're five and do some awesome songs that will ensure we win," Reign replied.

"Disney's for babies," Finn responded.

"Actually Finn … I think that's a decent idea. What songs would you propose Reign?" Schuester asked.

"Well, I don't have a list made out or anything but if you'll allow me a few minutes to confer with some of our group, and if everyone doesn't mind staying a few extra minutes, I'll show you my first choice in the auditorium," the musician answered.

"Before we do that, Jacob I'm sorry I didn't notice you there before. Is there something you wanted to perform for us?" Schuester asked.

"Uh, no sir. If you remember from last year I'm not really good in the singing department. I'm just here for moral support and since you guys are going to be heavy on the theatrics I can lend a hand with tech support too. Me and Lauren are in the A/V club we could get everybody else to help if you needed us to," Jacob answered.

"Okay, thank you Jacob, that is much appreciated," Holly said.

Everyone gave their okays to staying later, so Reign grabbed some of the students and left the room. They all walked to the auditorium as Reign filled them in on what to do. It was relatively easy because even though they didn't want to admit it, every one of them knew damn near every Disney song ever made by heart.

The small group that was left behind in the choir room made their way to the auditorium a few minutes later and took seats in the first and second rows. They were all quietly excited to see what the young musician had in mind, none more so than Quinn being a great lover of Disney films.

Jacob hooked up his laptop to the sound system so he could play the background music. A few people would have solos while; the choir would be made up of Rachel, Reign, Sam, Puck, Emily, Blaine, Becky, and Spencer. The song started with the boys behind stage harmonizing a tune that sounded like monks singing in a church. Loud bells were heard as the boys continued singing. Soon the girls joined them in the harmony. As the group of voices finished music played softly for a few measures as Marco skipped onto stage trailed by the group of students acting like small children following the Pied Piper.

**Marco:  
><strong>_Morning in Paris, the city awakes  
>To the bells of Notre Dame<br>_

_The fisherman fishes, the baker man bakes  
>To the bells of Notre Dame<br>_

_To the big bells as loud as the thunder_

The boys harmonized ah's in deep voices to signify the deep and rich sound of the thunderous bells.

_To the little bells soft as a psalm_

The girls harmonized soft oo's to represent the delicate sound of the small bells.

_And some say the soul of the city's  
>The toll of the bells<br>_

_The bells of Notre Dame_

Marco turned to his fellow students and sang directly to them as if holding a conversation.

_Listen, they're beautiful, no?_  
><em>So many colors of sound, so many changing moods<em>  
><em>Because you know, they do not ring all by themselves<em>

**Sam:  
><strong>_They don't? _

**Marco:**  
><em>No, you silly boy.<em>  
><em>Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower<em>  
><em>lives the mysterious bell ringer.<em>  
><em>Who is this creature? <em>

**Puck:  
><strong>_Who?_

**Marco:**  
><em>What is he?<em>

**Emily:  
><strong>_What?_

**Marco:**  
><em>How did he come to be there<em>

**Becky:  
><strong>_How?_

**Marco: ****  
><strong>_Hush, and Clopin will tell you_  
><em>It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster.<em>

A few of the kids moved from up stage right to down stage right and started walking warily to the other side.

_Dark was the night when our tale was begun  
>On the docks near Notre Dame<em>

**Lauren:  
><strong>_Shup it up, will you!_

**Carla:  
><strong>_We'll be spotted!_

**Ziva:  
><strong>_Hush, little one._

**Marco:  
><strong>_Four frightened gypsies slid silently under  
>The docks near Notre Dame<em>

**Mike:  
><strong>_Four guilders for safe passage into Paris_

Mike raised a gloved hand to an imaginary boat keeper as Marco continued the story.

**Marco:  
><strong>_But a trap had been laid for the gypsies  
>And they gazed up in fear and alarm<br>_

_At a figure whose clutches  
>Were iron as much as the bells<em>

**Lauren:  
><strong>_Judge Claude Frollo!_

**Marco:  
><strong>_The bells of Notre Dame_

**Choir:  
><strong>_Kyrie Eleison (__Lord have mercy__)_

**Marco:  
><strong>_Judge Claude Frollo longed  
>To purge the world<br>Of vice and sin_

**Choir:  
><strong>_Kyrie Eleison (__Lord have mercy__)_

**Marco:  
><strong>_And he saw corruption  
>Everywhere<br>Except within_

**Jesse:  
><strong>_Bring these gypsy vermin to the palace of justice_

**Blaine:  
><strong>_You there, what are you hiding?_

**Jesse:  
><strong>_Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her_

**Marco:  
><strong>_She ran_

Ziva ran down the stairs in front of the stage at a slow sprint. Jesse gave chase at the same speed. They ran to the middle of the auditorium and circled until they were headed back to the stage as the choir sang.

**Choir:  
><strong>_Dies irae, dies illa (__Day of wrath, that day__)  
>Solvet saeclum in favilla (<em>_Shall consume the world in ashes__)  
><em>

_Teste David cum sibylla (__As prophesied by David and the sibyl__)  
><em>

_Quantus tremor est futurus (__What trembling is to be__)  
><em>

_Quando Judex est venturus (__When the Judge is come__)_

**Ziva:  
><strong>_Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary_

Ziva fell upon the top steps of the stage and banged on an imaginary door. Jesse ran up to her and snatched the small bundle she was carrying after striking her down.

**Jesse:  
><strong>_A baby? A monster!_

Jesse lifted the imaginary baby high in the air, suggesting he was about to smash it's head on the stairs.

**Reign:  
><strong>_Stop!_

Reign yelled as she came from behind the curtain.

**Marco:  
><strong>_Cried the Archdeacon_

**Jesse:  
><strong>_This is an unholy __demon.__  
>I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs.<em>

Jesse spoke the words as Reign walked towards him.

**Reign:  
><strong>_See there the innocent blood you have spilt  
>On the steps of Notre Dame<em>

Reign picked up Ziva's seemingly lifeless body and held the girl close to her as she sang.

**Jesse:  
><strong>_I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued._

**Reign:  
><strong>_Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt  
>On the steps of Notre Dame<em>

**Jesse:  
><strong>_My conscience is clear_

**Reign:  
><strong>_You can lie to yourself and your minions  
><em>

_You can claim that you haven't a qualm  
><em>

_But you never can run from  
>Nor hide what you've done from the eyes<br>_

_The very eyes of Notre Dame_

Reign pointed up at an imaginary cathedral while looking at Jesse with accusing eyes.

**Choir:  
><strong>_Kyrie Eleison (__Lord have mercy__)_

**Marco:  
><strong>_And for one time in his life  
>Of power and control<em>

Jesse looked to where Reign was pointing with a look of fear on his face.

**Choir:  
><strong>_Kyrie Eleison (__Lord have mercy__)_

**Marco:  
><strong>_Frollo felt a twinge of fear  
>For his immortal soul<em>

**Jesse:  
><strong>_What must I do?_

Jesse said as he looked down at the imaginary child wrapped in blankets in his arms.

**Reign:  
><strong>_Care for the child, and raise it as your own_

**Jesse:  
><strong>_What? I'm to be saddled with this misshapen ... ?_  
><em>Very well. But let him live with you, in your church.<em>

**Reign:  
><strong>_Live here? Where?_

Reign asked as Jesse handed the small bundle to her.

**Jesse:  
><strong>_Anywhere__  
>Just so he's kept locked away<br>Where no one else can see  
><em>

_The bell tower, perhaps__  
><em>_And who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways__  
><em>

_Even this foul creature may  
>Yet prove one day to be<br>Of use _

_To me_

**Marco:  
><strong>_And Frollo gave the child a cruel name__  
><em>_A name that means half-formed, Quasimodo!__  
><em>

_Now here is a riddle to guess if you can  
>Sing the bells of Notre Dame<em>

_Who is the monster and who is the man?_

Shadow puppets, operated by Jacob played on the top part of the projection screen that had been lowered to center up stage, showed the child as it grew into an adult climbing the stairs of the cathedral to the bell tower. Reign helped Ziva up and they all kept their positions as they faced the audience.

**Marco and Choir:  
><strong>_Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells  
>Bells, bells, bells, bells<br>_

_Bells of Notre Dame_

_Oohhaahhhaaa  
>Oohhaahhhaaa<br>Oohhaahhhooaaahhhhh  
>Oohhaahhhooaaahhhhh<em>

"Wow, Mr. Schue … we have to do that song," Finn said. Complete surprise showing on his face as he applauded. "I didn't think it would work, but it totally does and that was just a dry run." Jesse didn't say anything then but he knew Finn was being fake. The team had told him about his obsession with Rachel. He figured Finn was just going along with it because Rachel was behind it.

"I agree," the teacher had to admit, Reign's suggestion worked brilliantly.

"Okay, well done all of you. We'll start practicing that next meeting and think up some other songs we could do," Schuester said.

"My thoughts exactly. We have to do three group numbers for Invitationals so everyone look into your Disney and even Pixar collections and pick some songs that will blow the judges away. One thing we forgot to mention is we only have a few short weeks to get this together. Invitationals are next month and we have to be ready," Holly said.

"Right, we're going to expect a lot of hard work from all of you, but I know we can do this. See you guys tomorrow," Schuester said.

"Rachel and I have some ideas about the project Principal Figgins has us working on, so if any of you are interested in helping you're welcome to our place for dinner," Reign said.

"Reign you know everyone in our club has other extracurricular activities that their involved in. With Invitationals coming up so soon do you really think it's fair to add something else into that mix? There's a whole school full of other students I'm sure you could convince to help you," Schuester said.

The man was trying to sound sincere, but Reign knew fake when she saw it. The Spanish teacher was still upset that he had no form of control in Figgins' project. But he could control Glee club, or so he thought.

"Mr. Schue you're acting like you don't want us to help," Artie said.

"I think we're all perfectly capable of making our own decisions Mr. Schuester," Rachel said.

"Rachel I don't believe I was talking to you. That's your biggest problem right there. You have a good singing voice but you really need to know when to keep your mouth shut," Schuester replied.

Those remarks started another shouting match and all the while Reign's eyes were on Quinn. The blonde had remained silent this whole time.

"_You're not going to say anything?"_ the musician asked.

Quinn blinked and looked at the musician when she heard a voice in her head. The blonde's forehead was furrowed in thought. She was trying to figure out if she was going crazy or not.

"_No you're not crazy, yes I'm in your head. Seriously you're not crazy, stupid at the moment, but not crazy. You call yourself being in love with her but you're just standing by watching her get insulted. That is why I have the girl, and you never will. And don't sweat that little situation that happened in the bathroom, she already told me about it. It didn't mean anything to her, she was drunk. I'm kinda glad it happened though. Because now you know exactly what you're missing."_ Reign knew she was taunting the blonde, but so what. Quinn seriously needed to woman-up.

"That is ENOUGH!" Shelby yelled over the noise. Everyone turned to look at the woman. "Seriously, I can hear you people all the way down the hall."

"This is a closed session Miss Corcoran, so I can assume the only reason you're here is the spy on my kids. Leave," Schuester said as he gritted his teeth.

"On the contrary William, I'm not here to spy," Shelby replied in a cool voice with a smile on her face.

"Aren't you the coach for Vocal Adrenaline?" Finn asked.

"Yes I am."

"Then Mr. Schuester's right you shouldn't be here. If you're not here to spy then why the hell are you here?" Finn responded.

"Your mouth Mr. Hudson," Holly warned the boy. Shelby ever so slightly shook her head, signaling her children not to maim the boy.

"If you must know, Mr. Hudson is it? My team's practice is over. I simply came to pick up my children and my girlfriend," Shelby had walked to where Holly was standing by now and she put arms around the blonde's waist.

"Hi baby," she spoke softly then gave her girlfriend a peck before hugging her tightly. She smiled in delight and winked at Schuester when she saw the glare he was giving her.

"Lesbians in love are so hot." Puck received a smack on the back of his head for his choice of words.

"That's my mom Noah," Rachel said.

"Yeah, mom I'd like to…" Puck started to say as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Puckerman!" Reign cut him off.

"Yeah … inappropriate. Sorry Jewbabe. But damn I see where you get those good looks from, that's all I'm saying," Puck stated.

"Wait, Rachel that's really your mom?" Mercedes asked.

"Mine and Jesse's mom. Blaine's too actually, he's our adopted brother," the diva replied.

"You guys aren't going to quit on us and switch schools if we lose a competition are you?" Artie asked.

"We wouldn't dream of it. And none of us are spies Finn," Rachel said.

"Oh I know you're not a spy beautiful, you're too sweet for that," the boy replied. Reign made a gagging noise covered her mouth before making the noise again.

"I just threw up in my mouth a little bit I think it's time we head out. Dinner invite is still open to anyone who wants to join us," the musician said as all the students started to leave.

Shelby handed Holly the car keys and told her and her sons she'd meet them outside. Sue who was still in the auditorium with them gave the raven haired woman a questioning look. Shelby simply tipped her head towards the door telling the blonde coach to leave to.

Shelby watched them filter out of the room and when the door closed she turned around to face Will. He was standing a bit closer than she thought he would be, but it made no difference. He started to open his mouth to say something, but his face was abruptly turned to the left. The sound of the slap Shelby delivered to Will's face echoed throughout the empty room.

It caught him off guard, he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but the slap wasn't it. He slowly turned his face forward, trying not to show the pain he was feeling. He was met with a hard glare from Shelby.

"If you ever, talk to my daughter like that again … I will make you regret it," Shelby poked his chest as she spoke. He quickly knocked her hand down and stepped back. But then he had another thought. There was no way he was going to let this bitch talk to him like that, not in his school. The auditorium might as well be his living room for how much time he spent there. No, hell no was she going to talk down to him in his house.

He curled his right hand into a fist and tried to punch Shelby, but she was too quick for him. She grabbed his raised hand and pulled, the action throwing the Spanish teacher off balance. It made it even easier for her to sweep his right leg off the ground, further disorienting him. She gave the back of his left knee a swift kick and brought him down hard on his knees while slamming the side face into the closest arm rest. She twisted the arm she still had a hold on behind his back and kneed him in the ribs when he tried to get up.

The yelp of pain he released Shelby smile. Will realized he'd made a mistake. The brunette was deceptively strong. Had he done his research he would've known that Shelby Corcoran is well versed in the art of Muay Thai and she is also an ex-Marine. And you do not mess with a Marine's family.

Shelby leaned down close to his ear as she spoke, "Now that I have your full attention, let me repeat myself because I don't think you really understand. Do not ever make the mistake of letting me hear you speak to my daughter like that again. And all those 'accidental' touches where my girlfriend is concerned? They STOP. You're fucking lucky she's too nice to press harassment charges. This is your final warning William. Don't fuck with my family."

To drive the point home she tightly grabbed his hair, pulled his head up, and threw his face into the hard wood of the chair arm. She left him lying on the floor cursing and in pain. Maybe he'd listen, maybe he wouldn't. The man was stubborn at best, so Shelby was actually quite sure this would not be the last time they'd have this little discussion. When she walked out of the auditorium her back was quickly pushed against a row of lockers and she lost her breath as Holly attacked her lips. Shelby's head was spinning when Holly finally released her.

"You know I don't like you fighting baby, but when you're all protective like that … mmm. Rachel took the boys back to the team's house, so it's just you and me tonight," the blonde said as she walked away. All Shelby could do was watch her hips sway down the hall.

When the blonde turned the corner she yelled back, "Are you coming?"

"Almost," Shelby whispered and smiled to herself as she pushed her body off the lockers and headed in the direction her girlfriend went. _Oh hell yeah, I'm so getting some tonight,_ she thought.

Finn had gone to the restroom and waited a decent amount of time before exiting and making his way to the basement. He needed to meet Dave at the door where they always met. He turned around twice before getting there. He thought he heard something and he felt like he was being watched. He chocked it up to his nerves being bad and shook the eerie feeling off as he rounded the final corner.

"Dude what the fuck is going on?" Dave asked him.

"I messed up," is all Finn could say. Dave looked at him weird when he noticed the tears in Finn's eyes.

"What did you do?" Dave stopped him from opening the door so they could talk. The stocky boy had a feeling once they got to their destination, there wouldn't be much talking.

"I-I was ssupposed to t-ttake care of something. And…" Finn couldn't help but sob. He knew that it was a very real possibility that he might be killed tonight. "She's gonna be so mad."

For a second Dave felt bad for the boy. Then the memory of all the faces of the women he'd seen killed by the crying boy hardened his heart. Hell, he wasn't in trouble, Finn was. Maybe if things were as fucked up as the tall boy made them out to be, they could stop this.

"You look like a baby dude, man up will you. You know she doesn't like that sappy shit. Come on, let's go," Dave said.

Finn wiped his face and unlocked the door, making sure to remember to lock it again once they were on the other side. They walked in silence until they reached their destination. Dave noticed that Finn hesitated to unlock the door. Once they were inside they were met with the sight of their boss sitting on the couch. She held her head in her hands and her hair covered her face as she looked at her cell phone.

"Good evening boys. Sit," she said without looking up.

When the boys were both seated she pushed a button on her phone and told them to lean in so they could see the video.

"Do you know who this is Dave?" she asked.

"Uh, some new kid. I think his name is Jesse," Dave answered.

"Yes. His name is Jesse. But he's not new in town is he Finn?"

"No ma'am," Finn barely whispered.

"Tell Dave how we know Jesse, Finn."

"He um … he used to work with us," Finn stated.

"Work with you? Like he knows what we're doing? He could tell the cops?" Dave was starting to panic.

"Tell Dave what you were supposed to do with Jesse, Finn."

Finn audibly swallowed, his throat having gone bone dry. "I was … I was supposed to get rid of him. He was gonna cause us trouble and I swear I did, he shouldn't…"

An elbow to the throat cut off his words. Next thing he knew he was being thrown to the ground. Before he could move he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen as his boss kicked him and knocked the wind out of him. He could barely breathe and he was in tears. Dave sat shell shocked on the couch. Honestly he didn't want to help Finn at all. He thought the boy deserved worse. What he wanted to do was leave, but he didn't know how boss lady would react to that. So he stayed quiet.

"Oh I'm sorry Finn were you going to say something?" she asked. Finn's whimpers were her only answer.

"You see Dave, Finn was supposed to get rid of Jesse. He begged me to let him do it. I even rewarded him for completing the task, which he obviously did not do."

The Boss turned away from Dave and wrapped a manicured hand around Finn's throat, pulling him up and bracing his back against one of the metal pillars in the room. Finn stared at her before yanking at her wrist. His throat was getting tighter and tighter. His face turned red with the effort to find air and loosen the hand that held him.

"Plea … please let me go," Finn pleaded. He was getting dizzy. "Please, give me another chance," he barely managed to squeak out.

After a few more seconds his body dropped to a heap on the floor. He was coughing roughly as he tried to get air to his lungs. "I'm sorry." More coughing. "I'm so sorry."

"Yes you most certainly are. These little mistakes of yours are becoming quite taxing Finn Hudson. Take care not to make anymore," she said as she reclaimed her seat next to Dave.

"Get him out of my sight Dave."

Dave got up and helped Finn off the floor. As the boys opened the door they heard her start to speak.

"And I don't think I need to tell you both to keep an eye on Jesse," she said.

"No ma'am. We'll keep an eye on him," Dave replied.

"I don't … don't think he remembers … how to get here," Finn said. Dave thought about that for a moment.

"That's probably true ma'am. I mean, he would've had the cops down here already," Dave said.

"A keen observation. Now leave."

The boys locked the door and headed back to the entrance in the school's basement. Dave walked Finn to his car then left him to head home in his own vehicle. Finn found himself just sitting there for awhile before starting up his car. Jesse was supposed to be dead. They were going to have to change the game now. Jesse could ruin everything.

Boss lady made her way out of the tunnels the back way. She got into her SUV and drove to her sister's house. As she was pulling up to the large house she saw her niece leaving with her two friends. She couldn't help but enjoy the view. Her niece's blonde friend was cute enough. But the dark-haired girl? She felt a dull throb start between her legs every time she thought of the girl. She'd wanted her since the first day she saw her.

In hindsight when she thought about why she was here and what she was doing, she knew she should've taken the girl when she had the opportunity. But she'd forgot to lock the door and Quinn had interrupted. Santana never came back for a sleepover after that night. It was the day after Quinn's sixth birthday. But that never stopped her from admiring Santana from afar. She knew it was just a matter of time before she'd be able to finally have the girl, and if what she saw Friday night was any indication, it would be a double sweet victory.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Song Disclaimer:<span>**  
>Ride Wit' Me belongs to: Nelly<br>Uncle Tom's Cabin belongs to: Warrant  
>Butterflies belongs to: Alicia Keys<br>After The Rain belongs to: Nelson  
>The Bells of Notre Dame belongs to: Walt Disney Pictures<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for all the follows, reviews, & favorites you guys sent. I really appreciate them.

Time lines don't mean much to me. You might see some of the storyline & songs that were on the show,  
>but they will most likely be in a different order or in a different situation.<p>

Songs written by Kahless Productions will also be out of time from when they were actually released.

Glee Club was established during freshman year and Quinn never got pregnant.

On a final note: I was going to add more to this and make it longer but after last night's episode I had to  
>let it be known-<strong>I seriously can't stand Finn<strong>. Not saying that San's insults didn't deserve a little bit of revenge  
>on his part, but no one should ever be outed before their ready. He really should've learned his lesson<br>about keeping his mouth shut from the situation with Sam last season. But as always, he decided to be a jackass.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Reign & Roxana de la Pica, & a few other  
>non-show characters that have been added. Basically, if you've seen it on the show, I don't own it.<p>

This is an AU story & some characters will be OOC.

Shout Outs: ToastedMarshmellow08, the opening scene's for you. It's not much, but I hope you like it :)

**Please read & review  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

The Future

"Ow, ow stop already." Puck said as he raised his hands to deflect the hits to his head.

"What were you thinking Noah? I specifically said no spoilers, with exceptions to yourself and Mike."

"Oh come on, It's all changing anyway. And I only told Artie and by extension Sam. I can't just say, "hey I'm from the future do what I say or else", that's not gonna work. Out of all the people in glee club Artie can keep a secret, hell his cousins are witches. Sam will keep his mouth shut too. Trust me there was no damage done." Puck argued.

"At least he didn't tell them about us," said a man just entering the room.

"Are you kidding, Artie's little sci-fi loving heart would explode if he knew you guys were real. I'm not that dense." Puck replied.

"I suppose you know your friends better than I, but watch it. Playing with time is not to be taken lightly."

"I know, River, I get it. I'm sorry." He said as he watched the curly haired woman walk away.

"Well that could have gone worse. Don't sweat it kid, she just doesn't want to mess anything up."

"Yeah I know Jack. Where's everybody else?"

"The good Doctor decided he was in the mood for Shakespeare so we dropped him off in the seventeenth century. Max and Martha are in the sparring room. You think there's something going on with them?" Jack asked.

"Shit I hope so. They've both told me at different times they could be into each other like that. But if this all works out, Max will get Cindy back and her and Martha might not meet under the same circumstances. They might not meet at all. She doesn't want to risk it." Puck answered.

"So instead they're working out in the sparring room and get all sweaty together and what not." Jack said wiggling his eyebrows at Puck. "Maybe you should go check on them, make sure they don't need any water or anything."

"Aye aye Captain Harkness." Puck smirked as he left the main room of the TARDIS.

He found some water bottles and headed to the where two of his favorite ladies were. He rounded a corner and peered into the small window on the door of the sparring room and just managed to stop his hand from turning the knob. Max had just tumbled to the floor with Martha falling right on top of her. Instead of scrambling to get up they just stared at each other while trying to catch their breaths.

"Come on Maxi, stop being a wuss." Puck whispered to himself.

As if she'd heard him Max lifted her head and connected her lips to Martha's. Puck stepped out of view of the small window and did a fist pump and a silly happy dance. When he spied the girls again Max was sitting up with her arms around Martha's waist as Martha ran her hands through soft brunette locks. Their kiss ended and they rested their foreheads against each other. Puck chose this moment to make his presence known.

"If you guys are gonna get it on you should probably go to one of your rooms."

"How long have you been standing there?" Martha asked as she held a groaning Max closer.

"Long enough." He answered with a wink. "Don't be mad I come bearing gifts." Puck said as he handed over the waters and sat next to the women.

"How's things?" Max asked.

"Slow, Dela's stubborn as ever. I don't get it. I know she wants to be with San, but she's still fighting it. It was tricky last time, but I don't remember it being this hard to get them together. I have no idea why she's so damn obtuse now."

"If you were made like her and I were, you'd get it. Whether we like it or not, we have this drive … no, a hunger every now and then, and we can't help ourselves. We have to screw something. It's always some random hook up or the first person that gives us no resistance. And when it's over, we go home, sit in the shower, and cry. Because yeah maybe the sex was enjoyable, but if our will was still our own it probably wouldn't have happened. I'm sure you're right. She most likely very much wants to be with Santana. But she needs to make sure it's her heart and not her genes that she's listening to." Max explained.

"Rachel's kind of like that with Quinn too."

"They'll get through it Puck, don't sweat it." Max replied.

"How's everything else going?" Martha asked.

"Moving as it should be. I'm kind of worried though. Terri seems a lot meaner this time around." Puck answered.

"You know you can't do anything Puck." Martha said.

"I know. It'd just be so easy for me to get the jump on her. It's tempting, that's all I'm saying." Puck stated.

* * *

><p><span>The Present<span>

Santana was having a fitful sleep. She'd had dinner with the rest of the glee kids and mapped out some of the things they were going to do for Figgins' Unity project. It was extra work, but she was happy to do it. It gave her an excuse to be near Reign and it gave her opportunities to push Quinn in Rachel's direction. When she got home she went straight to bed, she had to be up early for Cheerio practice. As her head tossed back and forth on her pillow it seemed her subconscious was yelling at her to wake up. She felt like she was being watched, but she couldn't awake from her dream.

_Santana stood in Quinn's backyard. The blonde was right beside her, holding her hand and squeezing her eyes tight. She opened them after a few seconds and blew out the candles on her birthday cake. Everyone was clapping and smiling. When the cake eating was done, the girls were splashing around in the pool. Both girls had gotten new swim suits just for this celebration. Quinn had just turned six. They were sure they'd be doing this all over again next month when Santana had her birthday._

_Things were starting to wind down and the girls were simply skipping through the house and giggling at everything. Santana needed to go to the rest room, so she left Quinn in the kitchen. When she finished her business she flushed the toilet and began to wash her hands. She jumped in surprise at the sound of the shower curtain being drawn back._

"_Hello Santana."_

"_I-I'm sorry M-miss Ter-ri I didn't k-know anyone was i-in here."_

_Quinn's aunt stepped out of the tub only wearing a towel that was neatly wrapped around her body. Santana noticed her hair and skin were completely dry so she didn't understand why she was in the shower at all. The young brunette even remembered having to turn the light on when she walked into the bathroom._

"_Oh don't worry about that my dear. No harm done." Terri smiled._

_Santana had never liked Quinn's aunt. She thought the woman always looked at her funny. And her presence made the young brunette uneasy. The smile the woman was directing at her now made her skin crawl. Everything in her told her to run out the door, but she was too scared to move. Even as Terri turned off the faucet that Santana had completely forgotten about, and lifted her onto the sink counter. The young girl couldn't move. She simply looked down at her hands in her lap._

"_That's a very pretty swim suit you're wearing. Precious girls like you should have pretty things. I'm glad you have good taste." Terri said as she lifted the brunette's head with her index finger. Santana still kept her eyes down. She was trying to keep from crying. She remembered what her parents had told her about good and bad touches. Terri had only touched her chin, but it felt completely bad._

"_You shouldn't hide those pretty eyes from me my love." Terri said as she allowed her index finger to trail down Santana's neck to her chest, and just as she was about to touch her abdomen they heard a small voice down the hall on the other side of the door._

"_Q-Quinn's … Quinn's looking for me." Santana's voice was shaky and her breath was coming in short gasps. _

"_Oh, were you playing hide-n-seek? I know exactly where to hide you. She'd never find you." Terri said._

_Santana could swear her heart stopped. Something in the older woman's voice sent a very cold chill up her spine._

_Terri was about to continue when the door handle turned and the door opened just a sliver. The older blonde turned her head towards the doorway and narrowed her eyes in anger as she heard Quinn yelling something to her mother who must have still been downstairs for the girl to raise her voice so loud. That was enough to snap Santana out of her trance. She raised both her hands and struck so quickly, Terri really wasn't sure how she'd ended up on the floor. _

_The brunette had intertwined her fingers and used both hands to hit the woman across the face. She knew she'd caught the woman off guard because Terri lost her footing and crashed to the floor. Santana was off the sink counter and out the room before Terri had time to even register what had happened. The brunette grabbed Quinn's arm and practically dragged the girl to her room. She'd moved so fast that Quinn never saw her aunt on the bathroom floor. When the children got to Quinn's room Santana locked the door and wrapped her arms around her best friend. _

"_Tana what's wrong?"_

"_I want to go home."_

"_Okay, but tell me why you're crying, you're scaring me."_

"_I just want to go home. You have to spend the night with me, you shouldn't be here either."_

_Santana knew Quinn didn't understand, but the blonde obliged her friend none the less. Quinn tried to get the brunette to talk to her and tell her what happened, but it was to no avail. Quinn had tried a few times after that weekend to have Santana over for a sleepover, but the girl always refused. They always ended up doing their sleepovers at Santana's._

Santana felt tears falling from her closed eyes. She awoke with a gasp and sat up trying to get her breathing under control. She was drenched in sweat and her vision was blurry. After a few seconds of rubbing her eyes her vision cleared and her eyes grew large at what she saw. It was dark in her room, but thanks to the moonlight she could easily see that same evil smile that had just been in her dream. She screamed and scrambled out of bed and ran straight to her parent's room.

When her father got to the room he found it empty. But there were very clear signs that someone had been there. The air smelled of cigarette smoke, Santana's desk chair was knocked over and one of the branches on the tree outside of her window was broken. As Alejandro peered out the window he heard shouting and ran downstairs. He got to the front door and opened it just in time to see his eldest son falling to the ground and a figure in black running down the street. He ran to his son and helped him up.

"You okay hijo?"

"Yeah, it's just a busted lip. Whoever that was got me pretty good, but I'm fine. I saw him coming around the side of the house from the backyard. I tried to stop him, but he was fast."

"You say it was a man? 'Ana said she woke up and there was a woman in her room."

Santos stared at his father and was momentarily paralyzed. He quickly turned off and locked his car and followed his father back inside the house. He found his mother in the living room on the phone with the police. Santana had her head in the woman's lap.

"Ana are you okay?" He asked his sister as she rose from the couch to be held by her favorite sibling. Santana didn't say anything. She simply nodded her head against her brother's chest.

The police arrived not long after. But there was little they could do except write up a report. They found no fingerprints or any kind of evidence that would lead them to the burglar. They couldn't even decide if it was a male or female. Santos said male, Santana said female. She knew exactly who had been in her room, but she also knew she couldn't prove it. So she kept her mouth shut, just like she did after her first encounter with Terri Del Monico.

* * *

><p><em>Street dreams are made of these<br>__Dudes push Beemers and 300 E's  
><em>_A drug dealer's destiny is reachin' a key  
><em>_Everybody's lookin' for somethin'_

_Street dreams are made of these  
><em>_Shorties on they knees, for cats with be G's  
><em>_Who am I to disagree  
><em>_Everybody's lookin' for somethin'_

"This song is lame, what station is this?" Rachel stated.

"I don't know but you're welcome to change it." Reign said.

The girls were on their way to school, driving along at a smooth pace. Reign had an uneasy restless feeling that she couldn't explain. She stayed in quiet contemplation as Rachel plugged in her iTouch and scrolled through different songs. When they reached their destination and exited the car the first thing she noticed was Quinn holding Santana and Brittany rubbing the brunette's back. It seemed odd to everyone because Santana was the epitome of the term 'badass girl'. All the students in the parking lot were honestly a bit worried for the girl. Puck was standing near the girls with a few other glee club members. They club members were fanned out a small distance in front of the three cheerleaders to keep people from approaching and asking too many questions. When Puck noticed Reign looking at him he ran over to where her and Rachel were.

"What's going on over there?" Rachel asked.

"Somebody broke into San's house last night." Puck answered.

"Was she hurt?" The musician asked with clear concern in her voice.

"No. She said the person was sitting in her room watching her sleep. When she woke up and saw them she ran and got her dad, but the person left out of her bedroom window. Her brother happened to be coming home from work and tried to stop whoever it was outside but he got a busted lip for his trouble. She's really shaken up about it. That shit's fucking creepy." Puck stated.

"Is her brother okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, they called the police and the officers got all the information they could but they're not going to be able to do much. They didn't find any finger prints or anything." Puck answered.

"You should go talk to her Dela." Rachel said.

"Why?" Reign replied.

"Seriously Dela, man the fuck up already, you know why." Puck damn near yelled.

"Whatever." Reign sighed and rolled her eyes at the pair and walked past them into the school.

Reign didn't really pay much attention to anything or anyone as she stood by her locker with some football players. The boys were busy talking about something, but she wasn't listening. After a few minutes she saw the Unholy Trinity walking to their lockers. Three adults walked up to the girls shortly after, two women and one man.

Reign didn't recognize any of them but she assumed two of them were Quinn's parents. One of the ladies looked just like the cheerleader. The adults were addressing all three girls, but the woman who didn't look like Quinn seemed to be standing closer to Santana. The feeling of uneasiness she had earlier increased ten-fold. She turned her head in the opposite direction when she heard Coach Sylvester's voice in her head.

"_Go down there and tell Lopez I need to see her and she better make it sharpish."_

Reign didn't need to be told twice. She walked towards the Unholy Trinity and forced herself in between Santana and Terri. She really didn't care that the woman was now glaring at her. Santana discreetly held on to a few of Reign's fingers and visibly relaxed when she felt Reign squeeze them.

"Sorry to interrupt sir and ladies, but Coach Sylvester needs to see Santana right away." Reign said.

"What about?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know she just sent me down here to get her. She said make it sharpish or else." Reign shrugged in reply.

"Finish your talk Q I'll catch up with you guys later." Santana said as she separated her and Reign's hidden fingers and turned to walk down the hall.

Reign walked right behind her and used her power of suggestion to have some of the taller jocks crowd the hallway, effectively blocking Terri's view of Santana's retreating form. After a few steps Reign slowed her stride and turned around to look at the woman. She found that a set of blue eyes were staring back at her. Cold blue eyes that seemed a little too familiar, but she couldn't think of where she would know the woman from. That's when she noticed it. She couldn't read the woman and that uneasy feeling she'd had earlier was coming from Santana. She turned her head away and continued walking when she heard Coach Sylvester's voice in her head again.

"Quinn who is that girl?"

"Bane of my bloody existence."

"Bane of your existence?"

"Sorry Mom, you asked." The cheerleader shrugged her shoulders.

"Stop being mean Quinn. Reign's actually really nice Miss Judy. Q's just mad cause…"

"Okay, I think we need to get to class Britt. Thanks for coming to check on San, see you guys later."

Quinn cut Brittany off just before the dancer could spill the beans about why she really didn't like Reign. The adults stood for a moment watching Quinn practically drag Brittany through the sea of students in the hall.

"She's probably arguing with the girl over some boy." Terri suggested as she turned to leave.

"You're probably right little sister. What do you think Russell?" Judy asked.

"It could be a boy or just some random teenage drama. You know how these youngsters are nowadays." Russell responded as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

All three adults chuckled as they left the building. Unseen by Terri, Judy and Russell Fabray shared a look. They both knew a boy had nothing to do with it, and they understood why their daughter ran off with her friend so quickly. Russell and Judy came from a world where homosexuality was explicitly forbidden. It was a world that they hated, but lived in anyway because it was expected of them. They were forced to pass this world onto their daughter.

They gave her all the right lessons and said all the right things in public. But at home? At home they could hide away from most of this terrible world. At home they only had to hide from their daughter. It was easy enough to fool her. She simply thought her parents weren't as loving towards each other as other parents like the Lopez's were. It bothered the child at times, but Quinn knew both her parents loved her. Judy and Russell made sure of that.

They went to every recital, performance, and competition the girl ever had. When she was younger and being bullied, they told her how beautiful she was and always uplifted her spirit. They gave her everything she wanted. Almost every 'ooo shiny' moment the young blonde ever had was catered to with little to no question. The more distractions the girl had, the harder it would be to see the truth in her parent's marriage. It wasn't that they didn't love each other. On the contrary, they loved each other very much. They were the best of friends growing up and they still were today. They were each other's escape from the evil intolerant world around them. They were each other's beard.

The first two days of the week, Judy would travel to 'conferences' where she spent all her time with her girlfriend. By Wednesday she'd be back in Lima. The last two days of the week Russell would also be at different 'conferences' where he would spend time with his boyfriend. The weekends, like Wednesdays, were for family time. The system wasn't perfect in the beginning. Their lovers were also people they went to high school with. But unlike Russell and Judy they didn't have rich families that tied them to Lima, so they left as soon as possible. However, they couldn't let go of the love they each had for the two blondes stuck in their hometown. They made it work.

The Del Monico's and the Fabray's were among the richest families in Lima. Russell and Judy received rather large trust funds when they were married right out of high school. They were expected to go to college and do great in whatever profession they chose, but they had enough money to not work if they didn't want to.

To keep their families at bay they both completed college as was expected. Russell got his Masters in Business and Management while Judy got her Masters of Quantitative Finance. Russell fabricated an online company, which allowed them to travel freely. Judy was excellent at playing the stock market, everything she invested in brought in a profit. Affording the trips out of town was never a problem.

Everything went fine for years, until Terri came back to town. Terri, Judy's little sister that was adopted by her parents when they were children. The same Terri that grew to be the biggest homophobe that Judy and Russell had ever met. They knew they had to be very careful around her, or their secret would get out.

* * *

><p>Reign walked into Coach Sylvester's office and walked past Becky in the reception area, giving the small girl a wink and stood just inside the doorway across from the blonde coach's desk. Santana was sitting in front of Sue's desk and the woman seemed to be studying the brunette. She got up and closed the shades so no one in the hall would be able to see into the inner room, and she pulled Reign further into the small space.<p>

"Lopez are you sure there's nothing else to be told about last night?" the blonde coach asked.

"There's nothing else Coach." The brunette answered with her head down and eyes staring into her lap. Sue knew something was up with the girl sitting across from her. Santana Lopez was one of her best, and if she were truly honest, one of her favorite cheerleaders. She was well trained, very intelligent, fiercely loyal, and always held her head up high. She may be a bitch most of the time, but it worked for her. Timid answers and staring at the ground were the complete opposite of the girl's usual mannerisms.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes then." Sue said.

Reign looked at her with confusion clearly written on her face.

"_Talk to her." _

Reign rolled her eyes again and yelled every curse word in Spanish, English, and a few other languages that she could think of in her head. _Why is everybody so fucking pushy about this? _She thought as she stared at the now closed office door. She really didn't know what she was supposed to say to the other girl.

"Look, I know you don't want to be here. I don't know why Coach even asked you to come in here, so you can leave now." Santana said as she held her head in her hands. Her voice was shaky and she looked a little pale.

"Shut up Santana." Reign said with a sigh as she dropped her book bag. The brunette looked up at her, but didn't say anything.

"Come here." Santana continued to stare at Reign, so the musician softened her voice and repeated herself.

"Venir aquí." Reign held out her hand and it wasn't long before Santana grasped it and allowed herself to be pulled out of the chair. They stood facing each other and Reign reached down with her free hand and grasped Santana's other hand.

"I heard what happened. Are you okay?" Reign asked.

Santana didn't answer. She simply nodded her head and started to pull away from the musician. Reign pulled her back and asked if she was sure. Santana closed her eyes to stop the tears that she felt forming, but it didn't work. Reign wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and pulled her close. Santana started to sob as she wrapped her arms around Reign and buried her face in the musician's neck. They stayed like that for a few moments until Reign walked them backwards so her back was leaning against a wall and she held Santana's weight against her body. The musician thought briefly that her hormones should be raging, but she didn't dwell on the thought very long.

"Who was that woman with Quinn's parents?"

"Her aunt."

"She doesn't look like them."

"Quinn told me she was adopted."

"Is she who was in your room last night?"

Santana nodded her head. She didn't know how Reign knew that, but she'd stopped trying to figure out the anomaly that was Reign de la Pica awhile ago. Right now, she felt comforted and safe in Reign's arms. And that's exactly what she needed to feel after last night.

"I was so scared."

"You're okay now. She can't hurt you here." Reign tightened her hold on the brunette and coaxed her to lift her head up. They stood wrapped in each other's arms with their foreheads touching until they heard what sounded like arguing outside the office. Reign had seen Sue lock the door before she left so she wasn't worried about them being interrupted, but she pushed their bodies off the wall just the same.

"Reign…"

"Don't. Coach just wanted me to make sure you were okay."

Santana looked like she wanted to say something else, but she simply nodded her head and picked up her book bag.

"I'll owe you a solid if you don't tell anybody I got snot all over your jersey."

"Like anybody would believe Santana Fucking Lopez cried on _my_ shoulder." Reign said with a smile.

The brunette chuckled and smiled at the musician. She knew that the other girl was right. They both stopped smiling when the voices on the other side of the door got louder. It was Becky arguing with Quinn. Reign was about to open the door when she heard Sue's voice telling both girls to stop bickering and get to class.

Coach Sylvester walked back into her main office and stared at the two girls she'd locked in. She knew Reign would never defile her office, but she'd expected them to at least be holding hands. Instead they were standing a few feet apart and looking pretty bored.

"Get a move on Lopez." Santana walked out the door without a look back. Reign went to leave but found her passage blocked.

"You need to get a handle on that de la Pica."

"Doc…"

"I don't want excuses. Now get to class."

Reign didn't talk much to anybody in her first few classes. It was starting to get on her nerves that every time she turned around people were trying to push her towards Santana. Rachel had the same issue but no one was bothering her about Quinn.

When fourth period came around and the glee club was once again waiting on Schuester to make an appearance Rachel had decided she'd had enough. She told Reign to snap out of it. Whatever funk she was in would need to be put on the sidelines. There was too much to be done for Reign to be sulking around all day. The musician knew the brunette was right. She was pretty much doing four jobs all at once; she needed to stay on her game.

When lunchtime came around the glee club spent their time in the auditorium for an emergency meeting. Schuester needed to inform them about a few changes for Invitationals. One of their songs had to be an all dance routine. However it was specified that it did not need to be done by the whole group. Finn seemed to be quite thankful for that. Mike and Brittany were the best dancers in the group so Holly suggested that they team up and co-captain the dance routine. Everyone quickly agreed. Schuester also told them that one of their songs had to be a video entry.

"I'm sure Rachel and I could come up with something for that." Finn said.

"No thank you Finn, there's nothing in the rules saying we have to do a duet. And, if I do a duet, I'd prefer it be with my girlfriend."

"That's pretty selfish of you Rachel. You and Finn's voices have always blended well together. And no, the rules don't say the video entry has to be a duet, but that doesn't mean it can't be. I think you need to put your pride aside and do what's best for the team." Schuester said.

"Nobody wants to see two girls sing to each other anyway." Finn chimed in.

"Speak for yourself Hudson." Emily and Puck spoke in unison.

"Actually Finn, since one of our judges is going to be Ellen Degeneres, a same-sex duet would probably go over very nicely." Holly said.

"What? How did you find that out?" Schuester asked.

"I have my sources." The blonde replied with a shrug. The group didn't need to know about Reign's connections.

"Are you sure those _sources_ are reliable?" Schuester asked.

"Are you trying to imply something Mr. Schuester?" Jesse could already see where the man's thoughts were going. He'd been told all about Will's crush on Holly and the man's disdain for his mother.

"I'm simply questioning these so-called sources." Schuester replied.

Holly wasn't fooled. She knew exactly what Schuester was trying to get at.

"Not that it's any of your business William, but we don't talk shop around the dinner table…" Holly took a deep breath to control her rising anger as Finn cut her off.

"Yeah but I bet when you found out you told her who the judges were. Mr. Schue she's totally gonna rat out our set list to that bitch of a woman." Finn said.

And then all hell broke loose. Reign, Emily, Ziva, and a few others had their hands full trying to keep Jesse, Rachel, and Blaine from tearing Finn to pieces. The boy really didn't know how to control his mouth. And despite having a very clear handprint welted on his face and a fractured nose, William Schuester couldn't help the things coming out of his mouth. His goal was to show Holly that Shelby was all wrong for her, but he very clearly lacked tact.

"Watch your mouth talking about our mother Hudson." Rachel said with pure anger dripping from her voice.

"Sweetie I didn't really mean anything by it, it's just how I talk. And anyway if she was more like you people wouldn't hate her so much."

"Don't think I'd go that far with that thought Finn." Schuester said.

"She's not your sweetie Finnocence." Quinn said.

"What the hell ever Quinn, don't play the jealousy card. I'm done with you so move on." Finn glared at the head cheerleader, completely ignoring the fact that she was the one that broke up with him.

"Finn, I swear, one more word and I'm letting Rachel go." Reign stated.

"And if Rachel does anything she'll be suspended for disorderly conduct. I suggest you all sit down so we can finish this meeting, the period is almost over." Schuester said.

"Bro how the fuck is this guy a teacher?" Carla whispered to her brother.

"I don't know but whoever gave him that ass whooping that's written all over his face needs to come finish the job." Marco replied.

"Do you have a question Reign?" Holly asked.

"Not a question, a suggestion for the video. I think Rachel and Quinn should do something together. Doesn't necessarily have to be a duet though, they could just be the stars of the video." The musician suggested.

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked in surprise.

"Yeah I'm serious. I mean, it's no secret that I'm not a fan of Fabray's but from what I hear you guys always did exceptionally well when you did songs together last year." Reign replied.

"I think that's actually true. You guys always did well when you worked together." Tina added.

All the old gleeks added their two cents and agreed. It seemed the decision had been made, until Finn opened his mouth again.

"I don't think that's fair. I'm co-captain of the club I should have a leading role."

"Actually Finn I was thinking you should have one of the male lead parts in The Bells of Notre Dame." Rachel said. The boy looked at her with something akin to confusion on his face.

"Oh. Which one?" Finn asked.

"The Judge." Rachel replied earning a few quiet sniggers from some the club.

"Oh, okay. Judges are important, I can do that."

"Finn have you seen The Hunchback of Notre Dame? I don't think that's the right role for you." Schuester interjected looking pointedly at Rachel who stared right back at him with a smirk on her face.

"Why not? You don't want me to have a leading role Mr. Schue?" Finn asked with the same sad puppy eyes he always used when whining to his favorite teacher. He failed to notice the amount of eyes rolling as he did so.

"If that's the part you want to play Finn I'm sure you'll do great at it." Schuester said with a sigh as he smiled at the boy.

"Now that that's over with let's get back to talking about the video. Does anyone object to Jacob and Reign directing our video presentation?" Holly asked.

"Jacob's an a/v pro and after this weekend I think everybody here knows Dela's got the music game on lock." Puck stated.

"I don't know anything about last weekend," Finn said. "I didn't get invited to the party."

"That's your own fault; you should've followed the rules." Puck replied.

"Hold on, Reign this was your party right?" Schuester asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't think Principal Figgins would appreciate knowing that someone he appointed to head his Unity project has excluded someone from our group." Schuester said.

"Two words to that Mr. Schuester, fuck-you." Reign replied.

"Watch your mouth in my classroom young lady."

"No, you watch my mouth. For the record, I don't give damn what you go cry to Figgins about. And just in case you're hard of hearing, it works quite well in sign language too," Reign lifted both her hands and flipped Schuester off. "FUCK-YOU. Finn says anything he wants in _your_ classroom and _you_ never discipline him. Now you're trying to discipline me for something that has nothing at all to do with school. The party was at my house, not school. You don't have a fucking say in who I invite to my home. Now go run tell that chump."

"Don't talk to Mr. Schue like that!" Finn yelled as he walked up to Reign. Reign got out of her seat before anybody could stop her and met the boy halfway.

"I dare you to do something jackass. Please give me a reason to knock your fucking teeth out. Please." Reign stated.

"You're just going to let this happen?" Holly asked Schuester.

"What, she provoked this. It's just one more thing to add to the write up she'll be getting. Had she given Finn an apology for excluding him this wouldn't be happening." Schuester answered.

What type of bullshit is that Mr. Schue are you kidding me?" Puck asked.

Reign turned her head to look at Holly. She knew the older woman wouldn't want her fighting, but in light of Schuester's answer Holly gave her a slight nod. Finn thought she wasn't paying attention and tried to swing and hit her in the face, but Reign was too fast for him. She caught his hand and bent it sharply at the wrist. Finn was on his knees in less than a second. Tears were starting to stream down his face because of the immense pressure that was on his wrist. Reign saw movement out the corner of her eye and snapped her eyes to Schuester stopping the man's movement.

"Really Schuester? Even if I couldn't handle you, do you really think any of these boys would let you touch me?" Schuester looked at the rest of the students and saw that all the boys were on their feet with their eyes narrowed frowning at him.

"And besides that, I'm a minor jackass. I'm tempted to let you get one hit in just so we can get rid of you. But I'll play nice, just this once." Reign let go of Finn's hand and the boy fell to the ground.

"You fucking bitch, you wait till Figgins hears about this." The boy cried as scrambled to his feet and cradled his hand.

"Whatever Schuester Junior. Come on sit it down fellas, I think Miss Holliday wants to wrap up." Reign said as she returned to her seat.

"Just so we're clear; our group performance will be The Bells of Notre Dame, Brittany and Mike will take the lead arranging our dance number, and Jacob and Reign will be in charge of our video entry. I expect all of you, including you Mr. Hudson, to cooperate. Is that clear?" Holly stated.

"I think you and I need to go over all of that first Holly." Schuester said.

"No we don't, does that sound clear to everyone?" Puck asked. Everyone but Finn answered with yeses and clears. "See Schue, nothing to discuss, we're all with Miss Holliday." The bell rang just as Puck finished speaking.

"Class dismissed." Holly spoke before Schuester could say anything in reply to Puck's declaration.

Schuester stuck around and waited for all the students to leave as Holly gathered her things. Rachel, Jesse, Blaine, and Reign however had no intentions of leaving Holly alone with the man. It suddenly dawned on the two girls why Coach Sylvester was always at their practices. She was looking out for her friend who happened to be her best friend's girlfriend. When Schuester noticed the kids weren't leaving he walked out of the large room quietly fuming.

* * *

><p>"Blaine you have to get your emotions under control."<p>

"I know Emily, but it's hard."

When the school day and practices were finished the team ended up at home. Blaine and Jesse decided to stay over again even though their moms told them it wasn't necessary. Becky was going to sleep over also, but she wasn't feeling well so she went home.

Emily had just finished showing her twin some meditation exercises he could use to keep himself in check at school. They found everyone lounging in the den flipping channels on the big screen. A few heads turned when the twins entered the room.

"May I ask a personal question?" Spencer addressed the raven-haired twins.

"Shoot." Emily replied.

"What are you?"Spencer asked simply.

"Honestly I think we've all been wondering that." Rachel said.

"Not to be pushy or gang up on you guys, but Blaine, I've noticed every time you're near that blonde you're all girly eyes. I've seen you crush on somebody before, but bro, I've never seen you look like _that_." Jesse said.

"I think it's obvious to the whole glee group too. When Finn was mouthing off before your audition Blaine, you seriously looked like you were about to kill him. The type of rage you were giving off was way off the charts. Believe me, I know rage." Reign added.

"According to one of Jacob's polls Emily you are the number one, what you all call, 'pimp' in school. Rachel and Reign have high sex drives however you are in a category all by yourself. Why is that?" Ziva questioned.

Blaine and Emily shared a look. The twins were having a silent conversation trying to figure out how to tell their friends about their lineage.

"Okay, it's like this. You may not believe me, but trust me, this is all truth. You know those stories you hear about things going bump in the night or magical creatures that are supposedly just from someone's imagination?" Emily started.

"Yeah." Jesse answered for everyone.

"Well, we're one of those creatures. Partly anyways but the genes are very strong so they make up at least half of what I am, more so in Blaine though, because he didn't get any Manticore interference while in the womb."

"Magical creatures? That's a pretty specific term Prentiss." Reign said with a smirk on her face as a thought grew in her mind.

"Are you like … reading our minds right now or something?" Blaine asked as he stared at Reign.

"She's not Blaine, Dela just happens to be a very perceptive person." Emily answered.

"You care to let the rest of us in on the information we're missing." Spencer stated.

"I met Ambassador Prentiss a few times. As you all know, every now and then between cases I'd spend a few days with Ziva and Em in Israel or wherever the Prentiss' happened to be. Sometimes the Ambassador was there, other times she wasn't. I happened to meet Em's grandmother once also. She's the one that really clued me in though. She's a very entertaining woman, quite the opposite of the Ambassador." Reign was going to continue but she was hit in the face with a pillow by a smiling Emily.

"I knew it, I knew you knew. Why didn't you ever say anything?" Emily asked.

"Wasn't my place, and seriously how would that just come up in casual conversation anyway? You guys already knew I was a werewolf, that was a given. As far as 'magical creatures' go, my kind are pretty common. But you two, Scooby-doo, are not. At least not in America." Reign answered.

"Okay, and what the hell does all that mean?" Rachel asked a little impatiently.

"We're Veela's Rachel." Emily stated, knowing everyone was becoming tired of the cryptic conversation she was having with Reign.

"Veela's? Like … Harry Potter Veela's?" Spencer asked.

"Exactly." Blaine said.

"Are you for real?" Jesse looked every bit of skeptical.

"I'm dead serious." Blaine answered.

"Do Veela's have powers or anything and if so, why didn't you ever show signs of anything?" Jesse asked.

"I asked Doctor Magnus that question too. At first she thought it was because I wasn't living in that world but that didn't make sense because Jesse was  
>always stronger than me and Alec and he had his telepathy, even though we didn't know that at the time, so she ruled that first theory out. Then she thought maybe I was given suppressants somehow, but that got ruled out too. So the only reason she could come up with is that I'm just a late bloomer." Blaine explained.<p>

"I guess." Jesse said as he stared off into space. He still wasn't convinced.

"Think about this guys. How many people in the world know about Manticore? Not very many. If at any time someone wanted to expose them, the smartest thing Manticore could do, is to beat them to the punch. Why you may ask? It's as simple as telling a good story. People love a good story. Manticore could spin a good yawn about being a special training camp for black ops soldiers and even open its doors to the press. By the time they were 'exposed' that story would simply be filed under the many other conspiracy theories that are going around, like Area 51 for example." Emily explained.

"But most things said about Area 51 are real." Spencer stated.

"True, but how many people know that to be actual fact? We know because we have that access. The general public however does not. And seriously this shouldn't be so unbelievable. Look at all the creatures that inhabit the Sanctuary and like Spencer just pointed out, look at what's at Area 51. And seriously who do you think does the cleaning at the Sanctuary anyway. Did none of you notice how our rooms were always made up and cleaned of whatever trash we had laying around? I mean Big Guy cooks sometimes but you can't believe he keeps the whole complex clean by himself." Emily concluded.

"Doc has house elves." Spencer stated as a look of realization settled on his face. Emily nodded with a smile.

"That shit is fucking cool man. I'd love to have Dobby in my house." Reign stated.

"Is there a real Hogwarts?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, I actually went there for a few years before I started working at the Sanctuary." Emily answered.

"Oh my God! Okay, is Harry Potter real and if so did you meet him?" Rachel excitedly asked.

"Yes and yes I met him, we were in the same house and we're the same age so we had a lot of classes together." Emily answered with a smile.

"How did J.K. Rowling get the whole story?" Spencer inquired.

"Humans are curious people. I forget what they were called, but there was a group that found out about the magical world in England. How they got all the info they did, I have no idea, but rumor has it that they went as far as kidnapping and are responsible for a lot of DNA samples that are now in Manticore's possession. Before the group's findings could be told, the idea of "telling" an out of work single mother the story of Harry Potter was agreed upon. Once the books got famous there really wasn't anything negative the secret group could say, who would believe them." Emily explained.

"So all that stuff that the BBC news station talked about last year?" Spencer asked.

"Some of it was related to the war. I wanted to go back and help, but Mom wouldn't let me." Emily answered.

"How'd Rowling know what was going to happen? The last book has been out for awhile and if I calculated right that means that the war only ended last year." Spencer asked.

"Always the inquisitive one Spence." Reign laughed.

"It's an interesting subject, I can't help it." Spencer said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I actually asked Harry that the last time I talked to him. He said they never gave Rowling the full story, only whispered suggestions to influence her imagination." Emily explained.

"So, not everything happened the way she wrote it then?" Jesse asked.

"Goodness no, if you knew them like I did you'd laugh at the pairings that were written in the books. They're a lot like we are, including the very gayness." Emily laughed.

"I am so jealous that you're a Veela." Reign said.

"You can totally rip someone to shreds are you kidding me." Emily replied.

"Yeah, but I haven't even learned how to control shifting yet. Hell, I haven't even been able to shift yet. You can freaking through fireballs! I would love to have that ability." Reign said.

"Fireballs? Did not see that coming. Okay I've read the Potter books, but I don't know much about Veelas besides they sometimes coo when they're really really happy and they have to find…" Jesse's voice trailed off as realization finally dawned on him. Now Blaine's behavior made absolute sense.

"He's your mate?" Jesse asked his brother.

"Yes, I just haven't figured out how to tell him. I don't want to freak him out." Blaine said.

"Dude, Sam's from Sunnydale, there isn't much you can say to him that will freak him out." Reign stated.

"I think he may know already." Spencer suggested.

"Why do you think that?" Ziva asked.

"Just something I've noticed about him." He replied.

"What else have you _noticed_ about him?" Blaine asked with an edge of anger in his voice.

"Hey, easy tiger, Spencer has a boyfriend already remember. He's our numbers and statistics guru, he notices patterns. Calm down." Emily said.

"Sorry Spencer. I'm not so good at control at the moment." Blaine smiled sheepishly.

"No worries, I understand." Spencer replied with a smile.

"What were you going to say Spence?" Emily asked.

"Well, he tried out for the football team the same day me and Dela did. He made it a point to let us know that he knew we were telepathic and went on to tell us we could trust him. That's when we found out he was from Sunnydale. For anyone that doesn't know, that town has a serious vampire infestation and there's an entrance to Hell somewhere in the town. Anyway, Sam also told me and Dela that his older sister is a witch." Spencer concluded.

"And I think Sam may be one too. Except I don't think he needs a wand." Reign added.

"Not all witches or wizards do." Emily informed.

Reign felt her phone vibrate and she laughed when she read the text message that popped on the screen.

'Sooo my ears are kinda burnin cause u guys keep  
>talkin bout me. Can Blaine come out to play? ;)<br>Oh, the rest of the team's here too. (Including Finn, grr)  
>We're all bored &amp; none of our 'rents are home. – Samwise<p>

"Who is that?" Rachel asked.

"Spencer you're a genius." Reign said as she walked across the room and stood in front of Blaine and bowed.

"Duh." Spencer said with a smile.

"Your presence is requested at the front door sir. Allow me to escort you." Reign said as she grabbed Blaine's hand a lead him to the front door.

Blaine's face instantly turned red when he was met with Sam's smile. He didn't notice anyone else walking past him.

"You guys can head down to the basement, I'll grab everybody and we'll be there in a minute." Reign said to the glee club members as she grabbed Finn by the arm to keep him from walking past her. Kurt hung back from the group as well.

"You two lovebirds can go to the den. When you pass the living room tell everyone else to go downstairs." Reign said to the smiling new couple that still stood staring at each other. Sam mumbled an okay while he grabbed Blaine's hand and led his mate to the den. Reign pulled Finn into the kitchen and Kurt followed.

"Talk." She looked at Kurt.

"Okay, so you let Santana and Quinn come to the party as a favor to Brittany. And I'm hoping you'll let Finn hang out with us tonight as a favor to me. Please?"

"Brittany gave me a good reason. What's yours?"

"Our parents are getting married. My dad proposed to his mom last night, so he's kind of expecting us to act like brothers even though it's just through marriage. And Finn will totally call Dad and whine about being home alone while all of the glee club, including me, left him stranded. Then I'll get in trouble for not looking out for him, Dad knows nobody in the club really likes him at the moment." Kurt explained.

"You should take some lessons from Brittany. I'm not convinced."

"Cheesus, look I just want to chill. I'll totally bend over and let Rachel spank me if things get out of hand." Finn said.

"_My_ girlfriend wouldn't want to touch you with a ten foot pole. But I'll let Jesse know you'll happily bend over and take the punishment. I'm sure he'd love to return the favor. So don't fuck up." Reign said with narrowed eyes and anger dripping from her voice.

Finn's face turned pale as he frowned. All of his bravado left him as he tried to think of something to say. He knew Jesse didn't remember how to get to the tunnels, he was hoping he'd forgotten about _that_ night too but obviously he hadn't.

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing. I won't cause any trouble." Finn said.

"You better not. This isn't school, Schuester's not here to protect your sorry ass." Reign replied as she led the two boys to the basement.

Since the whole club was present they decided to work on their moves for Invitationals. Needless to say, Finn was on his best behavior the rest of the night.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><span>Song used:<span> Street Dreams – by Nas


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I know it has been forever & a day but I have returned. Thank you to all of you guys that have reviewed and favorited and messaged me about an update; it is MUCH appreciated.  
>This update came about from all the Les Miserable promos I've been viewing (I REALLY want to see that movie btw) &amp; after watching the Queen of Hearts episode of Once Upon A Time. I felt very strongly about the way Regina was treated at the end of the episode &amp; felt the need to rescue her. I hadn't planned on adding the OUAT fandom until Part II or III of The Reign Chronicles but, like I said, I felt the overwhelming need to get her out of Storybrooke for awhile; I hope you guys think its okay. And before anyone sends me hate mail let me say, please do know that I love Emma, Henry, and Snow; I just think they, particularly Henry, could have handled some things better where Regina is concerned.<br>This was going to be a much longer chapter but I decided to split it in two. Next update, the story will be moving along.  
>This is an AU story &amp; some characters will be OOC.<br>Time lines don't mean much to me. In other words, I took canon & shot it out of a canon. You will see some of the storyline & songs that were on the show, but they will most likely be in a different order.  
>Songs written by Kahless Productions will also be out of time from when they were actually released.<br>Glee Club was established during freshman year & Quinn never got pregnant.  
>Warning to all you Finn fans, if you can't tell already I can't stand the kid so you may want to stop reading.<br>**Trigger Warning:** Mentions of rape/sexual assault.  
><strong><span>Song:<span>** Regina's audition song: Is sung solely by her; but watch for changes. That scene will go back and forth from Lima to Storybrooke in regular text; the song will be in italics; and the flashback scenes and images from Regina's current thoughts are in bold.  
><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>** I own only the story itself, &: Reign & Roxana de la Pica, Carla & Marco Adams, Rahdlia Pierce, Alejandro Lopez, Santos Lopez, & a few other random students at McKinley High.  
>I am in no way affiliated with Lupe Fiasco.<br>Glee belongs to R.I.B.; Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron; Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis; Sanctuary belongs to Damian Kindler; Doctor Who belongs to Sydney Newman, C.E. Webber, & Donald Wilson; Buffy The Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, C.S.I. Miami belongs to Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn, & Ann Donahue; Leverage belongs to John Rogers & Chris Downey; Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling; Once Upon A Time belongs to Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz. Star Trek: Voyager belongs to Gene Roddenberry.

**Please read & review  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10<span>**

She'd tried. With everything she had, she'd tried. Despite the evil imp's protests in her ear, she'd removed the dark magic from the entrance of the well. She'd absorbed it all in to her own body; it left her barely able to breathe. She thought she'd failed, but only moments later Sheriff Swan was scrambling out of the well and Henry was yelling.

"Mom!"

Regina foolishly thought for a moment that he was calling for her. She turned just in time to see him flying past her and in to Emma's arms. She brushed it off; children can have one track minds when they get excited after all. Leaning against a tree so she didn't fall to the ground she turned and welcomed the Sheriff and Snow White back to Storybrooke. She was even genuinely pleased that in the end she had been able to help.

Later on in Rumplestiltskin's shop she stood among Snow White and her dwarves, Charming, Henry, Emma, and Red. Not truly being a part of the group, just silently watching her son from the sidelines. Her heart leapt when he came over and hugged her after Red announced a celebratory dinner at Granny's. But then he was walking away from her.

"See ya later," he'd said.

And all she could do was watch him walk away; he didn't even spare her a backwards glance.

"Congratulations. You just reunited mother and son. Maybe one day they'll even invite you to dinner."

The words echoed in her mind. She wanted to turn and slap Rumplestiltskin, but tears were starting to blur her vision and there was no way in hell she would let him see her cry. So she steeled her nerves as best she could and walked out of the shop with her shoulders squared and head held high. It wasn't until she turned the first corner that she fell against the nearest building. She needed to catch her breath.

After a few minutes she walked on. The sun had long set and the temperature seemed to be dropping. If she didn't get home soon she knew she might pass out. After several blocks she was approaching Granny's; halfway home. Red stood outside with three men smoking. Regina made no attempt to garner their attention, but she received it anyway. She glanced over when they started their jeering, but she was actually looking past them into the diner where Henry sat happily with Emma and his grandparents. A sad smile formed briefly on her face. Her son was finally happy again; happy, without her. She turned her gaze away and walked on just as Red went back inside. The men didn't stop their insults. Inside the diner Emma's gaze was drawn towards the large picture window.

"What's wrong Mom?" Henry asked.

"Don't know," Emma shrugged, "something just feels off."

She rose from her seat and began to walk towards the window.

Outside Regina quickened her pace as best she could. The small hairs on the back of her neck alerted her to the two men coming up behind her. She had only barely recovered any strength at all and her magic had yet to recharge. She stopped just as she came up to an alley and glanced back. The third man was halfway across the street and his two friends were only a few steps away from her. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She resolved herself to what she knew was coming. It wouldn't be the first time she's had to endure the act; she could deal. She didn't fight against the rough hands that drug her into the dark shadows of the alley.

Emma reached the window just as the third man got to the other side of the street. Not seeing anyone else in sight she rejoined her family at their table.

* * *

><p>It hurt. Her whole body felt like one huge contusion that set off waves of pain from the littlest movement. At least the men had been quick, she told herself. When she was finally able to sit up against the wall she was nearest she assessed the damage. A busted lip, ripped stockings, torn skirt, swollen jaw, and judging from the pain she felt around her left eye, a black eye. One of her heels was broken so she opted to walk the rest of the way home barefoot; at least her coat was in one piece. The street was still clear, thank goodness. She didn't want attention of any kind; not that anyone would really care. She reached the mansion another half hour later.<p>

Once inside Regina slumped against the door and locked it. The heat began to warm her immediately, but she collapsed after a few steps. That's when she allowed herself to cry. The tears fell from her eyes silently as she lay on the foyer floor. She heard footsteps coming towards her from the living room.

"What now?" she asked herself with a voice that was barely audible.

"Fear not your majesty, your day is about to get considerably better," the man said.

He kneeled in front of her and she gazed up at his face. The smile he sent her way seemed kind enough.

"I think it's time to get off the floor, don't you?"

"I can't," she whispered.

"Giving up so soon?" he chuckled.

"Ridicule all you like…"

She stopped speaking when the man snapped his fingers. All the pain she felt instantly ceased, her clothes were repaired and she felt clean, blessedly clean. She blinked up at the man, now very curious as to who he was and why he was in her house.

"Now then as I said your majesty, it's time to get off the floor."

Regina stood, all the while giving the man a wary look.

"Who are you?"

"My multitudes of underlings call me sir, my peers? They call me Q."

"Q?"

"Yes, just Q; and I'm in need of your talents."

"Q?" Regina said the name again as her eyebrows crinkled; she seemed to be trying to work something out in her head.

Q stood staring at her with an amused look on his face.

"Q!"

"Ah, so you have heard of me; they said you were a sharp one," he said with an almost cocky tone.

"You … actually exist? How is that possible?"

"How is it possible that you are not just a story on a page?" he countered.

"Hmm, touché."

"I hear you make a good cider," Q said.

"I thought you didn't need to eat or drink," Regina replied.

"True, but that doesn't mean I can't," Q informed.

"Alright, this way then."

Regina poured herself and Q a glass of cider. She started a fire and they made themselves comfortable in front of the fireplace.

"So, what is it your superiors call you?" Regina broke the silence.

"I have none," he replied simply, "there are a few of your kind that have garnered my respect, but that's all."

"I suppose I can accept that. You said you are in need of my talents; what talents would that be?"

"Well, honestly? I think, well I'm quite sure actually, that they could get by without you. However, they would be stronger with you. And I dare say you're in need of a vacation."

"Who does 'they' refer to?"

"They would be a team that operates under a friend of mine. They are currently working on a top priority case for the F.B.I. and I'm quite sure they would be happy to have your help. I'll have to make a few changes to your appearance though."

Regina stared at the man. She really didn't know how to reply. She could tell that he meant her no harm, as he had said, and that he was being genuine with his request; but why her?

"Because when your mother gets here it'll help to have people that are genuinely on your side. Not because they need you for a moment but because they care about your well being and want to see you safe. And Cora is going to be a handful; the more magic you have with you the better."

"What?"

"You were wondering why you."

"I was," she replied simply as she turned her gaze to the flames in the fireplace.

She was already thinking of leaving. The people of Storybrooke would never miss her; Henry would never miss her. No matter what she did it seemed she couldn't do enough for the boy. She was going to leave in the morning; she'd made the decision just as she had gotten near Granny's. She knew what the consequences of crossing the barrier would be but she was fine with it; she didn't want to remember this life. Henry didn't need her, didn't want her, any longer. She was confident the good Sheriff and her parents would be fine dealing with Cora; in their world good does always win after all.

"What changes would be made?" she asked.

"I'll need to regress your age, that's all. You can keep your magic, I'm sure you'll find it useful," Q answered.

"Regress my age? I thought you said this team worked with the F.B.I."

"They do, but this team is special. Even though they're teenagers they are one of the most important as well as most skilled divisions of the Bureau. Knowledge of their existence is classified above classified."

"And what's their division?"

"They don't particularly have a name. They work with the head of another secret organization. You're clever enough to have heard of me so I'm sure you've heard of her; Doctor Helen Magnus."

"The Sanctuary," Regina said after a few moments of thought, "I thought it was just a rumor."

"Allow me to remind you that little boys and girls living outside of Storybrooke think that you are just a mean character in _someone else's_ story."

"Indeed," Regina said with a quirk of her eyebrow before taking a long sip of cider.

Q drained his glass of cider as he watched Regina contemplate his offer. He was inclined to think that she would say yes, but he still had to wait for her to come to that conclusion on her own.

"When would I leave?" she asked after several moments had gone by.

"Tonight, if you wish."

"Okay," she said with a sigh.

"All the arrangements have been made; you can get clothes and other personal items when you get there and you'll be briefed on the case once you're there as well. You simply need to take care of legal matters; in case you decide not to return."

"What would I have to return to?" Regina chuckled bitterly.

"Well, if you're ready," Q rose from his seat.

Regina finished her cider and stood. She found that her heels were already on her feet and her coat was buttoned and tied around her waist. Q handed her an envelope that, once she looked at its contents, she found it contained papers giving full custody of Henry to Sheriff Swan. All that she and Emma needed to do was sign them. Regina found a pen to sign her name, she hesitated momentarily; but Henry's last words to her echoed in her mind and she placed her signature on the paper.

"I'd like to deliver them," she said as she noticed the time. Sheriff Swan should still be at the diner.

Q asked no questions and passed no judgments. He knew that Regina was using the delivery as her way to say goodbye to her son. They walked the distance to Granny's; Regina noted that it took a much shorter time than she thought it would. Red happened to be standing outside again and Regina asked her to give the envelope to Emma.

Red did as she was asked and Regina and Q walked on. They were halfway past the large picture window when the wolf handed the envelope to Emma.

"What's this?" Emma asked as she pulled the papers out of the envelope.

"Don't know, Regina just asked me to give it to you," Red replied.

Henry looked out the window and saw his mother's sad eyes watching him. She raised her hand and touched her chest then pointed at him. A gesture that would mean nothing to others; a gesture that neither he nor Regina had used in a very long time. She was saying, 'I love you'.

Henry snatched the papers out of Emma's hands and quickly scanned them.

"No I wasn't reading those," Emma said.

Henry paid no attention to her sarcasm. Once he saw what the papers were he dropped them on the table and ran out the door.

"Mom!" he yelled when he got to the sidewalk. Emma, Snow, and James followed.

Regina and Q were about a block away by then. Henry ran to catch up with everyone else following. He stopped when he bumped in to an invisible barrier.

"Who is that man?" Emma asked.

"I've never seen him," Snow replied. James said the same.

"Stand back," Emma instructed.

She concentrated hard until her hands began to glow. She brought her hands together at the wrists and directed the energy at the invisible barrier. The barrier gave way with a sound of shattered glass.

"She's getting stronger," Regina said to Q as they stopped walking; she'd overheard Emma's conversation with Rumplestiltskin.

"She is, but she's not at her best yet. She'll need you for that," he said cryptically.

"Why would she need me?" Regina asked bitterly.

"Deep down I think you know why; now off with you. The final bell is about to ring; when you get there ask someone to direct you to the choir room. The first person that walks into the room after you will be the leader of the team you'll be joining. You'll be told what to do from there."

Q snapped his fingers before Regina could ask any more questions and she vanished just as Henry and everyone else caught up to them.

"Mom! What did you do, where is she?" Henry yelled.

"Ah, the House of White. Lovely to make your acquaintance," Q said.

"Where's my mom?" Henry asked again.

"And good evening to you too Prince Henry," Q chuckled.

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

"Why do you care where she is?" Q ignored Emma's question and only addressed Henry.

"She's my mom, of course I care!" the boy replied.

"Yes of course you care. But had she not walked by the diner you wouldn't have even noticed she was gone; no one would have," Q said.

"She can't go beyond the barrier, she'll forget who she is," Henry stated.

"She didn't go past the barrier … so to speak, she's simply in another realm and she will retain her full memory. Now if that's your _only_ concern I'll take my leave," Q said with a disgusted tone in his voice.

"Where did you send her?" Emma said.

"As I stated Miss Swan she's in another realm," Q answered.

"Why?" Emma questioned.

"Why not?" Q countered.

"When is she coming back?" Henry asked.

"Wait hold on; is it such a bad thing that she's gone?" James asked.

"Yes it's bad!" Henry yelled at his grandfather.

Q took a few moments to truly look at the boy.

"When is she coming back?" Henry asked again.

"Who said she was coming back? Whether she does or not is up to her." Q replied.

"Henry," Snow asked, "why do you think it's bad that she's gone?"

Q chuckled and shook his head as he watched Henry ball his fists.

"Bring. Her. Back." Henry said through clenched teeth.

"Oh this is rich," Q laughed, "you've seen it for awhile haven't you Boy Wonder? Thought mommy just needed to be taught a lesson though, right? The House of White, always having the best of intentions."

"Hey, how about not talking in cryptic riddles and telling us what we need to know," Emma said.

"You'll see soon enough. When the time is right," Q replied.

He vanished before anyone could reply.

"We need to get to my house," Henry said as he turned and started walking in the direction of the house he had shared with Regina.

"Why?" James asked as they all followed him.

"He said we'll see when the time was right. That means Mom may try to contact me; if she is going to send me any type of message it'll be at home," Henry replied.

* * *

><p>Regina walked into McKinley High just as the final bell rang. She had nothing with her except her cell phone in her pocket and the clothes she wore. She did as Q had said and asked for directions to the choir room. When she got there she found the room empty, so she walked up to the last riser and took a seat at the end of the row. Reign and Rachel entered the room several minutes after followed by Artie and Mercedes. They all took their usual seats with the exception of Reign who chose to sit next to Regina.<p>

"I'm guessing you're new?" Reign spoke to Regina.

"You guess correctly," she replied.

"You do know this is the choir room right? You're not lost are you?" Reign asked.

"I don't believe so. I was told this is where I needed to be," Regina replied.

"Okay. Reign," the agent introduced herself.

"Regina."

"So, if you're supposed to be here, you're going to need to audition," Reign said.

"Audition?"

"Yeah," Reign chuckled, "everyone that's walking in right now is a part of New Directions, the school's Glee Club. You could get a pass though, if you have some cool tech skills and can help behind the scenes."

Regina thought for a moment then sighed; she wasn't very tech savvy at all. She could do what little things she needed to do, but the extracurricular highly technological things? She usually paid someone to handle those.

"What do I need to do to audition?" she asked.

"Sing," Reign replied.

"That's it?" Regina asked; for some reason she'd thought this was going to be complicated.

Reign looked at her for a moment, sensing there was something she was missing. She reached for her phone when she felt it buzzing in her pocket. After reading the text message from Doctor Magnus, and then showing the message to Rachel, she had some idea who Regina really was.

"Yeah, that's it," Reign moved closer and whispered, "joining the _other_ team though; we'll need to talk that out when we get home."

"Okay everyone let's get started," Holly said, "I see we have someone new in our midst; we're getting to be quite popular it seems."

"If you would please introduce yourself to the group you can start your audition when you're ready," Schuester said.

Regina thought for a moment then whispered in Reign's ear asking if she could recommend someone to play the song she wanted to sing. Reign volunteered and pulled Sam to sit next to her at the piano.

_"Not that I mind but why am up here?"_ Sam asked Reign telepathically so no one in the overly quiet room would overhear.

_"Just got a feeling that I'll need your_ _sight," _the agent replied.

Sam looked at Regina and wondered who the girl really was. If Reign needed to use him as a conduit, he knew she couldn't just be an ordinary transfer student.

Regina sat on a stool in front of the piano as she spoke, "my name is Regina Mills and, here goes."

The former queen found that she was suddenly nervous. Reign played the intro but she didn't come in where she was supposed to. Her thoughts went to Henry but she refocused when Reign started to play the intro again. She took a deep breath and decided that she was ready.

Back in Storybrooke Henry sat on the couch staring in to the dying fire. His eyes drooped, but he refused to go to bed. Emma sat next to him reading a magazine while James lay on the other couch with his head on Snow's lap. Henry's ears twitched and he sat up alert as he started to hear music.

"Henry what is it?" Snow asked.

"Sshh," he said, "do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" James said as he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Henry's gaze was drawn again to the fire. As he stared a tiny circle of colors in the center of the logs grabbed his attention. He kneeled down in front of the fireplace and reached his hand out to Emma.

"Mom, come here," he said.

Emma took his hand and knelt beside him; the circle started to grow in size and became visible to the other occupants of the room.

"Henry how are you doing that?" Snow asked as she and James knelt on the boy's other side.

"I'm not, well, not really. Mom's the one with magic, I'm … just the map, I guess" he replied.

The circle engulfed the fireplace and became a large view screen. They saw a classroom with students sitting quietly in their chairs, two teachers sat off to the side; all staring at the front of the room. A girl with caramel skin and a fair-skinned blonde boy sat at the piano, and in front of them on a stool sat a raven-haired girl with exceptional posture. The angle changed slightly so they were viewing the room from the left corner side of the girl on the stool.

Snow's eyebrows furrowed in contemplation as she stared at the girl's face.

"Is … is that Regina?" she whispered.

"Why does she look like a child?" Emma asked.

"Age regression."

Snow, Emma, and James turned to see Q floating in the air behind them like he was lying on a couch.

As Q had said, Regina's age had been regressed. Her face had clearly lost age; but her eyes gave her away. They held a hidden wisdom from a life left behind. Her hair looked to have a bit more volume as it hung down just past her shoulders in dark crinkled waves. She wore a pair of ankle length black boots, blue boot cut jeans, and a leather jacket that was zipped halfway up; blocking the type of shirt she wore from view.

"Sshh!" Henry hissed. He didn't care what was going on behind him; he wanted to hear what his mother had to say.

Regina's instincts told her she was being watched by someone unseen; that somehow there was magic in this place. She paid her nerves no mind. She was here for a specific purpose; her own personal drama would wait.

_There was a time when men were kind_

Sam's neck twitched slightly as Regina's strong voice filled the air. Images of a wooded area began to play in his mind.

_When their voices were soft _

His gaze shifted and he looked through the portal that he knew was invisible to everyone else. He watched silently as the gaze of the five people in the room he saw stayed glued to the new girl singing. He touched Reign's leg and shared what he was seeing with her. Reign in turn connected with the rest of the team and the honorary members she had brought in.

_And their words inviting_

Snow was already nearly in tears with the power behind Regina's voice as the view in front of them changed; it'd been awhile since she'd heard her stepmother sing. Flashes of a life in Fairytale Land played in front of their eyes with Regina's song as the soundtrack.

_There was time when love was blind_

**This is the best it will ever be. Regina thought happily as she rode through the forest with Daniel close behind her. In her heart of hearts she was afraid to leave home, but she knew that the only way for them to be together was to run away. **

_And the world was a song  
>And the song was exciting<em>

**Then the incident with Snow happened; and everything changed.**

_There was a time_

**Where her father was concerned, Regina was happy. He doted on the girl, she was his world. He encouraged her love of horse riding and her joy in learning to use a sword; even though it wasn't a thing quite proper for young ladies to do. **

**But her mother? She was a whole different breed of animal.**

_Then it all went wrong_

"Where did she learn to sing like that?" Emma asked.

"She was once the fairest of them all; in every way possible. The title wasn't undeserving," Snow answered.

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
>When hope was high <em>

**Struggles with Cora started early in Regina's life. When she had barely started puberty she was sent to spend summers with a witch Cora held in high regard. The abuse she suffered there is what made her come to hate magic. There was a girl already living with Baba Yaga the first summer Regina came. After some time was spent getting to know one another, Regina asked Malificent about the scars she kept acquiring. Malificent's reply was not what she expected. Regina never used magic unless Baba commanded her too, but one night after a day that both girls had succeeded in thoroughly pissing off their tutor Regina cast a spell; a very complicated spell. When Baba came for Malificent that night she was expecting the young blonde to be waiting for her; but she found a sleeping repulsive girl with putrid green skin, purple hair, and horns set on her head. In her fury she went to snatch the girl, thinking Malificent had tried to deform herself, but a noise behind her caught her attention. When she turned she saw Regina holding the chamber door open with her back to the room. In the dim candle light she could see that the girl was naked. Regina glanced back at her before leaving the room and walking down the long cold corridor to Baba's chambers.**

**That was the first night she endured Baba's wrath to spare her friend; it would not be the last. Malificent was forced to live there, while she was only there for the summer; it was the least she could do, the only thing she could think to do.**

**She was only thirteen.**

_And life worth living_

"Why would she sacrifice herself if she didn't have to?" James said in a voice mixed with sadness and awe.

He'd never met Regina the protector. He only knew her as a predator.

_I dreamed that love would never die_

**One of the only bits of happiness Regina remembers of her mother is when the woman told her she didn't have to go see Baba Yaga anymore. She still held some worry for Malificent, but there was nothing she could do about it. Cora would never hear a word against Baba.**

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

**Arguments began to arise between her and Cora. Honor and duty and power were constantly drummed in to her head. She didn't want to use magic to control anything or anyone but its all Cora kept pressing her about. Thank goodness for her father interrupting at the times that he did. And thank goodness for Daniel; sweet Daniel. They'd known each other since they were children; when Daniel's father tended the stables. It seemed inevitable that they would fall in love.**

**They spent as much time together as they could. Riding in the woods was their sanctuary.**

_Then I was young and unafraid_

Snow watched in growing horror the arguments that happened between Regina and Cora. The multiple times Cora used magic to inflict pain on her daughter and control her. Even with her young age taken in to account she couldn't understand how she had not seen how evil Cora was back then. She saw why Regina loved Daniel so much. He was a shining star in her world of near darkness.

Snow watched as time fast forwarded and she saw her younger self holding on for dear life as her horse sped through the countryside.

_And dreams were made and used and wasted_

**The next thing Regina knew she was engaged; her mother had accepted the proposal from Snow's father on her behalf. It was absolute hell. That was the final straw. She had to leave. She'd told only one person, trusted one soul to keep her secret; and she was betrayed. Her mother ripped Daniel's heart out of his chest and ground it to dust right in front of her. **

**A part of her died that day and it seemed like little seeds of Cora began to plant themselves in her veins. **

_There was no ransom to be paid  
>No song unsung no wine untasted<em>

**She'd tried one final time to get away; fleeing on her horse with naught but the clothes on her back. She was so close the border, almost free. But Cora had still found her and used magic to snatch her from her steed and drag her back to the castle; literally kicking and screaming.**

_But the tigers come at night_

**Then Rumplestiltskin appeared. Telling her everything she wanted to hear.**

**Offering help and guidance … and things she never wanted; but after pushing her mother through the magic mirror, she began to forget that she didn't want them.**

**The tiny seeds of Cora finally began to sprout.**

_With their voices soft as thunder  
><em>

**Under Rumplestiltskin's tutelage Regina became ruthless; malicious; murderous. And she delighted in it.**

_As they tear your hope apart_

**When the curse came it truly did break her heart to sacrifice her father; but her selfishness overrode her feelings of remorse.**

_And they turn your dream to shame_

"Mmm, lawd!" Mercedes exclaimed as she shook her head.

Regina had held the pivotal note of the song perfectly.

"Wooo," Rachel said as she began applauding; the rest of the audience in the choir room followed.

"Sing it!" Artie yelled as he waved his hand in the air.

_He slept a summer by my side_

In her mind's eye Regina could see her life played out in front of her.

She remembered the early days of the curse.

**She was happy; finally. When she began to speak of children Mr. Gold had been all too happy to find her a child. A little boy with rosy cheeks and dark brown hair; he was perfect. And she was happy; albeit a bit empty, but happy nonetheless. **

_He filled my days with endless wonder_

**Then Emma Swan happened; the birth mother of the little boy Mr. Gold had found for her to adopt. **

Looking back Regina saw that even then, Rumplestiltskin still seemed to be controlling her.

_He took my childhood in his stride_

**The blonde woman did nothing less than infuriate every fiber of her being. It started with Henry; her precious Henry. Then she infected Graham, then Mary Margaret, Ruby, eventually the whole damn town. Regina had worked so hard for control, so hard to get to her happy ending; and Miss Swan had come in and singlehandedly tore it all down with Henry at her side cheering her on.**

_But he was gone when autumn came_

**It wasn't until she'd let Henry go and stay with his grandfather and she'd resolved herself to stop using magic, to be better for her Henry, that she saw it.**

**Something had been growing inside her. Something that she'd fought against so hard in the only way she knew how because it terrified her. She couldn't dare to dream of love, real and true love, again. She knew if she lost it again she wouldn't be able to recover.**

_And still I dream he'll come to me_

**She could recall the dreams vividly. In one of them she was standing in a nursery holding a giggling baby with blonde hair and shining hazel eyes. Henry had come in on the back of a faceless person happily telling her about his day at school.**

**In another she was at the beach; at Henry's castle. She sat on a bench and watched as an older Henry played with a child she knew to also be her son; Henry's little brother. An arm would extend from behind her holding out a cup of hot chocolate for her to take and as she looked up a kiss would be placed on her forehead.**

**In a third she was dancing around the living room with loud music blaring and jumping back and forth like an idiot from couch to couch with Henry and three other children; only stopping when she was playfully tackled to the floor by the faceless person that had been plaguing her dreams.**

**She thought it was her mind's way of filling in the missing void of her lover long lost.**

**She was wrong.**

_That we will live the years together_

**When she was forced to let go of Daniel a second time, the mystery person in her dreams was shown.**

**Long blonde hair, shining hazel eyes, perfect smile, and a body that seemed like it was made to perfectly interlock with Regina's.**

**Emma Swan had not only succeeded in infecting the people of Storybrooke; she had infected Regina.**

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

**But real life told the Queen those dreams would never come true.**

_And there are storms we cannot weather_

**Henry pulled further and further away from her and the whole town wanted her head on display in the town square. Charming was right; the only reason she lived was because Henry wished it. Although she couldn't really think of a reason for Henry to still want her alive; perhaps just for her to suffer knowing her evil plans had failed.**

**Regina remembered slumping against the tree as Henry ran to Emma.**

It was only then that Henry saw how hurt his mother was; physically and emotionally.

_I had a dream my life would be_

"Why didn't she say she was hurt?" he whispered.

"Could the question not be why did no one notice?" Q said to no one in particular.

**She remembered the words that Rumplestiltskin had said to her before she left his shop and began her journey home.**

_So different from this hell I'm living_

Snow gasped as she watched the images of Regina being pulled in to the alley. Emma quickly covered Henry's eyes as the scene played out in front of them.

James surprisingly felt nothing but rage and he silently vowed to find all three men that had mauled Regina and make them pay for what they had done.

**Regina began to close the doors of what she now considered her former life.**

_So different now from what it seemed_

Henry, Emma, Snow, and James all seemed to have the same panic rising in them as they watched door after slam shut on the images they'd seen. Emma's tears matched Snow's and Henry's as they saw Regina walk out of the living room with the blaring music and close the door on the happy looking family staring after her.

It was clear to see. Regina was giving up.

_Now life has killed_

The final scene Henry and his family saw was of Regina looking at Henry through Granny's diner window.

"What does what she did mean Henry?" Snow asked.

"It was our secret symbol when I was little. It means I love you," he whispered.

_The dream_

Henry didn't notice it when it had happened, but he watched Regina's face closely as the scene replayed in front of him. She had mouthed the word goodbye.

The scene before them switched back to the classroom and they witnessed Regina singing the final notes of the song.

_I dreamed_

Regina watched with surprise clearly present on her face as the class gave her a standing ovation.

She startled when Mercedes got up and gave her a hug. To her surprise, again, she hugged the girl back.

"Hope you don't mind, you looked like you could use a good hug," she said.

It was only then that Regina noticed the tears running down her face.

"Um," she touched her face and looked bewildered at the liquid on her pads of her fingers, "thank you."

"Anytime," Mercedes said with a smile.

"Welcome to New Directions Regina," Schuester said.

"You'll fit in quite nicely here," Holly added.

Henry ran towards the scene and tried to will himself through the portal as he pounded on the barrier.

"She fits in fine here! Mom! Mom!"

James looked at Snow when he felt her tense.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"They're looking at us," she replied.

"Who is?" he asked as he turned his gaze back to the viewport.

That's when he saw, when they all saw, the girl and boy that were sitting at the piano were directing the deadliest of glares their way. A few others in the class were doing the same.

"No, I don't think that's possible Snow," James replied, although he didn't sound very sure about it.

"_Close the portal Sam."_

They heard the girl at the piano speak even though her lips didn't move.

Emma rushed to Henry's side and grabbed his hand, desperately hoping that whatever magic she possessed would allow the viewport to stay open; but it closed with the blink of an eye.

"What did you do?" Henry turned and yelled at Q.

"Me? I did nothing; you saw yourself Boy Wonder. _Sam_ closed the portal, not me," he answered in a mocking tone with a grin as he acted like he was backstroking through the air. "I'm pretty sure he's also responsible for it opening just so you know. I know you all thought it was the great Boy Wonder and the Savior, but no. You see Sam doesn't quite know his full strength yet so he's still trying to figure out the extent of his powers; you understand."

"Do yourself a favor and stop mocking my grandson with that tone," James said as he snatched his sword off the floor and raised it to Q.

Almost instantly he found his hand burning and he was forced to drop his sword. He rose high in the air and grabbed at his neck like an invisible cord was restraining his breathing. Q floated in front of him only inches from his face.

"I can hold the whole of your universe and many others in the palm of my hand at my leisure. Do you really think your little sword will scare _me_, Farm Boy? Humble as you think you may be you have the exact same arrogance that your brother possessed. You do recall how he met his end, yes?"

James dropped to the ground choking and gasping for air; his family flocked to his fallen form.

"Now I must ask did I really just see the House of White actually shed tears for the Evil Queen?" Q asked as he floated down until he was sitting on the couch.

"What was I thinking?" James' heart hardened after being embarrassed by Q. "She was an evil bitch and she ruined our lives. Good riddance."

He stopped for a moment when Henry smacked his arm.

"Look I'm sorry Henry, I understand you may have some lingering feelings because she raised you for a few years but we've known her much longer than you have," James said.

"Did you now? Did you really know her?" Q asked.

"Yes we did. She killed Snow's father and however many others in our homeland. She has committed countless acts of absolute evil and laughed when anyone asked her to show mercy. Snow even tried to apologize numerous times, but that evil bitch ignored it," James concluded.

Henry smacked his arm harder, "stop calling her names like that."

"I'm only speaking the truth, she was…" James stopped talking when Q cut him off.

"Selfish. That's what she was, selfish. I could hardly blame her after the life she was forced in to. You know, most of your kind never really pays attention to the weight that some words hold. Evil is more like hate if you ask me; a very strong word. Therefore one must take care where it is placed. Regina was selfish; impossibly, unbendingly selfish, but she wasn't truly evil. Her mother? Baba Yaga? Rumplestiltskin even; that's evil," Q stated.

"Look, you can talk all you like sorcerer but you can't make me believe she was ever good. Nor should she ever be anywhere near my grandson or daughter," James replied; even though it seemed like he was trying to convince himself not Q.

He didn't want to admit that Q's words held some truth.

"But it makes sense," Emma said.

"Ah, the Savior finally finds her voice," Q chuckled.

"Emma you can't seriously believe anything we saw?" James asked almost pleadingly.

"James stop," Snow said tiredly.

"Obviously it's another rouse carefully planned and constructed by Regina and Rumplestiltskin and whoever the hell this…" James spoke.

"James stop!" Snow yelled.

"Why? This is absurd," he replied.

Emma stared at her father and tried to remain calm.

"Ooo I see the wheels turning. Your species is always so delightful to watch when finally coming to a realization. " Q said with a large smile on his face.

"It makes sense; Dad," Emma said.

Her statement gave James pause because Emma had never called him that before.

"Emma?" James questioned.

"It makes sense James," Snow agreed.

"Don't you get it Grandpa? Mom is the product of true love; you and grandma's true love. The only thing that could stop…"Henry paused and took what Q had said in to consideration, "she's the only thing that can stop what _we_ consider true evil. Love conquers all."

"And there he goes speaking words again," Q said as he laughed and stood up to clap, "Well said Boy Wonder, well said."

"You know that sounds completely condescending when you say it like that," Emma stated.

"The brave mother bear protecting her young; I mean not to offend Miss Swan," Q assured her.

Emma figured it was as close to an apology as they would get.

"Your people's behavior truly does baffle me sometimes. You condemn her for things she's done in the past even though, as of late, she has clearly shown signs that she has changed. But James, before the curse was broken and your memory was returned, you cheated on your wife with Snow and oddly enough barely got any of the backlash that followed; Snow bore it all. Yet you both wanted people to look beyond that and remember that you're the good guys. Emma you were in and out of trouble for most of your younger life; for goodness sakes you gave birth to your son while you were locked up. Yet when news of that came to light you urged the good people of Storybrooke to look past that and view you for the person you had become. And you young Henry? You've been pushing a lot for Regina to constantly prove to you that she wasn't bad anymore. But every time she does, the smallest thing sets you back to thinking that she's evil. Take for instance the fairy dust. You automatically thought she'd lied to you and was in cahoots with Rumplestiltskin; when in reality she was so concerned about her mother getting here and harming you that she allowed the insecurities that Rumplestiltskin played on to override her better judgment. You also lied to get her out of the house so you could sneak in and steal the keys to her vault. You told many lies before that just to leave and bring Emma to Storybrooke as well as to work on your Operation Cobra. A word of advice, just because you're on what is considered to be the good side doesn't make it okay for you to scheme and lie, especially where your mother is concerned; two wrongs don't make a right. I've watched you all for quite some time now. None of you are perfect but you beg people to look past those flaws and love you anyway."

"If you've been watching us for so long why are you now stepping in?" Snow asked.

"There's that brilliant mind of yours, why indeed." Q chucked but left Snow's question unanswered. "For such a young age Boy Wonder you more than most have some very inspiring moments and an uncanny insight at times. But quite frankly you're also a self righteous nub a lot of the time that always thinks he knows best. Remind you of anyone?" Q said as he stared at James.

James opened his mouth to reply and received a smack on the head from Snow.

"Oww, I didn't even say anything geez," James grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"None of you even noticed until moments ago how removing the curse from the well had affected Regina. I suppose hindsight is twenty-twenty as your people say. You didn't even think to invite her to dinner with you. 'Thanks for saving my family Mom, see ya later'. Was that really the best thing you could say Boy Wonder?"

Q paused for a moment to let the family wrap their heads around what he'd just said.

"Is it really so farfetched that Regina could find true love with Emma. It's happened in your Fairytale Land before after all; good and evil coming together and falling in love, conquering countless obstacles along the way. I shouldn't have to remind you of Elphaba Thropp and Glinda Upland," he stated, "and I'm quite sure that Regina is not the only one who had those dreams."

The group looked at Emma for confirmation.

"I-I didn't know it was her. I could always see Henry and the other kids but I could never see her clearly," Emma explained.

"But you did feel a certain pull towards her?" Q asked.

"Yeah," Emma sighed.

James nodded his head and finally stopped arguing.

"There's one thing that doesn't make sense to me," Snow said.

"I can try to give you some clarity if you'd like," Q offered.

"Regina doesn't give up on things. No matter what, she is not a quitter. I'm living proof of that. As you said, she's too selfish to ever give up on something that she wants. She pursues it relentlessly until she gets it," Snow said.

"Ain't that the truth," James agreed.

"All those doors we saw close on her past and … and what looked like a future that she wanted. If you hadn't intervened when you had, would she still be here?" Snow asked.

"Had I not stepped in she would have left in the morning. She would have driven across the border and parked shortly after crossing the line; knowing that she would pass out momentarily. When she came to she would have read the note she wrote to herself telling her to never go back to Storybrooke and she would have kept driving. She was already planning on leaving. I simply nudged her in a different direction," Q explained.

"What do we need to do to bring her back?" Snow asked.

"As I said, the choice is hers. Although I could be persuaded to bring her back when the time is right," Q answered.

"What do you mean _when_ the time is right?" Emma asked.

"You won the battle your majesties, but you did not win the war. Cora is coming to Storybrooke; she'll be here sooner than you think." Q answered, "I'll help where I can, but it will be solely up to Regina to stop Cora. I'm quite sure she'll recruit someone to handle Rumplestiltskin. When the final battle comes, they must both be struck down together. They are two heads of the same snake so to speak."

Emma and Henry began to feel the loss of Regina; the loss of a life that could have been. A life that they both knew they were going to have to fight for if they were going to make Regina believe in it again.

"Can you give her a message from me?" Henry asked.

"I can," Q replied.

"Tell her I'm sorry and I love her," Henry looked up at Emma and smiled when she nodded, "tell her we both love her, and we want her to come home."

"I'll pass that along. I suggest you prepare yourselves and the town for Cora's coming. And please do keep an eye on Boy Wonder; you know how he likes to get in to things when left to his own devices. I'll leave you with this small tidbit to ease your minds. Rest assured, if things go as I've seen them, Regina will return to Storybrooke, probably unhappily, but she'll return none the less and she'll bring enough help for you to rid yourselves of Cora as well as the Dark One once and for all. In the mean time," Q waved his hand and a large snow globe appeared in his palm, "hold on to this. You'll be able to see her whenever you want, just give it a shake.

Q vanished as soon as Henry had taken hold of the snow globe.

"So. My stepmother is going to become … my daughter-in-law," Snow said just for the sake of saying the words.

"Lovely, my own personal Springer episode," Emma mumbled.

"Henry?" James called.

"Yeah Grandpa?" Henry answered distractedly. He was busy staring at the intricate design of the snow globe.

"He said that you'd seen it for awhile now," James stated.

"Yes," Henry groaned in frustration with himself as he set the globe down on the coffee table.

Emma pulled him to sit with her on the couch and he melded himself into her side when she wrapped an arm around him.

"Well I certainly didn't. How did you know?" Emma asked.

"It's the way you two look at each other; even when you're mad at each other or arguing your eyes are almost screaming that you want to be together. I just started noticing stuff," Henry shrugged.

"Like what?" Snow inquired.

"When they argue, they stand really close together sometimes. And they always have this intense look like they're about to kiss," Henry answered. "I mean, Mom, it's like you guys are playing chicken and you're daring each other to not look away. And after I started noticing I thought back and it's always been that way. In the very beginning you always used to stand down but, you got to her; because she started to be the one to back down first. But I guess some part of her saw it coming too and she kept trying to run away from it. I wanted her to change and see what was right in front of her. I didn't mean to make her think I didn't care. I love my mom. I didn't want her to leave."

Emma held Henry a little tighter because he sounded like he was going to cry again. She'd thought many times that things would be better without Regina. But now that the former mayor was actually physically gone, she really didn't like it at all.

In Lima Regina sat at the dinner table sharing a meal with the young agents and adults she was going to be working and living with. Doctor Magnus had squared things away with the school as far as getting Regina registered and getting her an id. The group had also taken Regina shopping; providing her with an amble amount of clothing, toiletries, and a large wardrobe to put her things in. It was decided that since Reign had the most room in the attic, which was practically an apartment all on its own; Regina would bunk with her and Rachel.

The team had all gone around the dinner table and introduced themselves as well as shared a few tidbits about themselves; including their genetic makeup. She was astonished by how welcoming and open they had been. When it came time for her to share Reign informed her of what everyone saw while she was singing, but the lead agent asked her to share in more detail. Opening herself up and letting her old wounds bleed for others to see would have been near impossible for her were she still in Storybrooke or even the Enchanted Forest. But she wanted to leave all of those old and terrible habits behind and be the Regina that she always wanted to be. So she told her story and relieved herself of the burdens of her past.

Once the getting to know you talks were over Regina was briefed on the case the team was working on. When she heard the details of what they were doing she dove in head first. She promptly informed them that she would only use magic as a last resort. She was happy to find that they agreed with her; especially since she'd learned that Emily and Sam had similar gifts to hers.

She took a particular liking to Reign; the girl reminded her of what she could have been. Reign had the same drive and thirst and excitement for life that she once had; and she found herself reverting to those feeling again. She saw how tight-knit their group was and she hoped that someday they would view her as part of the family as well.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** This took a lot of doing because when my hard drive crashed, I only got part of this chapter back & had to reach in to the corners of my memory to get the rest of it; which is why this chapter has been shelved for so long. I'm not completely sure I got everything the way I had originally written it, obviously some things were amended with the addition of Regina, but here it is. There's some friendly fluffy stuff, the Queen being introduced to this world's Storybrooke alter-egos, a bit of fun with ships, some Faberry & DelaLopez angst, and a long time coming reunion. In other words, super long update.

And I know some people still don't get the addition of the previous chapter but it was simply Regina's introduction to the story as a whole. Most of the supporting character's only needed a song for their introduction; however because of my die hard Evil Regal feels, I thought Regina needed a whole chapter. But the story is now moving on so I hope you all don't hate me anymore.

There will also be some flashes of Henry, & possibly other members of the House of White, using the snow globe that Q gave Henry to look in on Regina from time to time(maybe a bit obsessively on Henry's part). Those parts will definitely be marked so just expect them periodically. Random sidebar for anyone that may be curious; I typically don't refer to Snow, David, & Emma as 'the Charmings' simply because Snow said that Charming is just something that she calls David; it's not his actual last name. And 'the Nolans' just doesn't seem fitting to me so since Snow has the more 'powerful/known' name, I decided to go with the House of White.

Next update will include Invitationals performances and more dastardly deeds from the evil trinity.

This is an AU story & some characters will be OOC.  
>Time lines don't mean much to me. In other words, I took canon &amp; shot it out of a canon. You will see some of the storyline &amp; songs that were on the show, but they will most likely be in a different order.<br>Songs written by Kahless Productions will also be out of time from when they were actually released.  
>Glee Club was established during freshman year &amp; Quinn never got pregnant.<br>Warning to all you Finn fans, if you can't tell already I can't stand the kid so you may want to stop reading.

Currently unbetaed, please excuse my horrible grammar it will be corrected at a later date.

**Song:** Hallway performance: I found it easier to list who was singing what as the song went along for this one; so they are all marked in bold.

**Disclaimer:** I own only the story itself, &: Reign & Roxana de la Pica, Carla & Marco Adams, Rahdlia Pierce, Alejandro Lopez, Santos Lopez, & a few other random students at McKinley High.

I am in no way affiliated with Lupe Fiasco.

Glee belongs to R.I.B.; Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron; Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis; Sanctuary belongs to Damian Kindler; Doctor Who belongs to Sydney Newman, C.E. Webber, & Donald Wilson; Buffy The Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, C.S.I. Miami belongs to Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn, & Ann Donahue; Leverage belongs to John Rogers & Chris Downey; Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling; Once Upon A Time belongs to Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz. Star Trek: Voyager belongs to Gene Roddenberry.

**Please read & review  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11<span>**

Brittany lay in bed sound asleep. The last thing she saw before closing her eyes was the new bottle of bubbles that her mom had bought her. Brittany loves bubbles. She especially enjoys making them under water. It's not surprising when she begins to dream about it.

_It's early, but five year old Brittany's already been up for three hours. She doesn't sleep much. Even with all the physical activities she did she's never really needed to. She looks over to her right and sees three of her team member in different positions on their beds; they're all still deep in their sleep. She tries not to move around much so she doesn't make noise and wake them. It's hard though, she's restless. She only sleeps through the night when she's laying next to Rachel. But Rachel's asleep too and Brittany doesn't want to bother her._

_She turns her head to the left and is met with partially open brown eyes. A small almost shy smile forms on the blonde's face._

"_Are you okay?" Rachel whispers._

"_Yeah," she whispers back, "just not sleepy."_

_Rachel slides over and pulls back her covers, silently telling the blonde to come lay down with her. Brittany's smile grows as she sits up and steps out of her bed. The tiled floor is cold against her small bare feet, but she barely feels it. She lays down facing Rachel and the girls pull the covers up to their necks. Rachel angles her head up and kisses Brittany on the forehead. When they settle their foreheads are touching and Brittany links their pinkies._

"_Thanks Star," Brittany whispers._

"_One of the nurses said friends always look out for each other. I'll always look out for you Ducky."_

"_I'll always look out for you too."_

_A few hours later horns echo through their room, signaling them to wake up. They shower, dress, eat breakfast, and spend the day training. On this particular day they are sparring against a team from the other side of the complex. Brittany teases Rachel because the girl with the light brown eyes on the other team keeps staring at her. Towards the end of the day Brittany started to get excited. It was time to go to the pool. With the exception of Rachel, Brittany's team didn't really like the pool. Rachel didn't mind it much because it made Brittany so happy. The brunette didn't like having to be tied down under the water, but holding her breath was easy so she always did it for whatever amount of time was required. If it ever became too much for them, the man in charge would release their bonds and let them come up for air; but only if he thought they'd been down long enough._

_Brittany was the only one the man never tied down. For as far back as Rachel could remember, Brittany always held her breath the longest. The blonde would swim around or walk on the pool floor making bubbles with her mouth as she went. It always made the other kids smile._

_There was one time one of the boys on Rachel's team panicked, and started struggling to get loose. Brittany swam over to him and gave him air. When Rachel looked over, just behind the blonde's ear she saw the tiniest set of gills. The brunette was puzzled; she'd never seen them there before. When they were finished the man watching over them took Brittany aside and looked at her neck. Not finding anything he looked under her arms, her back, behind her ears. He still found nothing._

_When Rachel and Brittany were a few years older, the brunette figured it out. Brittany's body changed to fit any environment she was in. When she was submerged in water, the tiny gills formed so she could breathe. As soon as she was out of the water, they disappeared without a trace._

Brittany's body jerked as the scene in her dream changed. She started to sweat and her breath quickened.

_It's cold. Snow and ice are covering the ground. Alarms are blaring around the complex. Even though she still doesn't sleep much, nine year old Brittany hates night drills. The only thing she likes doing outside at night is sneaking onto the roof of their building and staring at the stars with Rachel._

_Rachel is running into the woods in front of her yelling back to her team to be careful where they step. Too late. Brittany's falling. The ice cracking around her echoes loudly in her ears and the water she's falling into is beyond freezing. She can breathe but it hurts; badly. She feels like a thousand needles are pricking her skin all at once._

Brittany screams as she wakes up and falls out of bed. She's choking and crying. Her vision is blurry and she's extremely disoriented. Her mother appears at her side and wraps her arms around her as she sobs into her neck. The woman worried for her daughter; the nightmares she's been having have increased in frequency over the past few months. She didn't know how to help the young girl.

Brittany's crying subsided and her mother helped her change her sweat soaked clothes. The older blonde lay with the girl until she was asleep again. As she carefully closed her daughter's bedroom door she thought of Sue and Shelby. Both women had reached out to her years ago but she'd pushed them away; wanting no reminder of Manticore in her life.

She'd lost her first born children while dealing with Manticore. When Brittany was returned to her with no memory of the place she thought it was nothing short of a miracle. But maybe Sue and Shelby could help her to help Brittany. She'd find out in the morning.

* * *

><p>The school day started off in the usual way. Practice for some students, hanging out in the parking lot for others, random milling about for most. Reign, Regina, and Rachel were in the basement working with Jacob and Lauren. They were trying to get things together for the Glee Club's video. Reign had a song partially done for it and Jacob had some good ideas on how to film it already. Things were moving along nicely when Rachel's head jerked towards the door.<p>

"You okay Rachel?" Regina asked.

"None of you heard that?" Rachel asked.

They all walked to the doorway and peered out into the hallway. Jacob and Lauren saw a glimpse of red turn the corner to their left.

"That's been happening more and more since last year," Lauren stated.

"What's been happening?" Reign asked.

"We need to show you guys something," Jacob said.

Jacob made sure to close and lock the door so no one could come in and surprise them or stand outside and eavesdrop. He pulled out his laptop and opened a secure file labeled Project Reign.

"Reign you remember what you asked me to do when we met?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," the musician answered.

"Well, last semester we noticed Finn coming down here a lot. He never really did anything so we brushed it off. But after you and I met I started paying more attention. At the end of the first day of school Lauren and I were down here and we saw Dave and Finn walking down the hall," Jacob explained.

"Walking isn't exactly illegal," Rachel interjected.

"No, it's not. It's what they were talking about that got our attention. Dave was talking about Azimo being suspicious about something and Finn was trying to tell him not to worry about it," Lauren picked up where Jacob had left off.

"After that day we set up some hidden cameras along the hallway outside this room. We would've put some up along the other hallway too but it's a dead zone. The cameras are set to download everything recorded directly to mine and Lauren's laptops. I hope you don't mind me telling her, I just figured I should have a back up," Jacob said.

"No, not at all, that's a smart thing to do. How much did he tell you?" Reign asked Lauren.

"Everything he knew; we guessed the rest. But we'll go in to detail about that later," Lauren said as Jacob started the first video.

They saw Dave and Finn going back and forth through the hallway. Mostly after hours but there was once or twice when they would see Dave carrying a tray of food during the morning or afternoon. Reign wasn't surprised by that tidbit. The look on Dave's face nowadays was complete unsurity; like he was fighting himself every step of the way. Of course he'd think to bring the poor girl food, Finn wouldn't give a damn. The musician wondered if that meant that Dave kept the keys to the locked door or if both he and Finn had their own keys. The final clip they watched showed Finn being damn near carried from around the corner that the two boys had turned down earlier.

"Trouble in paradise we think," Lauren commented.

"It's most likely backlash from their boss for the girl escaping," Rachel surmised.

"One of the girls got out?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, but it rained the night she did so we couldn't back track where exactly she'd come from," Reign replied.

"Did you guys ever see the victim?" Jacob asked.

"Her name's Michaela. And yes we saw her. She was in pretty bad shape. You guys have to be careful; eyes open at all times," Rachel said just before the warning bell sounded.

The three agents left Jacob and Lauren and made their way to their lockers. As they approached the Unholy Trinity's lockers they happened to tune in to the conversation being had.

Santana moved to link her pinky with Brittany's but the blonde pulled away. This was strange behavior for the dancer, and it didn't go unnoticed by the other two cheerleaders. It didn't go unnoticed by the small framed brunette that happened to be walking by either.

"Britt are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"I'm fine, I just … I don't want to do that anymore," Brittany said quietly as her eyes happened to shift and linger on Rachel, "it feels weird."

"Eavesdrop much RuPaul," Quinn said as she followed Brittany's line of vision.

Rachel didn't say anything. She just stared a second more at the blonde dancer before continuing to her own locker. She walked slow enough to hear the end of the cheerleaders' conversation.

"I hope you're not mad," Brittany said with a sad voice.

"No Britts it's fine. It was your idea to begin with, I'm good if you want to stop don't worry about it," Santana assured the girl.

It had always pained Rachel a bit to see Brittany and Santana walking through the halls with their pinkies linked. That was always something Brittany used to do with her on the many nights they lay together on Rachel's bed when the blonde couldn't sleep. But now she knew Brittany didn't want to do that with Santana anymore, and there was something in the way Brittany looked at her just now.

"Who is RuPaul and why did she call you that?" Regina asked.

"RuPaul is an awesomely famous drag queen and one of their favorite things to do is tell me that I look like a boy playing dress up," Rachel replied.

"That has to be the most absurd thing I've ever heard," Regina said after a moment of contemplation.

"Tell me about it," Reign said. "Do you think she's starting to remember?" she asked Rachel.

"I don't know. I'd rather not get my hopes up," Rachel answered.

"Who is starting to remember what?" Regina asked.

Rachel looked around to make sure no one was standing too close to them before answering.

"Brittany. She's like Reign and the rest of us but she doesn't remember. When we were younger she and I were on a team together at Manticore and we failed to acquire our targets on a night drill. As punishment she was taken off my team. I don't know what they did to her but she has no clue who I am or who she used to be."

"How close were you two?" Regina asked.

"She was my best friend," Rachel answered sadly.

They talked for a few minutes more as they made their way to class. Coincidence isn't something that Regina Mills believed in very often. She didn't mention it to her two companions but she was quite sure Brittany would be remembering who she was some day soon.

* * *

><p>Rahdlia Pierce stared at the phone in her hand unsure of whether she should make the call or not. After a few moments of thought she knew she had no choice.<p>

"Sylvester, speak."

"Di … Sue?"

"The one and only."

"This is … its Rahdlia."

"What's wrong? Is Brittany okay? She seemed fine at practice this morning." Sue knew something had to be wrong for Rahdlia to be calling her. Outside of Cheer Competitions Rahdlia had made it clear long ago that she didn't want any type of relationship with her anymore; friendship or otherwise.

"I'm sorry to trouble you."

"It's no trouble. Are you okay talking on the phone? You can come up to the school or we can meet somewhere else if you'd like."

"No, no that's very kind of you, but not necessary. I'm just … worried. I don't know if anything can be done at all."

"What's happened?"

"Brittany's been having nightmares for the past few months. I don't know what triggers them or why they're happening. She wakes up screaming and drenched in sweat. I've asked, but she won't tell me what the nightmares are about."

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on her throughout the day and I'll try to talk to her. It may be a good idea for Helen to give her a full check-up since she's in town."

"Yes that may help. Thank you … Diana, I know you don't have to do any of this; I really appreciate it."

"No thanks are necessary Rahdlia. I wish the circumstances were different … it's good to hear from you."

Sue could clearly hear Rahdlia smile over the phone.

"It's good to hear your voice too Diana … I have missed you."

* * *

><p>Throughout the next two weeks Reign and her team kept their eyes open. Reign had decided to fully bring in some members of the Glee Club: Lauren, Mike, Puck, Jacob, Sam, and Artie. Regina, to everyone's surprise, had decided on joining the school's Rugby team; saying the roughness of the sport helped to burn the excess energy she felt from not using her magic; she proved to be quite skilled at the sport. The more eyes Reign had around school the better. She was starting to get anxious. No other girls had been taken yet; she was sure whoever the next target was would be a student at McKinley.<p>

Reign noticed with disappointment that Quinn had fully gone back to her insults where Rachel was concerned. The blonde was smart enough to not have any slushies thrown at the brunette and her voice wasn't as loud as it used to be. It would just be a small snide comment in passing meant only for Rachel to hear. In true Rachel Berry-Corcoran form the diva never let it show in public, but Reign knew that Quinn's actions were hurting the small diva. As Regina grew closer to Rachel and Reign, she too began to see how the young brunette was being affected.

Where Glee was concerned Quinn could be considered neutral. She wasn't mean, but she wasn't exactly nice either. The whole thing was really starting to weigh heavy on Rachel. The diva was tired of it. She felt deeply for the blonde, she knew Quinn was who she was supposed to be with. Why else would she continue to let herself be quietly tortured by the blonde?

Things with Santana and Reign seemed to be going the same. They continued their little game on and off. Reign really didn't seem to care about it much after the first few days. If the musician ever thought about what happened at the party, or in Coach Sylvester's office, she didn't show it. Santana however thought about it all the time; like when she saw the musician with Carla or Regina. She knew there was nothing romantic between Reign and Carla; where Carla was concerned Santana was just jealous of all the time the girl got to spend with _her_ woman. Regina however was a different story. There wasn't any hand holding or any real type of pda; there just seemed to be some type of undertone between the two. Santana couldn't quite put her finger on the exact reason; but she saw Regina as competition, and that worried her. All of the other girls that she'd seen Reign with were nobodies, but Regina? The girl's beauty easily matched her own; and Regina just had a way of carrying herself that seemed so … regal. Regina was going to have to go; there was no way around it. Santana Lopez comes second to no one and she always gets what she wants; and if Regina Mills, what type of name was that anyway, thought she was going to get in between her and Reign; the bitch had another thing coming.

Carla had been inducted in to what was now called the Hit Squad. Reign wanted to slap Jacob silly for coming up with that name. Puck of course talked her out of it because he loved it. It added to his badassness, or so he said. The group consisted of: Puck, Carla, Ziva, Emily, Reign, and Rachel; collectively the most wanted by the female population at school. According to Jacob's polls Emily was top dog where the ladies of McKinley were concerned, with Rachel and Reign tying for second place, followed by Ziva, then Puck, and finally Carla. Although she was still new and hadn't really put herself out there yet, Regina seemed to be a growing favorite for being eye candy alone according to the polls. That small tidbit would have bothered her if she was still in the Enchanted Forest; heaven knows she was little more than that to her late husband. But being free of Storybrooke and her old life, and having time rewound for her; the former Evil Queen had decided to fully embrace the new world given to her. Mike would have been a member, but he'd started dating Brittany.

The rest of the couples that had come together seemed to be getting on nicely. Lauren was slowly but surely warming up to Marco's charms. Blaine and Sam were sickeningly cute. Artie had worked up the courage to ask Mercedes out so they were in the beginning stages of their relationship. Unknown to many of the student body Puck was only a member of the Hit Squad in name only. He was trying his best to make Becky believe she was the only girl for him, but the blonde was still skeptical.

* * *

><p>Everyone was well into their routines. Keeping up with their classes and sport teams and getting ready for Invitationals, which loomed closer and closer, while also keeping an eye on Finn and Dave. Artie had told Reign he was getting worried about his girl. Everywhere they went lately Finn seemed to be. Even on days when Mercedes invited Artie to random church activities or volunteer work that she did, Finn somehow knew and he would be there. He was always in the background or lurking in the shadows, it seemed, but he never actually approached the couple. Dave lurked around a bit too, but not in a menacing way like Finn. Mercedes had told Artie not to worry about it but he let the team of agents know what was going on anyway. Puck came up with the idea of Artie working out with the football team. He didn't have use of his legs but that didn't mean he couldn't develop his muscle.<p>

Everyone's main concern seemed to be Finn; but Jesse decided to keep his eyes on Dave. The football player seemed to hold the same look of quiet conflict in his eyes that Jesse used to have when he was in Dave's position. There were even moments that Jesse started to notice where Dave seemed to want to try to talk to him or his sister; but then Finn would show up and Dave would keep walking without saying a word. Jesse had brought the boy's actions up one night over dinner and, having also been watching Dave's actions, Regina agreed that Dave should be handled a little differently than Finn.

"From what I've seen Finn looks like he wants to be doing what he's doing; Dave looks like he's being forced to. He's hiding it well, but I know fear when I see it," Regina said, "the boy looks like he's scared to death."

"He came up to me again yesterday," Rachel said.

"Did he say anything this time?" Reign inquired.

"Just hi; then he walked away. But Finn wasn't around at all so I'm not sure why he ran off," Rachel answered.

"Longest case ever," Reign sighed with frustration.

"Come on they can't all be easy, where would the fun in that be," Emily tried to lighten the mood.

"So … Invitationals," Regina stated trying to change the subject completely.

"You've done quite well learning everything in the small amount of time you've had," Rachel complimented.

"Thank you," Regina replied, "I have a thought though."

"Shoot," Reign said.

"I know you guys are nearly done with the video you're making but, I was listening to some stuff on your laptop the other day Reign and I got an idea. But if done, it would require a completely new video," Regina explained.

"Tell us your idea, if it's good we can easily take a general vote on it," Rachel said.

"Okay, I know the main tone is to try to send a message to the audience. So I'm thinking we show the real life of teens coming of age today. We start out at a party, clearly showing all forms of drugs and alcohol, then flash to different scenes of our two stars, Quinn and Rachel, going through random situations in life. Ending, we'd have to get Shelby and Quinn's mom on board for this, with the two stars all grown up still enjoying a drink and having fun together while babysitting their grandkids for their daughters who are now of age and history basically repeats itself. I know that's not every kid's life, but I think some parents might be seriously in the dark when it comes to their children's social lives. Is that confusing or do you get it?" Regina finished.

"Plenty of parents in Lima definitely are clueless. Let me text Quinn and see what she thinks," Rachel said.

"Naw it's not confusing," Reign said as she and the rest of the agents contemplated all that Regina had said, "I get it."

"I like it," Rachel said, "it's definitely a happier tone of the shock and awe we wanted to give."

"What song were you listening to?" Reign inquired.

"It didn't have an actual title. It was labeled track six in your rap folder," Regina answered.

"You listen to rap?" Emily asked; her facial expression matched the other agents, clearly showing their surprise.

"Uh, yes," Regina answered with her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "why?"

"Exactly what types of music do you listen to?" Ziva asked.

"I love classical, but I also love rap, rock, and some heavy metal," Regina answered.

"Seriously?" Reign asked again.

"Yes," Regina half laughed her answer, "why is that so hard for you all to believe? Its edgy music and I'm an edgy chick; what do you want from me?"

"Alright," Reign chuckled with the rest of the agents, "just didn't expect the Evil Queen to like anything more than classical.

"Yes well, I'm sure you'll find that your story books don't portray me to my fullest potentials," Regina replied.

"Oh we _know_ they don't," Spencer said, "believe that."

"I have an idea," Ziva spoke up with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"And what would that be?" Reign eyed her suspiciously.

"We should introduce Regina to her fan club," Ziva said.

"If we're taking a vote on that, I vote yes; I've wanted to say something I just didn't want to be the first to bring it up," Reign said.

"Fan club?" Regina questioned. "How do I have a fan club, I'm not from this world and no one but you guys know me."

"Aha ha, my Queen; that's where you're wrong," Spencer laughed.

"Whoa whoa whoa, if we do this we do it right. Season one marathon then we do the eps for season two before she watches any new episodes and sees the Evil Regal and Swan Queen pages on tumblr," Rachel said while checking her phone.

"What the hell is an Evil Regal and what is a Swan Queen?" Regina questioned a little annoyed. She didn't like not being in the know.

"You will find out soon enough, worry not," Reign said a little too giddily.

"Okay Quinn's in and she said her mom thinks the idea is interesting so she'll help out," Rachel said as she tucked her phone back in to her pocket.

"I texted Mom too and she just replied, she's in," Jesse said.

"And that just leaves Jacob," Reign paused when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. "He's down. So we'll chat about a meet at school tomorrow; Regina we'll give you point since this is essentially your vision."

"I can handle that," Regina said.

After cleaning up their dinner dishes, the team headed to bed for the night. All seemed quiet and well until Rachel started to shiver in her sleep. The small brunette lay in the middle of Reign's extra large California King bed with Regina on her left and Reign on her right.

"Who's hogging the covers?" Rachel mumbled still mostly asleep.

Her eyes fluttered open and drifted closed a few times of their own accord. As she became more aware of her surroundings she clenched her eyes shut.

"Why is there a light on right now?" Rachel asked.

Not getting an answer and having the feeling of being alone in bed she turned onto her back and slowly opened her eyes. Her jaw slackened at the sight she was met with. She was indeed alone in bed. Both Reign and Regina were hovering about two feet above her facing each other with the comforter still draped over their shoulders. Thick threads of royal blue colored lights seemed to be flowing back and forth between the two hovering girls. Rachel watched in shock and a brief feeling of awe before her brain began to function normally and tell her that this probably should not be happening.

"_Um … M-magnus, Henry?"_

Receiving no answer Rachel called out louder.

"_MAGNUS! HENRY! One of you needs to wake the hell up and get up here."_

"_It's rather early to be yelling dear."_ Helen replied sleepily.

"_Way too early for catastrophes Rach, what's up?"_ Henry grumbled.

"_Something really weird is going on with Regina and Reign,"_ Rachel answered.

"_Care to be more specific dear?"_ Helen asked.

"_They are floating above me with blue lights connecting them. Specific enough?"_ Rachel replied.

"_Be right there."_ Henry and Helen replied at the same time.

Upon entering the bedroom area where the three girls were Helen and Henry found Rachel standing in front of the bed watching the light show that Reign and Regina were unknowingly producing.

"Uh, how long have they been like that?" Henry asked.

"No idea. I woke up because I was cold and then that," Rachel pointed at the girls.

Helen stood recording the girls for deeper evaluation later. She couldn't tell which agent was the cause of the connection, but she heavily suspected Reign. She believed a previously mild trait was beginning to upgrade. She'd have to do some research and tests on both girls to be sure though.

"Okay," Helen said after a few minutes of recording, "any ideas on waking them up?"

"Not sure touching them is a good idea," Henry said.

Rachel didn't answer. She simply walked over to Reign's desk and found an air horn. Helen and Henry quickly covered their ears once they saw what Rachel was holding. As soon as the loud horn sounded the blue threads disappeared and both Reign and Regina sat straight up and immediately fell back down to the bed and bounced off the edge. The crash to the floor was quite comical and the three on lookers had to fight rather hard not to laugh out loud; much.

"Why am I on the floor?" Regina asked grumpily as she massaged her now sore hip.

Reign for her part surveyed the scene before speaking.

"Okay, something obviously just happened because you two wouldn't be up here otherwise. What gives?" the musician asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"You guys decided to levitate for a while and you took the covers with you; rude to not invite me by the way. The light show was kinda cool looking though," Rachel replied.

"Light show?" Regina asked.

"Levitating?" Reign followed.

"Yes, this is what was happening," Helen said before showing the small video clip to the confused girls.

Henry watched the girls closely. Reign watched the video quietly; the look on her face clearly showed she had no idea what had happened. Regina's face also held an element of surprise, but she looked just a touch more clued in than Reign did.

"Have you seen something like that before Regina?" Henry asked.

"Only once when I was a little girl but … I'll have to think on it and see if I can contact Q. I left all of my spell books and journals in Storybrooke," Regina replied.

"Okay. Well, let's all try to get some sleep and we'll touch base about this at a later date," Helen suggested.

The girls got back in bed while Helen and Henry went back to their beds.

"You look worried Regina," Reign stated.

"What are we going to find about what happened in your books once they get here?" Rachel asked.

"It's not bad. I'm not particularly worried, rather very curious. If my memory is accurate then something in my magic is … how do I put this … kin to a part of Reign's magic," Regina replied.

"But I don't have magic," Reign stated.

"Yes you do. It's one of the first things I noticed about you," Regina said.

"Emily's the one that went to Hogwarts, not me," Reign didn't want to believe Regina. With all of her other many traits given to her courtesy of Manticore, she had enough to deal with.

"What happened wouldn't have been possible if you didn't have magic," Regina replied.

"You said you saw it once, who was it?" Rachel asked Regina.

"I was eavesdropping on a meeting between my mother, Rumplestiltskin and the Blue Fairy. Rumplestiltskin said something that neither my mother nor Blue found appealing so they started yelling at him simultaneously. When I looked through the crack in the door there were bright orange lines connecting my mother and Blue. Rumplestiltskin seemed rather excited about it." Regina explained. "When I was older and Rumplestiltskin became my tutor I asked him about that day and he said he'd explain some other time. He did eventually I just don't remember exactly what he said. But the short explanation is what I told you; our magic has similar traits."

"Can you be anymore … more?" Rachel giggled through her question to Reign.

"Trust me, I rather wish I wasn't," the musician lamented, "not that I mind being connected to you in any way Regina, there's just enough going on right now and…"

"Magic is an added stress," Regina finished Reign's sentence. "I don't take offense, I understand."

Silence fell among the trio and Rachel and Regina drifted back to sleep. Reign's slumber came harder. She hadn't told anybody but she'd been feeling many changes in her body since her wolf had asserted itself. She'd been able to keep control for the most part; but there were times, like at their school kick-off party, that she lost control. That was the worst it's been; she hadn't told anyone about the few times she made herself scarce and hid away in some quiet corners of school. Santana had found her one of those times. The cheerleader didn't ask questions when she found the huddled, cringing and sweating mass that was Reign; she simply sat down and pulled the musician in to her arms and held her until she stopped shaking. Reign stayed cradled in Santana's arms for about two hours before she was okay to even stand. Once Reign was better, Santana had simply smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

* * *

><p>Blocks away Santana jerked out of her sleep. She sat up quickly and did a quick sweep of her room. Nothing was out of place, no creepy woman watching her sleep; but she had a deep feeling of something being wrong. She went around her house checking on her parents and younger siblings. Her older brother was at work so she called him to make sure he was okay as well; and he was. As the cheerleader got back in to her bed her thoughts strayed to Reign, and then it clicked.<p>

The last time she'd had this feeling, she'd felt rather inclined to go to one of the mechanical rooms behind the auditorium stage. While walking to the room the cheerleader kept trying to figure out the reason she felt so inclined to go there; she'd even stopped and turned around twice before walking the full distance to the small space. When she entered the room and walked to the back she found Reign; the musician didn't even acknowledge her presence, but that didn't turn Santana away. Somehow she knew that Reign wasn't quite focused at that moment.

The cheerleader sat quietly and pulled Reign in to a comfortable position; she practically cradled the musician. Reign gave no resistance at all; the young agent buried her face in Santana's neck and snaked her arms around the cheerleader's waist. They stayed that way for about two periods. When Reign stirred out of the slumber she'd fallen in to Santana simply watched her get up and look around the room as if she didn't quite know how they'd gotten there. When Reign's eyes landed on Santana again she offered her hand to help the cheerleader up. Reign had expected to get the fifth degree but Santana simply smiled and kissed her on the cheek before exiting the room.

In the darkness of her bedroom Santana pulled her extra body pillow close to her chest and squeezed thinking of Reign.

* * *

><p>Thoughts of Santana's arms around her filtered in to Reign's mind; tired light brown eyes finally closed. Reign is almost certain that she can feel her mate near her as sleep finally comes to her.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day at school Regina was inclined to keep a close eye on Reign. The musician seemed to have a quieter demeanor than usual but she wasn't completely withdrawn. They'd met with Quinn and Jacob to work out details of the new video which really only required them to throw a party and add in a few things later.<p>

Puck had felt the need to voice his opinion on needing some stress relief from football and glee and being on general alert because of Finn and Dave. Reign was inclined to agree. While Glee practice was starting she decided to contemplate what they could do to ease some stress for the whole glee club since everyone had other extracurricular activities as well.

Reign sat in her usual seat with Regina on one side and Rachel on the other. The rest of the club filed into the choir room with different levels of enthusiasm.

"_Don't get mad at Reign."_ Sam's voice sounded in his boyfriend's mind.

"_What does that mean?" _Blaine asked.

"_Just trust me babe."_

Sam sat down with Blaine and they both talked with their friends. The Unholy Trinity walked in and Quinn couldn't seem to help herself as she looked at Sam smiling.

"Can your mouth get any bigger?" Quinn said.

"That trouty mouth could totally swallow this room if he tried. I'm a little scared to be in here right now. This isn't how I pictured my life ending." Santana added.

"That's not necessary ladies." Brittany tried to get her friends under control.

Reign had her headphones half on and heard the girls mocking her friend. She thought quickly and devised a small plan.

"_Hey B you can punch me later for this … if you decide to use fireballs instead please don't singe my hair."_

"_Okay, what are you two planning?"_

Reign got up from her seat and walked down the risers. She kicked the desktop connected to Sam's chair to the side and straddled the boy's lap.

"Uh, hey Reign." Sam said nervously. He'd already seen what the musician was going to do, but he had to play the part of surprised supposed victim. Reign placed her arms on Sam's shoulders and crossed them behind his neck. Her nose was inches from the blonde witch's as she spoke to him in a sultry smoky voice.

"Hey."

"Uh … hey back?"

"So rumor has it that besides me & my sexy hottie up there, you have the most suckable and pillow soft lips at McKinley. I tend to be a bit overly competitive sometimes so I really need to know if it's true."

"Um … I hadn't heard … what I mean to say is…"

"Just do it already," Blaine said as he rolled his eyes at their antics.

Reign needed no more permission after that. She surged forward and claimed Sam's lips. The blonde even tilted his head to deepen the kiss and grasped the musician's hips as he did so. She pulled away taking his bottom lip in between her teeth. When there were a few inches between their faces she smiled at him.

"Mmm, damn. Well now I see what all the fuss is about." She said just before turning her head to look at Blaine.

"Good job bro, you roped a good one." Reign said to Blaine.

"I know." Was Blaine's reply as Reign stood up and went back to her seat.

"Hottest kiss I have ever seen in my life." Puck said as he gave Reign a fist bump.

"Yeah, the boy definitely has it going on." Reign stated as she winked at Sam then looked at Quinn and Santana with a smug smirk on her face.

Rachel happened to catch Regina with a kind of happy yet confused sort of look on her face.

"What's up Regina?" the diva inquired.

"Nothing," Regina shook her head and chuckled, "I was honestly just wishing that I had grown up in this world and not … that other place. You all seem rather comfortable with each other."

"Oh you have no idea," Mike said with a wink to Reign and hi-five to Puck.

Rachel and Regina exchanged a look.

"Do we even want to know what you three did at football camp?" Rachel asked.

The trio in question just laughed and shook their heads.

"Naw, you really don't," Puck answered.

During lunch Jesse, Becky and Carla had come up with a stress relief activity that would be quite easy for all involved to pull off. They'd taken care of everything. Becky had gotten a few baby Cheerios to dance with her; Carla and Reign pulled Puck in to complete the band and be backup singers; and Jesse recruited his sister, Sam, Marco, Emily, and Regina. Jesse, Rachel, Sam, and Marco would be singing; while Emily and Regina were charged with special effects and make up.

It took a small amount of convincing on Regina's part to use her magic; she had made Henry a promise that she would stop using magic. But then again, Henry wasn't her son any longer; and she wasn't using her magic for evil. She was simply helping her friends put on a show.

The group met up in the second floor hallway about fifteen minutes before the final bell was to ring. Becky had managed to convince the Cheerios that were helping the group to sit in their make-up chairs with a blindfold on; thus concealing the use of magic to get their hair set the right way. Since Puck's hairstyle couldn't really be altered, everyone else's hair was done to match Puck's mohawk.

At the end of the main hallway Puck sat behind a drum set, Carla stood in front of him with a bass guitar, and Reign was next in line with an electric guitar. Becky and the Cheerios positioned themselves on both sides of the hallway and the four singers were up front. Regina and Emily stood to the side; they'd blend in with the crowd once classes were over and wait until it was time to add in their special effects.

As soon as the bell rang students began to filter into the hallways; traffic quickly slowed to a stop once everyone took notice of the group standing in the center the main hall. The group didn't wait for anyone to ask questions, they just started playing.

**Jesse & Rachel:  
><strong>_Step inside,_**  
><strong>

**Sam & Marco:  
><strong>_Walk this way_**  
><strong>

**Carla, Puck, Reign:  
><strong>_You and me babe,_

**All:  
><strong>_Hey, hey!_**  
><strong>

Puck, Reign, and Carla started to play and Becky and the Cheerios began their routine. It didn't take long for the on-looking students to get in to the show.

**Jesse & Rachel: **  
><em>Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on<br>Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
>Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp<br>Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

**Carla, Puck, Reign:  
><strong>_Be your man_

Jesse had made it a point to find Dave in the crowd. He was still working out in his mind how he was going to approach the boy and break whatever hold Finn and his old boss had on the football player. Quiet flirtation seemed like a good way to start.

**Jesse & Rachel: **  
><em>Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light<br>Television lover, baby, go all night  
>Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet<br>Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

**Carla, Puck, Reign:  
><strong>_Yeah_**  
><strong>

Unknown to Rachel, her and Jesse shared the same thought pattern. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany stood at the front of the crowd that was at the head of the T shaped hallway they were in. Rachel couldn't stop herself from attaching her gaze to green eyes that seemed to be watching her very attentively while she sang that last line.

**Jesse: **  
><em>C'mon, take a bottle,<em>

**Rachel:  
><strong>_Shake it up_**  
><strong>

**Jesse:  
><strong>_Break the bubble,_**  
><strong>

**Jesse & Rachel:  
><strong>_Break it up_**  
><strong>

**Jesse, Rachel, Sam, Marco: **  
><em>Pour some sugar on me<em>

**Jesse & Rachel:  
><strong>_Ooh, in the name of love_**  
><strong>

**Jesse, Rachel, Sam, Marco:  
><strong>_Pour some sugar on me_**  
><strong>

**Jesse & Rachel:  
><strong>_C'mon, fire me up_**  
><strong>

**Jesse, Rachel, Sam, Marco:  
><strong>_Pour your sugar on me_**  
><strong>

**Jesse & Rachel:  
><strong>_Oh, I can't get enough_**  
><strong>

**Rachel: **  
><em>I'm hot, sticky sweet<br>From my head to my feet, yeah_

Quinn couldn't stop the low groan that sounded in her throat; caused by the look that Rachel had just given her. It wasn't loud, but the sound still reached Santana's ear.

"Just so you know Q, when you and the Hobbit finally jump the broom I fully expect to get a guided tour of Hobbiton and a free sample of Old Toby."

Brittany chuckled as Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I swear you are such a closet nerd Santana," Quinn said.

"Whatever, you caught the references so what's that say about you?" Santana replied.

Quinn turned her head and looked at Santana. She opened her mouth to speak but immediately shut it.

"You were saying?" Santana teased.

"Shut up," Quinn said with another playful roll of her eyes.

**Sam & Marco: **  
><em>Listen! Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!<br>Crazy little woman in a one man show  
>Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love<br>Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_

Emily and Regina came up with the bright idea of raining small candies on the crowd during the few seconds between verses; needless to say the crowd was appreciative.

**Sam & Marco:**  
><em>You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little<br>Tease a little more  
>Easy operator come a knockin' on my door<br>Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
>Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah<br>_

**Carla, Puck, Reign:  
><strong>_Give a little more_**  
><strong>

The hallway was full almost beyond capacity; it was a good thing Regina had placed a magical barrier that the audience couldn't cross. Lots of kids from the first and third floors were trying to make their way to a position that would allow them to see the small show in the hallway. A few kids made room by climbing and sitting on top of the rows of lockers that lined the hallway.

**Sam: **  
><em>Take a bottle, <em>

**Marco:  
><strong>_Shake it up_**  
><strong>

**Sam:  
><strong>_Break the bubble,_**  
><strong>

**Sam & Marco:  
><strong>_Break it up_**  
><strong>

**Sam, Marco Jesse, Rachel: **  
><em>Pour some sugar on me<em>

**Sam & Marco:  
><strong>_Ooh, in the name of love_**  
><strong>

**Sam, Marco Jesse, Rachel:  
><strong>_Pour some sugar on me_**  
><strong>

**Jesse & Rachel:  
><strong>_C'mon, fire me up_**  
><strong>

**Sam, Marco Jesse, Rachel:  
><strong>_Pour your sugar on me_**  
><strong>

**Sam & Marco:  
><strong>_Oh, I can't get enough_**  
><strong>

**Sam: **  
><em>I'm hot, sticky sweet<br>_

**Marco:  
><strong>_From my head to my feet, yeah_**  
><strong>

Carla and Reign stood back to through the guitar solo. Becky and the Cheerios danced around and did a pretty decent job at riling up the crowd. Emily used magic for a signal boost and sent a mass text to all faculty members that were on the second floor.

'You have approximately 45 seconds to locate the  
>complimentary Totes umbrella in your center<br>desk drawer and place yourself and all items you  
>wish to not be ruined under said umbrella.<br>This will be your only warning; good day.' -Anonymous

None of the faculty knew exactly what to make of the text message they received nor did they know how the umbrella had gotten in to their drawers but they quickly took the anonymous advice and stuffed all papers into their briefcases then opened the umbrellas. None of the students seemed to notice the faculty's activities.

**Ensemble: **  
><em>You got the peaches, I got the cream<br>_

**Rachel:  
><strong>_Sweet to taste,_**  
><strong>

**Ensemble:  
><strong>_Saccharine  
><em>_'cause I'm hot,__  
><em>

**Sam:  
><strong>_Hot_**  
><strong>

**Jesse:  
><strong>_So hot,_**  
><strong>

**Ensemble:  
><strong>_Sticky sweet  
><em>_From my head,__  
><em>

A flick of Regina's wrist dropped a clear domed shower curtain over Puck. The out of place action only caught a few weird stares.

**Marco:  
><strong>_Head,_**  
><strong>

**Ensemble:  
><strong>_Head  
><em>_To my feet__  
><em>

**Sam & Marco:  
><strong>_Do you take sugar?_**  
><strong>

Another flick of the wrist dropped an identical curtain over Carla. More people took notice.

**Jesse & Rachel:  
><strong>_One lump or two?_**  
><strong>

**Carla, Puck, Reign:  
><strong>_Take a bottle,_**  
><strong>

When the final curtain dropped over Reign, everyone became very interested to see what would happen next.

**Sam:  
><strong>_Take a bottle,_**  
><strong>

**Carla, Puck, Reign:  
><strong>_Shake it up_**  
><strong>

Most missed the Cheerios spreading themselves out in a line; Quinn was not one of them. She watched intently as Becky and the other girls got in to a single line formation on each side of the hallway; she noticed the gloves they were wearing seconds before the girls began to remove them. Cheerios don't wear gloves.

**Rachel:  
><strong>_Shake it up_**  
><strong>

**Carla, Puck, Reign:  
><strong>_Break the bubble,_**  
><strong>

Becky and the Cheerios all went down on bended knee and turned their wrists upward then pressed the release button in the palm of their hands. Silly string came from one canister and an assorted flavoring of slushie mix came from the other.

**Jesse & Marco:  
><strong>_Break it up_**  
><strong>

**Carla, Puck, Reign:  
><strong>_Break it up_**  
><strong>

That was Emily and Regina's cue. With all instruments and amplifiers safe under the shower curtains, plus some added last minute protection to prevent anything leaking in to the lockers, they muttered a small spell that caused the sprinklers on the second floor to activate and rain a different color of slushie juice from each spout.

**Sam, Marco Jesse, Rachel:  
><strong>_Pour some sugar on me_**  
><strong>

**Marco:  
><strong>_Ooh, in the name of love_**  
><strong>

The addition of the colorful liquid served its purpose for the song and everyone in the halls was now singing along.

**Sam, Marco Jesse, Rachel:  
><strong>_Pour some sugar on me_**  
><strong>

**Sam:  
><strong>_C'mon fire me up_**  
><strong>

**Sam, Marco Jesse, Rachel:  
><strong>_Pour your sugar on me_**  
><strong>

**Marco:  
><strong>_Oh, I can't get enough_**  
><strong>

Reign, Puck, and Carla played happily while exchanging looks; effectively communicating their enjoyment of viewing all the girls with now thoroughly wet t-shirts on.

**Sam, Marco Jesse, Rachel:  
><strong>_Pour some sugar on me_**  
><strong>

**Jesse:  
><strong>_Ooh Yeah!_**  
><strong>

**Rachel:  
><strong>_Sugar me!_**  
><strong>

"Thank you McKinley, good night!" Sam yelled.

The crowd cheered and eventually began to disperse when Coach Sylvester made an appearance. Most of the faculty had already ducked out by then; all with smiles on their faces at the interestingly positive activities of the student body as of late.

"And just who do you expect to clean up this mess?" the blonde coach asked Reign.

"I am offended. Why did you walk straight up to me like I masterminded this? I just happened to be participating," was Reign's reply.

"Oh really?" Sue questioned with an amused smirk forming on her face.

"Yes really; geez it's not always me," Reign defended.

"Yes it is," Rachel said.

"You are not helping and no one asked you," Reign said then stuck her tongue out at the diva. "It was actually Jesse's idea, but there's a clean up crew outside waiting for the building to clear out."

"Okay, carry on," the coach said and walked away.

"I really expected her to…" Rachel stopped what she was saying because she noticed Dave standing a few inches away from Jesse.

When Dave noticed that the group's eyes were all on him he finally spoke.

"Um, t-that was kinda cool."

"Thanks," Jesse smiled.

Just as Jesse was about to say something else Finn made an appearance.

"Dude we're gonna be late," the taller football player said to Dave with a glare in Jesse's direction.

Dave said nothing else to the group or Jesse; he just walked away with Finn in tow.

"We gotta get that kid by himself for more than five seconds," Puck said.

"Agreed," Reign stated.

"Let me handle that," Jesse said.

"Just try to be quick," Reign ordered.

"No problem," Jesse replied.

Becky and the Cheerios had disappeared to change and go to Cheerios practice while the rest of the group that had performed returned all of their equipment to the choir room.

* * *

><p>Friday evening and most of Saturday morning and afternoon was spent showing Regina season one of the group's favorite television show; Once Upon A Time.<p>

"So let me get this straight," Regina began, "to your world we, meaning people from my world, are fairy tale characters in your storybooks. But, we're also a television show?"

"That's the basics of it," Rachel answered.

"Tell you what," Emily addressed Regina, "how about we just start and then you separate fact from fiction for us?"

"Whatever," Regina shrugged her shoulders.

Truth be told, Regina was quite interested to see why her friends were all raving about some mindless dribble on the idiot box. She was never one to watch much television.

Regina started off sharing small tidbits of insight and what actually happened here and there; but by the time they were about halfway through season one she seemed to show some genuine interest in the show.

"I'll admit the similarities are interesting," Regina remarked after watching Skin Deep.

"You know, I always wondered how it ended up being Charming instead of Red," the former mayor said during the ending of Red-Handed.

"What do you mean by that?" Ziva asked excitedly; she was an avid Red Snow shipper.

"Thanks to magic and mirrors there wasn't much I didn't know about anyone in the Enchanted Forest and I truly always thought that Red was Snow's knight in shining armor; I mean she killed her mother to protect Snow, how is that not love." Regina explained. "Plus I may or may not have heard from the Seer something about the red wolf being blanketed in snow to help save the kingdom."

"I'm so blogging that," Reign said as she pulled out her phone. "Oh, smile," she said to Regina then snapped a picture of her.

"What was that picture for?" Regina eyed Reign suspiciously.

"You're the new star of my blog."

"How so?" Regina asked with a frown quickly forming as their friends all giggled and shook their heads.

"Here read it," Reign handed Regina her phone so she could read the post.

_Greetings my minions! So, the picture above is of my  
><em>_friend Regina. Wanna know what her last name is?  
><em>_I'll give you one guess … Mills. Yeah, that's right.  
><em>_No, I promise you it's not a picture of the lovely  
><em>_Lana Parrilla; it really is my friend, who happens  
><em>_to be sitting next to me right now, whose name  
><em>_is Regina Mills and she only happens to look very much  
><em>_like Ms. Parrilla. Just for the hell of it, I've taken  
><em>_to calling her the Queen. And you know what? The  
><em>_Queen __**does not**__ ship Snowing, she ships Red Snow.  
><em>_That is all, the Queen has spoken. Carry on.__  
><em>

"Okay and this blogging is something people enjoy?" Regina asked as she handed the phone back to Reign.

"You see this number right here?" Reign showed Regina the screen again.

"And?"

"That is the number of notes that my post has gotten in less than the two minutes that we've been talking about it," Reign answered.

"So twenty is a good number; okay," Regina said with a shrug.

The former mayor wasn't sold on the whole blogging thing just yet. The group continued to watch more episodes and Reign continued to blog some of Regina's thoughts to her followers on Tumblr.

"Ignorant child," Regina shook her head at the image of a young Snow White while watching The Stable Boy.

"I have a question," Reign said after watching An Apple Red As Blood, "if your Seer said Red and Snow were supposed to be together, how did David and Snow form true love?"

"Oddly enough that thought has crossed my mind once or twice. The nearest I can guess is someone slipped past Rumplestiltskin's ever seeing eye and placed a very powerful charm, or curse depending on how you look at it, on Charming … or…"

Regina paused in her answer as a thought that she'd never taken in to consideration formed in her mind.

"Or?" Emily and Rachel urged.

"Or something that possibly has yet to happen removes David from the picture completely," Regina answered.

"Therefore making Red Snow's second chance at true love," Ziva stated.

Regina actually felt a brief flash of worry about what was currently going on in Storybrooke; but she quickly reminded herself that it was none of her concern any longer.

Saturday night an impromptu party was thrown for the purposes of having footage for the new video for Invitationals. Regina decided to take complete ownership of her title as a member of the Hit Squad.

By Sunday evening the agents were set once again around the den watching episodes of Once Upon A Time. Near the end of Queen of Hearts Regina wondered at the fate of her on screen counterpart. Reign felt Regina tense next to her and she soundlessly put an arm around Regina's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"_Don't worry."_

Reign's voice sounded in Regina's mind.

"_What happened to you doesn't happen to her."_

Regina looked at Reign with a sad smile and nodded her head.

"_Okay. Does she get a way out like I did?"_

"_Sadly, no."_

"_Hmm; too bad. I think she'd enjoy being in Lima … just as much as I am."_

Both agents shared a smile.

"_We dig having you around too."_

"Okay seriously no offense Regina, but your son's a dick," Jesse's aggravated voice broke the quiet moment the ladies were sharing.

"Yeah seriously what the bloody hell was that shit?" Emily chimed in.

"Oh thanks mom, see ya later," Rachel mocked.

"And then the assholes didn't even invite you to dinner," Spencer added.

"I take no offense and you're all forgetting something, he isn't my son. He removed me from his heart long ago," Regina replied.

"Oh fuck you sideways Prince Henry," Rachel remarked during The Queen Is Dead.

"Yeah seriously Reggie, that kid has no attention span. His 'ooo shiny' complex is getting worse by the episode. First you, then Emma…"

"Who also needs a kick in the fucking head," Emily cut Reign off.

"Agreed," Reign continued, "then its Baelfire, next it'll be Rumple. He's such a hypocritical ass."

"Your parents were fucking thieves and your grandpa is the Dark One, but the woman that raised you to be this sometimes intelligent want to do good all the time person is who gets the forever cold shoulder because she's the Evil Queen," Rachel lamented.

"Guys," Regina chuckled, "I appreciate the loyalty but seriously I'm over it. I don't see either the Enchanted Forest or Storybrooke as my home any longer and none of those people or their concerns, concern me. I'm here with you guys and helping to solve this case is pretty much the only thing on my agenda. Be upset about the characters, but even though you know I come from a world where they are all real, don't associate me with them. Geez, do you realize that you all sound like screaming fangirls arguing over Team Edward or Team Jacob."

The room fell silent after Regina's declaration.

"So just out of curiosity…" Emily began but was cut off by the raised eyebrow that Regina sent her way.

The former queen let the silence thicken as all eyes were set upon her. A smirk formed on her face as she playfully scratched under Reign's chin.

"I've always been quite partial to wolves."

She laughed along with Reign at the loud sounds of appreciation that erupted from their friends.

"I mean honestly that shouldn't have even been a question. Since when do the Lost Boys sparkle," Regina shook her head.

Instant quiet followed her last statement.

"Tell us exactly _which_ Lost Boys you are speaking about?" Ziva asked.

"They're one in the same," the witch answered without thinking. "Crap," Regina muttered once her brain caught up to the moment, "I'm going to have to go through the whole occupant list of Storybrooke now aren't I?"

"Get to talking Reggie," Jesse demanded as he grabbed the remote and shut off the television.

"Or it's off with your head," Rachel said playfully.

Regina simply chuckled and began running down a list of other characters her friends might recognize; she seemed quite comfortable with her new nickname.

* * *

><p><span>Storybrooke<span>

"What's going on kid?"

Sheriff Swan entered the study of the mayor's mansion after hearing a loud crash. She found Henry standing by the fireplace clutching his snow globe.

"Nothing," Henry answered a little too quickly.

"Then what's with the broken candle holder? Your mom is going to want to throttle you for that you know," Emma stated.

"No she won't," Henry plopped down on the couch in front of the fireplace, "she doesn't even think about me anymore."

Emma wasn't sure what Henry had seen to make him so distraught sounding and upset; but violence wasn't in his character, so she supposed something big may have happened.

"What fun is she having without us today?" Emma asked as she slumped down on the couch next to her son.

"Their world doesn't just have fairy tale books like ours, they also have a television show about our lives," Henry stated, "but, it's kind of different from us and … I'm starting to really not like that girl or any of them being around Mom."

"Why's that?" Emma asked.

"They said some really mean things about us … about me mostly."

Emma gazed at the images within the snow globe and found who Henry was mainly talking about. She wasn't quite sure if she liked the girl that seemed to be the leader of the pack either.

Over the past few weeks that Henry and Emma had been watching Regina through the snow globe they'd both noticed the growing closeness between Reign and the former mayor. They weren't going around holding hands or anything, but their connection seemed to be forming some deep roots; and that scared Emma.

Q had said that Regina would be coming back to Storybrooke; but she'd be coming back unwillingly and with other people. If Reign was one of those people, Emma suspected that it would be quite the fight to get Regina to want to stay in Storybrooke when all was said and done.

* * *

><p><span>Lima<span>

Monday morning came too soon for the young agents, but Mondays tended to be like that. The school day seemed to be moving along pretty quickly for a Monday; lunch time had arrived before anyone really had time to complain about the day not being half over yet. The temperature outside was decent so Blaine, Sam, Reign, Regina, and Puck all sat in the courtyard talking about Invitationals.

"Where's Rachel?" Regina asked during a lull in the conversation.

"I was beginning to wonder the same thing," Reign stated, "I haven't seen Rachel a whole lot today at all now that I think about it."

"_Rachel?"_ Regina's voice sounded in the small brunette's mind.

"_Yes?"_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I was talking to Holly about some stuff. Where are you guys?"_

"_In the courtyard."_

"_Okay, I need to get some stuff out of my locker then I'll meet up with you guys."_

"She said she'll be here shortly," Regina announced to the group.

"Cool, I don't like when she disappears like that," Puck said.

"Is there a story behind that?" Blaine asked with a bit of worry for his sister.

"Not really; well, last year she was getting picked on a lot but that's pretty much a nonissue nowadays so I guess there isn't much need to worry. Except for that crazy stalker bitch that's running around," Puck stated.

"Yeah, truth in that; I really can't wait to get this whole thing wrapped up," Reign said.

* * *

><p>Rachel had just turned the corner of the hallway her locker was located in. She slowed her pace a bit when she noticed the Unholy Trinity walking in her direction. She kept her eyes away from all three of them as she opened the bottle of Snapple she was carrying and took a drink. She thought she'd given herself enough room to pass by them without incident but she quickly learned that she was wrong.<p>

"Watch where the hell you're going Berry," Santana practically yelled.

Rachel's back hit the row of lockers and some of her juice spilled on her shirt. She quietly swallowed and took a deep breath. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with whatever she was sure was about to come out of Quinn and Santana's mouths. She knew she should have just played the hurt loser and mumbled an apology then continued her journey to her locker but her eyes locked with Brittany's and she found she couldn't move. She was aware of both Quinn and Santana ranting at her, but their voices were more like background noise than anything.

Quinn didn't seem to notice, but Santana did. She'd said everything she could think to say at the moment but Quinn was still talking as Santana noticed the intense eye lock between Rachel and Brittany. It wasn't too long before Quinn did take notice though; what the blonde did next was not something Santana had expected to see.

The slap Quinn gave Rachel echoed loudly throughout the hallway. Rachel's face was forced to the side from the force of the blow.

"Don't fucking ignore me!" Quinn yelled.

Santana had expected all hell to break lose, but Rachel seemed to keep her cool; or at least controlled the anger that Santana saw in the diva's brown eyes once she had slowly turned her face forward again. Quinn continued to yell while Santana stood in somewhat shock. No one noticed the Snapple bottle breaking in Rachel's palm; no one but Brittany.

To the dancer's ears, the glass breaking was as loud as a gun being shot right next to her ear. Her eyes watched as the glass shards and liquid fell to the floor; almost in slow motion to her vision. Then the blonde's eyes returned to the heated yet calm brown eyes that stared so intently at her. Her neck twitched as she felt a chill in her bones.

***Flashback*  
><strong>_Brittany shivers from the cold. Snow and fallen branches crunch under her feet as she runs in the woods. The alarms are sounding loudly in her ears as she presses forward. It's dark; she can see well enough but she hates night drills. She'd much rather be inside and warm under Rachel's blanket._**  
><strong>

_Rachel's a few feet in front of her yelling instructions. Over the small radio in her ear the blonde hears that three of their targets have been acquired. Rachel has eyes on two others just a few yards ahead; the brunette yells back for her team to watch their step because there is ice ahead._

_Brittany hears the command, but it's too late. The ice cracks and she's falling. She feels like needles are steadily stabbing her skin all over. She tries to breath and the same pain afflicts her gills. It's dark below the ice. Brittany looks down at her feet and sees an endless blackness reaching up to swallow her whole. She begins to panic; what if no one heard the ice crack? What if no one saw her fall? They wouldn't know she needed help. She kicks her legs as hard as she can but she's still sinking. _

_A noise above her head draws her attention. Amidst a white cluster of bubbles Rachel is reaching for her. Brittany stops worrying as soon as her hand is secure in Rachel's; how could she think her Star wouldn't find her.  
><em>***End Flashback*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sam shivered from a chill that no one else in his group could feel.<p>

"Baby are you okay?" Blaine asked.

Sam's breathing sped up. His breath came out of his mouth in a mist like he was outside in the middle of winter.

"What the…"

"Don't touch him," Regina cut Blaine off and grabbed his hand before he could reach for Sam. "Sam what are you seeing?"

"Brr-rittany. She's c-c-cold … and wet … and s-scared. R-rachel's helping her walk," the blonde answered.

"Where are they?" Puck asked, ready to go help where needed.

"In … the woods," Sam replied as he hugged himself to try to get warm.

This confused everyone in the group because they were sure that neither girl was currently in the woods. Regina was the first to catch on.

"Try to concentrate Sam; I think what you're seeing is a memory. Focus on today. It's sunny and warm," Regina coached.

Sam's breathing slowly got back to normal and he didn't seem to be suffering from the nonexistent cold any longer.

"Now think," Regina urged, "where are they?"

After a few moments Sam's eyes came back in to focus and he smiled, "the second floor hallway. Let's go."

The group all got up and made their way inside.

* * *

><p>Rachel could see that Brittany's nose was bleeding; she also made note that Brittany did not move a muscle to wipe the blood away. Perhaps it was finally working. The brunette was beginning to feel the strain on her abilities, but she hadn't been close enough to try to get to Brittany in so long she knew she had to keep going for as long as she could.<p>

Brittany's eyes rolled into the back of her head as memories lost long ago returned to her at break neck speed. She remembered sneaking on to the roof at night; she remembered swimming and making bubbles in the large pool; she remembered learning to fight and use weapons; she remembered all the nights she didn't sleep unless she was next to Rachel; she remembered falling beneath the ice; she remembered Rachel saving her; she remembered watching Rachel get yelled at for not acquiring their targets; she remembered the dark-skinned bald man with the funny accent that took her away from Rachel. She remembered Rachel.

The blonde came to just in time. Rachel's control was slipping and Quinn was still ranting at the brunette. Usually Santana's instincts were on point, but she seemed to still be in shock at Quinn's actions. Brittany grabbed the backs of both girls' Cheerio tops and pulled them backwards just as Rachel stepped forward with her fists curled.

"Rachel stop," Brittany pleaded.

Santana and Quinn ended up crashing in to the row of lockers behind them and falling to the floor. They weren't hurt but the movement made them more aware of their surroundings. They took notice immediately of Brittany struggling with a cursing and formidable looking Rachel. And at the end of the hallway; Regina, Sam, Reign, Blaine, and Puck had just reached the top of the stairs.

Reign and Puck moved to run and stop the girls but Regina held them back.

"No wait; I have a feeling their exchange needs to take place," the former mayor stated.

Brittany was struggling hard blocking punches and kicks from Rachel. She missed a few and strong fists bombard her midsection with heavy blows. She'd forgotten how hard Rachel could hit. But it didn't matter, Brittany could take the hits; she knew if she didn't and Rachel actually got to her intended target, which happened to be the girl that the diva was in love with, Rachel would never forgive herself.

Brittany managed to pin Rachel to the lockers and hold her hands in place. She wasn't able however to stop Rachel from planting her foot on the lockers and skillfully pushing herself up to connect her knee with the blonde's chin. Brittany faltered and fell to the floor.

"Oh shit," Reign said at the end of the hallway.

The lead agent Brittany being knocked down might not bode well for Quinn.

"Okay now would be the time to step in," Regina stated as she and Reign took off towards the girls with Blaine, Sam, and Puck following close behind.

"Jewbabe you're gonna regret that!" Puck yelled.

"Rachel wait!" Regina yelled.

Reign even tried to reach the brunette through their telepathic link.

"_Rach? Rach you gotta snap out of if! I know you're upset but I also know you do not want to hurt Quinn."_

Rachel didn't hear any of it. She stalked towards the cheerleader that had given her nothing but unnecessary grief over the past year.

"Hey short stuff come on, she didn't mean it," Santana tried to reason with Rachel.

She even jumped in front of Quinn once they had scrambled to their feet and made to push Rachel out of the way. She found herself thrown across the hallway and landing next to Brittany for her trouble.

Just a few more steps; a few more steps and Rachel could have her vengeance. She sensed danger coming towards her. She looked to her right and did not see five friends rushing to her aid; she saw Manticore soldiers running to attack her. Her gaze intensified and her eyes clouded over; turning a soft but intense shade of pink.

Puck fell first; he lost all control of his muscles and twitched violently on the floor. Sam was the second to fall; he clutched his head and curled in to the fetal position. Blaine's Veela blood gave him more strength than Sam and Puck. He, like Reign and Regina, was reduced to a lumbering pace; all fighting against Rachel's powers.

"_What is happening?"_ Regina asked.

"_Why can we barely move?"_ Blaine questioned.

"_It's Rachel. That's her main power; she can fight but all those years in psy-ops at Manticore made her mind her best weapon. She's hyper-telekinetic; she can move anything or anyone at break neck speed or reduce it to less than a snail's crawl."_ Reign explained. _"Look on the bright side of things."_

"_How is there … a bright … side?"_ Blaine questioned as he began to drop to the floor.

"_She's only slowing our physical movement, not … our hearts … or other … vital organs,"_ Reign struggled to keep upright; to keep pushing.

Rachel turned her attention back to Quinn; satisfied that any threat to her person was distinguished. Quinn tried to speak, but no words would form. Her mouth opened and closed several times before Rachel's small but powerful hand closed around her throat. The blonde struggled uselessly against the brunette as Rachel's free hand curled in to a fist and reared back.

Rachel didn't register the movement behind her or the lone person still moving to her right. Brittany and Regina reached her just in time. Brittany had already been knocked down when Rachel went in to hyper-mode, so she was free to move about. Regina had used magic to fight against Rachel's control over her limps. When Rachel had turned her gaze back to Quinn, the hold weakened even more.

Regina forcefully pushed herself in to Quinn's frame; grabbing the blonde and successfully moving them both out of Rachel's grasp. At the same time, Brittany had moved in and grabbed Rachel's fisted hand and used her other arm to pull Rachel back. They spun in a small circle until Rachel's back slammed in to the lockers. Now fully distracted, Rachel's hold on her friends lying on the floor was broken.

"Holy shit," Puck winced as he raggedly drew air in to his lungs.

Blaine crawled over to Sam to check that his mate was okay. Rachel's actions had affected his head more than his body; he was a bit dizzy as a result, but still mostly okay.

Santana seemed to be taking everything she'd seen in stride; like none of it was really a surprise to her. Meanwhile, Brittany still struggled with Rachel as everyone else regained their strength. After taking two more hits from the brunette Brittany summoned all of her strength and pinned Rachel to the lockers a final time.

"Star!" Brittany yelled. The nickname seemed to get Rachel's attention. "I don't want to fight you; please stop."

The pink faded away and brown eyes stared in to blue. Rachel's breath came in short pants as she regained some control.

"Ducky?"

Brittany nodded her head as tears matching Rachel's began to stream down her face.

"I remember … everything."

"_Hey Doc we might need you at school."_

Reign wisely thought it might be a good idea to get Brittany, and her other friends, properly checked out.

The dancer and diva fell into each others' arms. Quinn and Santana sat confused at the exchange, while the young agents felt joy mixed with their lingering pain for the two reunited friends.

"_Henry and I just got here; Blaine let us know. Get yourselves to Sue's office when the girls are done with their hugfest,"_ Magnus said.

Brittany and Rachel were exchanging 'I miss yous' and 'I'm sorries' when the unexpected happened. Brittany began to seize. Reign and her group got to them just as both Brittany and Rachel hit the floor.

"What's happening?" Quinn asked, not understanding at all what was going on.

"What's wrong with them?" Santana asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me," Rachel said as Regina helped he to her feet.

The brunette diva was simply weak from her efforts to give Brittany her memory back and from their fight. She'd recover soon enough. Brittany's issue was something else entirely.

"We need to get to Sue's office," Reign said.

The musician went to pick the dancer up but Rachel stopped her. The diva assured them she was fine then she picked her old friend up and ran to Coach Sylvester's office.

Henry and Helen were there waiting. Helen already had a hunch about what was wrong with the young dancer. When she'd read Brittany's file years ago she learned that the girl was an early bloomer. Something in the dancer's DNA had jump started the puberty stage just after she'd turned eight. After a short examination and seeing no changes in Brittany's twitching form, even after five doses of the compound that usually helped to calm the young agents' appetites, her suspicions were confirmed.

"So since her natural instincts were denied for so long, you're saying her body is basically in heat times one hundred?" Reign asked.

"That's pretty much it," Helen answered as she stood and stepped away from Brittany and Rachel. "And there is only one solution."

"I'll call her mother," Sue stated.

As Helen had said, there was only one solution. Yes Brittany's mother should be informed but Reign thought it best to inform Mike as well.

"_Hey Mike."_

"_Yes?"_

"_You and Britt hit the skins yet?"_

Reign could almost feel the surprise that her friend began to feel.

"_Um; personal, don't you think?"_

"_Normally yes, but remember that thing I told you happens to me a few times a year?"_

"_You mean outside of your normal randiness?"_

"_Precisely."_

"_What about it?"_ Mike was curious but also a little distressed about the current conversation. What was wrong with his girlfriend?

"_Well, you remember that me and Rachel told you that Brittany was like us right?"_

"_Get to the point Dela."_

"_She has her memory back."_

"_Okay, great she and Rach can be cool again; what is it you're not saying de la Pica?"_

"_Apparently all that blocked and pent up randiness is hitting her full force right now and there's only one way to calm it."_

Mike is silent for awhile; a little too long for Reign's liking, so she takes matters in to her own hands.

"_Look, just start packing up your stuff. I'll have Sue get you out of class. I mean one of us could take care of her but…"_

"_I don't think so!"_

"_Calm down son, I was just saying geez. Your silence sounded like you didn't want any parts of it."_

"_Just get me out of math so I can see my girl."_

Henry had taken Blaine, Sam, and Puck to the nurse's office so he could take care of them, but Sue's office was still packed. The coach sat at her desk with Reign and Regina on one side. Santana and Quinn were seated on one of the couches. Across from them Rachel sat on the other couch with Brittany lying in her arms as the blonde tried to control her breathing.

"Hey Coach, I think we need … well, Brittany needs Mike a little more than her mom; so can you…"

Sue didn't let Reign finish the sentence. She yelled to Becky, who was in the outer office, and told the young blonde to retrieve Mike.

"Um, yeah okay. I don't quite understand. What does puberty have to do with any of this? Britt started her period when she was eight, so what. Why does that have any bearing on anything that's happening right now? And only animals go in to heat so please stop using that reference where my friend is concerned and seriously can one of you get RuPaul away from her before she gets infected with something. What kind of mutant are you anyway Rachel? What the hell was that shit in the hallway?"

"Quinn!"

Brittany forcefully calling her name stopped the blonde's rant. But the damage was already done. Brittany squeezed Rachel a little tighter when she felt the brunette tense. She could feel something was about to happen and she was positive it would not be pleasant.

"Um, Star…" Brittany began.

The blonde's sentence was stopped when Rachel tilted her head back and let out a humorless laugh.

"Oh my God," Rachel said shaking her head.

When her brown eyes landed on Quinn the blonde couldn't help but quietly gulp.

"You know what Quinn? I have had more than fucking _enough_ of your damn mouth!"

"Star, I really need you to calm down," Brittany tried to soothe Rachel; but the diva was not having it.

"I will not calm down," Rachel turned her gaze to Brittany, "I've spent a whole fucking year being calm and your bitch of a friend has done nothing but take advantage of it." Rachel turned her head and glared at Quinn. "Who the fuck do you think you are anyway? Like you and your little minions are the epitomes of cool. Bitch if I took any of you to half of the places I've been you'd be crying for your mommies in less than thirty seconds. You have to be most pitiful fucking person I've ever had the displeasure of knowing."

The surprise on Quinn and Santana's faces was clear.

"Brittany's mom and Mike are in the hall," Becky interrupted.

"I'll speak with them," Helen said.

While everyone heard her, she directed her comment mainly to Sue; both women knowing that one of them needed to stay in the room with the girls.

"Look Frodo, I get that you're feeling brave because of whatever drug your manwhore girlfriend gave you but your little show of power in the hallway did not impress me," Quinn shot back.

Reign wasn't quick enough to grab Regina, or perhaps she didn't want to, but Sue was. The witch was quite tired of the words Quinn constantly assaulted her friends with. The older blonde took hold of the back of Regina's shirt and yanked her backwards. Brittany tried to stop Rachel from standing but she was too weak.

"It's Rachel, Quinn. You call me or my girlfriend another damn name and I promise you I will tattoo our names on fucking forehead. You…" Rachel paused as several hurtful things to say to the blonde swirled around her mind.

She could see the words; she could feel them bubbling in her throat and tickling her tongue; aching to be spoken. But there was still that little voice that told her that even though Quinn could use a stern talking to, this was still the girl that she was in love with; and she needed to take that in to consideration. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She held her chin high as she stared down at Quinn.

Regina smirked as she took in Rachel's stance. In that moment the brunette looked as regal as any royal in the Enchanted Forest.

"You know what? You're not even worth the words. You're going to continue to be horrible you, and that's okay. But one bit of advice; get your kicks in now Quinn. Because people like you, they don't last long once graduation is over. You rule the school," Rachel said matter of factly as she slowly brought her hands together a few times in faux applause, "good for you. But when the real world finds you, and it will find you Quinn, you will fail and crumble and you'll be even less than a memory; just like every other fake weak piece of shit that stalks through these hallways. Now, do us all a favor and get the fuck away from me before I decide to rearrange your face."

Reign knew how Rachel could get when she was upset and at her wit's end; she had expected the diva the let loose a tirade of curses and insults. But what the diva had actually said was so much more pleasing to her ears. The musician wanted to applaud her fake girlfriend but she knew Sue would have something to say about it later and Reign didn't want to hear it.

Rachel watched with satisfaction and a small amount of sadness as Quinn's jaw dropped and tears began to slide down her cheeks. The head cheerleader almost immediately exited the room.

Santana for her part was upset because her best friend was now hurting, but she was also impressed; not that she'd ever tell Rachel that though.

"Way to fucking go Berry," the raven-haired cheerleader said.

"Don't start with me Santana, she had it coming," Rachel spoke as she reclaimed her spot holding Brittany, "had she simply kept her mouth shut for once so the big kids could talk and find a solution for the situation we now have she wouldn't have had her feelings hurt. It also might have helped if she had kept her hands to herself. Hope she fucking chokes on those tears."

"Rachel!" Brittany smacked her friend on the shoulder.

Santana sighed and shook her head. "I thought you were more insightful than that Berry," she stated before leaving to find Quinn.

"The two of you are seriously on my nerves," Brittany stated. "You know exactly why she's acting out Star she just needs time and help coming out."

"I think Rachel just gave her some help," Regina said, making Reign chuckle.

"Not at all funny your Majesty," Brittany retorted.

Regina gave the dancer a look with a raised eyebrow at the use of her old title.

"Yes I know who you are," Brittany rolled her eyes, "not everyone in this school is an idiot. And just for clarity when I said you two, I didn't mean Quinn; I meant you Star and you, playgirl of the year," Brittany directed the end of her comment to Reign.

"Me? What the hell did I do?" the musician asked.

"I'll get to you in a minute," Brittany said then turned her face back to Rachel. "Did you really need to be that harsh? You know this is not going to be the end between the two of you; you've barely even started."

"Whatever you say Ducky," Rachel said with a sigh, "it's not an issue I think I'll have to deal with anymore."

Brittany pressed her index finger against Rachel's chin to make the girl look at her.

"Since when do you give up on things so easily?" Brittany asked.

"You can probably blame your friends for that," Regina stated.

Brittany wanted to say something to defend Quinn and Santana, but she knew Regina was right.

"Well I'm not going to give up on either of you, so you might as well just take my advice and talk to her. Now; you," Brittany directed her gaze towards Reign.

"What about me?" Reign asked, seemingly unbothered.

"Do you have any idea how much she cries over you?" Brittany asked.

"No, because I have no clue who you're talking about," the musician answered.

"Don't play dumb with me de la Pica you know damn well I'm talking about Santana. Do you think that it's fun for her to watch you walking around with girls hanging all over you every day? You can't even tell your own team what's going on with you but when you have your little breakdowns that you think no one notices _she_ finds you and _she_ comforts you. Do you know why she's able to do that? She's your mate, not some doll for you to toy with. Don't think for a second that you're as invincible as you think you are. Get your shit together because if you keep hurting my friend I will hurt you." Brittany ended her monologue with a harsh glare at Reign.

"What the hell does that mean, what breakdowns?" Rachel asked.

"Damn it," Regina whispered to herself. "What is going on with you Dela?" she inquired.

The witch had been getting vibes about Reign ever since their magic had connected but she hadn't asked about it. Instead she chose to trust in the bond of friendship they had formed and she thought Reign would come to her if it was something serious when she was ready.

Reign's jaw flexed a few times while she glared at Brittany. She turned her gaze towards the wall closest to the door and spoke to no one in particular.

"Fucking Baby Yoda gets her memory back for five minutes and she thinks she knows something about me." Reign promptly walked out of the office.

"You're not getting off the hook that easily Dela," Regina said as she followed close behind the lead agent.

Brittany rested her head back on Rachel's shoulder before she spoke again. "Now that that's all done, I know Mike is outside. Why isn't he in here giving me my ninja kisses?"

"Because that is not happening in here."

The girls looked over at Sue. The older woman had been silent through the past exchanges and they both found that they'd forgotten she was even in the room.

The older blonde rose slowly and walked around her desk. She stood staring at Rachel.

"Uh … is there something I can do for you Coach?" Rachel asked with uneasiness.

"Keep up this new attitude that I keep seeing. I got my eye on you Diva," Sue replied before she walked out of the room.

"Fuck," Rachel grumbled as she let her head fall back.

"You're gonna be a Cheerio," Brittany said in a singsong voice.

"Don't remind me; fucking Reign. It's her fault for even putting the idea in Coach's head."

"Come on it's not even that bad and you'd have something else besides your pheromone induced make-out session to bond with Quinn over."

"Who even told you about that?"

"Quinn, who else?" Brittany laughed. "She does care Rachel, she's just scared and scared Quinn does some obscene things. Now please take me to my boyfriend his scent is seriously starting to make a pool in my spanks."

"T.M.I. Ducky, T. M. I.," Rachel said as she helped the dancer stand and walk into the hallway.

Mike's face was still flushed red from the explanation that Helen had given to him and Brittany's mother about his girlfriend's current condition. He reasoned that it was probably just the fact that the information had been given to him in front of his girlfriend's mother that made him so uncomfortable. Ms. Pierce on the other hand had reacted like it was the most normal thing in the world.

After a few more minutes Brittany and Mike were excused. Once a cover story was given to Mike's parents the couple went to the agents' house to make use of one of the sleeping rooms above the garage.

* * *

><p><span>The Future<span>

"Ouch, this fucking blows," Puck complained as he held his head.

"Toughen up mate, it can't be that bad," Captain Jack said, "look at Max; don't see her crying every five minutes."

"What exactly is happening to these two?" Martha asked as she ran her fingers through Max's hair.

"They're memories are being rewritten. You see Regina wasn't originally in the picture so things are on constant rewind slash rewrite slash replay in their minds now. It can be havoc on the senses which is why our dear Puck is having such intense headaches. Max is undoubtedly feeling a similar sensation but her Manticore moxy makes it easier for her to deal with. It won't last long though; the Queen is quite settled in so things should become clear as day again soon enough," the Doctor explained.

"The way you say it makes it sound easy; it's not," Puck insisted.

"Calm down you big baby," Max teased.

Puck answered by sticking his tongue out at his old friend.

* * *

><p><span>The Present<span>

_Fucking Berry, what the hell? I thought she was smarter than that, but does she see through Q's bullshit? No. And what does she do? Releases the bitch fit of all bitch fits and makes my girl cry. No wonder she and de la Pica are such good friends, they're both blind as fucking bats._

Santana mused to herself as she walked through the hallway heading to where she knew Quinn would be. When Santana opened the door to the Cheerio locker room her heart broke a little for her friend. She could hear her sobbing all the way from the back of the room. The brunette stood staring for a moment when she found Quinn. The blonde was sitting on the floor with her elbows resting on her knees. She held her head in her hands as she cried. Her blonde hair was released from its normal ponytail and hung loose around her shoulders and face.

"Come here," Santana spoke softly as she sat down next to Quinn and pulled the girl into her arms.

"What else did she say?"

"Who?"

"Rachel."

"Why do you think she said anything else?"

"Because she wouldn't be Rachel if she didn't. Stop stalling and just tell me." Quinn almost whispered between her sniffles.

"Something about you … choking on your tears … and she's um … a little pissed about being slapped too." Santana inwardly cringed at her recollection of Rachel's words. Truth be told, Santana got the tiny brunette's attitude, she really did. But she didn't think the diva would ever be so … Santana-like in her monologues.

"She may yet get her wish," Quinn hiccupped as more tears leaked out of her eyes.

Santana held Quinn just a little tighter. She felt for her friend, she really did; b she was confused by some of Quinn's actions as of late, and she wanted an explanation.

"Q, you know I'd follow you to hell and back if you needed me to. But why won't you just talk to her? I mean … when me and Blaine sang Butterflies, both of you had the same love-struck puppy dog look in your eyes when you were sneaking glances at each other. I swear I thought for sure when you two finally looked at each other you'd run off to munchkin land and slide down rainbows or some shit, but then you're calling me and telling me about this whole elaborate scheme to make her rue the day she ever met you … I just don't get it Q. You're in love with her. I've known that from the first time I saw you set eyes on her. The old shit we did with the slushies and name calling I get. You were just pulling her pigtails so to speak, I got that. But just now in the hallway? Like I said, I have your back no matter what but I need you to tell me why. And damn that's a lot of words I think your Hobbit's rubbing off on me." Santana tried to lighten the mood but not only was she sure it didn't work; she also tried to ignore the fact that she could be taking her own advice where a certain lady football player was concerned.

"My parents, my grandparents, my aunt; you know what they're like. I thought Finn would be a good cover, but he's an ass and I really couldn't deal with him anymore."

"Oh please your grandparents are hardly ever around and your parents love you. They're the only two that matter. Your aunt can choke on acid and die in hell for all I care, just talk to your parents they'll be fine."

Quinn didn't miss the harsh tone Santana had used when she mentioned the blonde's aunt.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what? Tell you to stop being a pussy?

"No smart ass," Quinn sniffled again and wiped some tears out of her eyes and off her face, "why do you always sound so defensive when we talk about my aunt?"

"_You_ talk about your aunt. I simply try to get to the important things and move the process along."

"That's what I mean. Why don't you like her; did she do something?"

Quinn's tears had mostly dried and her voice had grown stronger as her curiosity about her friend's behavior was made known.

"Stop trying to change the subject Wussypants, we're talking about you and Smurfette. Now, if you're not going to talk to your parents then you at least need to talk to Rachel and maybe send her some flowers or new sheet music or something because she's seriously pissed at you."

Santana stood and began to walk away. Quinn was quick to rise and follow. She grabbed Santana's wrist and stopped the girl from walking.

"Tana?" Quinn spoke softly.

Santana closed her eyes and allowed herself to be pulled back until she was facing Quinn again.

"We tell each other everything right?" Quinn asked.

Santana took a deep breath and exhaled. She opened her eyes and nodded.

"Then please stop keeping secrets from me. Why are you so mad at my aunt? And don't think I haven't noticed other stuff too; what's going on between you and de la Pica?"

Santana sighed and found an interesting spot on her shoes to stare at while she spoke.

"I don't want to talk about your aunt here. There are too many ears at this school."

"Okay. We can talk about her later then. Tell me about Reign."

"You actually know her name," Santana chuckled.

"Ha-ha smart ass, stop procrastinating."

"I'd rather not talk about that here either, she's … we're … its complicated Q."

"Then just explain it to me Tana," Quinn pleaded. "Every time I see you look at her you smile. Even though it's a small smile your eyes always light up. You smile and then it fades away so fast because you get this mean ass look on your face. Why?"

"I told you," Santana finally raised her eyes to look at her friend, "it's complicated."

"Then let's go somewhere and talk. I'm pretty sure Coach will vouch for us to leave early since all that craziness happened."

Santana nodded her agreement. "Where?" she asked.

"My house?" Quinn nervously suggested.

Santana started to object but she stopped herself. Avoidance was no longer going to work. She had to make herself deal with her fears.

"Okay," Santana nodded, "but you can't leave me alone." she said as she interlocked her fingers with her best friend's.

"I won't," Quinn tried to reassure Santana.

"Not even to go to the bathroom Quinn," Santana clarified.

The blonde wasn't sure exactly what Santana's fear was, but an idea had started to form in her mind; she did not like the assumptions that had begun to plague her mind.

"I promise. I won't leave you alone."

Quinn pulled Santana in to a hug and the girls held each other for a few moments before walking out of the locker room in search of their Coach.

* * *

><p>"Dela," Regina rushed through the halls after Reign.<p>

They both stopped at their lockers; some how silently agreeing that they were done with school for the day. Regina allowed Reign to gather her things quietly but by the time they'd reached the parking lot Regina decided quiet time was over.

"Talk to me," the witch said.

"There's nothing to talk about," Reign replied.

"Fine, I'll pick the subject then. What breakdowns was Brittany talking about?"

"I said it's nothing. I'm dealing with it," Reign said as she approached her car.

"Stop," Regina said with a flick of her wrist.

Reign stopped all movement.

"What the … bloody hell are you using magic on me?" the musician all but yelled.

Regina didn't answer. Reign's back was to her so she walked around the agent so they could speak face to face.

"If I were you," Regina spoke calmly and quietly, "I would lower your voice. Your voice tends to carry and Santana and Quinn are not that far behind you."

"Well then take this freaking spell off me," Reign lowered her voice to a harsh whisper.

"Not until you talk to me. I realize I'm the new girl in town but I thought we'd grown close enough to not keep secrets from each other. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong."

"You're not wrong but do you really think now is the time to talk; while I'm magically kept from moving in the school parking lot?" Reign asked.

"Well at the current moment they seem content to simply glare at me from the steps so…"

Reign sighed and took a few breaths before she spoke.

"I can usually control it, but lately I've been having these weird episodes at school. My hands start itching so bad they feel like their burning. My head starts pounding like some evil gremlin is in my head with a jackhammer going to town. My eyes start watering and itching and my vision gets all blurry. I start sweating and I think I've developed a serious case of paranoia because I feel like I'm being watched all the damn time. The last few times I've lost control I've been at school and I always end up in the balcony or somewhere around the auditorium and … Santana's found me a couple times and … being near her helps somehow. I didn't tell anybody because … everybody has enough going on already and I really didn't want to add 'what the hell's wrong with Reign' to the menu. I'm supposed to be the leader and help you guys with your issues, not cry every time something comes up."

"Honestly," Regina spoke after a few seconds of silence, "I'm not quite sure what to make of most of that but … two things. I've been having that feeling of being watched also, so I suspect there are ties to Storybrooke there; unfortunately. But more importantly, we're not just your team we're your friends; and we care about you. You don't need to be the big lone badass wolf carrying the world on your shoulders all the time."

Regina lifted the immobility spell and Reign immediately groaned and rubbed the back of her neck.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked worriedly.

"They're closer now aren't they?"

Regina looked over Reign's shoulder and sure enough Quinn and Santana were walking between the rows of cars not far from where she and Reign stood.

"Yes," the witch answered simply. "What are you feeling?"

"She's scarred about something."

"Go talk to her."

"I can't," Reign whispered.

"Gag much, why don't you two get a room," Quinn called from two rows over.

Both agents turned and looked at the blonde then back at each other. They hadn't noticed how close they were standing. A barely there smirk flashed on Reign's face before she leaned just a bit closer. Regina noticed the slight movement and inched back.

"_Don't."_

"_Why?"_

"_What … what do you mean why? I've said maybe three words to Santana since I got here and she looks at me like she wants to skin me alive. I don't need your help making enemies."_

"_It's not even gonna be that bad; I'm just razzing Fabray a little bit." _

Reign continued to inch closer to Regina; her smirked deepened when the witch's legs backed in to the hood of the nearest vehicle.

"_I get that but how about you think for a second and do that when your mate isn't around to witness it. Seriously Dela…"_

Regina's thoughts were cut off when Reign's lips pressed against hers.

* * *

><p><span>Storybrooke<span>

Emma couldn't breathe. She hadn't meant to pick up the snow globe; but she was bored. David was on duty at the Sheriff's station while both Snow and Henry were at school. She was wandering aimlessly around the mansion trying to bide her time when she walked past the study. The snow globe caught her eye and before she knew it the magical orb was in her hand and she could see Regina intensely staring at the girl named Reign, while Reign stared back.

Emma's stomach knotted; she couldn't hear their telepathic dialogue, all she could see was their actions. She knew she shouldn't be affected; she had no right to be jealous. She'd never told Regina how she felt and she certainly had no claim to the witch. But that didn't stop a lone tear from blazing a trail down her cheek. She instantly dropped the globe and headed towards the door. She didn't trust herself to drive; so she opted for a long walk around town instead.

* * *

><p><span>Lima<span>

Quinn didn't register that Santana wasn't right behind her until she heard books hit the pavement. She spun around to see Santana several steps back with her notebooks at her feet, staring at Reign and Regina as they made out on the hood of some unfortunate soul's car.

Santana couldn't bring herself to move. She was watching one of her fears manifest before her eyes. She'd seen it coming; she thought she'd prepared for it. But now she's watching Reign kiss the only girl in Lima that she saw as competition. She didn't turn away until she felt Quinn forcefully pull on her arm. She didn't even realize she'd dropped her books.

Regina started to panic. In the back of her mind a little voice told her to use magic to stop this; but she was frozen. How she had gone from standing to having her back pressed in to a car hood she wasn't sure.

Reign looked up just in time to see Quinn scowl at her as she closed the passenger side door or her car.

The moment her lips were released Regina pulled in a ragged breath.

"Please stop," the witch whispered.

Reign didn't seem to register her friend's distress. She winked at Quinn and leaned in to kiss Regina again. She didn't even think anything of the former mayor turning her face away.

"_Reign … please … get off me."_ Regina couldn't make her mouth form words, so she used an alternate form of communication as tears began to stream from her eyes.

"_They're almost gone,"_ was Reign's reply.

When Reign's tongue touched her neck Regina squeezed her eyes shut and flinched. When the sound of squealing tires reached her ears she mustered her strength and shoved.

* * *

><p>Quinn held Santana's hand as she drove. She glanced over at her friend and gritted her teeth when she saw the silent tears sliding down her face. She wasn't just mad at Reign, she was mad at herself. She knows what Reign did was meant to be a dig at her; but it had hurt Santana in the process. She realized then and there that for her best friend's sake, she was going to have to learn to tolerate de le Pica.<p>

"Tana…"

"I'm fine," Santana insisted as she used her free hand to wipe the moisture from her face, "we'll talk when we get to your house."

"Okay," Quinn replied and quietly kept driving.

* * *

><p>Reign hit the pavement hard. She shook her head to clear out the fogginess as she stood.<p>

"Damn Reggie what was that for? It was just a … joke," Reign's speech faltered as she finally looked; really looked, at Regina.

The girl was shaking, her lips held a slight tremor, her fists were clenched and an endless stream of tears flowed from her eyes. Her eyes; they flashed with sadness and anger. The scent of fear surrounded her. It finally clicked in Reign's mind. Regina had told her no; more than once. She'd asked her to stop; and Reign hadn't listened.

Reign started to take a step towards Regina, but stopped when the witch recoiled.

"Regina I'm…"

The witch disappeared in a purple mist.

"I'm sorry!" Reign yelled in to the air; hoping that Regina had heard her.

She walked to her car and sat for a long while before pulling out of the parking lot. She didn't want to go home so she drove; not even stopping when she saw 'Now Leaving Lima' out the corner of her eye.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>

**A/N:** Anyone care to guess what Rachel & Brittany's group was doing in the woods?

**Song Disclaimer:**  
>Pour Some Sugar On Me belongs to: Def Leppard<p> 


End file.
